


Mas allá del Odio

by Kuro_Kiryuu



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Character Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 86
Words: 115,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Kiryuu/pseuds/Kuro_Kiryuu
Summary: Las peleas diarias con el alíen repentinamente acaban.Un vacío interno consume a Dib.¿Esperará su regreso?ADVERTENCIA: Contenido chico x chico.Pareja: ZaDr (Zim x Dib)Los personajes de "Invader Zim" NO me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para esta descabellada trama sin sentido, la creación, representación y ilustración son originalmente de Jhonen Vazques, créditos absoluto a el.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 7





	1. Adiós.

**_¿... Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vi ...?_ **

Como todos los días, el amante de lo paranormal perseguía a su némesis espacial.

**_\- ¡No huyas, Zim!_ **

**_\- ¡Jamás atraparás al gran Zim!_** -grito- ** _¡Yo soy Zim!_**

La persecución se había prolongado hace ya unos cuantos metros a las afueras de la eskuela, siempre era la misma rutina, un plan totalmente descabellado e _"infalible"_ por parte del Irken, que una vez llevado a cabo era frustrado por el humano, llevando así a una pelea seguida por una breve persecución hasta que alguno de los dos se rendía. Hoy no era la excepción a esa regla.

El irken ya sin aliento divisó la cercanía de su base, sin pensárselo dos veces acortó el estrecho camino aun más por un callejón, aun abrumado, se detuvo un momento para tomar aire, miró a su alrededor para buscar con la mirada a ese humano- apestoso que al parecer no se resta por ningún lado.

Una sonrisa ladina se formó en el rostro del piel verde, no dudo mas, con un paso apresurado se dirigió a su base. Sólo logró avanzar unos cuantos pasos cuando un peso muerto cayó sobre el.

 _ **\- ¡Ahora eres mío, Zim!**_ -susurro el de lentes con una sonrisa maliciosa

 ** _\- ¡Agh! ¡Larva de Apestosa!_** -chillo molesto el invasor moviéndose con intención de liberarse- **_¡Quítate de encima de Zim!_**

Unos cuantos forcejeos de ambas partes dejaron como resultado al humano sobre el irken, acorralando y apresando sus manos.

 ** _\- Mph, esta vez te tengo, niño espacial._** -se acercó más al rostro el alíen- **_Por fin voy a cumplir mi fantasía de realizarte una necropsia._**

Dib simplemente sacó unas esposas de su gabardina negra. El invasor bufo molesto, nadie pero _¡NADIE!_ iba a humillar de tal forma al gran y poderoso Zim. Confiado el amante de lo paranormal intentó ponerle las esposas al de piel verde, pero este no se dejó, con ayuda de su pak activo sus extremidades robóticas dando así vuelta la situación ... Literalmente.

Ahora las cosas estaban a favor del invasor, quien estaba arriba del humano, el cual quedó desorientado por unos breves segundos, al percatarse de lo sucedido intentó desesperadamente zafarse del agarre del alíen pero este no se dejó, using de apoyo nuevamente a sus extremidades robóticas , uso todo el peso para inmovilizar a Dib.

**_\- Humano despreciable, ahora tu estas a merced de Zim._ **

_Compartieron miradas desafiantes._

**_\- Jamás detendrás los planes del poderoso Zim._** -se burló con desdén- **_Voy a conquistar esta bola de tierra y exterminar a toda la raza humana, y ni tu, ni nadie podrá detener a Zim._**

 ** _\- ¡No!_** -grito en un tono eufórico- ** _¡Jamás llevarás a cabo tus malditos planes! ¡¿Entendiste ?!_**

**_\- Jajaja._ **

**_\- Voy a detenerte cuantas veces sea necesario porque ..._** -una sonrisa orgullosa dibujó su rostro- ** _¡Soy el salvador de la Tierra!_**

 ** _\- Gusano-Dib vas a sufrir._** -se acerco aun mas al humano con una sonrisa tétrica- **_Voy a hacer que te retuerzas de dolor que provocare desde tus entrañas._**

Con esa simple amenaza, el irken desactivo sus extremidades y se levantó rápidamente de encima del humano, que al no sentir más el peso del alíen se re-incorporó con ligereza volviendo a estar en posición de batalla pero Zim solo hizo su típico grito de victoria para luego dirigirse a su base.

El amante de lo paranormal solo chasqueo la lengua y apretó fuertes sus puños, sintió una mezcla de frustración e indignación.

**_\- ¡ZIM!_ **

**_\- ¿Ahora que, sucio humano?_ **

**_\- No importa cuanto tardes, no importa cuanto huyas .. ¡No importa cuanto te escondas!_** -tomo un poco de aire para continuar- **_¡Yo te esperare! ¡Esperare por ti, Zim! ¡No podrás deshacerte de mí!_**

_Un juramento verbal de un odio eterno._

**_\- Como sea que digas, humano._** -rodó los ojos- **_Adiós, Zim se va._**

El amante de lo paranormal solo miro como el irken se marchaba de nuevo a su base.

**_Y esa vez fue la última que vez que lo vio._ **


	2. Me haces falta, Zim.

**_"¿Cuantas veces espere su regreso? .Ya he perdido la cuenta."_ **

El amante de lo paranormal se encontró en el techo de su hogar, observando el amplio y extenso cielo nocturno invadido por estrellas, acompañado de sus fieles artefactos tecnológicos que utilizaba casi siempre con fines paranormales, pero esta vez el uso era diferente.

_El sonido de las teclas de su computador era tan cruel._

**_\- Otra vez .._** -un suspiro frustrado escapó de sus labios- **_Sin rastros de él._**

Sin ánimos, sin esperanza y con un dolor frío en su pecho. Odiaba eso.

Derrotado nuevamente, hizo aun lado sus aparatos tecnológicos para poder acostarse con sumo cuidado y así poder admirar las estrellas.

Cada noche era lo mismo, desde que Zim se fue, un terrible vacío inundaba el corazón del humano, el temor que nunca creyó experimentar lo estaba destruyendo desde adentro. Era algo que simplemente su cabeza negaba aceptar, su némesis, su enemigo, ese alíen el cual trato de asesinarlo en innumerables ocasiones, ya no estaba, no existía, se había ido.

**_Nadie sabía de él. Simplemente un día desapareció._ **

Se supone que debe sentir felicidad, la Tierra ya no corría peligro alguno pero ... Una punzada inexplicable atravesó su pecho, se negó a creerlo, mil veces intentó convencerse que el alíen volvería algún día, cuando menos se lo esperará, volvería a estar en el salón de clases, en su asiento con _"esa"_ sonrisa orgullosa y maliciosa que representaba perfectamente al irken pero .... _Eso nunca paso._

Cada día era molesto e inevitablemente doloroso, una vida aburrida, la rutina se había convertido en una maldita condena, se levantaba para acompañar a su aterradora hermana que lo ignoraba olímpicamente, soportar las burlas y bromas de sus compañeros por ser el _"raro"_ y _"nerd"_ de la clase, para luego volver a casa sintiéndose vacío y repetir lo mismo. Un infierno en vida, según el.

Los meses lo iban matando poco a poco, su refugio siempre fue lo paranormal y no lo abandonaría nunca, aunque su padre intentó convencerlo y motivarlo para ir por el lado de la ciencia _"real"_ que intento, solo Dib sabe cuanto lo intento, con todas sus fuerzas lo intento ... _Pero fracasó._

_Fracaso al intentar ser algo que no es. Fracaso al intentar ser "normal"_

Luego de unos años, el humano se acostumbró lo mejor que pudo a su vida, ya no dolía tanto como al principio pero algo oprimía su pecho. Recapacito varias veces en todo ese tiempo, estaba madurando pero aún así se molesto y frustro muchas veces, por fin reconoció y entiendo su _"obsesión_ " por Zim.

Comprendió lo que sintió muy dentro de sí, aunque su corazón lo aceptaba ... Su cabeza aun lo negaba, no quería admitirlo, aún no.

No se sintió listo para ello, todavía, sabía que todas sus dudas sentimentales y emocionales serian resueltas si podía ver de nuevo al alíen ... _Si eso sucedía._

**_Han pasado 4 años desde que te fuiste._ **

**_Quiero verte._ **

**_Por favor regresa._ **

**_Me haces falta ... No quiero estar solo._ **


	3. Lluvia

Unas nubes gruesas y oscuras amenazaban el cielo indicando que pronto vendría la tormenta, provocando que los hermanos Membrana apuraran su caminar, el camino era silencioso ninguno de los dos hablaba, ni siquiera se dirigían una mirada, Gaz estaba centrada y concentrada en su consola, simplemente absorta por su nuevo juego, mientras que Dib solo se hundía en sus pensamientos mirando de reojo en cierto lapso de tiempo a su hermana.

**_\- Me pregunto si esta muy lejos de aquí._ **

**_\- Imbécil, no va a volver._ **

_Los hermanos intercambiaron miradas._

**_\- Lo se._ **

**_\- Como sea._ **

Nuevamente Gaz se centró en su juego, en unos minutos más llegaron a su destino la _"eskuela"_. No era necesario despedirse, ambos separaron sus caminos, sabían perfectamente que debían volver a verse a la hora de salida.

Dib fue a su casillero a paso lento, observó su alrededor, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho en verdad, los mismos compañeros desde que tenía 12 años, algunos maduraron mientras que otros seguían siendo igual o hasta mas idiotas.

A Dib le daba igual, no importa cuantos años pasen, a él lo seguían torturando como el primer día. No tardó mucho en entrar al salón de clases, y sentarse en su lugar, el reloj indicaba que en cinco minutos todos estarían por llegar.

Aburrido abrió su libro sobre _"leyendas y misterios"_ para comenzarlo a leer, solo logró avanzar unas cuantas páginas, el timbre sonó, acto seguido, todos comenzaron a entrar para luego acomodarse en sus lugares.

Unos segundos después la profesora Bitters entró, quedando así la clase en un silencio sepulcral.

 ** _\- Bien gusanos._** -se ganó las miradas de los alumnos- **_Hoy vengo con el especial propósito de volver su vida miserable y un infierno, más de lo usual._**

 ** _"Que divertido"_** pensó el amante de lo paranormal

 ** _\- Pero antes de eso._** -hizo una mueca de fastidio- **_El director me informó que un estudiante nuevo llegará en unos días, y no quiero problemas ¿Entendido?_**

Todo el mundo asintió.

**_\- Bien, ahora empecemos su patética educación. Abran los libros en la página...._ **

El de lentes solo miro por la ventana distraído, la lluvia había empezado a caer.

**_[ Al final de las clases ]_ **

Dib iba caminando sosteniendo un paraguas nuevamente perdido en sus pensamientos, pero esta vez solo, ya que su hermana se fue más temprano en el autobús. Sus pasos eran apresurados quería llegar a casa antes de las 8 pm para poder ver _"Misterios Misteriosos"_ ya que el caso que presentarían hoy trataría sobre _"El hombre oso cerdo"._

La lluvia ya no caía con tanta fuerza, en realidad apenas era un breve roció, así que cerró su paraguas al notar que solo le faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar a su casa.

Observo el cielo gris y nublado, sin darse cuenta dio una pequeña sonrisa pero algo lo distrajo, una pequeña luz roja estaba en medio del cielo, ladeo la cabeza sin entender el propósito del extraño brillo. Se estremeció. El agua aun lo mojaba.

Una vez que llegó a su casa, nadie lo recibió, probablemente su padre seguía en su laboratorio, subió las escaleras para luego detenerse en el pasillo.

 ** _\- Gaz._** -grito- ** _¿Estás en casa?_**

_**\- Cállate Dib, arruinas mi juego.** _

**_\- Solo quería saber si seguías con vida_**.

Acto seguido tras esa pequeña charla, se encerró en su habitación. Se acostó en su cama para luego prender la TV y ver su show.

**_[Un par de horas más tarde...]_ **

_Una alarma._

_Una molesta alarma sonaba del computador de Dib._

Extrañado y curioso por el origen del ruido, el de lentes se levantó con pesadez para ir directamente a su ordenador. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que observaban.

_La base del invasor._

_Las cámaras enfocaban a alguien._

_Y ese alguien era el alíen._

_Era el._

_**Era Zim.** _

_Su corazón dio un vuelco para volver a latir con fuerza._

Observó unos breves segundos en dirección a la ventana, la lluvia se había detenido.


	4. Sentimientos.

**_No hubo tiempo para reaccionar. No dudo un segundo más._ **

Estaba corriendo tanto como sus piernas le permitían, en su interior estaba revuelto de sentimientos confusos que no lograba explicar, simplemente estaba siguiendo ciegamente lo que dictaba su corazón, es una linda forma de verlo ¿No? pues el amante de lo paranormal no estaba seguro de ello, pero necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos al alíen, le debía respuestas, las necesitaba.

**_Simplemente tenerlo cerca es lo que anhelaba._ **

Las calles estaban terriblemente húmedas y mojadas, sin quererlo admitir estuvo a punto de patinarse y caerse varias veces, pero eso no lo detendría, solo siguió y para motivarse aún más con la mirada logró localizar la base del irken. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro para seguir corriendo aún más rápido, su respiración era entrecortada claramente se podía ver como el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones.

Justo cuando iba a detenerse para recuperarse, se percató. Ya estaba ahí, había llegado.

Su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza haciéndolo reaccionar, sin darse cuenta estaba caminando mecánicamente hasta la extraña puerta de baño que se hacía pasar por una puerta normal, nunca nadie se dio cuenta de eso, al recordarlo el de lentes solo sonrió, eso era lo único que lo separaba ahora del irken.

Tomo aire y se lleno de falsa fuerza mental, no se acobardaría justo a ahora. _NO._

Dudo en llamar a la puerta, no era su estilo, así que simplemente giró la perilla, un pequeño electrochoque atravesó su cuerpo, lo ignoro.

Concentrado y ansioso abrió la puerta para luego atravesarla con rapidez, sabía muy bien que estar en esa situación podría ser riesgosa, sumando el hecho que era más de media noche, todo podía malinterpretarse.

**_\- ¿Zim?_ **

**_Varias veces susurro su nombre, no hubo respuesta alguna_ _._ **

Miró a su alrededor todo estaba oscuro y polvoriento, le dolía ver todo de esa forma, las telarañas y la suciedad habían conquistado la casa de su antiguo enemigo, dando a entender que todo fue alguna vez pasado y que nada volvería a ser como antes. Suspiro desganado, se había vuelto a ilusionar. Todo estaba vacío y abandonado justo como él estaba en esos momentos.

**_Ya no valía la pena nada. Se decidió a no seguir intentándolo._ **

Unos minutos pasaron dejando en claro que no iba a suceder nada, una pequeña risa amarga salió de los labios del humano, por fin lo entiendo, jamás lo volvería a ver. Sin tener ningún propósito que cumplir en ese lugar se marchó, sentía que algo en él se rompió.

**_\- ¿Humano-Dib?_ **

**_Se paralizó. Su pulso se aceleró. Necesitaba volver a escucharlo._ **

**_\- ¡Hey, sucia larva!_** -levanto mas la voz- **_¿Qué haces aquí?_**

_Inmediatamente se giró y por fin lo vio. Era el._

**_\- ¿Zim...?_ **

**_Un susurro temeroso pensando que todo era una ilusión_ ** **_._ **

**_\- ¡SI YO SOY ZIM!_** -sonrió con orgullo- **_Estúpido Dib-cosa sal de aquí_**.

**_No siguió escuchando, no importaba lo que saliera de la boca de aquel alíen._ ** **_Estaba feliz._ **

Una inexplicable emoción acompañada de una felicidad inmensa se apoderó de él de lentes, no entendía porque pero se acercó peligrosamente al de piel verde para abrazarlo con todas sus malditas fuerzas, algo se liberó y renació dentro de él.

Por el lado contrario, el alíen no le habían dado tiempo a reaccionar, estaba completamente confundido por la extraña y sorpresiva acción que tomó el humano, para luego estremecerse completamente por el repentino contacto afectivo.

_Solo por un momento creamos que lo disfruto, por un breve momento se complementaron._

Hasta que Zim cortó todo contacto entre ellos y apartó de manera brusca a Dib. Dejando así que este cayera de cara al suelo.

 ** _\- Agh, que asco._** -se quejo mientras que una mueca desagradable se formó en su cara- **_No vuelvas a tocarme mono-Dib._**

_Una risa muy nostálgica de parte de Dib adorno el ambiente._

**_\- Pff._** -intentó calmarse- **_L-Lo siento es que... Uff.. ¡Hahahahaha!_**

**_\- ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿TE BURLAS DE ZIM?! ¡Tu maldito mono-apestoso con tu boca llena de maíz!_ **

**_\- Hahahaha._** -le parecía tan divertido- **_Pero si no he comido maíz, Zim_**

**_\- ¡MIENTES! ¡MIENTES!_ **

**_Si eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba._ **

**_Era justo lo que su corazón anhelaba._ **

**_En ese momento revivió algo que creía muerto, sus sentimientos._ **


	5. Cambio

El amante de lo paranormal simplemente estaba en paz internamente, la sonrisa que tenía en su cara en esos momentos irritaba al irken. Simplemente no entendía nada del humano. Acababa de llegar de un extenso y agotador viaje intergaláctico, soportando los delirios y ocurrencias de Gir, para luego encontrarse con ese sucio humano que no quería volver a ver, sintió algo en su _"squeedly spooch"_ fue algo inexplicable.

**_No entendía la situación. No entendía al humano. No entendía lo que ocurría con el. No entendía NADA._ **

La mirada efusiva y llena de confusión por parte del alíen alarmó al humano, como pudo intentó re-incorporarse apenas consiguiéndolo. Debía hablar con el extraterrestre para aclarar sus dudas, no estaba preparado pero tenía esa insaciable necesidad, tenía que terminar con todo esto.

 ** _\- Asqueroso humano._** -bufo con molestia- **_¡Ya lárgate de mi base!_**

**_\- Necesito hablar contigo, Zim._ **

_Sus miradas chocaron, pero ninguna reflejaba odio. Hubo un cambio._

**_\- Zim no quiere escucharte._** -cruzó sus brazos mirando a otro lado incómodo- **_Solo desaparece de mi vista._**

_Incomodidad y extrañeza, eso provocó la mirada del humano en el extraterrestre._

**_\- Zim._** -habló el amante de lo paranormal- **_Necesito saber algo._**

El alíen solo lo miró intrigado. Dib solo tomó aire para luego darse ánimos.

**_\- ¿Por que te fuiste?_ **

_Silencio absoluto. Sentimientos confusos y reprimidos por ambos lados. Dolor, sufrimiento, rechazo, y soledad. ¿Cuándo fue que se volvieron tan cercanos?_

**_\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia._** -susurro reprimiendo enojo- **_¡Ya lárgate de una vez, bola de carne humana!_**

**_\- ¡Zim! ¡Solo quiero saber porque te fuiste! ¡Y-Yo..!_ **

Sus palabras quedaron atrapadas en el aire, sin saber exactamente la razón, el de piel verde activo sus extremidades robóticas tomando con brusquedad al amante de lo paranormal con la intención de arrojarlo fuera de su base.

Pero no sucedió, como si de revivir los viejos tiempos se tratase Dib se resistió y forcejeó contra las garras de metal que lo tenían apresado, ser más alto y fuerte que años anteriores jugaba a favor del humano.

Esto sorprendió un poco a Zim que intentaba controlarse para no atravesarlo con sus garras de metal, estaba perdiendo el control de sí mismo, necesitaba arreglar su pak, solo esperaba que un reseteo no fuera necesario, al intentar pensar para cambiar su estrategia, simplemente cayó al piso.

El humano había logrado desequilibrar al alíen, lo cual aprovechó para intentar llegar hasta él, sin requerir mucho más esfuerzo, consiguió rodearlo con sus brazos para luego abrazarlo. Por su lado Zim como un acto reflejo provocó que el pak desactivara las extremidades robóticas.

Y es así como el irken nuevamente estaba abajo y el humano arriba.

 ** _\- Escúchame Zim._** -rogó el de lentes acorralando al de piel verde- **_Quiero saber en donde haz estado todo este tiempo._**

**_\- ............... -_ **

**_\- Solo quiero saber porque.._**. -sus palabras apenas salían de su boca- **_Por que tu..._** -sentía un ardor inexplicable en su garganta- **_Tu..._**

**_\- Gusano-Dib.._ **

_Sus miradas chocaron nuevamente._

- ** _Zim no iba a regresar a esta bola de Tierra pero..._**

_**\- ¿Qué sucedió, Zim?** _

**_\- Hubo un cambio de planes._** -sentenció mirando fijo al humano- ** _No puedo decirte más, apestoso humano._**

_Por alguna razón eso había enojado al de lentes. Simplemente estallo._

**_\- ¡Zim! ¡¿En serio?! ¡Sabes lo mucho que he estado esperando por ti, estúpido alíen!_ **

El irken solo lo miro. Lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de Dib

 ** _\- Tu no sabes cuanto he estado pensando en ti._** -el tono de enojo aumentó un poco mas- ** _¡Tu no entiendes todo lo aburrido y frustrante que se volvieron las cosas en tu ausencia! ¡Ver el cielo y buscar más allá de las estrellas algo que me conectara a ti!_** -su voz empezó a quebrarse- **_Tú no.._**

Las lágrimas no paraban de salir y como consecuencia caían sobre el alíen, un ardor acompañado de un leve dolor se incrustaban en su piel, pero al ver a ese humano en un estado tan miserable y deplorable, otra vez algo se removió en el, específicamente en su squeedly spooch, una _"falla"_ intentó convencerse a sí mismo, una falla y nada más.

**_Una falla que justificaría algo._ **

**_\- Dib-cosa._** -llevo ambas manos al rostro del humano, ganándose su atención- ** _Ya cállate..._**

**_El tiempo se detuvo._ **

**_El amante de lo paranormal quedó totalmente tieso._ **

**_Sus labios se habían unido finalmente._ **

**_Un beso._ **

**_Esto marcaría un gran cambio._ **


	6. Dolor.

**_La magia siempre dura un momento. Nadie necesita más de eso_**.

Todo había cambiado con esa acción de parte del alíen. Una acción que se supone que fue una _"falla"_. Pero Dib no sabía eso, ni mucho menos lo aceptaría, las explicaciones, los reproches y los arrepentimientos se desvanecieron por solo un momento.

Una calidez desbordante los invadía a ambos en ese preciso momento. Fue el primer paso para una extraña unión y devoción, pero eso sería entrar en demasiado detalle. Solo digamos que volvieron a complementarse.

**_El beso se rompió, el hechizo terminó._ **

**_\- Z-Zim..._** -susurro sin salir de su asombro- ** _T-Tu..._** -un sonrojo se dibujó en su rostro- **_¿P-Por qué me besaste?_**

 ** _\- Tus lágrimas lastimaban a Zim._** -contestó acompañado con un leve sonrojo azulado

**_\- ¿Acaso sabes lo que acabas de hacer?_ **

**_\- Es así como los humanos se demuestran afecto ¿Verdad?_ **

Sus miradas no se apartaban uno del otro. Ninguno entendía bien las intenciones ocultas a través de sus ojos.

Unos gritos seguidos por unos saltos y alguna que otra explosión rompió el ambiente. Gir apareció diciendo sus típicas incoherencias provocando que el de lentes y extraterrestre desvíen su mirada. Dib se levantó sacudiéndose su gabardina negra, acomodo sus lentes para luego observar al alíen que rápidamente se incorporó para enfrentarse al humano, pero no pudo.

 ** _\- Zim, realmente necesito hablar contigo pero no es el momento_**. -sonrió dulcemente- **_Hay tantas cosas que quiero preguntarte._**

 ** _\- No te equivoques, apestoso-Dib._** -lo miro fijamente- **_Nosotros somos enemigos a muerte. ¿Recuerdas?_**

 ** _\- Lo se._** -se cruzó de brazos- ** _Pero ahora que has vuelto eso cambiara._**

 ** _\- Zim no entiende de qué hablas._** -se quejo- **_¡Ahora largo de mi base!_**

El irken empezó a empujar a Dib con todas sus fuerzas y con ayuda de las extremidades de su pak, pero esta vez si funciono ya que el amante de lo paranormal no puso resistencia. Lo arrastró con facilidad hasta afuera de su puerta para luego sin dudar cerrarla de un golpe. Pero el humano no se rindió.

**_\- ¡Zim!_ **

**_\- Por Irk.. ¡¿QUE?!_ **

**_\- ¡Te quiero, estúpido alíen!_ **

Esa simple frase acompañada con esa estúpida sonrisa provocó un escalofrío placentero en el extraterrestre.

**_\- Apestoso Dib-cosa.._ **

Recargo su cuerpo sobre la puerta por unos cuantos segundos, para luego deslizarse y dejarse caer, se acorraló a sí mismo volviendo a esa bola de tierra, eso lo tenía bien en claro.

Comenzó a caminar para atravesar la sala y luego sumergirse en el inodoro hasta ser llevado a su laboratorio interno, todo estaba tal como lo había dejado, encendió su computadora para luego teclear lo más rápido que pudo para así poder configurarla, en solo unos momentos todo estaba listo.

**_\- Computadora, analiza y registra los cambios durante este periodo de tiempo, activa y haz una copia de seguridad de la base._ **

**_\- Entendido._ **

**_-Luego arregla, limpia y modifica la base._ **

**_\- Como ordene._ **

Se alejó de aquel computador, las preparaciones estaban en marcha.

Nuevamente se hundió en sus pensamientos, se sentía frustrado, acabado y enojado.

**_Necesitaba destruir.. Quería calmar algo de todo el odio acumulado._ **

Recordar su destierro y la traición de sus Más Altos, le dolía. _¿Cómo era posible odiar a los que por ley deberías amar y venerar?_ Le arrebataron todo, su orgullo, su propósito, su vida como invasor. De un momento a otro no le queda nada. Era un hazme reír, una burla y un chiste que no daba gracia, era consciente de eso desde un principio pero se negaba a creerlo, no podía, algo se lo impedía... _Pero ese algo, se desmoronó._

**_Todos lo abandonaron._ **

**_Lo expulsaron._ **

**_Y se burlaron_ ** **_._ **

_"¿Pero saben? Yo soy Zim. Un invasor nato._

_Entrenado para conquistar y con un don de destruir todo lo que me propongo y más."_

**_Soy defectuoso, pero eso me hace grandioso._ **

**_Eliminaré a todos en Irk, incluso a mis altos._ **


	7. Clases.

_**¡El comienzo de otro día, pero con una nueva vida!** _

_**[Hogar de la familia Membrana]** _

Una alarma muy peculiar retumbaba en los oídos del amante de lo paranormal, le molestaba el fuerte y recurrente pitido del aparato, como pudo lo tomó entre sus manos para tirarlo en una esquina de su habitación.

Estaba cansado. Apenas si pudo cerrar sus ojos para adormilarse un par de horas, unas ojeras eran testigo de su felicidad pero también de su cansancio, aun no podía creer lo que presenció aquella noche.

_**No quería dormirse porque quizás cuando despertase...** _

_**...Todo hubiese sido un sueño.** _

Instintivamente llevó sus dedos a sus labios, ese contacto, ese beso lo había cautivado. Esa era la prueba irrefutable de que todo lo sucedido fue una realidad.

 _ **\- "Oh, por pie grande, bese a Zim...."**_ una cursi sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro _**"¡Bese a Zim!"**_

Aquellos pensamientos de felicidad y sentimientos encontrados, por fin le dio un significado... A esos momentos crueles y angustiantes que lo apresaron debido a su ausencia.

Por fin lo comprobó.

_**\- "Después de todo, siento amor hacia Zim."** _

_**[ Base de Zim ]** _

El irken estaba degustando un plato de waffles en la sala de su _"casa"_ acompañado por su fiel e inservible robot Gir que estaba totalmente distraído viendo su programa _"El mono enojado"_ riendo a carcajadas para luego llorar desconsoladamente, esos cambios de humor no eran nuevos para el alíen desde que descubrió la _"farsa"_ por parte de sus altos, sabía la verdad de su ayudante robot, pero no le molestaba al contrario, lo apreciaba tal y como era. Eso sí, jamás lo admitiría.

Dejando eso aun lado, se dedicó a pensar seriamente sus siguientes pasos a seguir, no tenía mucho tiempo. El lapso era de un año, sino todo estaría arruinado.

No tenía un plan en concreto pero necesitaba ayuda, su mente rápidamente pensó en el humano, pero, el problema era que no confiaba en él, podría utilizarlo para este gran golpe que estaba planeando pero no estaría seguro si aceptaría, o mucho menos si lo escucharía.

Comenzó a divagar, el recuerdo de aquel acercamiento con el... Lo hizo titubear, nuevamente el color azul predominó en sus mejillas, necesitaba superarlo. _¿Cómo podría convencerse que fue solo una maldita falla?_

No era cierto. Todo estaba estable. Pero el irken lo negó. Esa sensación necesitaba olvidarla.

Los gritos y súplicas de Gir lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad, solo faltaban 15 minutos para volver, después de todo este tiempo, a la eskuela.

_**[ Eskuela ]** _

_Gritos, peleas y risas. Algo normal en un salón de clases._

Dib Membrana recargaba su cabeza con su mano mirando fijamente a un sitio que por algunos años estuvo vació, una sonrisa acompañado de un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, nadie lo creería, se sentía vivo y feliz.

Desvió su mirada a la ventana para observar un punto fijo y perderse en su memoria, sin darse cuenta había empezado a dormitar, por más ruido que hubiera en su alrededor no lo sentía, no lo escuchaba. Ya era tarde, estaba en su mundo.

_Un portazo alarmó a todos._

La señorita Bitters hacía acto de presencia.

_Silencio total._

_**\- Bien malditos mocosos.**_ -se impuso con tono amenazante- _**Hoy se les acabó la dulce infancia.**_

Todos se estremecieron, eso no significaba nada bueno.

 _ **\- Pero antes de eso.**_ -se apartó para acercarse a su escritorio- _**Una nueva víctima se une al matadero.**_

Unos suspiros acompañados de susurros ganaron la atención de Dib.

Ahí estaba él, era Zim.

Un poco diferente pero estaba seguro de que era el. Su pelo era un poco más largo y peinado de otra manera, estaba un poco más alto y no llevaba su uniforme irken fue reemplazado por un buzo rojo con unos pantalones negros y botas. Sus ojos no habían cambiado, seguían siendo de un violeta muy pálido.

_Dib no pudo evitar mirarlo, pensamientos maliciosos corrieron por su mente._

_**\- Siéntate Zim.** _

_Zim solo asintió para ir directamente a ese lugar vació._

_Dib nunca se sintió más dichoso en su vida._


	8. Ayuda.

**_Tras cuatro horas de ininterrumpida tortura educativa._ **

**_La campana sonó._ **

Como si su vida dependiera de ello, todo el mundo abandonó el salón de clases, a excepción de el amante de lo paranormal y al extraterrestre que no dejaban de compartir una mirada algo efusiva.

Una incomodidad se presentó rápidamente en el lugar, pero fue detenida a tiempo por Dib que se levantó con facilidad de su asiento para acercarse a Zim.

**_\- Hey, debemos ir a almorzar._ **

**_\- Esa comida me matara, humano-Dib._ **

**_\- Tienes razón._ **

Nunca hay que cantar victoria antes de tiempo querido Dib. La incomodidad no se rindió.

 ** _\- Dib-cosa._** -llamó el irken de manera nerviosa- **_Hay algo de lo que necesito hablarte._**

 ** _\- Claro._** -contestó sonriendo de lado- **_Conozco un lugar donde podremos hablar._**

Zim solo asintió para levantarse y acompañar al humano, simplemente comenzaron a caminar a través de toda de la eskuela, esto pareció confundir mucho al alíen que de manera desinteresada o más bien aburrida miraba a su alrededor familiarizándose nuevamente con el ambiente humano, luego de unos pocos años hicieron que olvidara ciertas cosas, mientras que otras volvían en forma rápida a su memoria, una mueca divertida se formó en el rostro del extraterrestre, nunca creyó que en algún punto de su existencia estaría viviendo todo eso de nuevo.

Por otro lado Dib tenía una mezcla entre nervios y ansiedad, después de unos años por fin compartiría algo de tiempo con el alíen, y se ponía mejor, esta vez no intentarían matarse. Dejó escapar una pequeña risita recordando aquellos tiempos en donde ese odio los llevó a lastimarse a tal punto de convertirse en mortadela.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, un lugar pequeño, apartado y bastante bien escondido. Era el patio trasero abandonado, no era tan grande como el patio principal, pero antes fue muy popular, claro hasta la muerte de Zita.

 _ **\- ¿Qué es este lugar?**_ -preguntó con curiosidad el alíen

**_\- Hace un tiempo limpiaron y implementaron este lugar para poder usarlo, pero ya nadie viene después de..._ **

**_\- ¿Después de que?_ **

**_\- Nada, no es importante._ **

**_\- ¡Agh! ¡Mientes! ¡Mientes!_ **

_Un berrinche que lo encontraba totalmente encantador._

**_\- Eres adorable._ **

**_\- ¡No lo soy! ¡Deja de burlarte de mi!_ **

No lo resistió más, se acercó hasta al invasor para apretar con amor su mejilla.

**_\- ¡AGH! ¡SUELTA A ZIM!_ **

Un manotazo apartó la mano de Dib. Un azulado volvía a dominar el rostro del irken.

**_Una extraña ternura. Por otro lado una extraña calidez._ **

**_\- Aja. ¿De qué querías hablarme, Zim?_ **

**_\- Necesito que ayudes a Zim._ **

**_\- Espera.. ¡¿TU?! ¡¿PIDIÉNDOME AYUDA A MI?!_ **

**_\- Si, te necesito para eliminar a los Más Altos._ **

_No supo en qué momento pero su conversación cambio._

_Aquellas palabras lo habían dejado más que congelado._


	9. Explicaciones.

Una extraña fusión entre la curiosidad y confusión se reflejaba en la cara de Dib. Debía admitirlo eso lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido. Preguntas e incógnitas resonaban en su cabeza, mientras que su mente gritaba y procesaba cada palabra. Eso lo había dejado descolocado.

 ** _\- Espera... ¡¿Qué quieres QUE?!_** -preguntó con un claro asombro.

 ** _\- Destruir a mis altos._** -contestó el alíen con simpleza.

 ** _\- Pero Zim tu los veneras._** -comentó confundido- _**Además tu siempre has admirado su.. -**_

 ** _\- ¡Cállate sucio-Dib!_** -el irken no lo dejó continuar- **_Como dije antes, las circunstancias han cambiado._** -se cruzó de brazos- **_¿Vas a ayudar a Zim o no?_**

 _ **\- ¿Cómo se que me dices la verdad?**_ -rectifico- _**¿Cómo se que no es una trampa? ¿O algún plan malvado para ayudarte a conquistar la tierra?**_

Zim solo lo miraba fijamente sin titubear, provocando que el amante de la paranormal no pudiera escapar de el contacto directo de sus ojos. Se estremeció, una batalla interna se había desatado, los sentimientos estaban a un lado, mientras que las imágenes de sus antiguas peleas lo llenaban de una desconfianza monumental pero...

_Se había prometido cambiar las cosas. No quería volver a ser su enemigo. Ya no._

**_\- No puedo confiar en ti Zim._** -Admitió con su mirada firme- ** _Pero..._**

Un contacto directo aceleró su corazón, estaba tomando las manos del alíen.

**_\- Hazme creer en tus palabras, Zim._ **

El invasor volvió a sentir _"eso"_ en su squeedly spooch pero extrañamente no quitó sus manos del humano, solo lo miro luchando para no mostrar ese tono azulado que últimamente se disponía a vivir en su rostro.

 _ **\- Yo tampoco confió en ti Dib-cosa.**_ -sonrió con desdén- **_Siempre haz querido atrapar y exponer a Zim._**

 ** _\- Si, aun me debes una necropsia._** -dijo entre carcajadas.

 ** _\- ¡SON CALUMNIAS! ¡TRAICIÓN!_** -gritó con enojo- **_¡JAMÁS LOGRARÁS TOCAR A ZIM! ¡JAMÁS!_**

**_\- Lo estoy haciendo justo ahora._ **

El irken bajo la mirada, sus manos seguían juntas. Apartó su mano rápidamente.

**_\- ¡MIENTES! ¡SUCIAS MENTIRAS DEL NIÑO TERRÍCOLA!_ **

**_\- Aja._** -sonrió con una dulzura sincera- **_¿Zim?_**

**_\- ¿Que?_ **

Sin pensarlo dos veces el de lentes se acercó de manera rápida y peligrosa al alíen para tomarlo de su rostro, compartiendo así una pequeña mirada y luego robarle un corto beso en los labios.

**_\- Lo pensaré._ **


	10. Humano.

_**No entiendo como me siento. ¿Cómo se llama este estúpido sentimiento?** _

Tortura, simplemente era una terrible tortura tan solo pensar en lo que _"ese"_ humano le estaba provocando a el... A un increíble y poderoso invasor de tan alto calibre que puede desde construir, reparar y modificar pak's hasta crear un arma de destrucción masiva en masa, si fuera necesario. Claro, era un irken con una inteligencia superior, una fuerza envidiable y con grandes destrezas, que solo un único destino era perfecto para él: _La Grandeza._

La mayoría de todos sus atributos se lo debía a su basto y duro entrenamiento militar para convertirse en un perfecto e inigualable invasor. Lo cual fue un éxito sin precedentes, ya que aun siendo bastante joven y de estatura baja cumplió y superó los todos los requisitos necesarios para graduarse con honores. Las aspiraciones, la aceptación y sueños de conquista eran metas que necesitaba por inercia, desde que era un smeet le fue implementado e eliminado lo que él debía ser y hacer.

_Pero no fue así._

_"Defectuoso"_. Eso era _"él"_. Según los irkens y sus Más Altos.

**_Pero ya no más. Los quería a todos sufriendo y agonizando._ **

**_Extinción, si eso sonaba maravilloso._ **

**_Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cruel y malvada._ **

Para su desgracia la realidad era completamente distinta, algo había sido _"agregado"_ o _"aprendido"_ en las funciones de su pak, algo que aprendió inconscientemente en su estadía en el patético planeta humano, algo que le causaba mucha confusión e ira, era algo que biológicamente para su raza era imposible nombrar o hasta sentir.

 _Completamente desconocido e incierto que más de una vez le jugó en contra, estos eran: Sentimiento_ s.

Los problemas generalmente se originan gracias a ellos, supo investigar algunos para entender y comprender de cómo reconocerlos, pero nunca imaginó experimentarlos consigo mismo. Todo esto llegó a un punto crítico cuando lo conoció a _"él"_ a _"su"_ humano, ese cabezón que más de una vez interfirió en sus planes frustrándolos por completo, poniendo su patética y mediocre vida en riesgo por una estúpida e infundada misión de proteger... Jamás lo entendería.

No obstante aunque no comprendiera los motivos por los cuales protegía a esa bola de tierra junto a seres inferiores e inútiles, no quería decir que no lo admirara.

Esa mente brillante llena de conocimiento, su curiosidad por lo desconocido, el esfuerzo por aprender y superarse en cada propósito, el valor de siempre enfrentarse a cualquier adversidad y su increíble obstinación por lograr cumplir sus objetivos.

_Y claro.. ¡Era alto!_

Dib era el único que podía enfrentarse a él, al gran Zim. Y el único que pudo hacerlo sentir _"eso"_

Las horas eran consumidas cada vez más rápido, pero el irken estaba sumido en todos aquellos pensamientos llenos de confusión y admiración.

_Todos se alarmaron por un segundo, la campana había sonado._

_**\- "Estúpido humano... ¿Qué le has hecho a Zim?"** _

Con esa pregunta flotando en su cruel y atolondrada mente se dispuso a guardar rápidamente sus pertenencias en su pak, para así poder de una vez por todas, retirarse del recinto escolar.

El extraterrestre camino unos cuantos metros para llegar hasta la entrada de la eskuela, y acto seguido maldecir en su lenguaje natal, estaba lloviendo.

 ** _\- Agh, te maldigo estúpido planeta._** -levantó sus brazos al aire- **_¡TE MALDIGO!_**

Resignado, se sentó en las escaleras viendo como los humanos reían y jugaban con el agua.

**_\- Odio a los humanos, odio a esta bola de tierra y especialmente odia a... -_ **

**_\- ¿Miedo de quemarte, enano?_ **

**_\- Te odio a ti, larva-humana._ **

**_\- ¿Otra vez olvidaste bañarte en pegamento?_ **

Zim solo lo fulmino con la mirada con clara intención de ignorarlo.

 ** _\- Aja._** -sonrió de lado mientras miraba al alíen- **_¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu base?_**

 ** _\- ¿Que? ¿Por qué?_** -pregunto confundido mientras observaba lo que traía en manos el humano- **_¿Que es eso?_**

 ** _\- Un paraguas, Zim._** -contestó abriendo el mismo- **_Esto lo utilizas para refugiarte de la lluvia mientras caminas._** -explico rápidamente mientras se acercaba al alíen- **_¿Que? ¿Vienes o no?_**

 ** _\- Mmhp..._** -dudó- **_¿No le harás nada al grandioso Zim, verdad?_**

 ** _\- Claro que no._** -desvió la mirada- **_Confía en mí._**

 ** _\- Bien._** -se acercó al humano- **_Zim confiara en ti._**

\- **_Genial._**

**_\- Pero si te atreves a hacerle algo a Zim... ¡Zim te destruirá!_ **

**_\- Aja, ya cállate y vayámonos._ **

_Ese sentimiento, esta sensación que me estremece.... Está claro que la provocó este humano._


	11. Acercamiento Peligroso.

**_Solo quiero tenerte cerca un poco más... Por favor._ **

Un cielo completamente gris y nublado no daba tregua a los humanos, la lluvia no tenía ninguna intención de detenerse, por el contrario unos intensos relámpagos y unos ruidosos truenos partían el cielo como si de verdad lo fuera a romper. Una gran tormenta se avecinaba.

Un silencio se acopló en la rápida caminata de una pareja extraña, el humano llevaba un paraguas negro resguardando como prioridad al pequeño extraterrestre que estaba a su lado, a decir verdad muy cerca, casi rozando su manos dando la sensación que en cualquier descuido el de lentes aprovecharía tomar la de su acompañante. Mientras tanto el pequeño irken seguía perdido en sus ahora _"confusos sentimientos"_ hacia el humano, y la situación en la que estaba no ayudaba en nada.

 ** _\- Zim._** -rompió el silencio el humano- ** _¿Puedo decirte algo?_**

_**\- ¿Qué quieres, mono-Dib?** _

**_\- Tu eres la única persona que me ha tomado en serio desde que llegaste a la tierra._** -confesó recordando viejos tiempos- **_¿Y sabes? cuando desapareciste hace ya algunos años, sentí un vacío indescriptible que no pude superar._**

 _ **\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Zim?**_ -pregunto aburrido evitando la mirada de él de lentes.

 ** _\- Estúpido enano, déjame terminar._** -bufo- ** _Quiero decir que mi vida no es la misma si no estas en ella Zim._**

 ** _\- Claro, porque Zim es GRANDIOSO._** -contestó con una sonrisa de superioridad.

 ** _\- Aja._** -sonrió de lado- **_Eres increíble, Zim._**

_Sus miradas chocaron._ _Un fuerte latido en un corazón y una calidez en el squeedly spooch._

**_\- Dib-cosa eres extraño._** -sentenció avergonzado.

 ** _\- Eso creo._** -reconoció rascando su nuca- **_Aunque eso no quiero oírlo de un alíen narcisista con complejo de superioridad._**

**_\- ¡Agh! ¡Solo sientes envidia de la superioridad y brillantez de Zim!_ **

**_\- Como sea._** -ignoro las palabras del irken- ** _Lo que trato de decir es que no quiero que vuelvas a irte así, nunca más. ¿Quedó claro?_**

**_\- ¡¿Quien eres tu para darle órdenes a Zim?!_ **

_**\- Mmhp.. Buena pregunta Zim. ¿Qué soy yo para ti?** _

_**\- Una asquerosa forma de vida humana que además de acosarme las 24 horas del día, frustra mis brillantes y perfectos planes para conquistar y destruir esta patética bola de tierra.** _

**_\- Yo también te quiero._** -bufo con un claro sarcasmo

 ** _\- ¿Acaso no usas esa enorme cabeza tuya?_** -pregunto burlonamente- **_¡Si no fuera por ti ya hubiera conquistado este sucio planeta!_** -contestó enojado- ** _¡Eres el único humano en todo este mugroso lugar que puede y sabe cómo detenerme!_**

_Los latidos empezaron a golpear fuerte su corazón._

**_\- Sabes eso no es.. -_ **

**_\- ¡¿Además te atreves a ordenarle a Zim que no se vaya?!_** -agarró por el cuello al contrario- ** _¡¿Quien te crees que eres para exigirme que me quede contigo, apestoso humano?!_**

**_Latido, tras latido, esa cercanía peligrosa, tan peligrosa._ **

**_\- ¡Todos estos años estuviste detrás de mí! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué quieres de Zim?!_ **

_Un duelo de respiraciones, el pesar de las miradas._

**_"Los sentimientos expuestos..."_ **

**_\- ¡CONTESTA, MONO-DIB! ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES?_ **

**_"... Necesitan respuestas sinceras."_ **

**_\- Te quiero a ti, chico espacial._ **


	12. Quererte.

**_"¿Podemos quedarnos así... Un poco más?"_ **

**_"Es que no quiero alejarme."_ **

La lluvia aún caía sobre la ciudad, pero con menor fuerza que unas cuantas horas atrás. Todo el panorama estaba estático, la tensión era la predominante para tan agobiante confesión, en una situación que era completamente descabellada, pero a estas alturas todo en si era posible. Todo estaba cambiando.

_No quita el hecho que el extraterrestre este perplejo, eso no._

Aun con el fuerte agarre en la remera del amante de lo paranormal, consiguió escuchar de sus labios lo que parecía una sincera y corta confesión que provocaba una pequeña sensación de alivio con toques de alegría, no supo cómo interpretarlo realmente no comprendía del todo el sentimiento que poseía el humano pero no se resistió. Debía hacerlo para comprobarlo.

**_Haría algo que no iba a lamentar._ **

**_Ese humano lo hacía dudar. Ya no más._ **

Unieron sus labios en lo que fue un corto pero intenso beso por parte del extraterrestre, no podía explicar cómo se sentía, una mezcla de entre haber sido aceptado y reconocido sumado a una extraña calidez reconfortante que lo hacía sentirse especial, lo invadía. No supo en qué parte de su orgulloso ser logró ser dominado por las cualidades de ese humano, pero era demasiado tarde para detenerse y muy pronto para lamentarse.

**_Seducido por el comportamiento y valores de un humano._ **

**_\- Zim..._** -susurro el humano sin salir de su asombro

 ** _\- Escúchame, estúpido Dib-cosa._** -miro directamente a los ojos del humano- **_Yo el gran y poderoso Zim, futuro conquistador y destructor de la tierra, exige que tu..._**

Se detuvo. Un inesperado contacto afectivo junto con una calidez lo rodeo. Un abrazo.

 ** _\- ¡Maldito y tonto chico espacial!_** -susurro el de lentes- ** _¡Eres tan adorable!_**

 ** _\- ¡¿QUE?! ¡ZIM NO ES ADORABLE!_** -grito molesto- **_¡¿Espera, que?! ¡SUELTA A ZIM!_**

 ** _\- Cállate y déjate querer._** -sonrió feliz contra el cuello del irken

**_\- ¡Agh! ¡ZIM EXIGE QUE LO SUELTES! ¡Suéltame! ¡AAH!_ **

Intento con todas sus fuerzas forcejear y luchar, pero se rindió en unos pocos segundos. Era peligroso, seguía lloviendo.

 ** _\- Tonto-Dib._** -susurro finalmente correspondiendo el abrazo

 ** _\- Oh._** -sonrió satisfecho con la acción del alíen- ** _¿Ves que es más fácil obedecerme?_**

**_\- ¡CALUMNIAS! ¡INVENCIONES!_ **

**_\- Aja._ **

Poco a poco el amante de lo paranormal deshizo el abrazo para tomar el rostro del extraterrestre entre sus manos y unir suavemente ambas frentes.

**_\- Te quiero, Zim._ **

**_\- ¿Eh? ¡Mono-Dib!_ **

**_\- De verdad no sabes lo feliz que me siento en este momento..._ **

**_\- ¡DIB-APESTOSO!_ **

**_\- Ah, muchas veces soñé con este momento..._ **

**_\- ¡SUCIO HUMANO-DIB! ¡ME ESTOY QUEMANDO! ¡AGH!_ **

Dib al percatarse de que había dejado caer el paraguas, lo levantó rápidamente para ponerlo sobre el extraterrestre que estaba humeando a través de unas pequeñas heridas de su piel. Por un momento se había olvidado de la lluvia.

 ** _\- Lo siento..._** -se disculpó avergonzado acercándose al alíen- ** _Será mejor que nos demos prisa._**

**_\- ¡Agh! ¡Te maldigo humano! ¡Pagaras por causarle tanto dolor a Zim!_ **

**_\- ¿Sabes? Simplemente puedo abandonarte aquí y ver como te retuerces de dolor hasta morir._ **

**_\- Hazlo, y experimentarás el miedo en carne propia, humano._ **

**_\- Aja_**. -ignoró nuevamente sus amenazas- **_Andando chico espacial._**

**_\- Te detesto, maldito Dib-cosa._ **

**_Maldigo que me hayas hecho débil a través de ti._ **


	13. Invitación.

**_"Ser egoísta para estar más tiempo a tu lado, no está mal... ¿Verdad?"_ **

Un ambiente silencioso adornaba una rápida caminata, unos latidos resonaban dentro de sí mismos, a la vez que ocultaban sentimientos, sensaciones y pensamientos que conquistaban cada parte de sus cuerpos, tomados de las manos, caminaban bajo el paraguas con una notable vergüenza que era demostrada por la sangre que se les subía a la cabeza.

Calles extrañamente desoladas y una constante lluvia que no dejaba de caer. Una declaración de amor que daba el primer paso a una unión. _¿Cuál fue el significado de aquellas palabras?_ Era amor. Un tonto y tambaleante amor.

**_"¿Cómo_ _y cuanto durara esos sentimientos que nos arriesgamos a confesar?"_ **

Luego de un buen rato caminando lograron visualizar la _"casa"_ del extraterrestre, poco a poco se iban acercando cada vez más a la intersección de las calles, en donde éstas se separaran para dividir sus caminos. Ninguno se dio cuenta de ello, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, ambos se detuvieron en seco, al caer en la realidad. _"Adorables"_ consecuencias que incluía el estar enamorado.

**_\- Aquí nos separamos, Dib-cosa._ **

**_\- Espera, te acompaño hasta la puerta._ **

**_\- Mmph.._ **

**_\- Es que no quiero que te quemes._ **

**_\- Bien._ **

Una simple excusa para acercarse y pasar más tiempo con el alíen. Sin romper el contacto con sus manos siguieron caminando un par de metros más hasta llegar a las afueras de la base del extraterrestre. Una vez se acercaron lo suficiente, la función de los _"gnomos"_ entró en acción, mirando fijamente a Dib que lo identificaban como intruso con clara intención de atacarlo, pero fue detenido por Zim, quien fácilmente los desactivo recibiendo un suspiro de alivio por parte del amante de lo paranormal.

Una vez que llegaron a la extraña puerta compartieron miradas, ninguno de los dos quería separarse.

 ** _\- Bueno.._** -balbuceo nervioso- **_Es mejor que entres rápido Zim, nos vemos mañana._**

_Esa expresión del humano le hacia tanto mal._

**_\- Claro._** -contestó en un tono triste- **_Nos vemos mañana en la eskuela, Dib-cosa._**

_Separaron sus manos._

**_\- Te quiero, Zim._ **

Ese susurro se perdió en los labios de Dib, para luego darle la espalda al alíen y comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria hasta su hogar. Zim quedó paralizado en su sitio mirando su mano, sentía que la calidez iba desapareciendo poco a poco, levantó su vista para quedar clavada en la espalda del humano y observar cómo se alejaba.

**_"No quiero que te vayas."_ **

Una extraña y jamás experimentada fuerza de voluntad se apoderaba de él, sus labios temblaban, quería gritar algo pero su voz no salía.

**_"No me dejes solo."_ **

Su garganta comenzó a arder, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y su cuerpo temblando.

**_"Quédate conmigo."_ **

**_\- ¡DIB-COSA!_ **

**_"Solo un poco más."_ **

El de lentes sorprendido por el repentino llamado, se dio vuelta inmediatamente encontrándose con _"esa"_ mirada tan característica del irken.

**_\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, chico espacial?_ **

**_Te necesito conmigo._ **

**_\- Quiero... ¡Quiero que te quedes con Zim, esta noche!_ **

El joven amante de lo paranormal lo miró confuso mientras que se acercaba hasta la puerta donde se hallaba el alíen, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, cerró el paraguas dejándolo a un lado de la propiedad del extraterrestre.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro por la extraña invitación.

**_\- ¿Estás seguro que quieres que te acompañe, Zim?_ **

**_\- Si._** -contestó tirando tímidamente de la gabardina- ** _Esta noche quiero pasarla con el humano-Dib._**

 ** _\- Entonces me quedare contigo._** -sentenció envolviéndolo en sus brazos- **_Te advierto que no me haré responsable de lo que suceda._** -amenazó con un tono de picardía en su voz.

 ** _\- Tomaré ese riesgo._** -susurro sin intención que el contrario escuchará- **_¡Cállate sucio humano, y entra a la base de Zim!_** -exigió molesto- **_¡Antes de que Zim se arrepienta!_**

_Y al cruzar ambos la puerta... La tormenta se desató._


	14. Mensaje.

Fuertes y escandalosas risas se hacían presente en el lugar, en una pequeña sala de estar un robot miraba con una enorme felicidad el programa que tanto amaba, _"El mono enojado"_

_¿Cuántas horas había perdido obsesionado con ese show? .Nadie lo sabía, tampoco importaba la verdad._

El extraño ruido de la puerta hizo que Gir entrará en modo de _"alerta"_ cambiando rápidamente el color de sus ojos de un turquesa brillante a un cruel rojo, esto se intensificó cuando fijó su vista al ver dos individuos que según su sistema registro como _"sospechosos"._ Ignorando y lamentándose momentáneamente por su querido show, corrió con mucha velocidad para luego saltar y acto seguido _"atacar"_ a los intrusos que invadían la base de su amo.

Grande fue su sorpresa al reconocer ese chillido agudo que tanto lo mortificaba.

_**\- ¡** _ _**GIIIIRR** _ _**!** _

_**\- ¿Amo?**_ -dudo un poco hasta que lo reconoció- _ **¡**_ _ **AMITOOO**_ _ **!**_

_**\- ¡** _ _**GIR** _ _**QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA!** _

Finalmente al reconocer a su amo, desactivo su sistema de defensa para luego abrazar con excesiva confianza y amor al alíen, pero no duró mucho, ya que sin quererlo se cayó confundido al piso. Gracias a eso, noto la presencia del otro individuo, rápidamente se aferró con fuerza a su pierna.

_**\- ¡** _ _**MARY** _ _**!** _

_**\- Hola**_ _ **Gir**_ _ **.**_ -devolvió sonriendo el saludo- _**¡Y soy**_ _ **DIB**_ _ **, NO Mary!**_

_**\- No sabía que Mary vendría. ¡Prepararé waffles!** _

_**\- Espera** _ _**Gir** _ _**, no...** _

_**-** _ _**YUUUPIIIII** _ _**... ¡Hare waffles! ¡Pero primero iré por unos taquitos! ¡Y salsa! ¡Oh, casi me olvido del yogurt! ^U^** _

_**\- Ni lo intentes.**_ -advirtió el irken- _ **No te escuchara.**_

_**\- ¡** _ _**Duuubiii** _ _**! ¡** _ _**Dubiii** _ _**! ¡El amo está con Mary! ¡** _ _**Ruuuriiiruuuuuu** _ _**!** _

Tarareando y canturreando, el robot se marchó dando pequeños brinquitos en dirección a la cocina, dejando a un humano realmente extrañado por las rarezas y peculiar comportamiento del asistente robot de Zim.

El de lentes solo se dispuso a adentrarse un poco más a la guarida de su ahora.. _¿Amigo? ¿Enemigo? ¿Pareja?_

 _ **\- Humano-Dib.**_ -llamó su atención el alíen.

_**\- ¿Qué pasa?** _

_**\- Siéntete libre de sentarte o hacer lo que quieras.**_ -dijo cruzando sus brazos- _**Y si intentas algo extraño o rompes algo, voy a eliminarte.**_ -amenazó con una sonrisa burlona.

 _ **\- Claro.**_ -asintió débilmente- _ **Nada de explosiones, ni incendios, ni nada destructivo.**_ -le devolvió la sonrisa de la misma forma- _ **Entendido.**_

 _ **\- Me alegra que nos entendamos humano.**_ -se acercó al humano para darle golpecitos en el pecho- _**Iré a mi laboratorio, haz lo que quieras hasta que regrese.**_

_**\- Bien.** _

En un descuido del extraterrestre, el humano tomó ambas manos de Zim para luego robarle un rápido y fugaz beso en los labios.

_**\- No tardes, enano.** _

_**\- ¡Agh! ¡NO HAGAS ESO, SUCIO BOLA DE CARNE!**_ -grito con un notorio tono azul en su cara.

 _ **\- "Adorable"**_ -susurro el de lentes.

El irken se alejó balbuceando algunas palabras en su idioma natal con una clara expresión de vergüenza y molestia, lo que provocaba en Dib una tonta pero sincera sonrisa de victoria.

Luego de quedarse parado unos cuantos segundos, se percató en la situación en la que estaba, se encontraba en la base de su enemigo mortal, bueno ahora no _"tan"_ enemigo, ya que se confesaron hace unos momentos atrás, pero aún no estaba claro su relación en sí.

No tardó mucho en sentarse en el sofá y perder su mirada en la lluvia torrencial que caía afuera, no entendía en qué punto de su vida todo se había descontrolado...

 _¿A quién quería engañar?._ Nunca fue normal, y jamás lo seria.

Se sentía vivo y feliz si tenía a Zim a su lado, con eso le bastaba.

Cuando hubiera suficiente tiempo aclararía sus dudas con el. Nuevamente como si un rayo atravesara sus pensamientos recordó a Gaz, hasta ahora se acordó de avisarle que se quedaría a pasar la noche en casa de su ahora ex-enemigo. Saco su celular del bolsillo de su gabardina negra, miro la hora en su pantalla, las 20:05, _¡Mierda!_ Era tarde, debía avisarle cuanto antes a su hermana si quería seguir viviendo para estar junto a Zim. 

Comenzó a teclear lo más rápido que pudo para mandarle un mensaje a su hermana.

_**> > > Contacto: Gaz < < <** _

_**"Gaz me quedare a dormir esta noche en casa de Zim.** _

_**Avísale** _ _**a papá si vuelve a casa. Nos vemos mañana en la** _ _**eskuela** _ _**."** _

_**-Dib.** _

_**> Enviar <** _

Una vez enviado el mensaje, apartó su celular dejándolo a un lado del sofá, para luego agarrar el control remoto de la TV y buscar dentro de tanta basura televisiva algo interesante para ver y entretenerse.

**_[Laboratorio de Zim]_ **

El sonido de los imponentes pasos resonaban con fuerza por toda la habitación, el pequeño invasor estaba adentrándose en lo que era su impenetrable laboratorio, pero este no es el momento para hablar de eso, la cuestión por la que abandonó sin ninguna clase de riesgo a su humano, era de un conocimiento desconocido y a su vez complicado que lo agarraba con la guardia completamente baja.

Apuro su caminar, una mueca de molestia se dibujó en el rostro del alíen, borrando aquella sincera vergüenza que ocultaba una pequeña _"Felicidad_ ", pero eso sería generalizar demasiado en un tema que abarcaba un sentimiento sumamente nuevo y delicado.

Nuevamente esa molestia se presentaba dentro de él, para ser más exactos, en su pak. Un fuerte pero vibrante dolor que le producía un dolor agudo que drenaba y robaba toda su fuerza.. _¿Cuántas veces había ocurrido hasta ahora?_ Ni el lo sabia con exactitud, sin embargo, estaba mas que consciente que debía hacer algo al respecto.

Dejando momentáneamente sus preocupaciones de lado, se enfocó en su objetivo, como pudo intentó con todas sus fuerzas acercarse hasta una mesa metálica, muy similar a una especie de camilla, ubicada en el centro de la habitación, en la cual se sentó con algo de dificultad.

 ** _\- Computadora._** -llamó con firmeza- **_Activa un monitoreo corporal, y el sistema completo de mi unidad: Pak._** -ordenó apartando sus ojos hacia la pantalla.

**_\- Confirmado._ **

**_\- ¡Y computadora!_** -exclamó recordando algo- **_Activa y refuerza los mecanismo de defensa._** -ordenó con una sonrisa- **_"Seria un problema si atacan a Dib-olor estando el poderoso Zim tan vulnerable"_** -pensó divertido imaginando al humano secuestrado y/o siendo torturado.

**_\- Confirmado. Iniciando procedimientos..._ **

_En solo un par de segundos, los preparativos estaban completados y las pruebas habían comenzando._


	15. Noche.

**_La noche siempre ha sido tan oscura y cruel..._ **

**_¿Por qué no soñamos más allá de las estrellas?_ **

Hace algunas horas atrás por fin la lluvia les había brindado un descanso, pero no quitaba el hecho de que se convirtiera en una noche terriblemente fría. Para la suerte del extraterrestre estaba en buenas manos, siendo más específicos, entre los brazos de _"su"_ ahora humano, compartiendo un leve abrazo y tapados únicamente con una suave cobija de un color rosado mirando la televisión junto a Gir que estaba en el piso extrañamente callado, concentrado únicamente en el programa.

 _¿Cómo_ _logro convencer al irken?_ . Solo el humano lo sabía. Ignorando los golpes y rasguños de un arisco alíen que de verdad detestaba ser tocado.

_Pero esa es otra historia._

_"Misterios Misteriosos de los Misterios Extraños"_ cada noche brindando un caso paranormal distinto, era algo que entretenía y asombraba de sobremanera al de lentes, recreaban los diferentes casos de criaturas sobrenaturales de dudosa procedencia y aunque las pruebas no eran muy creíbles en realidad, nunca se perdía ni un solo capítulo. Sin embargo esta vez era muy diferente, tenía a cierto molesto y lindo alíen haciéndole compañía. Acurrucados y muy cómodos en un ambiente de suma relajación, disfrutaban el entretenimiento que se les enseñaba y a la vez que hacían pequeños comentarios de los sucesos que narraban. En varias ocasiones el amante de lo paranormal le explicaba la mayor parte de los hechos, sucesos, objetos y nombres al alíen.

**_\- ¡Es absurdo! ¡¿Cómo podría existir esa criatura gigante?!_ **

**_\- Es pie grande, Zim._ **

**_\- ¡Bueno eso! ¡¿Y cómo es posible que ningún ser humano lo haya visto?!_ **

**_\- No es tan fácil como parece, chico espacial._** -contestó bajando el volumen- **_Hay casos en donde las personas logran verlos pero no fotografiarlos, y solo algunos brindan sus testimonios por temor a que los tomen por locos._**

 ** _\- ¡Ese es tu caso, cabezón-Dib!_** -sonrió burlonamente- **_Entonces si otros humanos pueden verlos, ¿Por que no regresan por la criatura y lo capturan?_**

 ** _\- Pff.._** -contuvo su risa- **_¿Y qué hay de ti, Zim?_** -pregunto divertido- _**¿Cómo es que nadie se da cuenta de que eres un alíen?**_

 ** _\- Eso inútil-Dib...._** -se apartó un poco- ** _¡Es porque mi disfraz es perfecto!_** -se levantó de su lugar- ** _¡Y mi capacidad de infiltrarme como uno de su especie, es infalible!_**

 ** _\- Si, claro._** -respondió con sarcasmo- _**Oh, será porque todos en esta ciudad son realmente estúpidos.**_

Dib no quería perder la fe en la humanidad, pero al no darse cuenta de algo tan obvio, lo desmotivaba.

**_\- ¡TODO DE MI, ES GRANDIOSO! ¡PERFECTO!_ **

**_\- Como sea.._** -susurro en un bostezo- ** _Creo que ya es tarde._** -froto con cuidado sus ojos- **_Mejor será que me vaya a dormir._**

 ** _\- ¿Ah? ¿Dormir?_** -repitió para luego recordar lo que significaba- **_Espera inútil larva, antes de que hagas eso de "dormir" Zim quiere mostrarte algo._**

 ** _\- ¿Ahora?_** -pregunto quejándose un poco- ** _Esta bien, pero rápido chico espacial._**

**_\- Excelente, ahora sígueme._ **

Con una mirada realmente cansada, utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para darse ánimos para levantarse del _"muy"_ cómodo sofá y se dispuso a seguir al extraterrestre hasta la salida de su hogar. Una vez que Zim verificó que ya no caía más agua del cielo, solo era por pura precaución, salió al exterior con una sonrisa al notar que ya no estaba nublado.

Una vez que el humano salió afuera, el irken se acercó hasta él para luego activar su pak y activar sus extremidades robóticas, lo que produjo que el amante de lo paranormal se pusiera en guardia a la vez que retrocedía un poco, completamente confundido. El alíen no le dio tiempo a ni siquiera reaccionar, lo tomó entre sus brazos para acto seguido trepar con ayuda de sus extremidades hasta el techo de su base.

Sin tener ningún cuidado soltó bruscamente al pobre Dib dejándolo caer en el firme techo, a la vez que el de piel verde desactivo la función de pak, quitándose en el proceso su _"perfecto"_ disfraz y luego acomodarse con cuidado al lado donde cayó el humano.

 ** _\- Auch._**. -se quejó- ** _Eres muy amoroso, mi cielo._**

**_\- ¿De qué hablas, mono-Dib?_ **

**_\- Olvídalo._** -se rindió para luego mirarlo- _**¿Qué es exactamente lo querías mostrarme?**_

 ** _\- Zim quería ver las estrellas contigo, humano._** -un tono azul nuevamente se apoderó de su rostro

Dib no reacciono, una felicidad junto con suaves latidos de su corazón no le permitían emitir palabra, esa acción lo conmovió profundamente, sin saber qué decir exactamente tomó la mano de su acompañante para luego mirarle y regalarle una cálida sonrisa. El irken se sorprendió por el repentino contacto pero no le disgusto, compartió la mirada con el de lentes, lo que intensificó su tono azul desviando un poco la mirada al cielo estrellado.

 ** _\- Muchas gracias, Zim._** -miro hacia el cielo- ** _Es hermoso._** -apretó su mano un poco- ¿ ** _Sabes? cuando tu ya no estabas en la tierra, todos los días me subía al techo de mi casa para ver si regresabas._** -recordó con nostalgia- **_O al menos, si podía llegar a ver tu nave._**

Una sensación fría, congeló al irken.

 ** _\- Ah, Dib-cosa.._** _-_ fijo su vista en el cielo- **_¿Alguna vez has soñado viajar entre las estrellas?_**

 ** _\- Claro, muchas veces en realidad._** -admitió apenado- **_Viajar entre estrellas, planetas, constelaciones ¡Incluso galaxias! sería algo increíble._** -suspiro fascinado- **_¿Zim, tu has visto todo el espacio?_**

 ** _\- Gran parte, de hecho._** -confesó algo aburrido- **_Pero nada iguala a la Inmensa... Al planeta Irken.._**

 ** _\- ¿Extrañas tu planeta, Zim?_** -pregunto acercándose aún más al alíen

 ** _\- No._** -sentenció con seriedad- **_Ya no hay nada allí para Zim._**

 ** _\- Entonces.._** -lo rodeo entre sus brazos en un abrazo- **_¿Por que quieres destruir a tus más altos?_**

 ** _\- Odio._** -contestó con simpleza- **_El motivo principal es el odio._**

**_\- Ya veo._ **

Un incómodo silencio se formó entre ambos. Los pensamientos contrariados se instalaron en sus mentes con una mirada directa al cielo lleno de estrellas, a un espacio interminable y desconocido.

**_Una pregunta llena de necesidad..._ **

**_\- Zim._** -llamó en un tono dulce- **_¿Te gustaría vivir en la Tierra?_**

**_\- ¿Que?_ **

**_...La duda se escapó de sus labios..._ **

**_\- ¿Te quedarías conmigo en la Tierra?_ **

**_... El deseo que escondía una terrible inseguridad._ **


	16. Promesa.

Un cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas junto a una bella y predominante luna llena eran los crueles testigos de los deseos y prejuicios de una relación que estaba destinada al odio.

_**¿O quizás...?** _

Convivencia, amor, felicidad y sueños. Metas que son obligadas, impuestas e incluso soñadas para un ser humano... Pero no para un irken. Fingir una vida normal hasta que su humano muriera. Felicidad transitoria y poco duradera... _¿Valdría la pena?_

Compartieron miradas, diferentes expresiones pero con un mismo sentimiento: **_Duda._**

**_\- Zim no puede hacerlo, gusano-Dib._ **

**_\- ¿De qué hablas, Zim?_** -pregunto con clara confusión- ** _¿Por que no?_**

 ** _\- No quiero quedarme en este mugroso planeta._** -se quejo con sinceridad- ** _No es lo que Zim quiere._**

 ** _\- ¡¿Entonces me abandonaras?!_** -grito molesto- ** _¡¿Me dejaras solo una vez que cumplas tu objetivo?!_**

Aquella mirada llena de terror y confusión, lo alteraba.

 _ **\- ¡Respóndeme Zim!**_ -exigió levantando su voz- **_¿Abandonarás la Tierra dejándome atrás?_**

 ** _\- ¡NO!_** -contestó con enojo- **_Zim solo..._**

**_\- ¿¡QUE?!_ **

**_\- ¡Zim solo quiere quedarse junto a Dib-cosa! ¡¿ENTIENDES?!_ **

_Ese tono sincero adornado por ese azulado, lo volvía loco._

**_\- Ah.. -_ **

**_\- ¡No le exijas a Zim quedarse en este inútil planeta!_** -bufo rodeando los ojos- ** _¡ZIM NO RECIBE ÓRDENES DE NADIE!_** -se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

 ** _\- ¡Por si lo olvidaste, estas hablando de MI planeta!_** -lo refuto- **_¡Nosotros los humanos vivimos gracias a este planeta y sus recursos! ¡Y que SU raza quieren invadir!_**

**_\- Mmph._ **

_Silencio sepulcral. Evitando todo contacto visual con brazos cruzados. Eran unos idiotas._

**_\- Ven con Zim._ **

Un susurro que ocultaba una pequeña verdad...

**_\- ¿Eh?_ **

**_\- Si no quieres que Zim te abandone, viaja al espacio con el._ **

**_\- ¿Q-Quieres que viaje contigo por todo el espacio?_ **

_...Los latidos del corazón van cada vez más rápido..._

**_\- Así es, humano._** -extendió su mano mirando al contrario- ** _El gran Zim te da la oportunidad de estar a su lado, fuera de este sucio planeta._**

 ** _\- Y-Yo.._** -titubeo recordando a su familia- **_Lo pensaré._**

... Es tan egoísta, que me hace sonreír.

No dudo en tomar la mano del alíen para jalarlo suavemente hacia él y tenerlo entre sus brazos. Un contacto amoroso que producía nuevamente una suave calidez en sus cuerpos. Se sentía demasiado bien.

**_\- ¡ESTÚPIDO HUMANO, SUÉLTAME!_ **

**_\- Por ahora._** -susurro abrazando al irken- **_Prométeme que estarás a mi lado._**

 ** _\- Zim no tiene por que prometerte nada._** -ataco mientras forcejeaba con el agarre- **_¡Déjame ir!_**

 ** _\- No, hasta que prometas que estarás conmigo._** -amenazó apretando un poco más contra su pecho.

 ** _\- ¡AGH!_** -se quejó enojado- ** _¡Bien! ¡Haré lo que quieras!_** -se rindió- ** _¡Te maldigo humano!_**

 ** _\- ¿Ves?_** -sonrió dulcemente contra su cuello- **_Es más fácil cuando te dejas querer._**

 ** _\- ¡MENTIRAS!_** -grito aumentando su voz- **_¡SUCIAS MENTIRAS!_**

 ** _\- Vamos, Zim._** -ignoro el berrinche del alíen- **_Dilo._**

Tomó entre sus brazos al extraterrestre, lo alejo un poco de su cuerpo y lo sostuvo con fuerza para alzarlo un poco y lograr estar a la misma altura. Frente a frente. Sus miradas chocaron, el pequeño irken maldecía estos momentos, ya que era en donde era expuesta la diferencia de altura.

Por Irk, era humillante ser sostenido por un humano y que tus pies no toquen el suelo.

**_\- ¿Que?_ **

**_\- Di que te quedaras conmigo._ **

**_\- Lo diré cuando tú aceptes ayudarme._ **

**_\- Bien, te ayudare con tus planes de eliminar a tus altos, Zim._ **

**_\- Excelente._** -sonrió satisfecho- **_Yo el gran y poderoso Zim.._** -tartamudeo un poco- ** _P-Prometo quedarme con Dib-cosa... Por ahora._** -susurro con rapidez.

Sus ojos nuevamente se encontraron, las estrellas eran testigos de lo que se había formado. Una promesa llena de amor para un futuro incierto.

**_\- Te quiero, Zim._ **

**_\- C-Creo que también te quiero, Dib-cosa._ **

_Y así... Un beso selló las palabras que se prometieron._


	17. Durmiendo Contigo.

Ya era medianoche, el tiempo transcurrió demasiado rápido y su corazón no dejaba de latir con tanta fuerza debido a los nervios que sentía en ese preciso momento.

En un cuarto no muy grande, en medio de la oscuridad, se encontraba una grande pero suave cama donde una extraña pareja estaba acostada con todas las intenciones de dormir. Zim estaba acurrucado sobre el pecho de Dib pero completamente dormido, aunque no era obligación para el dormir, un invasor podía pasar un largo tiempo sin ingerir alimentos azucarados o _"apagar_ " sus sistemas por un rato. Con simple curiosidad y siendo convencido por el humano, se acostó a su lado para probar _"dormir"_ era solo puro entretenimiento, además de que eso ayudaría a recargar la energía de su pak.

Por otro lado, el amante de lo paranormal, no podía conciliar el sueño, aunque se sentía completamente agotado tanto físicamente como mentalmente debido a los recientes pero satisfactorios acontecimientos, sus ojos no lograban cerrarse. Tener tan cerca al alíen lo ponía nervioso, entre sueños lo había abrazado por la cintura acercándose más al de lentes, lo que produjo que el repentino contacto lo hiciera sentir una mezcla de ternura y ansiedad en el humano.

Intentó acomodarse lo mejor que pudo, con sumo cuidado en sus movimientos para no despertar al pequeño extraterrestre que era completamente ajeno a su situación.

**_\- "Mierda, es tan lindo."_ **

Se dio vuelta con cuidado quedando frente a frente con el alíen, y lo acercó más a su cuerpo. Sin poderse resistir, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Un suave color carmín se pintó en el rostro del humano, su corazón latía y una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

_Con esa sensación de verdadera felicidad, se durmió._

_De aquella realidad, él no quería despertar._

Ya era medianoche, el tiempo transcurrió demasiado rápido y su corazón no dejaba de latir con tanta fuerza debido a los nervios que sentía en ese preciso momento.

En un cuarto no muy grande, en medio de la oscuridad, se encontraba una grande pero suave cama donde una extraña pareja estaba acostada con todas las intenciones de dormir. Zim estaba acurrucado sobre el pecho de Dib pero completamente dormido, aunque no era obligación para el dormir, un invasor podía pasar un largo tiempo sin ingerir alimentos azucarados o _"apagar_ " sus sistemas por un rato. Con simple curiosidad y siendo convencido por el humano, se acostó a su lado para probar _"dormir"_ era solo puro entretenimiento, además de que eso ayudaría a recargar la energía de su pak.

Por otro lado, el amante de lo paranormal, no podía conciliar el sueño, aunque se sentía completamente agotado tanto físicamente como mentalmente debido a los recientes pero satisfactorios acontecimientos, sus ojos no lograban cerrarse. Tener tan cerca al alíen lo ponía nervioso, entre sueños lo había abrazado por la cintura acercándose más al de lentes, lo que produjo que el repentino contacto lo hiciera sentir una mezcla de ternura y ansiedad en el humano.

Intentó acomodarse lo mejor que pudo, con sumo cuidado en sus movimientos para no despertar al pequeño extraterrestre que era completamente ajeno a su situación.

**_\- "Mierda, es tan lindo."_ **

Se dio vuelta con cuidado quedando frente a frente con el alíen, y lo acercó más a su cuerpo. Sin poderse resistir, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Un suave color carmín se pintó en el rostro del humano, su corazón latía y una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

_Con esa sensación de verdadera felicidad, se durmió._

_De aquella realidad, él no quería despertar._

**_[ A la mañana siguiente... ]_ **

Un constante y molesto ruido taladraba las sensibles antenas del alíen, como consecuencia comenzó a moverse involuntariamente hasta que por fin abrió sus ojos con mucha pesadez. Se perdió en sí mismo por un momento, hasta que los recuerdos de la noche anterior cayeron sobre él como agua fría, eso le quemaba, metafóricamente claro. El irken llevo su vista hasta el humano que lo estaba abrazando con fuerza. Extrañado y con una ira reprimida llena de vergüenza empujó al humano bruscamente, para luego salir con rapidez de la cama.

**_\- ¡Dib-apestoso, despierta!_ **

**_\- Agh..._** -se quejó frotándose por el golpe- ** _¿Emm..? ¿Zim...?_**

**_\- ¡YA! ¡LEVÁNTATE!_ **

**_\- ¿Que..?_** -tartamudeo hasta que al fin despertó- **_¡¿AH?! ¡ZIM! ¡Hay formas muchos más "gentiles" y "agradables" de despertar a las personas! ¡¿Sabes?!_**

 ** _\- ¡No culpes a Zim!_** -se excuso- ** _¡TU ESTABAS TOCANDO A ZIM!_**

 ** _\- ...Yo.._** -titubeo con un leve sonrojo- ** _¡ESPERA!_** -recordó con facilidad- **_¡Tu me abrazaste primero! ¡Y te acercaste a mí dormido!_**

**_\- ¡MIENTES! ¡MIENTES! ¡INVENCIONES!_ **

**_\- Es verdad, chico espacial._** -sonrió dulcemente para levantarse por fin- ** _Te mueres por mi._**

 ** _\- ¡Agh! ¡Sucias mentiras!_** -rectifico- **_¡Jamás sacrificaría mi existencia superior por un humano tan insignificante y despreciable como tu!_**

 ** _\- Si, si, si.._** -rodó sus ojos contestando en tono sarcástico- **_Como digas._**

 ** _-Además..._** -susurró pensativo el irken- **_No sabia que me pongo cariñoso cuando duermo..._**

Mala jugada. Dib rápidamente se aprovechó de esto.

**_\- ¿Mmm? Entonces quiero mi "beso" de los buenos días._ **

**_\- ¡¿Que?!_ **

**_\- Si, quiero ver a ese "Zim" en modo "cariñoso"_ **

**_\- Ugh, ese golpe te afecto demasiado, humano cabezón._ **

**_\- ¡¿AH?! ¡QUE NO ESTOY CABEZÓN!_ **

**_\- Ha ha ha ha ¡Tu cabeza es del tamaño de un hipopótamo!_ **

**_\- ¡AGH! ¡BIEN! ¡VEN PARA ACÁ, TE HARÉ UNA NECROPSIA!_ **

**_\- Quiero ver que lo intentes sucio humano._ **

_Nuevamente la pelea rutinaria había regresado..._

_Claramente se olvidaron que hoy debían asistir a la eskuela._


	18. Carrera.

**_¡¿Te atreves a desafiarme?! Bien, déjame demostrarte lo que siento._ **

La notable falta de oxígeno se hacía presente en sus pulmones, sus piernas notablemente cansadas le estaban pasando una cruel factura y el aire se escapaba rápidamente de sus labios, corrían como si de un maratón se tratara, faltaban solo 5 minutos para la clase de hoy empezará. Haciendo memoria de solo unos cuantos minutos atrás, luego de una estúpida discusión sobre la enorme cabeza del humano llevó a cabo una persecución mortal en donde el hábito de pelearse y golpearse no había cambiado nada. Las viejas costumbres nunca mueren, decían.

Regresando al presente, en un pequeño lapso entre la diversión perversa y la responsabilidad humana, sin dedicarse palabra alguna y solo compartiendo una simple mirada comenzaron a correr como si de los viejos tiempos recrearán, pero esta vez ignorando el hecho de capturarse o matarse. No, esta vez era para llegar a tiempo a clases. Esto era totalmente obligatorio y necesario ya que el humano tenía una asistencia perfecta e intachable, romper ese _"récord"_ personal era imperdonable, mientras que para el irken era su _"deber"_ cumplir las tareas más básicas como humano, para que según él, no sospecharan o descubrieran su verdadera identidad.

Llegado al punto donde de verdad consideraban rendirse y caer desvanecidos por la enérgica resistencia requerida, observaron sorprendidos que solo les quedaban unos cuantos metros para llegar, esto los motivó a sobremanera dándole un estímulo para una breve competencia. Compartieron miradas desafiantes con un toque de burla, la necesidad de palabras no hacía falta, solo con leer sus expresiones y sus acciones daba un ambiente de tensión mezclado con competencia.

_Efectivamente, eran un par de niños._

**_\- ¡Vas a morder el polvo, estúpido alíen!_** -gritó con todas sus fuerzas- **_¡La humanidad te superara!_**

 ** _\- ¡Nadie derrota al poderoso, Zim!_** -contestó con enojo- **_¡El imperio irken triunfará!_**

**_Amenazas vacías con un sentimiento familiar. ¿_ ** **_Hace cuanto no sentían esto?_ **

La ilusión inconsciente de que todo haya pasado en cámara lenta se instaló en sus mentes en ese preciso momento, las puertas poco a poco se estaban cerrando acompañado del sonido de un ruidosa campana daba la sensación de unas abarrotadas rejas de una prisión, la cual privaba de toda libertad.

A continuación todo pasó muy rápido, como si fueran disparados de un cañón, tanto el humano como el irken lograron atravesar rápidamente la entrada y la puerta principal, pero gracias al efecto de la velocidad chocaron con fuerza incrustándose en los casilleros.

_Auch, consecuencias de la ciencia real... Probablemente._

**_\- ¡VICTORIA PARA ZIM!_ **

Ese típico grito de victoria fue acallado por un golpe.

**_\- ¡AGH! ¡Dib-larva! ¡¿Como te atreves?!_ **

**_\- Levántate, chico espacial._** -ordenó levantándose y sacudiendo su ropa- **_Tendremos problemas si no llegamos a tiempo a clases._**

 ** _\- Te maldigo, sucio humano._** -se quejó a la vez que se levantaba y acomodaba su _"cabello"_ \- **_¡Zim jamás será derrotado por nadie! ¡JAMÁS!_**

 ** _\- Aja, como sea._** -bufo mientras tomaba del brazo al contrario- **_Buena carrera, chico espacial._**

 ** _\- ¡Suelta a Zim!_** -gruño soltándose del agarre y cruzándose de brazos- **_El gran Zim te dará la revancha cuando quieras, tonto-Dib._**

 ** _\- Genial._** -contestó con una sonrisa- ** _Ahora, vamonos._**

**_\- No le des órdenes a Zim._ **

Entre insultos y gruñidos dieron una última carrera hasta el salón donde se encontraba su maestra, pero no sin antes verificar que no había nadie quien pudiera causarles problemas, teniendo en cuenta eso, entraron a clases de una forma normal y calmada, separando sus caminos para ir a cada uno de sus respectivos lugares.

Se dieron una última pero insultante mirada. Compartieron una sonrisa cómplice, ese juego revivía aquellos sentimientos de _"odio"_ que una vez tuvieron.


	19. Pelea.

**_¡Deja de involucrarte más en esto! ¡Me provocas terribles sentimientos!_ **

Una escandalosa campanada despertó repentinamente a toda la clase, provocando a su vez una pequeña felicidad acompañada de un sentimiento sincero de clara libertad. Las últimas horas transcurrieron terriblemente lentas, más de lo que el amante de lo paranormal hubiese querido.

Luego de tantos proyectos forzados y exámenes complicados sentía que se sofocaba, se estiró un poco en su asiento para dirigir su vista a su _"enemigo"_ el cual balanceaba un lápiz con una expresión de total y sincero aburrimiento, soltó una pequeña risa, le divertía. Se golpeo mentalmente, debía frenar aquellos pensamientos, apartó su mirada con rapidez mientras ordenaba sus cosas.

_Unos murmullos se instalaron en el fondo del salón. Risas, susurro y burlas._

**_\- ¡Hey, Membrana!_ **

Al escuchar que lo nombraran, por inercia giró su cuerpo para ubicar cuál de sus compañeros era el que lo llamaba, no tardó mucho en descubrirlo, ya que un muchacho bastante musculoso caminaba hasta el, lo conocía muy bien, era Torque quien se empeñaba a arruinar su existencia cuando se encontraba aburrido, básicamente otro patético bravucón en búsqueda de atención.

 _ **\- ¿Qué quieres?**_ -pregunto desinteresado tomando sus cosas.

 ** _\- Tranquilo, loco cabezón._** -se burló haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo- **_Quiero que me entregues tu estúpido proyecto de historia._**

 ** _\- No, no lo he realizado aún._** -contestó bajando sus hombros- **_Hazlo tu mismo, Torque._**

 ** _\- Tsk._** -se quejó posicionándose al frente del de lentes- ** _NO me provoques, maldito perdedor._** -advirtió amenazante tomándolo por su gabardina- **_Haz lo que te digo._**

 ** _\- Suéltame, mastodonte._** -exigió molesto soltándose del agarre- ** _TU no eres nadie para darme órdenes._**

 ** _"Ya tengo conmigo a Zim para eso"_** -pensó divertido.

 ** _\- ¿¡DE QUE TE RÍES, CABEZÓN?!_** -bufo enojado- **_¡VOY A DARTE UNA LECCIÓN!_**

Y así de un momento a otro el salón de clases se había convertido en una especie de _"ring"_ de boxeo, cuya tribuna eran los estudiantes en un constante grito y repitiendo ruidosamente _"¡Pelea!" "¡Pelea!" "¡Pelea!"_ para animar el ambiente y avivando la carnicería que provocaba la violencia. Torque no tardó ni un segundo dar el primer golpe, con su mano derecha formó un puño fuertemente cerrado que iba en dirección a la barbilla, pero Dib leyó claramente sus movimientos, y logró esquivarlo con rapidez.

**_¿Quién_ _diría que tantos años peleando y luchando contra Zim,_ ** **_dieran frutos?_ **

Sin embargo el fortachón no se dio por vencido, aún más motivado por el esquive exitoso que tuvo el de gabardina, soltó un gruñido y con su puño izquierdo lanzó un golpe en dirección al estómago, lo cual el amante de lo paranormal pudo alejarse a tiempo pero sorpresivamente Torque le lanzo otro golpe con su puño derecho logrando así por la fuerza ejercida derribar al de lentes. Frustrado y enojado trato de levantarse consiguiendolo, pero con un constante tambaleó en sus piernas, lo cual fue aprovechado por su contrincante, el cual soltaba varios golpes los cuales eran detenidos o defendidos por el de lentes.

Era golpe, tras golpe, constantes y numerosos, pero el amante de lo paranormal se negaba a rendirse, en su mente trataba de encontrar una solución rápida para esta situación, estaba en clara desventaja físicamente pero tenía una buena fortaleza su agilidad y inteligencia. Una idea se cruzó por su oscura mente, solo tardo unos cuantos segundos en trazar su plan y corregir los detalles. Estaba cansado de ser siempre al que podían humillar o al que recurrían cuando estaban en problemas, él no era la diversión de nadie, lo obligarían a respetarle. Le daría un fin a todo esto.

Mientras que Torque seguía ciegamente empeñado en golpes fuertes pero imprecisos, el de lentes se dio falsa valentía moral para enfrentarlo deseando internamente que su plan funcionara, en un descuido Dib detuvo con sus manos ambos puños de su contrincante, el cual bufo molesto y empezó a ejercer fuerza, cosa que el de lentes también hizo pero por poco tiempo, ladeo la cabeza y dejó escapar una risita lo cual terminó de enfurecer al fortachón. Nublado por sus emociones, el de lentes supo que era el momento, con su pierna izquierda pateó con fuerza y precisión el talón derecho del contrario, lo que produjo que este cayera rápidamente hacia atrás.

_Ese viejo truco nunca falla._

**_\- ¡Auch! ¡Eres un bastardo, estúpido cabezón!_** -bufo enojado tratando de levantarse.

 ** _\- Ja._** -levantó su cabeza con orgullo y una sonrisa- **_Esa fuerza es completamente inútil si no usas tu propio intelecto._** -ladeo la cabeza mientras lo miraba a los ojos- **_Ahora déjame paz._**

 _"UHHHH"_ se escuchó de parte de los espectadores que habían visto toda la escena expectantes y interesados, sobretodo cierto extraterrestre que observo con asombro e interés la supuesta _"pelea"_ que no quiso intervenir directamente, con la esperanza de que se desgarren y destruyeran mutuamente, pero al ver la valentía y obstinación que poseía su humano contra la adversidad, llamó su atención. Y al poder ver cómo usó sus conocimientos y cierta agresividad para derribar a aquel otro humano provocó que sonriera con satisfacción.

**_Esa sincera y orgullosa sonrisa en su rostro, ocultando arrogancia._ **

**_Era embriagante y cautivador._ **

El fortachón se sentía humillado, las burlas y quejas de los demás estudiantes no se hicieron esperar, silbidos y risas era lo único que se escuchaba, a la vez que todos se retiraron del lugar comentando la gran pelea con ese inesperado final. Dib se dio media vuelta cansado y hastiado por la molesta situación en la que lo habían metido, con toda la intención de querer irse para poder molestar y pasar tiempo con su _"enemigo"_ caminó unos cuantos pasos en dirección al asiento del alíen, pero no logro divisarlo.

Ignorando lo que ocurría a su alrededor no pudo evitar notar que Torque se levantó con pesadez para dirigirse al de gabardina, claramente para golpearlo por la espalda, pero alguien lo estaba observando con molestia. Un golpe en seco, seguido por un grito lleno de dolor inundó todo la sala, acto seguido el amante de lo paranormal pudo ver una escena aterradora.

El irken activo las extremidades robóticas de su pak, el frió acero de unas despiadadas garras de metal atravesaba sin piedad el estómago de su compañero, que solo tenia sus ojos totalmente en blanco a la vez que su boca escupía sangre.

**_\- Por Saturno... ¡ZIM!_ **


	20. Disputa.

Un cuerpo totalmente inerte estaba tendido en el suelo, envuelto en un charco de su propia sangre. Una escena bastante fuerte y difícil de digerir para el humano, que miraba incrédulo a su vez que en su rostro mostraba una mezcla de asombro y miedo por lo acontecido. Inconscientemente comenzó a temblar un poco, su mente estaba desconectada de la realidad y solo podía balbucear, no podía articular alguna palabra coherente en este momento.

**_Aquella mirada tan fría y despiadada de Zim.. Lo hacía temblar._ **

**_\- Estúpido gusano humano._** -susurro en un tono malicioso- **_¿De verdad creíste que podrías lastimar a Dib-cosa, estando Zim aquí?_** -hablo de forma amenazante- ** _Ha ha ha ha.._** -comenzó a reír a carcajadas- **_Los humanos son tan crédulos y débiles._**

El amante de lo paranormal solo escuchaba cada palabra que salía de los labios del irken, no podía salir de su asombro, ver esos ojos falsos pero aun manteniendo una mirada despiadada y asesina, una sonrisa maliciosa y llena de crueldad, sin ningún claro remordimiento, al contrario, mostrando un legítimo orgullo por lo que había hecho. En ese preciso instante el de lentes lo supo, por fin comprendió la naturaleza del irken, entendió lo que era Zim, un invasor despiadado entrenado para conquistar y exterminar. Destruyendo todo a su paso si era necesario. Un poco tarde pero le quedo claro.

**_\- ¡Humano-Dib! ¡¿Me escuchas?! ¡Deja de ignorar a Zim!_ **

_Unos berrinches que él conocía a la perfección lo trajeron nuevamente a la realidad._

_**\- Oh dios mío... ¿Zim?**_ -titubeo mientras terminaba de procesar sus pensamientos.

 ** _\- Apestoso-Dib, por supuesto que soy yo.. ¡Zim!_** -aclaro confundido- **_¿Estás bien?_**

 ** _\- S-Si, estoy bien._** -contestó con falsa tranquilidad- **_¡Espera! ¡Zim! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer?!_**

 ** _\- Ah, si elimine a un humano._** -respondió aburrido cruzándose de brazos- **_¿Por que?_**

 _ **\- ¡AH! ¡Por Saturno!**_ -gritó con desesperación ** _\- ¡¿Que haremos?! ¡Iré a prisión por asesinato!_** -comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro- **_¡No quiero que me encierren! ¡Nunca conoceré a Pie Grande! ¡Ni podré capturar al legendario hombre oso cerdo!_**

 ** _\- Como sea._** -hablo despreocupado el irken- **_Tomaré prestado este sucio cuerpo humano, me será de utilidad para algunos experimentos._**

**_\- Espera.. ¡¿QUE?!_ **

Sin darle tiempo al humano de protestar, el extraterrestre se acercó hasta el cadáver del humano para activar una función de su pak, lo que causó que apareciera una gigante garra de metal para tomar el inerte cuerpo de Torque y así almacenarlo rápidamente dentro del pak. El de piel verde sonrió satisfecho, mientras que el de lentes ya no conseguía expresión alguna para mostrar su malestar.

 ** _\- Realmente eres..._** -suspiro desganado- **_Eres terrible, Zim._**

 ** _\- ¡Soy el poderoso, Zim!_** -sonrió con orgullo- **_¿Que esperabas?_**

 ** _\- No lo entiendes, yo..._** -balbuceo mientras se golpeaba la cabeza- **_No es nada._**

 ** _\- Estas actuando raro, Dib-larva._** -se acercó hasta el de lentes- ** _¿De verdad estás bien? ¿Los golpes te dejaron aun mas idiota?_**

 ** _\- ¿Que? ¡NO!_** -grito molesto pero luego se arrepintió- **_Es solo que me siento cansado es todo._**

 ** _\- ¡No le mientas a Zim!_** -exigió con enojo- ** _¡EXIJO LA VERDAD!_**

 ** _\- Zim, no..._** -se frenó al ver la insistente mirada del irken- **_Bien._** -se rindió- ** _¡Zim! ¿Acaso eres consciente de lo peligroso que es matar a un humano? ¡¿Y más en la eskuela?!_**

 ** _\- Tsk._** -gruño con fastidio- ** _Era solo una sucia larva humana que nadie extrañara._**

 ** _\- ¡No es eso, Zim!_** -refuto indignado- ¡ ** _El hecho de quitarle la vida a una persona, ya esta mal!_**

 ** _\- Zim no caerá en tu patética moralidad._** -sentenció rodando sus ojos- **_Además, si no fuera por mi ayuda, ese gorila te hubiera seguido golpeando._**

 ** _\- ¡Son creencias humanas, Zim! ¡La gran mayoría de la humanidad las respeta!_** -respondió enojado alejándose del alíen- _**¡No te pido que las entiendas pero al menos respétalas!**_

_Grave error. No se dio cuenta de sus propias palabras, se olvidaba que Zim no era humano._

**_\- ¡Tu no eres nadie para exigirle ese tipo de cosas a Zim!_** -protesto con violencia- **_Para tu información no soy un humano.. ¡Soy un invasor! ¡SOY UN IRKEN!_**

 ** _\- Ahh... Lo se.._** -suspiro derrotado- **_Lo olvidaba es que.._**

 ** _\- ¡NO! ¡TU NO ENTIENDES!_** -ignoro las palabras del humano- ¡ ** _TU NO ENTIENDES A ZIM! ¡NO ENTIENDES NADA!_**

**_\- Zim escucha yo..._ **

**_\- ¡No quiero escucharte estúpido humano!_** -hablo decepcionado- **_Quiero estar solo._**

_Una pelea interna se desató, una herida cargada de dolor y una moralidad humana que los separaba a los dos._


	21. Moralidad.

El camino era lento y silencioso, el cielo se estaba oscureciendo a medida que los hermanos Membrana caminaban en dirección a su hogar, como siempre su pequeña y oscura hermana estaba absorta y sumergida en el entretenimiento que le causaba su juego. Posaba su mirada en ella de vez en cuando, pero no emitía palabra alguna, siendo específicos solo unos cuantos gruñidos o insultos salían de su boca. En cambio el amante de lo paranormal solo suspiraba con mucha tristeza, mientras que se perdía nuevamente en sus pensamientos, recordando y recreando lo acontecido hace unas horas atrás.

**_Bum. Bum. Bum. Los latidos golpeaban con fuerza a sus pensamientos._ **

No entendía sus emociones, ni tampoco sabía como debía reaccionar, una batalla interna fijada en su mente lo estaba atormentando. Comprendía la naturaleza y costumbres del irken, pero defendía enormemente los derechos morales que se establecieron sin reglamento en los humanos. _¿Que debía hacer? ¿Y por que?_ Se le partía la cabeza de manera metafórica buscando una respuesta a todo esto, pero no importaba cuánto lo intentara, no encontraba alguna respuesta que lo apaciguara.

**_\- Podrías acallar tus estúpidos pensamientos, arruinan mi concentración._ **

**_\- ¿Ah? Gaz eso no tiene sentido._ **

**_\- Tus malditos problemas amorosos con ese fenómeno verde no me importan._ **

**_\- No lo llames así, Gaz._ **

**_\- Como sea, si tanto lo extrañas ve y acuéstate con él._ **

**_\- ¿Que? ¡NO!_ **

**_\- Bien, pero arreglen de una vez sus tontos asuntos maritales._ **

**_\- ¡Maldición, Gaz!_ **

Luego de esa pequeña y amorosa charla de hermanos que tenían solo una vez, solo cuando el equinoccio se hacía presente en la Tierra, siguieron caminando en el mismo silencio sepulcral que antes. Tomaron la misma ruta que antes tomaba con Zim, hasta que llegaron a la intersección, por instinto volteo su vista hasta la base del alíen, la cual estaba en completa calma. Un escalofrío lo perturbó, se detuvo un momento recordando aquellos años de terrible soledad, en donde el extraterrestre había desaparecido. Ese miedo lo invadió nuevamente..

**_-"¿Que pasa si se marcha?" "¿Y si abandona la Tierra?" "¿Y si nunca lo vuelve a ver?"_ **

_¿Qué pasaría si por una discusión pierdes_ _lo que aun no llegaste a amar?_

Combatiendo con todas sus fuerzas el deseo de ir corriendo tras de él, solo observo el panorama una última vez para luego correr en dirección contraria, para así alcanzar a Gaz, la cual había avanzado sin dudarlo, ni con la mínima intención de esperar a su hermano.

_Solo deseo no arrepentirse de su error._

**_[ ...Un par de horas más tarde... ]_ **

_"Misterios Misteriosos"_ lo había atrapado y consumido unas cuantas horas, se encontraba entumecido, estiró sus brazos y piernas para poder relajarse mientras que frotaba sus ojos con pesadez, se sentía realmente cansado, su cuerpo pedía a gritos poder dormirse, pero su mente no lo dejaba tranquilo, no quería darle tregua alguna. Sus pensamientos estaban centradas en una sola persona: **_"Zim"_** no importa cuanto lo intentase, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, los recuerdos de sus peleas, besos y disputas volvían para golpearlo en un punto de quiebre fácil: **_Arrepentimiento._**

No entendía cómo en su sano juicio debía sentir eso, y peor aun, cuando el sabia que tenia la razón en ese punto, pero lo que uno piensa y lo que uno siente, son dos cosas completamente distintas. " _Mente y corazón"_ seguían batallando para atormentar y destruir con seguridad la poca cordura que se resistía a resurgir como locura.

**_¿Quién_ _diría que lo estaban destruyendo desde adentro?_ **

Esas palabras resonaron por todo su cuerpo produciendo una estúpida sonrisa en el humano, sabía muy bien de quien se trataba esa amenaza, más de una vez prometió y juró lastimarlo de múltiples formas. _¿En qué punto de su vida el odio se volvió amor? ¿Qué era lo que odiaba de él? ¿Y por que lo amaba de esa maldita forma?_ Preguntas simples con respuestas difusas.

 ** _\- Estúpido y adorable chico espacial._** -golpeo su almohada para luego cubrirse el rostro con ella- _**¿Qué le estas haciendo a mi mente?**_

_¿Por qué dudas?_

**_\- Pensar que estoy agonizando moralmente por ti.._ **

_Si tanto mal te ha hecho.. ¿Por qué no vas a verlo?_

**_\- ¡De verdad no lo entiendo!_ **

_¿Quieres abandonarlo una vez que lo has recuperado?_

**_\- ¡Te odio! ¡Detesto que seas tan... ! ¡TAN ZIM!_ **

_Ve detrás de él porque..._

_-_ **_¡Zim! ¡Voy hacerte cosas impensables por atormentarme así!_ **

_¿Quién_ _sabe? Alguien podría estar tras de él._


	22. Sorpresa.

_**¿Por qué todo tenía que terminar así? ¡Esta cruel falla lo estaba rompiendo!** _

Enojado, frustrado y sobretodo decepcionado, una escalada de sentimentalismo humano se estableció en el pak tecnológico del irken, cada experiencia, palabra y acción era almacenada en el núcleo para ser procesado y utilizado para un futuro, una clara e interminable fuente de información, pero este no era el caso. Un _"humano"_ con problemas de piel, recorría las calles extrañamente desiertas de esa inmunda ciudad en camino a su base, no dejaba de pensar y procesar lo que le menciono el humano. Sin embargo no podía entenderlo, esa _"moralidad"_ humana no lograba sentirla o definirla, era algo desconocido para el.

 _¿Por que era incorrecto asesinar?_ No lo comprendía, en toda su larga existencia siempre obtuvo lo que quiso usando cualquier método que se le ocurriera: _Golpear, lastimar, chantajear y asesinar._ Toda opción era viable sobretodo para la guerra y la invasión.. Pero... _¿Por qué hizo aquello? ¿Por que asesinó a un humano?_ Aún no lo entendía completamente, si tuviera que usar alguna expresión para ponerlo en palabras, sería _"instinto"_ o _"naturaleza"_ fue completamente nuevo en el. Cuando reaccionó en sí mismo, tuvo el asqueroso y sucio cuerpo humano entre sus garras, sólo al reaccionar con aquella mirada de pánico y desesperación del _"cabezón"_ se percató de su acción....

**_¿Cómo evitar sentir orgullo, satisfacción y una desenfrenada emoción?_ **

El tenso caminar del extraterrestre fue interrumpido por un fuerte grito cargado de desesperación, acompañado de unos insultos en el idioma irken salieron en forma de gruñidos..

**_¿Cuándo fue que olvidó la simpleza del exterminio?_ **

Una rara e inadvertida implosión resonó e iluminó tenuemente el cielo, interrumpiendo sorpresivamente la rabieta al alíen que levantó la mirada llena de curiosidad al cielo, con algo de dificultad pudo divisar un crucero boot que caía a toda velocidad cerca de su ubicación, esto alarmó al irken. Dejando sus problemas con la humanidad y razonamientos aun lado, activo su pak para sacar dentro de esta un intercomunicador, solo espero unos cuantos segundos para ser contestado por su fiel sirviente robot, Gir.

**_\- ¡AMITO! ¿Esta con Mary?._ **

**_\- No._** -sentenció enojado- **_Escúchame bien Gir, tengo órdenes para ti._**

**_\- ¿Me dará taquitos? 0u0_ **

**_\- ¡NO! ¡GIR!_** -gruño- **_Ten una estricta vigilancia la base y que NADIE entre al laboratorio._** -ordenó comenzando a caminar- **_¿Entendiste?_**

 ** _\- ¡Si señor!_** -contestó firmemente con sus ojos rojos- **_Como ordene._**

Satisfecho con la respuesta de su asistente cortó la llamada y guardo rápidamente el intercomunicador en su pak para empezar a correr en dirección de la nave. Ya era de noche, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro y las calles continuaban extrañamente vacías, casi todos los humanos estaban encerrados en sus casas consumiendo entretenimiento barato o en modo de sueño, esto favorecía al alíen que una vez cansado de usar sus piernas, uso irresponsablemente sus extremidades robóticas para llegar a su destino con más rapidez.

Estaba sumido en una curiosidad mortal, varias opciones recorrían la mente del irken, podría ser Tak quien volvió para vengarse por ser vencida y echada como basura del planeta, o podría ser su antiguo jefe de Comidortia para obligarlo a volver a su antiguo trabajo de comida rápida o en su defecto algún irken con la misión de conquistar la Tierra. Ninguna opción era buena, ni tranquilizadora, en el peor de los casos sería una misión de completo exterminio para convertir el planeta en un estacionamiento barato donde los irkens lo utilizarían con poca frecuencia.

Intentó distraer su mente con la motivación de que podría resolver lo que sea que sucediera, cuando quiso darse cuenta llego a lo que al parecer era una zona abierta y boscosa, poco habitable por humanos rodeado de árboles y naturaleza en proceso de putrefacción, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Desactivo sus extremidades para acercarse un poco más y observar con sus propios ojos aquel crucero boot que contenía algunas llamas tenues de fuego, moderadamente destruido y colapsada con fuerza en el terreno.

Con suma desconfianza decidió seguir adelante, caminó unos cuantos pasos más hasta estar a una distancia prudente de la nave, analizaba cada detalle de esta, sin duda se trataba de una nave del imperio irken. Eso era mala señal, sin duda era un modelo actualizado lo cual permitió dudar si se trataba de Tak, no dudo ni un segundo en tomar todas las precauciones necesarias para ella.

**_"¿Qué sucedería si te digo...._ **

Sin embargo cuando el extraterrestre se auto-impuso a enfrentarse con una falsa idea de lo que se avecinaba en su vida, se encontró con algo completamente diferente.

**_... Que las cosas pueden cambiar aún más?"_ **

Apartando algunos escombros y levantándose con facilidad, se pudo distinguir un extraño y raro irken de unos extravagantes ojos azules, acompañados de unas antenas levemente dobladas con un típico uniforme irken pero desafiando a su color original al ser cambiado por una gama de azules, guantes y botas negras. Zim ladeo la cabeza completamente absorto y confundido con la apariencia del nuevo irken en el planeta, le hacía recordar a alguien, pero no sabía con exactitud a quien, nuevamente esa _"falla"_ hizo tambalear el _"squeedly spooch"._

Lamentablemente no pudo procesar la información demasiado rápido, ya que cuando quiso reaccionar para hacer algo, ese extraño irken estaba a su lado, analizándolo de arriba a abajo con una fría mirada y una expresión impasible en su cara. Por inercia, el falso humano se alejó unos cuantos centímetros de él, necesitaba hacer algo en ese preciso momento, _¡Él era el poderoso Zim! ¡Nadie jamás lo intimidaba! ¡Él era quien mandaba!_ Llenándose de determinación y orgullo, impuso su presencia para enfrentarse a lo desconocido, nadie volvería a burlarse de él.

_**\- Mmph.. ¿Qué haces en este planeta, irken?** _

_Y así es como los verdaderos problemas comienzan._


	23. Problema.

Una noche oscura era cubierta por un humo externo cubierto en llamas causadas por una nave de tecnología avanzada de un planeta invasor, la extraña aparición de un irken con una apariencia que desafiaba más allá de toda la naturaleza artificial de su raza. Todo era desconocido desde su llegada hasta sus motivos. Un duelo de intensas miradas era el disparador perfecto para lo que podría ser un campo de batalla, sea cual sea el resultado final de la guerra, no se le permitiría fracasar. No, otra vez.

 _ **\- ¿Quién eres tu, humano?**_ -devolvió la pregunta en un tono glacial.

 _ **\- ¿Eh?.**_ -balbuceo dándose cuenta de su disfraz- _ **Ah, esto.**_ -comentó divertido mientras que sacaba sus lentillas y su peluca _ **\- Es un disfraz, lo utilizo con el único propósito de pasar desapercibido.**_

 _ **\- Lo se.**_ -asintió observando al contrario- _**Es uno realmente malo.**_ -concluyó curvando extrañamente sus labios.

 _ **-**_ _ **Tsk**_ _ **.**_ -se quejo- _**Para tu información, este disfraz es perfecto, ¡PERFECTO!**_ -contradijo con orgullo- _**Ningún humano se ha dado cuenta de mi verdadera naturaleza.**_

_Solo uno. Aquel humano que lo hacía sentir tan vital._

_**\- Claramente los organismo terrestres son seres que poseen una inteligencia pobre.**_ -dedujo de forma pensativa observando su entorno.

 _ **\- Efectivamente, casi nula de hecho.**_ -asintió con clara aceptación- _**Contéstame algo.**_ -ordenó ganándose la atención del contrario- _**¿Te han enviado los más Altos?**_

 _ **\- Por supuesto que no.**_ -negó volviendo su mirada al irken- _ **He venido para investigar los recursos que puedan ser útiles y necesarios para el imperio.**_ -contestó de forma automática- _**Aunque realmente es una excusa para observar la vida y entorno de otros planetas, en resumen una misión de investigación y recaudación de datos e información.**_

_**\- Entiendo.** _

_**\- ¿Tu eres un invasor, verdad?.**_ -cuestionó con curiosidad.

 _ **\- Si.**_ -mintió rodando los ojos- _**Tengo la misión de conquistar esta bola de Tierra, pero aunque tengo todo los preparativos efectuados tengo órdenes de esperar la aceptación de los Altos para comenzar correctamente la invasión.**_

 _ **\- Comprendo.**_ -contestó curvando sus labios- _**Debe ser aburrido e exasperante convivir con humanos.**_

 _ **\- "¿Eso era una sonrisa?"**_ -se cuestiono mentalmente- _**Si, así es.**_

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en el lugar, ambos irkens no dejaban de mirarse mutuamente al punto de analizarse cada centímetro de su cuerpo con una mirada neutra y fría. La tensión poco a poco inundó el ambiente dejando que las dudas abundaran con mayor fuerza su mente, demasiada información para una noche y sumamente plagada con esas _"emociones"_ cruelmente inestables que realmente provocaba un ardor con un fuerte dolor en el squeedly spooch del pequeño invasor.

 _ **\- Bien.**_ -rompió el silencio el extraño irken- **_¿Puedo instalarme es tu base?._**

_"No, no, no, no y ¡NO!"_

_**\- ¡¿Que?!**_ -grito molesto- _ **¿¡En mi base!? ¿¡POR QUÉ?!**_

 _ **\- Mi nave está dañada.**_ -replicó con tranquilidad- _**Me tomará algún tiempo poder arreglarla en su totalidad.**_ -explicó mirando su crucero boot- _**Además, necesito tus conocimientos sobre la vida terrestre.**_

 _ **\- "¿Un irken pidiendo ayuda?"**_ -cuestiono nuevamente en su cabeza el invasor- _**Como sea, Zim te ayudará hasta que repares tu nave.**_ -aceptó de mala gana- _**Pero una vez que todo esté completado ¡**_ _ **Abandonarás**_ _ **la base de Zim!**_

_**\- Absolutamente.** _

_**\- Y**_ _ **abandonarás**_ _ **esta sucia bola de Tierra.**_ -finalizó cruzándose de brazos- _**¿Quedo claro?**_

 _ **\- Efectivamente.**_ -contestó formando esa curva en sus labios.

Compartieron sus miradas por unos cuantos segundos. Desconfiando en las intenciones del contrario. Aquellos ojos azules removían una sensación tan placentera, mientras que los ojos magentas eran tan hipnotizantes...

 _ **\- Bien.**_ -estiró su mano con firmeza- _**¡Yo soy Zim!**_

_**¿Por que este irken es...** _

_**-Eso ya era de mi conocimiento.**_ -informó en tono divertido- _ **Soy ST005, pero será mejor que cree un nombre humano.**_ -tomo su mano y la apretó con fuerza- _**Será un placer convivir contigo, Zim.**_

_**... Completamente diferente a los demás?** _


	24. Conociéndote.

Un joven de gabardina negra y lentes corría tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían, su corazón le había ganado cruelmente a la razón para seguir sus sentimientos y reunirse con su alíen. Las dudas no le arrebatarían lo que decidió con tanto esfuerzo años atrás, no volvería a perder cruelmente al ser que interiormente amaba, nada tenía sentido si no estaba a su lado, demostraría que lo que sentía era sincero y verdadero. Le explicaría al extraterrestre ciento de veces si fuera necesario, pero dejaría bien en claro lo que es el amor y que era justamente eso lo que sentía por él.

Era más de media noche, con una determinación increíble y fuera de lo común se dio ánimos mentalmente para encarar como se debía al irken, sin darse cuenta aumentó su velocidad al punto de divisar con mucha más facilidad la sobresaliente _"casa"_ de aquel ser que hacía pasarse de humano. Se detuvo abruptamente para recuperar el aire necesario que necesitaban sus pulmones, agachándose un poco mientras que tocaba con ambas manos sus rodillas inhalo y exhalo varias veces hasta que después de varias bocanadas de aire se recuperó.

Una vez que se re-incorporó, se enderezó con una firmeza llenándose de falso orgullo para dar unos pequeños pasos pero desgraciadamente no lo consiguió. Lasers, rayos y pequeña artillería protegían con devoción la base del irken al punto que al tratar de aventurarse evitando pobremente los obstáculos no conseguía llegar más allá de dos sencillos pasos. No tardó en concluir que la seguridad había sido reforzada. Alarmado y desesperado, el amante de lo paranormal que inconscientemente se culpó por el cambio repentino, creyó que gracias a esa disputa, el alíen no quería verlo por ningún medio.

Una punzada aguda se clavó en su pecho derribando solo un poco su tan frágil confianza, pero una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en su rostro, indicando que efectivamente el extraterrestre no abandonó el planeta, una buena señal llenándolo nuevamente de un impulso de adrenalina intentándolo una y otra vez atravesar la ruda y cruel seguridad del invasor.

**_¿Quién_ _dijo que sería sencillo llegar hasta el lado del irken?._ **

Fracaso, una y otra vez, pero no se rindió en absoluto. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y a la vez quemadas pero lo consiguió, al final su dura obstinación lo recompenso para ir hasta el final y tocar la puerta en forma desesperada. Si, estaba muy claro. Arreglaría sus problemas con el. Como siempre la puerta no tardó mucho en abrirse dejando ver al pequeño robot asistente que comía con una extraña ternura una rebanada de pizza.

**_\- Oh, ¿¡Mary!?_ **

**_\- Hola Gir._** -saludo con pesadez- ¿ ** _Se encuentra Zim aquí?_**

 ** _\- No._** -negó con su cabeza- ** _El amo no está._**

 ** _\- ¿Que?_** -se sorprendió- **_¿Zim no ha vuelto, aún?_**

 ** _\- Nop._** -respondió moviendo un poco sus brazos- ** _El amo sólo ordenó que cuide la base, creo que esta en problemas._**

 ** _\- ¿Problemas?_** -repitió preocupado- ** _Gir._** -llamó tomando de los brazos al robot- ** _¿Sabes dónde se fue Zim? ¿O lo que sucedió?_**

 ** _\- No, no se nada, Mary._** -contestó con un tono de tristeza- **_El amo dijo que él volvería pronto pero no sé qué habrá sucedido con el._**

**_\- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí hasta que regrese, Gir?_ **

**_\- Lo siento, Mary._** -negó con su cabeza- **_El amo ordenó que nadie entrara a la base._** -admitió con lagrimitas en los ojos- ** _Es mejor que te vayas._**

**_\- Pero... ¡GIR! ¡DEBO VERLO! ¡NECESITO RESOLVER LAS COSAS CON EL!_ **

**_\- Vuelve a verlo mañana._** -propuso apartando al humano- ** _Adiós, Mary._**

Luego de esa pequeña despedida de parte del robot, cerró de un portazo la puerta pero con la delicadeza de desactivar las armas y _"gnomos"_ que atacaban al amante de lo paranormal, el cual aprovechó el favor con un sabor agridulce en su interior. Atravesó con rapidez la propiedad del invasor, para luego dejarse caer en la acera fría, se sentía completamente cansado y desolado, un suspiro amargo abandono sus labios para ser acompañado de unas tristes palabras.

_**\- ¿Dónde estas, Zim?** _

**_[ ... Mientras tanto en otro lado... ]_ **

Un _"humano"_ de piel verde, con pelo negro bien peinado hacia atrás, con ojos de un suave violeta, vestido con un uniforme irken en una bien combinada gama de rosas y unas botas largas caminaba tranquilamente entablando una agradable conversación en compañía de otro _"humano"_ de piel pálida, con un despeinado y alborotado cabello negro, con un par de perforaciones en su oreja izquierda acompañados de unos ojos azules claros con una vestimenta conformada en una chaqueta negra, remera color verde y unos pantalones oscuros haciendo juego con unas botas negras. Claramente un disfraz bastante mejorado y atractivo según los estándares del pequeño irken.

Sin querer admitirlo, Zim había comenzado una conversación con el recién llegado irken, el cual aunque con una actitud fría y seria se desenvolvió de forma bastante agradable al punto de que a su lado lo hacía sentir raramente protegido y acompañado. Las palabras salían solas de sus labios, en donde cualquier tema de conversación era de interés al joven investigador que buscaba conocimientos humanos, pero además hablaban sobre anécdotas, detalles de su estadía, y su experiencia en otros lugares.

Exponía ante Zim sobre sus investigaciones, las razones por las cuales siguió el camino de la ciencia y tecnología, además de las metas por las cuales el se estaba esforzando a cumplir, claramente tenía una historia algo extraña ante los ojos del invasor, pero no era algo descabellado, al contrario era completamente factible por las causas y consecuencias de su existencia. Sin embargo no pudo evitar admirarlo un poco, algo que el pequeño invasor respetaba era las cualidades sagradas de su raza.

_Algo típico que quieres ver en un "futuro" compañero de vida._

**_\- Ahora Zim entiende porque llegaste a la Tierra..._** -hablo pensando un poco- **_Eso es interesante._**

 ** _\- Exactamente._** -asintió mirando a su alrededor con atención- **_Aunque admito que no tenía conocimiento de que un invasor estuviera instalado aquí._**

 ** _\- Sobre eso.._** -balbuceo pero se llenó de seguridad- ** _Es que este planeta está alejado de la órbita de donde se encuentra la Inmensa._**

 ** _\- Es verdad._** -acepto mirando al irken- **_Por esa misma razón llamó aún más mi atención._** -finalizó dándole esta vez una pequeña sonrisa con una intensa mirada.

**_Nuevamente esa "falla" volvía a presentarse._ **

**_Cada vez era más frecuente y con mayor fuerza._ **

_**~ Prologo & Introducción: Fin ~** _


	25. ¿Cómo decirlo?

Buscar una respuesta en su atormentada cabeza a estas alturas, lo lastimaba. Sus sentimientos sumados a las infinitas sensaciones que atravesaban cruelmente en su interior lo dejaban completamente sin habla. _"Aterrado"_. Esa emoción era la que predominaba justo en ese momento en el corazón del humano. 

Transcurrieron varios días sin tener alguna noticia sobre el irken, en donde ni siquiera hizo acto de presencia en la eskuela, las cámaras que _"secretamente"_ instaló en la base del invasor solo transmitían una constante e interminable estática que sin duda lo frustraba, lo que traía a su vez, como consecuencia, una genuina y legítima preocupación, acompañando a un sentimiento de continuo desespero. _"Apresado"_ , el mismo se responsabilizó y se culpo por lo que había pasado.

Sin embargo, la situación se torno y enredo tantas veces en su desquiciada mente, que ni cuenta se dio cuando llegó al punto de quiebre, sin intentar ocultar más sus frustraciones y deseos internos, se marchó del establecimiento educativo lo más rápido que pudo. _¡Al diablo con el sistema de honor que se auto-impuso por tantos años!_ lo único que de verdad necesitaba era desahogarse de una vez por todas, y gritar a todo pulmón lo que sentía, para apaciguar lo que cargaba con tanto dolor, y acabar con todo ese daño interno.

 _Una persona que sin piedad alguna lo estaba trascomiendo_. **_"Zim"._**

Sencillamente con solo susurrar su nombre, miles de sentimientos encontrados golpeaban incesantemente su cabeza, abrumándolo.

Sin necesidad alguna comenzó a correr, inconscientemente empezó a huir, con suma rapidez, de todos sus problemas, ignorando olímpicamente todas y cada una de las miradas desconcertadas que distintas personas en su alrededor le regalaban. Ya no quería resignarse como lo hizo antes, debía confrontar al extraterrestre tarde o temprano. _¿Qué sería de él, si se marchaba nuevamente de su vida?_ Aquel egoísmo que no abandonaba su sentido de pertenencia, consecuencias de la malsana obsesión de viejos años, le dejaban marcas.

**_"Una frustración contenida de un exasperación inquebrantable... "_ **

Sin previo aviso, llegó hasta la propiedad del invasor, sus piernas temblaban a lo sumo, para dar paso a un dolor más agudo que lo dejaba sin fuerzas, simplemente se hallaba exhausto. Ignorando su condición, dio una mirada llena de determinación para afrontar lo que ahora es inevitable, aclararía las dudas para exponer, por fin, sin titubeos sus sentimientos, tratando de explicarlo lo mejor posible, claro si su _"cordura"_ y _"paciencia"_ se lo permitían.

**_Cansado de dudas. Hartado de complicaciones._ **

**_¡Arrojarse a sí mismo al precipicio es cuestión de valentía!_ **

**_Pero también de estupidez._ **

Golpeó la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo, insistiría todo el tiempo del mundo si fuese necesario. Solo unos minutos fueron necesarios para que aquella puerta se abriera, dejando expuesto al sirviente robot: _Gir._ Fue gratamente recibido con un fuerte grito, reflejando toda su emoción y ternura, mientras que se aferró con desespero a los brazos del humano, el cual solo acepto con una pequeña pero divertida sonrisa al robot, para luego adentrarse con confianza a la base. 

No fue necesario buscar demasiado con la mirada al alíen, ya que para su sorpresa, lo tenía enfrente suyo. Una mueca de un claro disgusto se formó en el rostro en el de piel verde, seguido de un cruce de brazos y esa clásica pose orgullosa que lo caracteriza tan bien.

 ** _\- ¡GIR!_** -gritó con furia- **_¡¿QUE HACE EL INMUNDO HUMANO AQUÍ?!_**

 ** _\- Necesitamos hablar, Zim._** -respondió con calma bajando a Gir.

 ** _\- Zim, no tiene tiempo para esto._** -gruño con enfado- **_¡Lárgate inmediatamente de mi base, repugnante gusano!_** -exigió formando un puño con su mano.

 ** _\- No, no lo haré._** -lo confronto con la mirada- ** _Quiero aclarar mis sentimientos contigo, chico espacial._**

_"¿Cómo explicar la sensación tan asfixiante que_ _atravesaba su squeedly spooch?"_

_**\- Estúpido mono-Dib...**_ -susurro evitando su mirada- **_Los invasores no necesitamos... -_**

 ** _\- ¡Lo se!_** -interrumpió al alíen- **_Se que su raza no puede experimentar lo que sentimos nosotros los humanos, lo que conocemos como "amor" pero..._** -se acercó con decisión hasta quedar al frente del irken- **_Voy a mostrarte y enseñarte a amar, Zim._**

 ** _\- ¿Que?_** -lo miro con clara confusión- **_E-Escucha Dib-cosa eso no... -_**

 _ **\- Zim.**_ -lo llamó con seriedad- **_¿Aceptarías tener una cita conmigo?_**

 ** _\- ¿Eh?_** -ladeo la cabeza- **_Zim exige saber que eso a lo ustedes sucias bolas de carne llaman "Cita"._**

Dib se golpeó la cabeza mentalmente, con el esfuerzo sobrehumano que le costó intentar confiar en sí mismo para tratar de lucirse y parecer _"Genial"_ con su increíble propuesta, que de hecho había planeado más de cien veces dentro de su cabeza, se le olvidó el minúsculo detalle de que el extraterrestre no terminaba de familiarizarse con las costumbres humanas, ni mucho menos sobre _"Romance"._

 ** _\- Veras.._** -balbuceo rascando su nuca- **_Una cita es cuando dos personas salen a varios sitios a divertirse y pasarla bien._** -contestó pensativo mientras movía levemente sus manos.

 _ **\- ¿Cuál es el propósito de esas llamadas "citas", humano?**_ -insistió el alien mientras miraba las expresiones del contrario- ** _¡¿Acaso quieres procrear con él poderoso Zim?!_** -pregunto horrorizado retrocediendo brevemente.

 ** _\- ¿¡QUE?!_** -lo miro con sorpresa- **_No, bueno.._** -susurro por lo bajo- **_Quizás no ahora.. Aunque tal vez..._**

 ** _\- No es una trampa, ¿Verdad?_** -cuestiono dudando de lo significaba.

 ** _\- No, no._** -negó rápidamente ** _\- En una cita tratas de conocer de forma amistosa a tu acompañante._** -contestó pensando muy bien sus palabras para explicarse lo mejor posible- _**Además de dejarle bien en claro tu interés amoroso, en donde también se descubre si hay química.**_

 ** _\- ¿Interés amoroso?_** -repitió inocentemente- **_¿Química?_** -lo miro confundido- **_¿Acaso haremos explotar alguna ciudad, Dib-cosa?_** -preguntó con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

 ** _\- Por Mercurio..._** -murmuró golpeando su frente- _**No, Zim.... Lo que me refería era que....-**_

Justo cuando el de lentes iba a explicar con mayor fluidez y detalle sobre lo que es tener una cita en el mundo humano, una persona raramente sospechosa apareció repentinamente en el lugar, provocando que un rostro de sorpresa e duda se dibujara en el de gabardina negra, todo esto le transmitía preocupación, ira y un extraña sensación de odio en su pecho.

_**\- Oye tu, ¿Quién eres?** _


	26. ¿Quién eres?

Ahí estaba él, delante de la extraña pareja conformada por el humano e irken, se encontraba un joven muchacho de piel pálida con ojos azules claros acompañado de una vestimenta claramente irken, pero con la diferencia de que el uniforme en vez de ser en tonos variables de un rosa, eran de una gama de azules junto con unas largas botas negras. Una expresión tan gélida junto con una mirada glacial era lo que transmitía aquella persona que sin ninguna clase de interés o ímpetu observaba con suma devoción al humano, como respuesta, el de lentes con una expresión explícitamente de odio, dedujo las intenciones del otro, a la vez que devolvía y sostenía rudamente su mirada.

Un ambiente sumamente tenso y pesado rodeaba la sala de estar, Gir había abandonado la habitación hace unos minutos atrás, justo antes de que el pequeño irken y el amante de lo paranormal comenzaran a hablar, por lo que ahora la situación se prestaba para hacer nuevamente un campo de batalla. 

_"¿Cómo evitar una destrucción sin sentido?" ._ No, todo terminaría en una verdadera ruina. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba el de piel verde, que internamente estaba dudoso por la extraña situación que se había metido, imaginando las múltiples posibilidades de que su _"casa"_ sea la principal protagonista de una invasión de un acto de guerra. Su mirada rápidamente iba y venía en dirección de los dos _"humanos"_ que sin darse cuenta se encontraban enfrentados entre sí.

 ** _\- Y bien._** -llamo al desconocido- _**¿Quién eres tu?**_

 ** _\- ¡Que demonios!_** -exclamó con molestia- **_¿Quién diablos, eres?_** -pregunto reprimiendo su enojo- **_¿Y que rayos haces aquí?_**

 ** _\- Tsk._** -chasqueo la lengua con fastidio- _**Que humano mas estúpido.**_ -comentó curvando sus labios en una _"sonrisa"_ ladina- **_¿Acaso no comprendes una simple y sencilla pregunta?_**

 ** _\- ¡¿AH?!_** -bufo molesto- **_¿¡Quien te crees que eres para hablarme así?!_** -apretó con fuerza sus puños con una mirada retadora- _ **Lárgate de aquí.**_ -se acercó hacia él para tomarlo del cuello- **_O SINO..._**

 ** _\- ¿Qué harás?_** -pregunto en un tono cínico- _**¿Qué es lo que un humano tan débil e inútil como tu, me puede hacer?**_ -se burló mientras sostenía su mirada.

 ** _\- TU..._** -apretó con mayor fuerza el agarre con clara intención de golpearlo- ** _VAS A..._**

 ** _\- ¡SILENCIO!_** -grito el invasor mientras los separaba- **_¡Basta! ¡Zim les ordena que dejen de pelear!_** -exigió con firmeza- **_Al menos, no lo hagan en la base de Zim._**

De muy mala gana el amante de lo paranormal soltó el agarre que apresaba al contrario, para acto seguido intentar calmarse internamente, no quería empezar una pelea o discusión sin sentido, lo último que deseaba era estropear sus intenciones con el alíen, que al parecer estaba bastante contrariado por la escena que acababa de ver.

Por otro lado, el otro _"humano"_ estaba siendo regañado por el pequeño invasor que trataba de explicar la situación con la mayor rapidez que le era posible, produciendo a su vez, que Dib se sintiera excluido, con un pequeño brote de celos infundados que lo hacían enojar.

 ** _\- ¡Mono-Dib!_** -llamó el invasor- **_¡Larva humana! ¡No ignores a Zim!_**

 ** _\- ¿Eh?_** -balbuceó mirando al irken- ** _Lo siento, enano._** -se disculpó con una sonrisa.

 ** _\- ¡Agh!_** -se cruzó de brazos con un azul en sus mejillas- ** _Escucha._** -lo miro con _"falsa"_ molestia- **_Ya te lo he advertido antes, sucio humano._** -le dio golpecitos en el pecho- **_No quiero incendios, explosiones..._**

 ** _\- Ni destrucción sin sentido._** -interrumpió el humano recordando su _"advertencia"-_ ** _Lo se._** -comento de mala gana.

 ** _\- ¡NO INTERRUMPAS A ZIM!_** -gritó con enojo- ** _Al menos para algo sirve esa gigantesca cabeza tuya._** -se rió de manera burlona.

 _ **\- ¡HEY! ¡No estoy cabezón!**_ -refuto ofendido- ** _¡Tonto extraterrestre!_**

_"Aquellas peleas que provocaban tan bellos acercamientos.."_

**_\- Agh.. Que molestia.._** -susurro apartando su mirada de la _"pareja"_

 _ **\- ¿Quién demonios es el?**_ -pregunto sin ocultar en lo más mínimo su malestar- **_¿Zim?_**

 ** _\- Ah, sí._** -exclamó mirando al de ojos azules- **_El es.._**

 ** _\- Mi nombre es Axl._** -intervino el contrario- ** _Estoy conviviendo con Zim ahora._**

 ** _\- Espera... ¿¡QUE?!_** -una extraña sensación oprimió su pecho- **_¿¡VIVIR CON ZIM!? ¿Acaso tu-?_**

 ** _\- Así es._** -respondió acercándose al de piel verde- ** _Soy un Irken._** -rodeo al menor con sus brazos ** _\- Pero no soy un invasor, ese el trabajo del grandioso y poderoso Zim._** -desvió la mirada al humano- **_¿Verdad?_**

 ** _\- ¡Claro!_** -contestó con seguridad y orgullo- ** _¡YO SOY Z-!_**

El pequeño invasor no pudo terminar su típica frase, ya que fue arrebatado rápidamente de los brazos de él de ojos azules, para ser fuertemente apresado en las manos del amante de lo paranormal que no pudo evitar sentirse celoso y enojado, en donde lo único que su mente le dictaba, era que se dejara llevar por su adrenalina para darle un buen golpe en la cara, acompañado de una inolvidable paliza, para que respetara los sentimientos y intenciones humanas.

 ** _\- ¡Suéltame, sucio-Dib!_** -se quejaba el irken- _**¡Ya! ¡DÉJAME IR!**_

 ** _\- Como sea._** -gruño entre dientes- **_Zim vendrá conmigo ahora._** -contestó tomando del brazo al invasor- ** _Tenemos que hablar._**

 ** _\- ¿Dib-cosa?_** -llamó el de piel verde- ** _Espera tengo que..._**

Ignorando las palabras del invasor con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro, el amante de lo paranormal arrastró a su alíen hacia las afuera de su _"casa"_ azotando la puerta tras de sí, para empezar a caminar con bastante rapidez a una dirección indefinida.

En su interior estaba hecho un revoltijo de emociones negativas: Furia, rabia y un claro malestar que provocaba que quiera aniquilar o destruir cualquier cosa, objeto y/o persona que se le cruzara. Reprimiendo con mucha esfuerzo todo lo que conllevaba aquella acción y haciendo caso omisa a las preguntas del irken, continuó su rumbo sin saber cuál era el paradero con el cual terminaría encontrándose.

**_"¿Sentido de pertenencia o... Miedo a la pérdida?"_ **

Por otro lado Zim, no comprendía absolutamente nada de lo estaba pasando en ese preciso momento, intentó torpemente buscar y formular una respuesta lógica para las acciones de su humano, pero ninguna era factible para la situación que ahora se encontraba. Sin necesitar más que solo unos cuantos segundos, se sintió sumamente molesto e ignorado. Grave error. El hecho de ser arrastrado por las asquerosas calles no duro mucho más, sin ningún resentimiento, activo una función de su pak para aparecer tras de sí, unas largas y fuertes extremidades de metal, imitando casi a una araña, para acto seguido, detener de manera abrupta y levantar bruscamente al humano, ahora suspendido en el aire.

Estando ahora a la misma altura, el humano siendo fuertemente sostenido a la vez que forcejeaba y luchaba inútilmente con aquellas garras, mientras que el irken era elevado por sus extremidades robóticas completamente irritado y enojado por la actitud que había optado el apestoso-humano.

_Se sostuvieron la mirada con agresividad y confusión._

**_\- Humano-Dib... Te exijo una buena razón para no aniquilarte._ **

_Sin haberlo planeado o si quiera previsto, el de gabardina choco de frente contra sus sentimientos._


	27. Busquemos sentimientos.

Para su desgracia, la situación de aquel humano suspendido entre las frías garras de metal, no era para nada favorable, a esto se sumó la firme demanda por una respuesta coherente que no esté relacionada con sus desenfrenados y confusos sentimientos, era algo difícil de admitir, y mucho menos explicar. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos, tratando de visualizar en su propia mente una manera efectiva de calmar al irken y poder escapar efectivamente de la disputa, en la cual él mismo se condenó a pagar.

Solo tardo unos breves segundos, hasta que se metió en lo más profundo de sí psique, el cual se ocultaba su sentido común, le dolía en cierta manera, pero era la única opción viable que le quedaba, después de un tiempo tomaría venganza por eso. Decidió hacer lo más sensato: Rendirse.

 ** _\- ¿Y bien?_** -impuso con impaciencia- ** _Gusano-Dib, estoy esperando._**

Ese tono tan _"calmado"_ que disfrazaba una rabia contenida. Eran esos momentos en concreto que debías tener cuidado sino serias la perfecta presa para el miedo, y el pudor, para luego ser condenado eternamente a la inevitable ruina.

 ** _\- Mph._** -confronto su mirada- **_Te he buscado como loco durante todos estos días.. ¿Sabes?_** -comentó intentando sonar calmado- **_Solo quiero mantener una conversación contigo, Zim._**

 ** _\- ¿Trataste de buscar a Zim?_** -preguntó con inocencia, ignorando su molestia- **_¿Acaso alguna parte en esa enorme cabeza tuya, creyó que iba abandonar la Tierra?_**

_Mas que pregunta, era una afirmación. Simplemente se incrusto con mucha fuerza en el orgullo del humano._

**_\- Eh.. No.._** -balbuceo apartando la mirada- _**¡QUE NO ESTOY CABEZÓN!**_ -refuto ofendido- **_Solo quería hablar para arreglar la situación sobre lo que sucedió con Torque._** -expresó con sinceridad- _**Al no tenerte a mi alrededor molestándome y gritándome, me preocupe por ti, chico espacial.**_

Tras esa pequeña y forzada confesión, fue cuando el de piel verde comprendío y recordó todo lo que sucedido durante esa tarde, días atrás. Más que enojo, sintió una rara mezcla entre indignación y decepción, lo que rápidamente se olvidó tras la llegada inesperada de Axl, que lo tuvo completamente absorto últimamente, demandando su completa atención, pero a su vez, sirvió como un catalizador para olvidarse por el momento de lo ocurrido, haciendo cruelmente a un lado la disputa, y a su vez, provocando ese sentimiento que le carcomía su squeedly spooch.

 ** _\- Sobre eso..._** -titubeo nervioso- _**Ha Zim ya no le importa.**_ -cruzó sus brazos- **_Se que los humanos tienen sus absurdas costumbres e infundadas debilidades por el exterminio de la vida orgánica._** -explicó dando un suspiro- **_No han sabido superar lo que es la "muerte" ¿Verdad?_**

 ** _\- ¿Que?_** -susurro sorprendido- **_Algo así.._** -lo miro fijamente- **_De hecho, no hemos superado la perdida y los sentimientos que conlleva y produce la muerte._** -respondió con una triste sonrisa.

 ** _-¿De verdad te preocupaste por mi bienestar, Dib-olor?_** -pregunto divertido- ** _¡Ha ha ha! ¡Eso es! ¡Siente la ira de Zim!_**

 ** _\- Maldito alienígena._** -escupió con enojo- _**Realmente debí secuestrarte, apresarte y divertirme con tu cuerpo, arrancando tu estúpido "squeedly no se que..."**_

 ** _\- "Squeedly spooch", despreciable humano._** -corrigió con burla- **_El sentimiento es mutuo, mono-Dib._** -apretó con más fuerza el agarre- **_Siempre tuve curiosidad de examinar y experimentar con esa gigantesca cabeza tuya._** _-_ se encogió de hombros-

_"Deseos prohibidos de viejos enemigos."_

**_\- Tsk.._** -mordió sus labios para contener el aire- _**Mi cabeza no es tan grande, estúpido alíen..**_ -susurro forcejeando débilmente con los agarres.

_"¿Entiendes el sufrimiento tan asfixiante que te hace odiar?"_

**_\- ¡Insignificante humano!_** -habló con arrogancia- ** _Siéntete completamente honrado, y afortunado porque yo.. ¡El gran Zim!_** -una sonrisa ladina se formó en su rostro- **_¡Acepta tu proposición de cortejo, o como ustedes sucios humanos, llaman "cita"!_** -finalizó con una pose de victoria.

 ** _\- ¿Cortejo?_** -pregunto de manera ingenua- **_Espera que..¡¿De verdad?!_** -sonrió dulcemente- **_¡Genial!_** -festejo para sus adentros, olvidándose momentáneamente del aire- **_¿Queda todo olvidado, entonces?_**

 ** _\- El grandioso Zim, tendrá misericordia por ti, patética bola de carne._** -respondió de manera burlona, aflojando el agarre- ** _Pero.._** -puso sus manos en el rostro del contrario- **_Te advierto que la próxima vez..._** -esbozo una sonrisa tétrica- **_Voy a aniquilarte._** -advirtió finalmente tocando sus labios.

 ** _\- ¿Crees que te tengo miedo, tonto irken?_** -pregunto sonriente- **_En esta guerra..._** -lo miró con desdén- **_Siendo enemigos o aliados..._** -forcejeo para acercarse más- **_Serás tu quien sea dominado bajo mis sábanas._** -canturreo divertido.

 ** _\- ¡¿AH?! ¡ZIM JAMÁS SERÍA CONTROLADO POR UN SER INFERIOR!_** -grito con un claro enojo- **_Espera.._** -analizó sus palabras- **_¿A qué viene eso de sábanas?_** -pregunto curioso- **_¿Acaso hay una forma de lucha o violencia, para eso?_**

**_\- Esa inocencia es tan tierna en ti, Zim._ **

**_\- ¡SILENCIO! ¡NO SOY TIERNO!_** -bufo molesto- **_¡Deben temerme! ¡SOY ZIM_**! -expreso con repudio- **_¡Te maldigo, inmundo humano! -_** agito sus manos al aire- **_¡TE MALDIGO!_**

 ** _\- Pfff.._** -intentó contener su risa- **_¿Podrías bajarme, enano?_**

**_\- Agh.. Si, si, como sea._ **

Y a continuación, sin ningún tipo de cuidado, el irken bastante molesto al no poder descifrar, con anterioridad, las palabras de él lentes, desactivo con suma rapidez la función de su pak, para que las garras desaparecieran de una vez y sean devueltas a la extraña _"mochila"_ del extraterrestre, lo que trajo a su vez, como consecuencia, que el de gabardina negra cayera rápidamente, de una altura bastante considerable, estampándose de cara al piso.

_Debo decir "Auch" por Dib._

Mientras que por otro lado, Zim bajaba con lentitud y tranquilidad siendo ayudado por sus extremidades robóticas. Solo basto unos cuantos segundos, hasta que por fin sus pies tocaran nuevamente el frío y áspero suelo.

 ** _\- Auch..._** -se quejó recuperándose del golpe- **_Eso duele, cariño._**

 ** _\- El amor duele, Dib-cosa._** -contestó encogiendo sus hombros.

 ** _\- En ese caso..._** -arqueo una ceja- **_Tú debes amarme mucho, ¿No es así, Zim?_** -preguntó con picardía.

 ** _\- ¡¿Ah?!_** -un azulado se apoderó de su rostro- **_¡MENTIRAS! ¡CALUMNIAS! ¡INVENCIONES!_**

**_\- Pfff.... HAHAAHAH..._ **

**_\- ¡NO TE BURLES DE ZIM, ASQUEROSO TERRÍCOLA!_ **

_Y es así como retomaron nuevamente una persecución como aquel entonces._

_El mundo vuelve a la normalidad. Estúpido mundo._


	28. Investigación.

Varias horas transcurrieron desde aquella divertida persecución, seguida de una rápida despedida con su humano. Ambos estaban conscientes de que no eran necesarios los gestos amables o palabras cargadas de un empalagoso cariño, con un par de insultos y una clara afirmación de propiedad, era suficiente. Sin embargo, para el pequeño invasor su mente estaba repleta de diferentes pensamientos sobre la vida humana, más específicamente, sobre el _"cortejo"_ o _"romance"_ como ellos lo llamaban.

Sin querer admitirlo, para no herir su inigualable orgullo y destruir su egocentrismo, fuente de su confianza, sin previo aviso comenzó a investigar durante unas cuantas horas sobre todo lo que acontece las _"citas"_. Aquellos extraños y tediosos rituales amorosos que emprenden los sucios terrícolas.

**_\- A. . M. . O. . R . . -_ **

Encerrado en su laboratorio subterráneo, tecleando sin parar con su vista centrada fijamente en su pantalla, empezó a buscar, recaudar, analizar y teorizar cualquier tipo de información relevante para su extraña investigación personal y propio conocimiento. Desde sitios con preguntas frecuentes sobre _"obsequios"_ o _"detalles románticos"_ , seguidos por temas tan triviales sobre como _"Conquistar a tu crush"_ , _"Guías y consejos para acosar"_ , hasta navegar por los sitios más extraños que hablaban sobre _"Como complacer los deseos carnales de tu pareja"._

**_\- Ugh.. ¿Qué es esto...? -_ **

Con una clara fascinación acompañado con una notable molestia, sin darse cuenta empezó a divagar sobre en qué consisten exactamente las relaciones humanas, para acto seguido, sacar sus propias hipótesis y conclusiones sobre lo que pudo leer, estudiar e observar con anterioridad. Algunos comportamientos eran clave para descubrir el sentimentalismos latente entre dos especies terrícolas, aún así, esto queda eclipsado por las emociones inestables y la inseguridad.

**_-Estas pestes humanas son ridículamente complejas... -_ **

Instantáneamente recordó a su némesis, y al radical cambio que sufrió el mismo durante el transcurso de varios años, siendo más precisos desde su partida para abandonar la Tierra. Le costaba horrores comprender la mentalidad simplista pero a la vez retorcida de la psique humana. Y aún más si le sumamos al hecho de que es originario de una raza superior, donde los _"sentimientos"_ no eran estrictamente necesarios, todo lo contrario, generalmente volvía débiles a las tropas y a los soldados, le vino a inesperadamente a su mente a sus _"Más Altos"_.

 _ **"Simbiosis"**._ Ese tipo de conexión y relación deseaba obtener sin ninguna duda con su apestoso-humano, esa unión tan legítima e infalible que demostraba una lealtad innata acompañado de un respeto y admiración mutua, donde ambas partes vivirían uno a la par de otro, destruyendo y conquistando planetas, hasta que llegara el momento en el que ambos morirían juntos. De eso se trataba. Estaba convencido, quería tener una relación de ese tipo con su esclavo humano.

Solo le tomó unos minutos para retomar nuevamente su búsqueda, a diferencia de que esta vez teniendo sus motivos y razones más claros. Con una simple y descartable hoja de papel en su regazo, comenzó a garabatear con un insignificante lápiz lo que más llamaba fuertemente su atención sobre las relaciones humanas.

**_>_ ** _Caricias._

**_> _ ** _Lencería._

**_> _ ** _Flores._

**_> _ ** _¿Protección?_

No comprendía casi nada en qué consisten algunos de esas costumbres, pero no podía evitar que un suave azul se instalará con intensidad en sus mejillas, tratando de imaginar en lo sucedería en la _"Cita"_ con el de gabardina. Sin poder evitarlo su pak comenzó a brillar provocando un leve dolor que lo hizo temblar, maldijo en el lenguaje irken, para luego, retroceder y alejarse del gran computador.

Contuvo la respiración, en un frustrado intento de calmar las intensas pulsaciones que recorrían todo su cuerpo, sin lugar a dudas, querían enloquecerlo y apoderarse absolutamente de él. Para su desgracia, el otro irken investigador, se estaba acercando de manera silenciosa, con una mirada neutra y con gesto completamente frío.

 ** _\- ¿Qué te ocurre, Zim?_** -pregunto intentando tocarlo- ** _¿Zim?_**

 ** _\- ¡No me toques!_** -grito atónito, apartando su mano- **_Déjame solo._**

 ** _\- Como quieras._** -rodó los ojos- **_¿"Consejos para... citas?"_** -repitió intrigado lo que decía la pantalla- **_¿En que trabajas, Zim? ¿Alguna enfermedad terrícola, quizás?_**

 ** _\- E-Eso.._** -intentó regular su respiración- **_No te incumbe, irken._** -regaño mirándolo con orgullo- ** _¿Que quieres?_**

 ** _\- Venía a quitarte unas herramientas necesarias para arreglar mi crucero boot._** -se excusó- ** _Aunque por lo que veo no te encuentras bien._** -afirmó con seguridad- ** _¿Acaso fue algo que te hizo esa criatura humana?_**

 ** _\- No._** -sentenció con firmeza- **_¡Zim, está bien!_** -refuto reprimiendo enojo- **_Iré a vigilar a Gir antes que destruya la base._** -mintió recuperando su pose orgullosa- **_Me retiro por hoy._** -finalizó caminando hacia la salida.

 ** _\- Alto._** -ordenó agarrando con brusquedad su brazo- **_¿Compartes alguna afición con ese terrícola?_**

 ** _\- ¡Suelta a Zim!_** -grito forcejeando su agarre- **_¡SUÉLTAME!_**

 ** _\- De ninguna manera._** -negó acorralando al invasor- **_Esto es divertido._** -balbuceo acercándose al contrario- **_Ese humano es tu.._** -exclamó eligiendo bien sus palabras- **_¿Ustedes son...?_**

_El sonido de una fuerte bofetada resonó en todo el lugar._

**_\- NO TOQUES A ZIM._ **

Y con esa clara advertencia por parte del más pequeño de los irken, se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, sin abandonar su caminar expresando toda su furia y orgullo, para dirigirse de inmediato a la salida, lo cual llegó, sin antes regalarle una mirada sumida en odio, para luego desaparecer entre las puertas del ascensor. Dejando atrás al otro irken con una expresión anonadada y sorprendida, en donde solo tocaba su mejilla con incredulidad.

**_\- Tsk... Debo eliminar a ese humano.._ **

Nublado por una inexistente traición y rechazo involuntario, se acercó con decisión hasta dónde momento atrás se encontraba el invasor, atravesando en el camino la tenue oscuridad del laboratorio. Con una creciente ira en aumento dentro de su interior, tomó asiento para luego empezar a jugar con el computador. A medida que progresaba y buscaba, todo tipo de archivos aparecían en la pantalla,

_"¿Cuantos secretos resguardaba el invasor?"_

_**\- Mmph.. Esto será interesante.** _

_Sin duda el peligro y la tormenta se mezclarían para traer la ruina._


	29. "Operación Cita"

**_[Hogar de la familia Membrana]_ **

El joven amante de lo paranormal se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, alrededor se podían ver varias bolas de papel distribuidas en el piso, pero esto no le importaba, el chico gótico estaba con su mirada fijada en un su cuaderno forrado, dando unos pequeños golpecitos con su lápiz sobre la hoja de un color blanco-mate, recargando levemente su cabeza con ayuda de su mano izquierda. Su mirada estaba completamente ida, sumergido intensamente en sus pensamientos a la vez que sus ojos estaban inertes fijos en la pared, la cual estaba adornada por un póster de su show favorito: _"Misterios Misteriosos"._

 ** _\- Mmph..._** -suspiro con pesadez- ** _... Zim..._**

Durante varias horas estuvo pensando sin cesar, su cerebro se esforzaba en sobremanera, analizando y calculando las múltiples posibilidades que se le iban ocurriendo, para crear una _"cita perfecta"_ para satisfacer y disfrutar una noche como una _"pareja"_ sin necesidad de caer tan bajo para cursis gestos románticos.

**_> _ ** _Cena._

**_>_ ** _Velas._

**_>_ ** _Rosas._

**_>_ ** _Baile_

Muchas ideas rondaban por su cabeza, en un frenesí de adrenalina y pensamientos estúpidamente sacados de una mala comedia romántica, escribió varias opciones que en su opinión eran sin lugar a dudas, realmente malas. Y sin contar el hecho que eran bastantes fantasiosas. El romance y el amor eran solo eso: _"Magia Forzada"_ , que solo ocurría en libros o películas. Algo que hace bastante tiempo fue absorbido completamente por el consumismo y modernismo, al punto de explotarlo, para luego sin piedad convertirlo en una falsificación de una ilusión de un sueño invertido.

Suspiro cansado y revolvió sus cabellos alborotados, no podía mas con la maldita exasperación de una frustración nacida por la felicidad de estar en la etapa del idiota enamorado, la mezcla de una calidez presentable junto con el sentimiento de ser correspondido, al menos una parte, no podía igualarse con absolutamente nada. 

Sin darse cuenta una boba sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, llenándolo de una inquebrantable determinación, alejo todos los recuerdos negativos que se apoderaron de él, la presencia del otro irken lo hacía enojar.... _¡Pero por esa noche no! ¡Esa noche, tendría a completa disposición a Zim! ¡Solo para el!_ Era una cuestión de pertenencia.

**_"¿Puedes sentirlo? Son mis sentimientos acorralando_ ** **_tu frágil inseguridad."_ **

Con su corazón latiendo expresando calidez, sumado a los registros de años de investigación y acoso al pequeño invasor egocentrista, no dudo un segundo más mientras que alejaba con facilidad los nervios y dudas de un joven enamorado. El constante ruido de aquel lápiz que no se detenía, junto con la tenue música de fondo que utilizaba para inspirarse, lograron que en menos de una hora, tuviera un plan espléndido para esa noche. Una sonrisa de plena victoria se impuso en su rostro.

- ** _¡Por júpiter!_** -exclamó- **_¡Por fin, lo logre!_**

**_\- ¿Lograste que, inútil?_ **

**_\- "Mierda."_** -pensó maldiciendo su suerte- **_N-Nada importante, Gaz._**

 ** _\- Mph, como sea._** -bufo molesta- **_Papá me mandó para que vayamos a cenar._** -abrió uno de sus ojos de manera amenazadora- **_Y más te vale que lo hagas ahora o te pateare el trasero.. ¡¿OÍSTE?!_**

 ** _\- Bien._** -contestó resignado- _**Enseguida vamos, solo déjame...**_

 ** _\- AHORA._** -exigió haciendo un puño con su mano.

 ** _\- Esta bien, Gaz._** -cerró su cuaderno- **_Vamonos._**

El de gabardina se levantó de su escritorio con bastante pesadez, sus ojos cansados reflejando unas pequeñas bolsas, mientras que su cuerpo se encontraba exhausto, un fuerte malestar que era reconocido como un: _Cansancio Absoluto_. Desgraciadamente no tenia el privilegio de quejarse, su gótica hermana soltó un sonoro gruñido, lo que incentivo a darse prisa y caminar junto a ella, la cual en un extraño giro de acontecimientos no traía consigo su fiel consola.

 ** _\- "Es el fin del mundo"_** -pensó divertido- **_Hey Gaz._**

**_\- ¿Ahora que diablos quieres, Dib?_ **

Ese tono tan amenazante produjo que se arrepintiera de las palabras que le iba a decir.

 ** _\- ¿De verdad papá estará ahí?_** -preguntó con curiosidad- ** _Es decir.._** -evadió su mirada- ** _La cena familiar es una vez al año.._** -rasco su nuca, nervioso- **_Y eso fue hace ya... ¿Dos meses?_**

 ** _\- Tsk.._** -se quejo- **_Realmente no me importa._** -contestó con sinceridad- **_Cualquier oportunidad que tenga de ir al "Cerdo de la Pizza" está bien para mi._**

 ** _\- Mmph.._** -rodó los ojos- **_Esto es extraño..._**

**_\- Aja, como sea, solo te advierto que no hagas nada estúpido para arruinarlo.. ¡¿ENTENDISTE?!_ **

**_\- Bien._** -sonrió un poco- **_Como digas, Gaz._**

Ante esta afirmación, el de gabardina negra recibió un duro golpe en su brazo izquierdo, cortesía de su encantadora y amorosa hermana menor. Sin perder más tiempo, salieron con rapidez de su hogar, para luego, subir al auto del de lentes y partir finalmente su rumbo hacia la pizzería. 

**_[Base de Zim]_ **

Una sensación de incomodidad resonaba con fuerza en su interior, intentaba regular su respiración a la vez que atravesaba con rapidez la sala principal, dejando atrás a su alocado e inútil sirviente robot junto con el pequeño y servicial minialce que flotaba sin preocupación alguna de un lado a otro, por lo que solo les dio una severa mirada, mientras que abandonaba su preciada base, para alejarse varios metros de su propiedad.

La noche lo cubría con un manto de estrellas, que guiaba indirectamente al _"humano"_ con problemas de piel a su incierto destino, miraba constantemente a su alrededor para asegurarse de no ser perseguido, observaba a los pocos humanos transeúntes que subían a su transporte o llegaban exhaustos a su propia residencia. Apuro un poco más su caminar, a medida que atravesaba la excéntrica ciudad, las luces brillantes y los ruidos molestos del burdo entretenimiento social, se acerco cada vez más a un pequeño sitio desolado.

Motivado al poder ver con éxito el lugar asignado, giró su cabeza para acto seguido, buscar algo que podría ser sospechoso en el deslumbrante panorama. Luego de desechar cualquier duda, y estando seguro de sí mismo, hizo un último esfuerzo para correr lo más que pudo hasta un pequeño risco, el cual mostraba una vacío interminable. Junto a él, se encontraba un admirable y alto roble, que daba la impresión de ser el único en pie, en una guerra destructiva, esto lo hizo sonreír, sin perder más tiempo, ayudándose con su extremidades de metal escaló el imponente árbol hasta quedar a una altura considerable.

Una vez que pudo sentarse, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en la firme rama, para luego sacar de su pak un tele-comunicador, intentando obtener una buena calidad de señal. _¿Quién lo diría?_ En la Tierra no podía conseguir la debida conexión. 

Intento tras intento, al cabo de unos minutos pudo por fin localizar la señal, para rápidamente ingresar las coordenadas, el extraterrestre solo esperaba que su plan funcionara, era consciente que no podía echarse para atrás, eso sería algo imperdonable.

**_\- ¿Eh? ¡¿Quien es?! ¡Quien se atreve a comunicarse con los "Resisty"!_ **

_Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en sus labios. Lo había logrado._


	30. Propuesta.

**_[Base de Zim]_ **

Un silencio perturbante invadía la habitación, a la vez que una extraña tensión rodeaba al irken invasor, que estaba recostado cómodamente solo en el sofá, el cual de fondo tenía aquella pantalla televisiva que emitía un programa sin sentido sobre una familia con _¿Diarrea?_ era bastante estúpido, aun así para la sorpresa del alíen le saco una pequeña sonrisa.

Desgraciadamente esto solo lo distrajo brevemente, su suplicio estaba establecido en otro lado, y de una manera ajena a todo lo que conocía hasta ahora. Muchas ambiciones, pocos progresos y demasiadas distracciones. 

**_"¿¡Te atreves a contactarnos?!_ ** **_¡Tu y toda la raza irken nos despojaron de nuestras familias, nuestro planeta y nuestras vidas."_ **

**_"No confiamos en un desertor, ni mucho menos, en un exiliado."_ **

Todo era una bomba de tiempo que sabía muy bien que debía comenzar a desmantelar, a partir de esa noche todo iba a cambiar, ordenaría su mente y daría refugio a todo lo que iba a hacer. _¡Y más! ¡Mucho más!_

_**"Eres un invasor torpe e inservible, pero nuestro líder escuchara tus reclamos."** _

Una alianza que podría traer grandes hazañas, era justo lo que necesitaba. Solo quedaba esperar, sus pensamientos tomaron otro rumbo completamente anti-natural. Una sonrisa que reflejaba una leve tristeza lo hizo titubear, la imagen de su apestoso llego a su mente, no estaba en sus planes depender de manera sentimental de una forma de vida inferior, que solo en unos cuantos años más, moriría sin haber hecho algo importante en su vida. Básicamente toda su existencia sería mediocre y transitoria... _"¿Por que le causó un fuerte dolor ese pensamiento?"_

 ** _\- ¡_** ** _AMIIIITOOOO_** ** _!_** -chillo el robot- **_¡¿_** ** _Quieeeeere_** ** _waaaaffles_** ** _?!_**

 ** _\- Agh, NO._** -se negó haciendo arcadas- **_Vete de aquí,_** ** _Gir_** ** _._**

 ** _-_** ** _Peeroo_** ** _.._** -contestó con tristeza- **_Les puse caramelo, miel, malteada..._** -explicó moviendo sus manitas- ** _¡Hasta los bañe con salsa!_**

 ** _\- Ugh..._** -intentó alejarse- **_No.. ¡AHORA LÁRGATE,_** ** _GIR_** ** _!_**

 ** _-_** ** _Waaaaaah_** ** _..._** -lloro con lagrimitas en sus ojos- **_El_** ** _jefecito_** ** _se enojo conmigo..._**

El sirviente robot comenzó a chillar, mientras que corría dramáticamente hasta perderse entre los pasillos de la cocina, lo cual el extraterrestre ignoró olímpicamente y siguió mirando por un rato más la televisión, pero sin prestarle la debida atención, en realidad. Como si fuera una misión únicamente para molestarlo e destruir su propia tranquilidad y estabilidad mental, con una paciencia que a estas alturas estaba en caída libre, el ruido del ascensor se hizo presente, dejando a ver al irken investigador, que salía con su típica expresión completamente neutra.

No tardó mucho en acercarse al contrario, que estaba centrado en la pantalla, por lo cual decidió sentarse a su lado en el sofá, para acto seguido, apoyar su brazo y recargar su rostro con su mano, mirando sin ninguna clase de interés el contenido televisivo que transmitían por aquella pequeña pantalla. Por otro lado, esto trajo sin cuidado al pequeño alíen, que nuevamente estaba ordenando sus ideas y pensamientos para acotar sus acciones y ponerse a actuar lo antes posible.

 ** _\- Zim._** -llamar con seriedad- **_¿Puedo_** ** _cuestionarte_** ** _algo?_**

 ** _\- Mmm.._** -lo miró pensativo- _**¿Qué es?**_

 ** _\- ¿Cuánto tiempo has convivido entre humanos?_** -preguntó acomodándose levemente en su lugar- _**No me mires así.**_ -exclamó divertido- **_No diré nada._**

 ** _\- Alrededor de unos..._** -balbuceo recordando- ** _Dos años terrestres._** -contestó con seguridad- **_¿Por que?_** -devolvió la pregunta confundido.

 ** _\- Curiosidad._** -se encogió de hombros- ** _Solo_** ** _teorizaba_** ** _el por qué aún no has invadido y conquistado este planeta, es todo._** -explicó curvando sus labios creando una leve sonrisa.

 ** _-_** ** _Tsk_** ** _._** -se quejo- **_Eso no es de tu interés, "Axl"_**. -respondió ofendido haciendo un puño con sus manos.

 ** _\- Hey, no lo tomes con tanto rencor, Zim._** -comentó divertido- **_¿Sabes?_** -cuestiono fijando su mirada al contrario- **_Estoy dispuesto a ayudarte con tus planes de conquista y exterminio humano, eso sería...-_**

No siguió escuchando, su cuerpo se estremeció por completo, dándole un terrible escalofrío que rodeo cada centímetro de su piel. _"Destierro"_ aquella palabra resonaba con fuerza su cabeza, simplemente lo había marcado completamente, lo que le provocaba tanto dolor y odio, en una explosiva dosis de destrucción bañada en una soñada ruina.

 _ **\- ¿Qué opinas, Zim?**_ -finalizó acercándose al invasor- **_¿Zim?_**

 ** _-_** ** _Ahm_** ** _.._** -balbuceo volviendo a la realidad- ** _Ve directamente al punto, Axl._** -exigió con autoridad- _**¿Qué es lo que le propones, al increíble, Zim**_? -se curvó levemente con orgullo.

 ** _\- Veras.._** -se acerco aun mas tomándolo de los hombros- **_Voy a darte la oportunidad de volver a tu antigua vida de invasor..._** -sonrió con malicia- **_Te propongo que conquistemos y_** ** _destruyamos_** ** _este planeta, para complacer a los Más Altos._**

 ** _\- ¿C-Como?_** -titubeo con sorpresa- **_¿Cómo es que sabes, eso?_**

 ** _\- Estoy muy consiente de quien eres, Zim._** -respondió rodando los ojos- **_Tengo conocimiento de todas, y cada una de tus hazañas._** -lo miro divertido- **_Desde tu entrenamiento militar, tus misiones de asistencias en antiguas conquistas..._** -apretó un poco el agarre- **_Hasta lo que sucedió con tu juicio y traslado permanente a_** ** _Comidortia_** ** _._**

 ** _\- ¡¿QUE?!_** -gritó con euforia- **_¡¿QUIEN ERES?!_** -pregunto alejándose del irken.

 ** _\- Ya te lo dije, Zim._** -se encogió de hombros- **_Soy un investigador._** -contestó con tranquilidad- ** _Y entre mis conocimientos debo estar informado y preparado para saber con quién voy a pasar el resto de mi....-_**

Aquella tan filosa y cortante frase no pudo ser terminada, el repentino pitido de un sonido bastante agudo rompió toda atmósfera de tensión y misterio que rodeaba la habitación, provocando una expresión de suma molestia en el rostro del alíen más alto, el cual solo se limitó a disculparse, para luego sacar un _"tele-comunicador"_ de su pak y acto seguido, retirarse a lo más profundo de la base.

 ** _\- Por_** ** _irk_** ** _._** -susurro el extraterrestre- **_Necesito ver a Dib-cosa cuanto antes..._**

_Guiado por su instinto de invasor, partió rápidamente_ _a casa de su humano._

__

**_[Mientras Tanto...]_ **

En las entrañas perversas de la guarida secreta del invasor, en un minúsculo recoveco entre la pequeña cocina y la pared que camuflaba al tan práctico ascensor, se encontraba escondido el irken investigador, observando una última vez su entorno, para finalmente sacar completamente su artefacto y saber quien era, el que se atrevía a molestarlo. Movió con gracia sus dedos sobre la pantalla virtual, que se reflejaba frente a sus fríos ojos azules, sus antenas se crisparon levemente, eso era producto del enojo, al ver de quién demonios se trataba.

No podía mentir, estaba obligado a devolverle la llamada, aunque fuera una molestia, y quisiera desechar con gusto a la basura el maldito comunicador que sostenía entre sus manos.

 ** _\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Tak?_** -pregunto indiferente, casi ignorándola.

 ** _\- Quiero saber porque no he tenido el reporte sobre el estúpido planeta que estás "analizando"._** -contestó de manera glacial y respectiva- **_¿Crees que es un maldito juego, verdad?_** -lo miró con recelo- **_La información que estás recaudando es vital para la conquista, y las posibles razas que planean una "rebelión" contra los Más Altos._**

 ** _\- Entendido, te lo mandare en un par de días._** -respondió de forma automática.

 ** _\- El plazo es hasta mañana, así que por tu propio bien espero que lo hagas._** -advirtió con molestia- ** _O sino informare TODO sobre ti a los Más Altos, y sabes muy bien lo que ocurrirá.. ¿Verdad?_** -amenazó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 ** _\- Estoy consciente de eso_**. -se resigno, desganado- _**Gracias por**_ _ **recordarmelo**_ _ **, Tak.**_

 _ **\- Es tu problema, así que HAZLO.**_ -amenazó molesta- _**¿Dónde estas, de todos formas?**_ -preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

 ** _\- Estoy en la órbita terrestre, en una planeta llamado "Tierra"._** -explicó moviendo sus manos- **_Te enviare el reporte esta misma noche._**

**_\- ¡Espera! ¿¡LA TIERRA!?_ **

**_\- Así es, si me lo permites iré a mi crucero boot ahora._** -informó con fastidio- **_Adiós, Tak._**

**_\- Oye, espera.. -_ **

**_"La detesto"._** Pensó el irken de ojos azules, mientras que caminaba con tranquilidad por los pasillos de la base, a la vez que activaba su disfraz, observó con decepción la sala vacía, ya que el invasor se había marchado. Por lo cual aprovecho a salir de la guarida, para encaminarse directamente a su nave y pasarse toda la noche preparando el dichoso y ansiado reporte.


	31. Solo.. ¡Escúchame!

_**"Hey. . . ¿Me escuchas?... Necesito de tu afecto como consuelo."** _

_**[Hogar de la Familia Membrana]** _

Ahí estaba él, acostado en su mullida cama con sus brazos extendidos cubriendo su rostro con una suave almohada, el cansancio y la pesadez que reflejaban sus ojos se encontraba a otro nivel, mientras que su cuerpo le exigía crudamente que se dejara vencer por el sueño, para liberar su pesar a aquellos párpados que se esforzaban por no caer. Sentía que todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas, a su vez que en su cabeza aun escuchaba aquella crueles palabras que era una clara y fuerte advertencia de parte de su padre, nuevamente estaba sentenciado al estricto régimen de su progenitor, obligándolo a enderezar su vida al camino seguro e infalible que podría hallarse en manos de una ciencia _"real"_.

_**"Más que un sentimiento vacío... Era una vida sin sentido, completamente aburrida."** _

Frustrado y amargado dio un grito ahogado, acallado por esa almohada que silenció levemente su descargo sentimental, no podía evitar sentir una rabia reprimida que lo transcomía sin piedad por dentro, no podía entenderlo, a sus 16 años de vida, aun no podía conseguir el valor propio y necesario, para de una vez cortar de raíz las intenciones de su padre. 

**_\- "Papa tu no lo entiendes, ¡Zim es un alíen! ¡Planea la destrucción y conquista de nuestro planeta!"_ **

_**-"¿Hablas de tu amigo el extranjero? Hijo los extraterrestres, los monstruos, y las criaturas fantasiosas en las que crees, NO EXISTEN"** _

_**-"¡Papa es de verdad! ¡Tu no lo entiendes!"** _

_**-"Mi pobre hijo loco.."** _

_"¿Cuántas veces le explicó su ambición personal?"_ Tantas veces y de muchas formas, jamás entendería que su verdadero destino era ser un famoso y aclamado _"Investigador Profesional de lo Paranormal" ,_ desde niño se preparó para eso y nadie lo detendría, ni mucho menos obligaría a renunciar a su sueño. Algo que aprendió directamente de Zim, fue a no renunciar a nada, ser persistente y duro con tu objetivo.

 _ **\- Ah..**_ -suspiro desganado- _**Si tan solo..**_ -quito la almohada de su rostro- _**¡Si solo pudiera escucharme!**_ -se quejó sentándose en su cama- _**No es como si no haya intentado trabajar con él en la ciencia real...**_ -miró a su alrededor- _**Es imposible.**_ -observó el póster de su pared- _**Mi lugar está justo aquí con...**_

Sorpresivamente en ese preciso momento, unos fuertes ruidos se hicieron presentes en la habitación del amante de lo paranormal, aun en estado de inercia, le costó por unos breves segundos, reaccionar, lo cual en cuanto tuvo su mente en cierto orden, comenzó a buscar fijamente con la mirada el origen del ruido. Sin embargo, esto le tomó unos cuantos segundos, ya que el sonido había momentáneamente desaparecido, a lo que decidió levantarse de su sitio y recorrer con precaución su cuarto, buscando el origen del extraño sonido, a la vez que por puro presentimiento, intentaba idear algún plan o pensar algo en particular, que podría usar para defenderse.

Desgraciadamente el tiempo no dio mérito a las intenciones deseadas, por lo que un estruendoso ruido inundó el lugar, provocando que finalmente su vista fuera dirigida a su ventana, por la cual podía observar claramente la figura de aquel irken, que hacía inesperadamente un acto de presencia. Sin ninguna clase de tacto, había atravesado duramente la ventana con sus duras y despiadadas garras de metal, era algo tan típico de él invadir sin ningún consentimiento, cualquier lugar donde él habitaba.

_**\- ¿Zim?** _

Los cristales fueron rápidamente rotos y esparcidos por todo el piso, de aquel oscuro cuarto, una fría brisa movía con lentitud las suaves cortinas azuladas, filtrándose tenuemente la luz de luna que estaba en pleno apogeo, después de un largo día, en el cual transcurrieron una mezcla de sentimientos, recuerdos y una necesidad de consuelo.

_**\- ¿Eres tu, Zim?** _

_**\- ¡Yo soy Zim!**_ -contestó con orgullo- _**Así es sucio-Dib, siéntete afortunado por tener de visita al increíble Zim.**_ -proclamó con autoridad desactivando sus extremidades robóticas.

 _ **-**_ _ **Mmph**_ _ **.**_ -se cruzó de brazos- _**Zim, esa era mi ventana..**_ -regaño en un tono molesto.

 _ **-**_ _ **Ohh**_ _ **.**_. -balbuceo con inocencia- **¡Zim a mejorado tu anticuada e inservible ventana!** -se excuso rápidamente _ **\- ¡Ahora tendrás una gloriosa y asquerosa vista al**_ _ **patético**_ _ **vecindario!**_

 _ **\- Uff...**_ -suspiro pesadamente- _**Bien.**_ -intentó calmarse- _**¿A que se debe el honor de tu visita, amor mio?**_ -preguntó con un claro sarcasmo.

 _ **\- Es bueno saber que por fin reconoces mi grandeza, esclavo humano.**_ -se adulo a sí mismo con orgullo.

_**\- Agh.. Escucha yo no soy tu.... -** _

_**\- ¡Silencio!**_ -ordenó el irken- _**Dib, necesito hablar contigo de algo ligeramente importante.**_

 _ **\- ¡Espera!**_ -exclamó sorprendido- _**¿Acabas de llamarme por mi nombre? ¿Sin insultos?**_ -preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

 _ **\- ¡Si! Bueno..**_ -un vergonzoso azulado se presentó en su rostro- _ **¡Eso no es importante ahora! ¡DEBES escuchar a Zim!**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Uhm**_ _ **..**_ -lo miro preocupado- ** _Tranquilízate_** ** _, chico espacial._** -lo invito a sentarse en su cama- _ **Ya rompiste mi única ventana.**_ -lo miró divertido- _**No quiero que mis pertenencias, hasta incluso mi habitación corra con la misma suerte.**_

 ** _\- Ugh.. Eres una sucia bola de carne estúpida._** -se cruzó de brazos, molesto- _**¡No lo entiendes!**_

 _ **\- Bien.**_ -se rindió- _**Cuéntame de una vez.**_ -exigió sentándose cerca del alíen- _**¿De que quieres hablarme?**_

_**\- Dib, tu asqueroso planeta está en problemas.** _

Fue entonces cuando el amante de lo paranormal comprendió que el tema que tocó su alíen, era mucho más peligroso de lo que alguna vez se lo imagino.


	32. Cuestión Sincerarse.

**_"¿Comprendes el grado de temor de mis sentimientos?"_ **

**_"Exacto, lo que sentimos no es lo mismo para los dos."_ **

En ese oscuro pero acogedor cuarto, un humano estaba temblando ligeramente, debido a aquellas atroces y peligrosas palabras, que además eran acompañadas con una pizca de miedo, las cuales salieron sin preludio, de los finos y delgados labios del extraterrestre. Esa inesperada revelación fue una estrepitosa sorpresa, que con fuerza se imponía arruinar todo sus elaborados planes para estar a solas y a gusto con su alíen, el cual este mismo, aún mantenía una mirada centrada mostrando una postura tensa.

Esto era una clara advertencia de una mayor disputa a futuro, una mezcla de emociones viajaron por su garganta para encontrarse en su estómago, dando una ligera sensación de náuseas, estaba plenamente consciente que lo que estaba por venir, no era nada bueno.

**_\- ¡¿ACASO NO ESCUCHASTE, LARVA HUMANA?! ¡TU PLANETA SERÁ DESTRUIDO!_ **

**_\- ¡YA TE ESCUCHE, MALDITO EXTRATERRESTRE!_ **

_"¿Que ganaban al gritarse mutuamente?_ _Nada en realidad.._

_S_ _ólo más amor... y más gritos."_

**_\- Ah.._** -suspiro- _**Okey..**_ -repitió para intentar calmarse- **_Zim._** -lo llamó con falsa serenidad- ** _Necesito que me expliques.. ¡¿Que diablos ocurre?!_** -exigió de forma _"calmada"_ \- **_AHORA._**

 ** _\- Tsk.._** -se quejo- **_No le des órdenes a Zim._** -se cruzó de brazos- **_Jamás me tomaría la molestia de advertirte nada, no soy el mensajero de nadie._** -bufo con molestia por el tono autoritario del contrario- **_Y mucho menos si es para verte sufrir en formas crueles e inigualables._** -expresó con emoción el irken.

 ** _\- Si, si.._** -adulto haciendo un gesto con su mano- ** _Me quedo mas que claro._** -rodó los ojos- ** _Este no es el momento, Zim._**

 ** _\- Arruinas mi diversión, despreciable humano._** -expresó de manera burlona.

 ** _\- Es mi trabajo, criatura espacial._** -sonrió de manera ladina- **_Hay una razón para que vengas a mi para decir todo esto... ¿Verdad?_**

 ** _\- Absolutamente._** -contestó mirándolo con desdén- **_No quiero que esta apestosa bola de Tierra, sea conquistada por alguien que no sea el majestuoso Zim._** -explicó con enojo- **_Aunque ya no tenga interés en algo como eso._** -agito su mano al aire- ** _¡Mi orgullo como invasor me impide que alguien que no sea el todopoderoso Zim, ponga sus sucias garras en MI planeta!_**

 ** _\- Wouh, wouh..._** -se alejó un poco- **_Espera, no es "TU" planeta Zim._** -corrigió observando al irken- ** _Es MI planeta._** -respondió con orgullo- **_Además, tu mismo dijiste que no conquistarás la Tierra así que..._** -pensó un poco- **_Entonces..._** -una mueca de disgusto se formó en su rostro- **_Tsk, es el.. ¿Verdad?_**

 ** _\- Aja._** -asintió con su cabeza- **_De algo sirve esa enorme y vacía cabeza tuya._**

**_\- ¡HEY!_ **

**_\- Como sea._** -se encogió de hombros- _**Zim cumplió con su deber en informar como cualquier otro humano normal.**_ -se levantó de la cama- **_Bien, el increíble y majestuoso Zim, se va._** -se encaminó hasta la ventana- **_¡Buena suerte, apestoso terrícola!_**

 ** _\- ¿Eh?_** -balbuceo, crédulo- **_Ah no, no, no... ¡No te vas!_**

Sin perder más tiempo, el de gabardina negra se puso de pie con rapidez, hasta llegar justo detrás del irken, el cual estaba a punto de escapar por la ventana, pero sin éxito alguno. El humano tomo del hombro al alíen, obligándolo a darse la vuelta involuntariamente, una vez que lo consiguió, lo confronto con la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron, mostrando diversas emociones y sentimientos. Un duelo silencioso, buscando alguna respuesta que se ocultan el uno al otro.

**_"Esa mirada en tus ojos me estremece..."_ **

El extraterrestre no tardó en forcejear, quería irse de ahí lo mas rápido que le fuera posible, intentaba luchar con el agarre que lo apresaba, pero era en vano, para su sorpresa, el amante de lo paranormal, lo sostenía con una fuerza bastante admirable, eso sí, sin provocar presión, una fuerza cálida y protectora como nunca antes la había sentido. Excepto una vez, en la que una mano fría y robótica lo había recibido al mundo, cuando apenas inició su existencia, pero eso eran casos completamente distintos, bueno según el.

**_"...Siento que no debo creerte..."_ **

**_\- ¡Dib-olor, suéltame!_ **

**_\- No lo haré._** -negó con dureza- **_Zim, dime la verdad._** -lo miro con seriedad- ** _¿Piensas conquistar la Tierra?_** -preguntó con severidad.

**_\- No lo haré._ **

**_"...Compartimos y reflejamos el mismo miedo.."_ **

**_\- No me mientas, Zim._** -exigió agitando un poco los hombros del contrario- **_¡Dime de una vez, la maldita verdad, extraterrestre!_**

 ** _\- NO LO HARÉ._** -gritó con frustración- **_¡ZIM NO LO HARÁ!_** -repitió con enojo empujando al contrario- **_¡Zim no lo hará porque ya no es ...! -_**

**_"Miedo, de perderte otra vez."_ **

_Abrupto silencio. Solo un duelo de respiraciones llenaban el lugar._

**_\- ¿Ya no eres que, Zim?_** -cruzó sus brazos con impaciencia- _**Dímelo.**_

**_"Miedo, de confesarte la verdad."_ **

**_\- Zim ya no es un invasor._ **

_Un pequeño pero silencioso sollozo escapó de los labios del irken._

_Una fuerte declaración para ocultar un motivo de guerra..._

_¿Cuándo fue que olvidó, cómo tratar a su alíen?_


	33. Consolar.

Esas contundentes y severas palabras resonaban con pudor en su cabeza, una expresión genuina de angustia y pavor se dibujó en el rostro del amante de lo paranormal, aun mantenía la mirada absorta en los falsos ojos violetas del extraterrestre, que delataban tristemente una frustración cargada de un odio absoluto, provocando que a su vez, el mismo se identificará cruelmente con ese sentimiento tan familiar. Se identificaba por completo con el de piel verde, lo comprendía absolutamente en todo, con su carga emocional.

Todas las dudas que alguna vez tuvo sobre él, comenzaron caer como piezas en un diabólico juego de ajedrez, que le permitió entender a la perfección de una vez, las intenciones y deseos de su irken.

_**"Tu dolor es igual al mío."** _

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, su cuerpo había reaccionado por sí mismo, entre sus brazos, tomó con seguridad el frágil cuerpo del pequeño invasor, que aún permanecía estático, recapacitando dócilmente en su mente, por la repentina confesión de su más oscuro secreto. A lo que el humano, lo arropaba con una inexplicable calidez en un abrazo, conteniéndolo con fuerza, mientras que recordaba las exigencias y expectativas que muchas veces le impusieron en el.

Por otro lado, Zim comprendió a la perfección las acciones del de lentes, por lo que optó a rendirse, para así dejarse llevar por el consuelo del débil e inútil sentimiento humano. Desgraciadamente, trajo como consecuencia, una sensación tan adormecedora que lo llenaba, solo un poco, aquel vacío que secretamente carcomía sus entrañas.

_"Por solo un momento, serían ellos mismos,_ _mostrando su mutua vulnerabilidad."_

_**\- Soy defectuoso.**_ -admitió con tristeza- _**Estoy condenado a ser un patético irken incapaz de hacer algo bien.**_ -confesó agarrando con fuerza la ropa del humano- _**Y lo peor es que he sido engañado por mis Más Altos, para ser exiliado y humillado en este planeta.**_

 _ **\- Tu no eres defectuoso, Zim.**_ -acarició con suavidad su cabeza- **_Eres perfecto así como eres... ¡Tan Zim!_** -exclamó apretando un poco el abrazo- **_¿Y sabes? Si tus líderes no comprenden lo importante que eres, quiero que sepas que eres lo mas valioso e irreemplazable para mi, Zim._**

 _ **\- ¿De verdad, Dib-cosa?**_ -se apartó un poco- _**¿Acaso te estás rindiendo a la majestuosidad del poderoso Zim?**_ -preguntó clavando su mirada en el.

 _ **\- Así es, chico espacial.**_ -sonrió de lado- _**Has invadido mi corazón.**_

 _ **\- Agh, eso sonó demasiado asqueroso.**_ -se quejó burlón- _**De hecho..**_ -llevo sus manos al rostro del humano- _ **Zim te lo agradece, humano apestoso. -**_

_Un tímido e inexperto roce de labios que ocultaba una felicidad de ser aceptado._

_**\- Mmph.. Que dulce mi cielo.**_ -mostró una pequeña sonrisa burlona- _**¿Acabas de besarme tu mismo? ¿Por propia voluntad?**_

 _ **\- Tsk, no te acostumbres inmunda larva.**_ -refuto molesto con un leve azul en ambas mejillas- _ **Es una muestra de aceptación, para que entienda tu gigantesca cabeza que le perteneces solo a Zim.**_

 ** _\- ¡Hey! ¡Que no estoy cabezón!_** -reprocho entendiendo sus palabras- **_Maldito alíen manipulador y quejumbroso._** -se acercó peligrosamente al contrario- _**Te pertenezco y tu me perteneces.**_ -lo tomo de la barbilla- _**¿Entendido?**_

_**\- No recibo tus ordenes, humano. -** _

_**"Los sentimientos reprimidos necesitan liberarse."** _

Unieron sus labios nuevamente, esta vez de una manera más intensa y apasionada, sus cuerpos se movieron involuntariamente, dejándose llevar, para luego recostarse sobre la cama con una insaciable necesidad de invadir el cuerpo del otro, siendo el único impedimento el tan molesto oxígeno, que era vital para la extraña pareja, en donde solo daban pequeñas bocanadas de aire en ciertos y precisos momentos.

_**"Me complementas para provocarme."** _

Sin embargo, un fuerte y tenaz ruido se filtró en el lugar, llamando la atención de los _"enemigos"_ , destruyendo en el proceso, la suave atmósfera que habían logrado entablar. Un tanto fastidiados, separaron sus cuerpos con rapidez, para acto seguido, levantarse abruptamente de la cama, acomodarse y sin perder más tiempo, salir del cuarto para luego, bajar con cuidado, y de manera silenciosa las escaleras. Observando a cada paso, varios cristales esparcidos por todo el suelo.

Tanto el humano como el irken estaban consternados, lo que incentivó a que siguieran bajando, cautelosos y alarmados, se miraron entre sí, para continuar el rastro de los cristales de vidrio, intentando averiguar lo que estaba pasando. El de gabardina negra, hizo unas cuantas muecas acompañadas de silenciosas señas hacia el extraterrestre que le permitió entender a la perfección la forma que debía de actuar. Se conocían demasiado bien como para dudar ahora.

Algo desconfiados, comenzaron a caminar, intentando en el trayecto, prepararse de manera mental, para lo que podría llegar a pasar, el camino los condujo hasta la puerta del laboratorio de su padre, en donde se resguardaba todo su trabajo, desde sus más peligrosos e impresionantes inventos, hasta la tecnología avanzada para la humanidad, y ni hablar de los sofisticados experimentos en los que estos días había trabajando.

La extraña silueta de una persona, se podía divisar entre las penumbras, lo que llamó poderosamente su atención, tanto el humano como el irken se separaron, para luego, ir cada uno por su lado y así lograr acorralarlo. Demostrando una cooperación mutua, que rara vez existía entre ellos, variando entre el sigilo y silencio, se emprendieron a dar pasos lentos, para lograr acercarse lo suficiente, pero para su mala suerte, no funcionó.

Aquella sombra al percatarse de la existencia de ese par, no dudo en escapar, a lo que la pareja descarto definitivamente su plan original, para empezar rápidamente a perseguirlo. Una carrera vital había comenzado, a medida que subía los escalones, las piernas de él de lentes empezaban a tensarse, debido a la fuerza requerida, para subir las interminables escaleras, mientras que el extraterrestre usaba sus infalibles extremidades de su pak, imitando a si, a una araña.

Orgulloso y confiado, el de piel verde estaba apunto de sujetarlo para así atraparlo de una vez por todas, pero para su sorpresa, abruptamente decidió inhabilitar la función de su pak, escondiendo en su " _mochila"_ las patas metálicas, al ver a la persona que estaba cerca de su posición. El chico gótico extrañado por la acción de el extraterrestre, siguió corriendo hasta alcanzarlo y poder ver lo mismo que el.

_**\- ¿Papá?** _


	34. Comprender.

La intimidante silueta de su padre estaba justo al frente de él, podría hasta jurar, por su joven vida, que lo estaba observando con sumo reproche y un importante enojo. Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo, mientras que intentaba regular su respiración, inhalaba y exhalaba repetidamente de forma discreta, para anular la constante falta de aire en sus pulmones, por la persecución, minutos atrás.

Ya estaba mucho más que consiente, que la situación no daba mérito a nada bueno. Sumado al hecho, de que varias horas atrás, había tenido una fuerte discusión con su padre, lo que terminó en gritos cargados de sinceridad, exhibiendo sentimientos contenidos, finalizando con un incómodo y rebelde escape del restaurante.

 _ **\- Papa..**_ -hablo con nerviosismo- _ **¿Qué haces aquí?**_

 ** _\- Hijo._ **-su voz mostraba enojo- **_¿Quién te dio permiso para bajar a mi laboratorio?_ **-demandó con severidad- _**Sabes que tienes estrictamente prohibida la entrada, hasta que recapacites y superes tu locura con lo paranormal.**_

_"Ahí estaba de nuevo, las mismas y repetitivas palabras_ _de aquel monólogo interno."_

_**\- Alguien entró en la casa.**_ -aseguró con rapidez- _ **¡Rompieron una ventana de la sala!**_ -exclamó señalando los vidrios rotos- **_Se metió directamente en tu laboratorio, pude oírlo desde mi cuarto._** -empezó a mover sus manos- _ **Y cuando baje, una extraña sombra estaba indagando tus proyectos.. ¡Trate de detenerle pero...!-**_

 ** _\- Ay, mi pobre hijo loco.._** -se lamento frotando su cabeza- _ **¿Cuándo finalmente te reformarás, para tomar el camino a la "ciencia real"?**_

_"No.. No, otra vez.. ¡No de nuevo!"_

_**\- Lamento mucho entrometerme, Profesor Membrana.**_ -habló finalmente el irken- _**Lo que informa el gusano-Dib es cierto.**_ -refutó con seriedad- _**Al parecer, alguna larva asquerosa se infiltró en su propiedad.**_

 _ **\- ¿Tu eres el amigo extranjero de mi hijo?**_ -pregunto observándolo detenidamente- _**¿Qué haces aquí?**_

 _ **\- Soy Zim.**_ -se presentó estirando su mano- _**Vine a memorizar y estudiar conocimientos sobre la tecnología, ciencia y humanidad.**_ -se excusó con una sonrisa.

 _ **\- Ahora te recuerdo, jovencito.**_ -acepto y estrecho su mano- _**Antes tuvimos una pequeña conversación sobre mi hijo ¿Verdad?**_

 _ **\- Efectivamente.**_ -estrecho su mano, mostrando respeto- _ **Es bueno volver a verlo, Profesor.**_

 _ **\- Me alegra saber que mi hijo tenga un amigo que lo guíe finalmente a su verdadera vocación.**_ -comentó orgulloso, mirando a su hijo.

 _ **\- Tu no lo entiendes, Papá.**_ -replicó conteniendo enojo- _ **¡Jamás seré un científico! ¡No me interesa la ciencia! ¡No quiero seguir tus "inigualables" pasos!**_ -respondió con firmeza- _**Mi verdadera naturaleza es el amor por lo paranormal.**_ -explicó mirándolo fijamente- _**¡Fantasmas! ¡Criaturas! ¡Demonios! ¡Y todo lo relacionado con el espacio! ¡Eso es lo que verdaderamente me apasiona!**_

 _ **\- Lo que tu digas hijo.**_ -se encogió de hombros- _**T**_ ** _arde o temprano entenderás la auténtica importancia de lo que significa ser parte del increíble mundo de la ciencia real._** -exclamó con mucha emoción.

_**\- Por Saturno, si tan solo me escucharas.. -** _

_**\- En cuanto a ti jovencito.**_ -se dirigió al de piel verde- _ **Fue un placer tener tan agradable visita.**_ -comentó dándole unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda- _**¡Y mucho más tratándose de un colega de la ciencia!**_

 _ **\- Eh, si claro.**_ -respondió el irken algo extrañado.

 _ **\- Debes traerlo a cenar alguna vez, hijo.**_ -se alejó para dirigirse a su laboratorio- _ **Y no vuelvas a entrar de nuevo ahí abajo, sin mi permiso.**_

Como si nada hubiera pasado, el profesor se perdió de vista, bajando a paso lento, por las escaleras a su laboratorio, dejando atrás al amante de lo paranormal, que se sentía completamente derrotado por la ignorancia de su padre. En cada ocasión, demostraba que no lo respetaba, y mucho menos aceptaba lo que verdaderamente amaba, dejándolo con un amargo sentimiento creciendo en su pecho. 

Sin embargo, el de piel verde, observo la escena bastante fastidiado, ante sus ojos, le parecía muy patético el actuar de ambos humanos, por lo que tomó con brusquedad el brazo del chico gótico, jalando con bastante fuerza en el proceso, guiándolo así, afuera de la casa.

Una vez en la intemperie, con cielo nocturno adornando un panorama estrellado, con una ligera sensación de soledad, el humano sostenido estaba bastante confundido, la repentina acción lo tomó desprevenido, por lo que lo observó con intriga al alíen, que sin previo aviso, lo tomó entre sus brazos, para luego, hacer aparecer sus patas metálicas, que lo elevaron a lo más alto de su casa. Esto empezaba a ser una rara tradición entre esos dos, una tonta sonrisa apareció en los labios del de gabardina, por lo que ya sabía perfectamente lo que sucedería a continuación.

Exactamente su dulce y inocente alíen, lo bajo con todo el amor del mundo. _Si claro, como si esas cosas pasaran._

 _ **\- Auch.. Ah..**_ se quejo con dolor- ** _¿De verdad tanto así me amas, corazón?_** -hablo con sarcasmo.

 _ **\- Deberías alabarme por solo intentar consolarte, inmunda larva.**_ -sonrió burlón, sentándose a su lado.

 _ **\- Por supuesto.**_ -se rió cínicamente- _**¿Cómo no alabarte, cuando me pones tan gloriosos y cariñosos apodos?**_

 _ **\- Exactamente.**_ -asiento gustoso- _**Aprendes rápido sobre la grandeza de mi gentileza, esclavo humano.**_ -sonrió divertido mirando las estrellas.

 _ **\- Pff..**_ -contuvo su risa- _**Como digas.**_

 _ **\- Dib-cosa.**_ -lo llamo sin mirarlo- _**¿Por que no le prestas obediencia a tu unidad paterna y haces lo que te demanda tanto?**_ -preguntó con curiosidad.

 _ **\- No, no quiero eso.**_ -respondió con rapidez- _**Detesto la "ciencia real", es demasiado monótona y aburrida.**_ -refutó observando al irken- _**Lo único positivo que obtuve con ella, es un acercamiento con mi padre, pero no vale la pena.**_ -se acercó un poco al contrario- _**No quiero sentirme encerrado, y obligado.**_ -elevo una de sus manos al cielo, como si agarrara una estrella- _**Quiero ser feliz con lo que hago.**_

 _ **\- ¿Felicidad?**_ -repitió con inocencia- _**¿Sabes? No todo en el universo son emociones o sentimientos, Dib-olor.**_ -hablo observando la expresión del humano- _ **Nunca se puede obtener lo que se quiere, excepto Zim, siempre consigue todo lo que él desee.**_

 _ **\- Uhmm..**_ -pensó un poco- **_Déjame ponerlo de otro modo._** -propuso con serenidad.

 _ **\- Bien.**_ -sonrió desafiante- _**Hazlo.**_

 _ **-¿Te gustaría que te abandone para encerrarme en un laboratorio?**_ -preguntó con curiosidad- _**¿Aún recuerdas lo que sucedió aquella vez cuando...**_

**_-¡CÁLLATE! ¡Zim ya entendió!_ **

_**\- ¿De verdad?**_ -canturreo divertido- _ **Recuerdo que literalmente te abalanzaste sobre mí, diciendo cuanto me extrañabas.**_ -se burló recordando viejos tiempos.

_**\- ¡MENTIRAS! ¡SUCIAS MENTIRAS!** _

_**\- ¿Lo ves?**_ -sonrió al ver la reacción del contrario- _ **Nunca voy a dejar de atormentarte, Zim.**_

 _ **\- El sentimiento es mutuo, Dib-larva.**_ -contestó con sinceridad, cruzándose de brazos- **_Y no es como si el gran Zim se haya deprimido por tu estúpida ausencia._** -se excuso desviando la mirada.

 _ **\- Aja.**_ -lo miro de forma acusadora- **_¿Algo que quieras confesar, alíen?_**

 _ **\- Noup.**_ -sonrió burlón, rodando sus ojos- _**Absolutamente nada.**_

 _ **\- Como quieras.**_ -asintió abrazando repentinamente al contrario- **_Siempre podre atesorar ese abrazo de cuando eramos enemigos._ **-recordó con una sonrisa- **_Aunque hecho de menos esa cámara._**

 _ **\- Agh.. Ni me lo recuerdes.**_ -se acomodo entre los brazos de su humano- _**¿Por que ese maldito humano no exploto?**_ -pregunto recordando su frustración.

 _ **\- De hecho si exploto, Zim.**_ -corrigió de manera divertida a su acompañante- _**Solo que**_ _ **Keef**_ _ **volvió a las pocas semanas, tu mismo lo dijiste.**_

 _ **\- Zim no lo recuerda.**_ -refutó observando fijamente al de lentes- **_Gusano-Dib, si abandonas a Zim, voy a destrozar tus órganos, entrañas y experimentar con esa hueca cabeza tuya._** -advirtió con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

 _ **\- Tranquilo, no lo haré.**_ -respondió con serenidad, al saber que seria capaz de cumplir su amenaza- _**Siempre he estado ahí para tratar de**_ _ **capturarte**_ _ **y**_ _ **asesinarte**_ _ **.**_ -se defendió de manera burlona.

 _ **\- Como sea. -**_ se encogió de hombros- _**Zim siempre te ha humillado humano.**_ -contestó recordando sus antiguas peleas- _ **Y lo seguirá haciendo por al menos..**_ -hizo un pequeño ademán con sus manos- _**Varios años terrestres más.**_

**_\- Solo cállate, lagartija._ **

**_\- Obligame, sucia bola de carne._ **

_Y resolvieron todo conflicto como era de esperarse entre ellos. Simplemente golpes y besos._


	35. Llamado.

La profunda y oscura noche era su perfecta compañera, que cuidaba inadvertidamente a la extraña pareja, donde solo estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, mirando con mucha ilusión, el brillo efímero de las estrellas, las cuales apaciguaba las turbias aguas de la vida del amante de lo paranormal. Simplemente respirando, tomados de las manos, un tenue silencio reinaba en su alrededor, permitiéndoles momentáneamente descansar, de tantos rotundos y abrumadores acontecimientos, en los que parecía no querer darles tregua a ninguno de los dos.

Cansados y arrepentidos por un día estúpidamente largo, una brisa nocturna que parecía adormecerlos, acompañado del constante bostezo que contagia el maleficio del sueño. _Era tarde y tenia sueño._ _¿Eso era tan malo?_

Mientras tanto el extraterrestre, volvía a reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos extrañamente, no forzados, por el de gabardina, estaba más que consiente que estas emociones y sensaciones humanas lo estaban dañando. El orgullo era lo que impulsaba su fuerza de voluntad, para no desmoronarse en el dolor que lo devorada desde dentro, era algo que lo debilitaba por momentos, por lo que se esforzaba para esconderlo, debía cuanto antes usar su brillantez innata para manejar y reparar a la perfección aquel fallo, que lo destruiría sin piedad y no sucumbir al tormento.

 _ **\- Dib-cosa...**_ -lo llamó con nostalgia- **_Cuando detenías y frustrabas mis perfectos planes de conquista, provocabas un odio insaciable en mi._** -admitió cerrando con fuerza sus puños- _ **Al punto de querer torturarte eternamente en la habitación del alce.**_ -imagino la situación con una sonrisa tétrica- _**¿Entiendes a Zim?**_ -pregunto relajando sus expresiones.

Un continuo y arrullador silencio, fue la única respuesta que obtuve el irken.

 ** _-_** _ **Asquerosa bola de carne, te contare algo interesante.**_ -observo el cielo, pensativo- _ **En nuestra raza, para un irken es sumamente atractivo cuando otra especie nos detiene o domina, es algo inexplicable.**_ -llevo sus manos hasta la cabeza del humano- _**Zim nunca sintió esto, esa insana necesidad de tenerte cerca y lastimarte.**_ -comenzó acariciar suavemente su cabello- _ **Me tomo tiempo descubrir e identificar este sentimiento en el lenguaje humano pero...**_ -lo observó con una media sonrisa- _**Te quiero, Dib.**_

La sinceras y sentidas palabras, salieron por sí mismas desde los labios del irken, a lo que siguió acariciando lentamente la cabeza del chico gótico, fijando su vista en el cielo sumamente estrellado, donde sus memorias transitaron muchos de los acontecimientos explícitos que vivió con su antiguo némesis, ahora _"su"_ humano. Una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, que le permitió entender un poco más, el muy complejo concepto afectivo y amoroso del planeta humano.

El crudo destino lo desilusionó de inmediato, dentro del manto oscuro del cielo terrícola, una fugaz luz atravesó con una excesiva rapidez las nubes, en dirección a su base. Maldijo en su lengua madre, tratando de descifrar las consecuencias de tanto daño interno, al parecer sus problemas aun no acababan, se enderezo un poco, desviando su mirada al de gabardina negra, esa expresión de suma tranquilidad, lo hacía temblar. 

Una frustración cargada de impotencia se instaló en el, ya que ni siquiera pudo resolver adecuadamente, las inútiles incoherencias amorosas que él mismo cargaba. Inhalo y exhalo pesadamente, si su vida desastrosa seguía en picada, le daría razón al de lentes, su sola existencia ya era catastrófica. Le dio una última mirada a su humano, que yacía durmiente recargado en su hombro.

 _ **\- Despreciable gusano.**_ -lo tomo entre sus brazos, levantándose del techo- _**¿Como te atreves a dormirte en presencia del todopoderoso Zim?**_ -se quejó cargando el cuerpo del contrario- _ **Solo le traes aún más problemas y confusión a Zim.**_ -atravesó sin cuidado la destruida ventana- _**Tsk, como sea.**_ -lo acostó directamente en la cama- _ **Buenas noches, larva revoltosa.**_

Observó el rostro del chico gótico, para luego dirigir su mirada a diferentes direcciones, comprobando así, la soledad absoluta en el cuarto. Una vez que verifico con éxito sus dudas, se acercó con cierto nerviosismo al amante de lo paranormal, poco a poco acortando la distancia, dándose falsos ánimos, se acercó lo suficiente, para brindarle un tosco y fugaz beso en la comisura de sus labios, lo que trajo como una obvia consecuencia, que un intenso azul se apoderase de sus mejillas. Como si abandonara la escena de un sangriento crimen, vigilo con rapidez el cuarto, para acto seguido, escapar lo más rápido que pudo, por la destrozada ventana, para caer con firmeza al piso, con la asistencia brindada por su pak.

Las calles vacías y silenciosas, eran cruzadas con mucha desesperación por un _"humano"_ de piel verde, que se sentía bastante alterado, por lo que sus ojos le habían mostrado. Era consciente que no tenía tiempo que perder, su mente le recordaba con dureza que no fue una buena idea, dejar a Gir a cargo, por lo que en el mejor de los casos, se encontraría dándose un baño de carne como todos los martes. Apuro un poco más su velocidad, gracias a las siempre útiles, extremidades robóticas, que le permitían, sin tanta demora, cruzar con rapidez los pocos metros, que aún le faltaban.

No mentiría, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, resoplo reflejando molestia, estaba más que seguro, de que no era ninguna coincidencia de que los irkens u otra raza, estuviera abordando en la Tierra. De hecho, en su mente estaba librando un combate par a par, intentando buscar alguna rápida solución o algún magnífico plan para deshacerse de todos ellos.

Finalmente luego de unos minutos, pudo divisar su extravagante y _"normal"_ casa, se impuso nuevamente guiado por su instinto, para acercarse cada vez más hasta su propiedad. Se aseguró rápidamente de que no hubiera absolutamente nadie, en las cercanías, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente confiado, desactivo la función de su pak, para a continuación, analizar y verificar con detenimiento la seguridad. Los gnomos para su sorpresa, parecían activados y funcionando, esto lo alivió un poco, atravesó con sigilo el pequeño lapso de su sencillo jardín, para detenerse abruptamente en la entrada de su puerta. 

Todo parecía extrañamente silencioso, por lo que temblando un poco, debido a la tremenda duda y desconfianza, abrió la puerta con decisión y poder atravesar la misma, sin más rodeos. Sorpresivamente no había nadie. La sala de estar estaba completamente vacía, la ausencia de su inútil asistente se hacía presente, bajo clara sospecha, dio unas cuantas vueltas alrededor del lugar, inspeccionando y llamando de vez en cuando a su sirviente robot. 

_"¿Gir? ¡Gir! ¡¿Donde estas?!"_ , sin éxito alguno. Esto solo logro ponerlo más atento, no iba dejarse intimidar, más en su propio territorio, se impuso a sí mismo, buscando valentía con sus años de entrenamiento militar. Sin miedo alguno, caminó hasta el centro de la cocina, llamando en el proceso, aun estrecho tubo transparente, que lo llevo de manera automática hasta su laboratorio.

Una vez que sus pies tocaron el piso, observo con detenimiento su entorno todo parecía normal, pero cubierto con una oscuridad casi total, se adentro con cuidado a su laboratorio la única fuente de luz era su fiel computadora que estaba encendida. Extrañado por esto, decidió acercarse cada vez hasta ella, para activar las luces en el camino, a lo que esto se vio interrumpido, por una extraña aparición que figuró por toda la pantalla.

_**\- ¿Quién se atreva a inmiscuirse en mis asuntos?** _

_**\- Irken, nosotros la resistencia.. Hemos escuchado tu propuesta. -** _

_**\- Perfecto... ¿Quién eres?** _

_**\- Lard Nard.. El líder oficial de la tripulación espacial.** _

En efecto, su diabólico plan estaba en marcha.


	36. Pacto de Guerra.

En una plena oscuridad, casi absoluta, más específicamente en su admirable laboratorio subterráneo, un irken invasor sonreía gratamente complacido, por la estruendosa sorpresa que posaba frente a sus ojos. Debía admitir que la sensación de malestar se evaporó por completo, para dar pie a una placentera satisfacción que se fundió a la perfección con su inigualable orgullo.

En la gigantesca pantalla de su computadora, mostraba a un vortiano de piel grisácea con cuernos similares a una cabra, unos gatunos ojos amarillos, y una serie de facciones serias casi demostrando cansancio. Era un hecho que lo conocía con anterioridad, en un remoto tiempo de una pelea espacial, que tenía como protagonista a su némesis, aunque ese no era el caso, sus lazos iban más allá de una tenue conexión, logró ganarse cierta enemistad burlándose del ridículo y improvisado nombre, que decidieron darle a última hora.

El extraterrestre se había tomado el trabajo de informarse bastante bien sobre los acontecimientos que rondaban sobre esta _"rebelión"_ , datos que fueron suministrado por su _"amigo"_ vortiano 777, utilizando diversas maneras, poco ortodoxas. _¿Quien diría que el secuestro y chantaje funcionarán tan bien?_.

Por supuesto estos datos fueron apoyados, al vigilar y comulgar la misión de su antiguo compañero de élite, el invasor Larb, que tenía como misión conquistar ese planeta, lográndolo con éxito, aunque todo eso cambiaría, dejando como consecuencia, una pérdida de tiempo, invadir ciertos planetas. Ante un respetable desafío de resentidas e interesadas miradas, tanto por el vortiano antes nombrado, y el invasor, no dejaban de analizarse mutuamente, esperando con impaciencia que el contrario, comenzara a hablar.

 ** _\- Irken._** -lo llamó con dureza- **_Mi tripulación me ha informado que tu los has llamado para una rebelión total._** -lo observo con detenimiento- **_He escuchado de ellos que nos has propuesto una oferta que no podemos rechazar._** -expreso con clara desconfianza- **_Estoy mas que seguro que es una estúpida trampa, aún así, he accedido a escucharte._**

 ** _\- Lard Nard.. ¿Verdad?_** -pregunto ladeando su cabeza, el contrario solo asintió- **_En efecto, Zim se ha comunicado con tus sirvientes para proponerte un acuerdo._** -continuó haciendo un ademán con su mano.

 ** _\- Tripulantes._** -corrigió molesto el vortiano- ** _Tu eres el invasor que fue enviado a conquistar la Tierra.. ¿Verdad?_** -preguntó mirándolo con severidad- **_¿Acaso no planeas seguir las órdenes de tus Altos?_** -expresó de forma burlona, enojando al de piel verde- **_No pierdas mi tiempo, irken._**

 ** _\- En efecto, fui mandado a este planeta con ese propósito._** -mintió, reprimiendo su enojo- **_Sin embargo, he cambiado mi postura durante este periodo de tiempo._** -informa cerrando sus manos, haciendo un puño- **_El punto es que debido ciertos acontecimientos, Zim quiere derrocar al Imperio._**

 ** _\- ¿Derrocar al imperio?_** -repitió con ingenuidad- **_¿Tienes idea de lo que eso abarca?_** -pregunto con seriedad- **_Además, es imposible que uno de su propia raza quiera la destrucción de la misma._** -insistió moviendo sus manos- **_Aunque confiemos en ti, nada estaría completamente asegurado._**

 ** _\- Zim tiene un brillante plan._** -mencionó sentándose frente a su computadora- ** _Invadir la Inmensa, de hecho es posible, incluso el planeta irken estuvo al punto de ser destruido por Zim._** -admite con dificultad, recordando las palabras de sus Altos ** _\- La élite sería la cuestión principal a tratar._**

 ** _\- Eso.._** -lo pensó un poco, dudativo- **_Eso tiene sentido._** -confesó mirando con intriga al contrario- **_Entonces el que arruino el plan maestro de "Ruina inevitable" ¿Fuiste tu?_** -preguntó con curiosidad, recordando los acontecimientos anteriores.

 ** _\- Absolutamente._** -asintió con un gran orgullo- _**La élite irken es la fuerza militar más capacitada y fuerte, por algo somos entrenados desde nuestro nacimiento, para la conquista.**_ -explicó con una media sonrisa- **_Como sabes nuestra raza es creada con el único propósito de invadir, gobernar y en ocasiones hasta destruir planetas._** -continuo recargando su cabeza, con su mano- **_Sería imposible que ustedes pudieran siquiera acercarse a la Inmensa._**

 ** _\- Te equivocas, invasor._** -refuto con enojo- **_Nuestra resistencia estuvo a punto de lograr su cometido, erradicar completamente su poderosa nave._** -explicó golpeando con fuerza el apoya-brazos de su silla- ** _¡Estuvimos tan cerca!_**

 ** _\- Exacto, "estuvieron cerca"._** -recalcó el alíen de manera burlona- **_Claro que sería un éxito si se las ingeniaran para reclutar a más especies y formarán tropas decentes como soporte._** -explicó moviendo ligeramente su mano.

 ** _\- Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo._** -bufó cruzándose de brazos- **_¡Nuestra tripulación actual está más que capacitada para eso!_**

 ** _\- Si aceptarán cooperar, podría informarles sobre el método perfecto para infiltrarse, e iniciar una guerra._** -mencionó observando con desdén al vortiano- **_Es más, si ayudan al poderoso Zim, hasta podría revelarles una de las debilidades mortíferas para nuestra raza._**

Un silencio devastador se instaló entre ellos, una tensión eléctrica se expandía con un muchas dudas y cierta desconfianza.

 ** _\- ¿Tus demandas, irken?_** -accedió finalmente, suspirando un poco- _**¿Cuáles son tus condiciones?**_

 ** _\- Zim supone que tienes interés en recuperar tu planeta. ¿Verdad?_** -preguntó pensativo, a lo que el contrario asintió- ** _En efecto, aunque el increíble Zim estaría más que complacido en gobernar todo el espacio, no está en sus planes, por el momento, claro._** -aclaro las dudas internas del vortiano- **_Por lo que, mi única intención en esto, es eliminar a los Más Altos._**

 ** _\- No lo entiendo._** -reaccionó con total sinceridad- ** _¿Por que quieres destruir a tus líderes?_**

 ** _\- Odio._** -una mirada maliciosa se reflejó en sus ojos- ** _Un odio tan profundo, de lo que ustedes mismos, pudieran llegar a experimentar._** -murmuró poniéndose de pie.

 ** _-Hemos sido esclavizados, forzados y denigrados como raza ¿Sabes?_** -informó con cierto dolor- **_Perdimos familias, nuestro hogar.. -_**

\- **_Como sea._** -lo ignoro, interrumpiendo al contrario- ** _Ha Zim no le importa el orden del espacio o sus patéticos planetas._** -encogió sus hombros- _**Solo iré motivado por único objetivo, y pienso lograrlo bajo cualquier circunstancia.**_ -aseguró mirando fijamente al vortiano- **_¿Le prestarás ayuda a Zim?_**

 _ **\- No confió en ti. -**_ admitió manteniendo la mirada con el invasor- **_Lo que planeas es probablemente una trampa o un eficaz intento de suicidio masivo._** -explicó levantándose de su sitio- **_Aunque esa postura y ese resentimiento viviendo en alguien como tu, es suficiente para mi._** -asintió levemente la cabeza- **_Aceptaremos tu oferta, Zim._**

 ** _\- Perfecto._** -sonrío con satisfacción- **_Lard Nard._** -lo llamó con cierta burla- ** _Debería dirigirse al planeta Meekrob._** -aconsejo empezando a teclear en su computadora.

 ** _\- ¿De qué estás hablando?_** -llamó la atención, confundido- **_¿Por qué ese planeta, irken?_**

**_\- Es ahí, donde comenzará nuestros planes de batalla._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curiosidad: Se especula que hay una rivalidad entre el "Invasor Larb" y "Lard Nard". Por lo cual, su relación seria bastante similar a la de Zim y Dib. Desgraciadamente, el planeta Vortiano fue conquistado, siendo así el detonante primordial para que Lard Nard arrematara contra Larb y toda la raza Irken.
> 
> Extra: Al parecer en la serie, Lard Nard y Dib Membrana son los enemigos más inteligentes y capacitados, que pueden arremeter contra el imperio irken.


	37. Secretos.

_**[Hogar de la Familia Membrana]** _

Era más de mediodía, un suave y cálido sol se posaba en lo más alto del cielo azul, completamente despejado, las personas caminaban por los alrededores, otras lavaban sus vehículos, mientras que los niños corrían como locos por todos lados. Sin embargo, todo esto era completamente irrelevante, ya que en una casa en medio del vecindario, resaltaba por el extraño agujero que se extendía por la pared, y varios vidrios rotos tambaleantes que estaban distribuidos por el piso. Esto no era un problema para el amante de lo paranormal, que seguía tumbado en su cama, sin ninguna intención de levantarse, pero era difícil resistirse, por la brisa de un viento frío que se filtraba entre sus cobijas.

El recuerdo de la noche anterior inundó su mente, en donde un pequeño irken invadió sin ninguna precaución, su cuarto en medio de la noche, a lo que simplemente llevo sus sábanas hasta su cabeza, intentado de manera infantil conseguir el sueño, que unos minutos atrás, había abandonado.

Dio una cuantas vueltas sin parar, de un lado a otro, tratando de conseguir la posición perfecta para aliviar, un poco su cansancio, a medida que se movía se enredaba cada vez más con las sábanas, sucesivamente envolviéndose con sus cobijas, convirtiéndolo en una especie de gusano, para segundos después, caer de su cama.

_**\- Maldito seas, chico espacial... -** _

Rindiéndose al hecho de no realizar satisfactoriamente su cometido, decidió por fin, librarse de sus cómodas ataduras, para quitarse de una vez todo lo que tenía encima, dejándolo en el proceso, arriba de su cama. Observó de nuevo el gran hueco en su pared, sabía muy bien que debía arreglarlo cuanto antes, aún lidiando con pesadez, se retiró de su habitación, rascando un poco su nuca y ordenando algo su desordenado cabello, para meterse de una vez al baño.

Ordeno un poco las ideas en su cabeza, se bañaría, se cambiaría y comería algo rápido para ir a visitar al irken, lo secuestraria un par de horas para una _"cita"_ completamente improvisada y declararle correctamente los sentimientos que de algún extraño modo, le fascinaban.

_**[Base de Zim]** _

En una extravagante y pequeña base, siendo más específicos en una escandalosa sala de estar, un exquisito aroma de unos waffles, se instaló por cada rincón del lugar, cuyo cocinero estaba a los brincos, bailando y tarareando una desquiciada tonada aprendida en los burdos entretenimientos de una música barata, que solo era comparada con la más asquerosa y despreciable basura.

El pequeño invasor no le daba importancia, es mas, tenia un impresionante buen humor, uno que apenas creía que existía, desde la noche anterior, a medida que transcurrieron las horas pudo idear un efectivo plan para llevar a cabo su cometido. De hecho, tener de aliado a diferentes especies inferiores, no eran tan malo, como el se imaginaba.

 _ **-**_ _ **Jefecitooo**_ _ **~**_ -llamó en un tono dulce a su amo- _**¿Mas**_ _ **waaflees**_ _ **?**_

 _ **\- Claro, Gir.**_ -acepto el plato repleto de waffles- **_Este día tus empalagosos y repugnantes alimentos saben muy bien en el paladar del grandioso Zim._**

 _ **-**_ _ **Yeeeiii**_ _ **..**_ _ **Heeii**_ _ **..**_ -chillo con alegría- _**¡Mi**_ _ **amiitoo**_ _ **está**_ _ **feeliz**_ _ **! ¡**_ _ **Yuuju**_ _ **! ¡Debo contárselo a Mary!**_

El pequeño sirviente robot se encaminó entre saltitos por el pasillo, hasta perderse en la cocina, a lo que el extraterrestre sentado en el sofá comenzó a degustar con tranquilidad el plato que tenía en frente de él, no podía evitar sentirse lleno de una renovada energía. Sus intenciones y cometidos empezaban a tomar forma, los detalles aún se formaban en su cabeza, ideando los posibles obstáculos y complicaciones que podían llegar a presentarse.

Algo que aprendió en su estadía en la Tierra, era que nunca debía subestimar al enemigo, un buen ejemplo. era el humano cabezón: _Dib_ , quien más de una ocasión frustro, elimino y/o detuvo cada uno de sus infalibles planes, a lo que traía como una constante consecuencia, diversos tipos de peleas y persecuciones serias, abriendo paso a las múltiples humillaciones que se repartían el uno al otro.

Nunca entendió cuando fue que todo ese descomunal odio, se convirtió en algo tan débil como el amor, la ausencia de su némesis en su viaje, fue algo que lo desestabilizó mentalmente, quitándole sus fuerzas y incentivo clave para conquistar. Al enterarse de su misión era una farsa, sumado al descubrimiento de su destierro deshonroso, el estado de negación absoluta se rompió en el, dejándolo caer mas y mas en la depresiva demencia.

Para evitar su erradicación, se precipitó en escapar de su planeta natal, para volver y surcar otra vez el espacio, donde sin lugar a dudas, recurrió a un mal conocido: _La Tierra._ Sus pensamientos y reflexiones fueron acallados rápidamente, por la inesperada visita de aquel humano disfrazado, que atravesaba, sin ningún tipo de problema, la entrada principal, donde una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás suyo, dejó expuesta, la verdadera naturaleza que llevaba con él.

El irken observó por unos cuantos segundos su entorno, tratando de analizar y identificar algo en concreto, pero sin conseguirlo en absoluto, volteo la mirada hasta la ubicación del invasor, que seguía comiendo gustosamente sus waffles, ignorando olímpicamente la presencia del contrario. Esta acción molestó por dentro al de ojos azules, en lo que involuntariamente crispo sus antenas, para acto seguido acercarse hasta al de ojos magentas y sentarse a su lado, pensativo.

 _ **\- Zim debe admitir que tienes valor para**_ _ **postrarte**_ _ **ante el.**_ -habló sin mirarlo a los ojos- _**De hecho, podría simplemente destruirte ahora mismo.**_ -amenazó, aun consumiendo de su plato.

 _ **\- ¿De qué hablas, Zim?**_ -pregunto con burla- **_N_** _ **o tengo conocimiento de lo que me exiges.**_ -le dirigió una mirada fría- **_No he estado aquí, si eso es lo que_** ** _insinúas_** ** _._**

 _ **\- ¿Realmente creíste que Zim no se daría cuenta?**_ -dejó el plato de alimento, aun lado- _**Tal vez el humano cabezón no lo notara, pero se que fuiste tu quien entró al laboratorio del profesor Membrana.**_ -afirmó devolviéndole la mirada- _**¿No es cierto? ¡¿No es cierto?!**_

 _ **\- Me descubriste.**_ -se encogió de hombros- _**Necesito el equipo tecnológico que posee esa unidad terrícola, no es tan avanzada como la nuestra, pero es interesante para saber que tan desarrollados y capacitados están los humanos. -**_ se excuso con curvando sus labios.

 _ **\- ¡MENTIRAS! ¡Sucias mentiras!**_ -grito con molestia, acusándolo con el dedo- _**¡Deja de mentirle a Zim! ¡TU**_ _ **ST005**_ _ **! ¿¡QUIEN ERES?!**_ -pregunta con euforia, poniéndose en guardia- _**¡Confiesa irken o te**_ _ **aniquilare**_ _ **aquí mismo!**_

 _ **\- Tu ganas.**_ -hizo un gesto con sus manos, rindiéndose- _**Estas en lo cierto, invasor.**_ -se levantó de su lugar- _**He venido a este planeta con un solo propósito.**_ -encara con decisión al contrario- _**Respuestas.**_

 ** _\- ¿Que?_** -confronto su mirada- ** _¿Respuestas sobre que?_**

_**\- Mi creador.** _

_Un revoltijo prodigioso de incógnitas pasajeras fueron motivo de confusión._ _para el pequeño invasor._


	38. Negociación.

La tensión acumulada en esa pequeña sala, era atravesada sin piedad por la sorpresiva información, que tomó totalmente desprevenido, al más pequeño de los irkens, una leve electricidad recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo, para lograr paralizarlo y desorientarlo. Sucumbiendo a un estado casi catatónico, su cerebro no tardó demasiado en procesar, teorizando sutilmente para tratar de brindarle una respuesta a su necesidad, su mente y los escasos recuerdos del conocimiento prohibido para los irkens, se planteó firmemente en su cabeza.

Era cuestión de tiempo, para que las piezas empezarán a acomodarse, dentro su retorcida lógica, increíblemente comprendió a lo que se refería, aunque quería equivocarse y que se tratara únicamente de un error o una inconsistencia por parte del investigador.

 ** _\- ¿Creador?_** -repitió con asombro- ** _Eso no es posible, estúpido irken._** -aseguro con una sonrisa ladina- **_Estas loco._**

 ** _\- Es un hecho increíble, pero es verídico, Zim._** -informó con seriedad- **_Según mis investigaciones, fui concebido de manera artificial como cualquier otro irken._** -lo observó con frialdad- _**Pero mi genética es un raro híbrido, entre genes de un 30% humanos.**_ -afirmó con seguridad.

 ** _\- ¡Imposible!_** -bufo con molestia, cruzándose de brazos- **_¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido!_** -exclamó enfrentando su lógica- **_Aunque fuera cierto, dudo que exista algún humano tan inteligente, como para crear y llevar a cabo algo como eso.._**

 ** _\- Membrana._** -interrumpió al de ojos magenta- **_El profesor Membrana es quien me creó, o participó en el procedimiento._** -explicó con seriedad- **_Es la conjetura más acertada que tengo por el momento._**

 ** _\- No hay pruebas de que eso sea verdad._** -refutó con insistencia- _**Si fuera de esa manera, indirectamente serias un primogénito de Membrana**_.

 ** _\- Exactamente._** -asiente alejándose un poco del irken- **_Zim, absolutamente nadie sabe esto_**. -movió ligeramente sus manos- **_Si los Más Altos lo descubren, ordenarán mi erradicación sin piedad._** -mencionó bajando levemente sus antenas- **_Necesito que guardes el secreto._**

_Mala idea. Un jaque mate descomunal._

**_\- Zim lo hará._ **

**_-¿De verdad?_ **

**_\- En compensación de que oculte tu procedencia inferior.._** -se encaminó con lentitud al irken- **_Debes hacer algo para ayudar al majestuoso Zim._** -advirtió con una tétrica sonrisa- **_Debes volver inmediatamente a la Inmensa._** -exigió deteniéndose frente al investigador- **_Desde ahora, trabajarás bajo mis órdenes._**

 ** _\- ¿Que?_** -lo observó con una genuina sorpresa- _**¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer, invasor?**_

 ** _\- La destrucción total de la Inmensa._** -respondió con sencillez- **_La aniquilación de los Más Altos y eliminar la tiranía ejercida por los superiores._**

 ** _\- ¡¿Estas loco?!_** -exclamó crispando sus antenas- _**¡Eso significaría una condena a escalas masivas para nuestra propia raza!**_

 ** _\- Efectivamente._** -explica moviendo su mano- _**Veras, necesito quien me brinde información relevante para la misión, y al único que veo en estos momentos, que podría ser de utilidad, además que posea esa capacidad. eres tu.**_

 ** _\- ¿Por qué?_** -pregunto con seriedad, mirándolo con incredulidad- **_¿Por quieres hacer esto, Zim?_**

 ** _\- Odio._** -responde poniéndose al frente de él- **_Tú mismo eres capaz de sentirlo ¿Verdad?_** -pregunta dando ligeros golpecitos al cuerpo del investigador- **_Esto no solo beneficiaria a Zim, sino también a ti._** -lo mira con severidad- **_No serás perseguido, ni juzgado por tu patética procedencia.._** -le extiende su mano- **_Entonces ¿aceptaras mi petición,_** ** _ST005_** ** _?_**

_Estaba siendo manipulado y extorsionado por alguien "amado".._

_¿Cómo_ _podría resistirse a sus ojos magenta?_

**_\- De acuerdo._** -se rindió, imitando la acción del contrario- **_Te prestaré mis conocimientos para tus retorcidas intenciones._** -acepto con fastidio, estrechando su mano- ** _Mi asunto aquí era distinto, por lo que veo nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Zim._**

 ** _\- Absolutamente._** -asintió dándose la vuelta, soltando el agarre- **_Una última petición._** -el de ojos azules solo asintió para que prosiguiera- **_Debes informar tus descubrimientos al humano-Dib. -_**

Desgraciadamente para el más alto de los irkens, no le dio la oportunidad de negarse, ya que cuando quiso emitir palabra alguna, un humano de gabardina negra, lentes y una enorme cabeza atravesaba, con toda confianza, la puerta delantera, adentrándose con facilidad, al interior de la base, donde ellos, ahora mismo, se encontraban. Un leve gruñido escapó de sus labios, dirigiéndole una mirada glacial cargada de odio externo, la cual era como una daga venenosa, apuntando en distintas direcciones al amante de lo paranormal, este mismo no pensaba diferente.

A decir verdad, cuando directamente vio la silueta enmarcada del extraterrestre, nuevamente cerca de Zim, un enojo interno floreció arrasando poco a poco, lo que le quedaba de paciencia, evitando un estallido de celos sin sentido, optó simplemente por reprimirse, a la vez que intentaba ignorar el peligroso grado de inseguridad, que se imponía a abusar de él.

 ** _\- Hey, Dib-torpe._** -lo llamó con un auge de cariño- **_¿Que haces en la base del magnífico Zim?_**

 ** _\- He vuelto Zim._** -anuncio encarando al invasor- **_Y esta vez sí voy a tener todo lo que yo quiero de ti._** -sonrió de manera burlona- _**¡Ven y besame!**_

 ** _\- Ugh, realmente has enloquecido humano._** -comentó mirándolo con asco- **_Bueno, si es lo que el inmundo gusano quiere._** -camina varios pasos hasta acercarse al él- **_Zim lo hará._**

 ** _\- ¿¡Que?!_** -balbuceó sintiendo una repentina vergüenza- **_Espera.._**

Atónito y confundido el chico gótico retrocedió varios pasos, a medida que el alíen se le acercaba, este proceso solo duró unos breves segundos, hasta que el de lentes sintió la fría y áspera pared detrás de si, lo que produjo que fuera exitosamente acorralado por el pequeño invasor, siendo condenado a cumplir su sentencia.

_Esta de mas decir que el beso nunca llegó.. ¿Verdad?_

**_\- Auch._** -un fuerte golpe en su inmensa cabeza lo hizo tambalear- _ **Deja de amarme con tanta locura, corazón.**_ -pidió sarcásticamente sobándose el golpe.

 ** _\- Imposible no hacerte enloquecer, larva revoltosa._** -contestó divertido viéndolo con malicia- **_Llegas en el momento ideal, Dib-cosa._** -informó desviando la mirada al otro irken- **_Zim necesita informarte algo ligeramente importante.. -_**

 ** _\- No dejaré que esta basura del espacio, conquiste el planeta._** -bufo con enojo, encarando al investigador- ** _Estoy sumamente preparado para detener cualquier posible invasión espacial._** -hizo un puño con sus manos- **_¡Tengo años de experiencia!_**

El irken investigador curioso, solo desvió la mirada hacia el invasor, el cual solo asintió, dándole en parte la razón.

 ** _\- Dib Membrana._** -lo llamo, ganándose la atención del humano- **_Por órdenes ajenas de mi conocimiento._** -observó por un momento al de ojos magentas- _**Debo informarte que no destruiré tu inservible y débil planeta..**_

 ** _\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Genial?_** -festejo dudoso- **_¡Victoria para la Tierra! ¿Supongo?_** -sonrió confundido sin entender por completo la situación- **_¿Esto fue una especie de obra tuya, Zim?_**

 ** _\- No._** -interrumpió el investigador- **_Deja de interrumpirme criatura primitiva._** -ordenó con una severa mirada- _**Detesto suministrar este tipo de información, mas tratándose de alguien como tu.**_

 ** _-_** ** _Tsk_** ** _._** -se cruzó de brazos- **_¡Ve al grano! ¿Quieres?_**

 ** _\- Tu progenitor, el científico Membrana._** -observó fijamente al humano- **_Sospecho que fue el mi creador._** -aseguro con una mueca de disgusto- ** _Tengo su genética humana en mi cuerpo, por lo que pude descubrir en su laboratorio._** -hizo un ademán con su mano- **_Mi teoría es que el fue parte vital para mi concepción, de algún modo_**.

 ** _\- E-Eso es.._** -murmuró con rapidez, completamente absorto- ** _No puede ser... Mi padre es un científico de ciencia real, no existiría forma que.._**

 ** _\- Aquí._** -señaló su cabeza- **_Y aquí._** -indico su pak- **_Tengo almacenados algunas extrañas memorias que estoy seguro no me pertenecen._** -explicó con seriedad, moviendo sus antenas- **_Nunca antes he vivido esos acontecimientos, por lo que deduzco son de tu propiedad._**

_**\- ¡Ya cállate! ¡No hay forma que pudieras tener mis recuerdos!** _

**_\- Detente._** -ordenó duramente el alíen, tomando con brusquedad su brazo- **_¿Eso es verdad? ¿Por que no se lo dijiste a Zim?_**

 ** _\- No estoy seguro._** -desvió su mirada al invasor- **_Debo irme a cumplir mis órdenes._** -se dirigió al invasor, quedando frente a frente con el- _**Estaré en contacto contigo, Zim.**_

 ** _\- Bien._** -asintió viendo momentáneamente al humano- ** _No olvides_** ** _reportarte_** ** _._** -advirtió en un tono amenazante- ** _Ahora vete de una vez._**

El irken investigador solo asintió, sin antes bajar sus antenas hasta la altura del rostro del invasor, para acto seguido, acariciarlas suavemente en un contacto afectivo.

Este gesto tomó por sorpresa al de ojos magenta que se quedó extrañamente paralítico. Satisfecho, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, dejando detrás de sí, a un humano seriamente devastado.


	39. Intriga.

_**"No puedes ocultarte siempre, y si pudiera te esperaría siempre."** _

Esa respectiva y inconfundible frase fue el detonante psicológico para que el de lentes, cayera de rodillas al piso completamente absorto y confundido, a lo que sólo agrandó sus ojos por la repentina sorpresa, mientras dejaba caer su propio cuerpo estremecido, en un leve suspiro. La desdicha del terrícola dejó como saldo, una sensación repulsiva de superioridad al más alto de los irkens, el cual terminaba de activar su disfraz despidiéndose y marchándose de una vez por todas, de aquella propiedad.

La mente del de gabardina negra, estaba hecho un lío, siendo castigada y torturada, una y otra vez, sin descanso a la vez que una débil incredulidad interna, ligada directamente por una rotunda negación, se apoderaba lentamente de su uso de razón, este tipo de dudas e incertidumbres estaban fijados en el corazón del humano.

_**Es decir.. ¿Es imposible que tan solo exista esa oportunidad, verdad?** _

Su padre era un aclamado científico especializado en la ciencia real, donde sus experimentos e invenciones salvaban al mundo de diferentes puntos catastróficos, apoyaba cualquier campo científico en el que era necesitado, asumiría todo tipo de trabajo para cual fuere requerido. No le importaba que tan abrumador o agotador sea, el se enfocaba única y exclusivamente en la ciencia. Tan solo dudar de que él pudiera ser partícipe de crear vida extraterrestre, era una absurda y completa tontería, por supuesto, por algo fue que todos los años de su joven existencia, negaba rotundamente sus aficiones paranormales y descartaba el solo hecho de presentar la mas mínima prueba.

Aunque tuviera un extraterrestre frente a sus ojos, incluso si todo el planeta fuera consumido por los malignos y destructivos poderes de un alce, nunca lo creería. Ingenuidad e ignorancia eran las palabras indicadas para su padre.

**_Aunque es algo frustrante ¿Sabes? Ser reconocido por tu enemigo, por tu hermana.. ¡Hasta por_ ** **_Gir! Y no por tu propio padre, eso era sumamente frustrante y doloroso._ **

_**\- ¡Mono-Dib!** _

La incertidumbre sin duda lo asfixiaba. _¿Cómo sería capaz alguien más, conocer sus propios recuerdos?_ Era imposible, aunque su padre hubiese creado al irken, no existiría forma de que sus recuerdos estuvieran incubados y durmientes dentro de él, ya que sus experiencias solo fueron vividas y experimentadas solo por el _¿Verdad?_

_Sus más íntimas y personales memorias le pertenecían única y exclusivamente a él.. ¿Cierto?_

_**\- ¡Gusano-Dib!**_ -lo llamó nuevamente- _ **¡Despreciable humano! ¡No ignores a Zim!**_

 _ **\- Pero volveré, hasta que sea el fin del mundo Zim...**_ -murmuro recordando aquel momento _ **\- Desde la montaña más alta, hasta el mar más profundo...**_ -fue consciente de sus palabras- _ **Te seguiré por siempre..**_

_Sus labios lo traicionaron, recitando aquel juramento de odio eterno._

_**\- ¿Dib-apestoso?**_ -se puso a la altura del terrícola- _**¿Te encuentras bien, patético humano?**_

 _ **\- Estoy confundido, es todo.**_ -contestó restándole importancia- _ **De hecho, aun sigo procesando lo que acaba de suceder, esto está fuera de control para mi sano juicio, Zim.**_

 _ **\- No tomes nada por seguro, tonto terrícola.**_ -se levantó con rapidez de su sitio- _ **Lo que acabas de escuchar no significa nada.**_ -le extendió su mano- **_Tu eres el único aquí que vivió todas esas molestas y fastidiosas peleas.. ¿Recuerdas?_**

El sonido de un _"click"_ mental, resonó por toda su cabeza.

 _ **\- Tienes razón, chico espacial.**_ -asintió aceptando la mano del irken- _**Yo fui quien te detuvo en cada una de esas ocasiones.**_ -se puso de pie, confiado- _ **Soy el único que puede defender y proteger la Tierra.**_ -sonrió entusiasmado- _**Además...**_ -apretó el agarre, atrayendo hacia su cuerpo, al alíen- _**Solo yo tengo el derecho de**_ _ **capturarte**_ _ **.**_

Un abrazo tan necesitado para aliviar sus amargas dudas, sus temibles dolencias, y reiterar sus antiguas vivencias.

 _ **\- ¡Agh! ¡DETENTE!**_ -forcejeo ante el contacto del humano- _**¡**_ _ **Suéltame**_ _ **! ¡Libera a Zim!**_

 _ **\- No, no lo haré.**_ -mencionó rodeando sus manos por la cintura del extraterrestre- ** _Estúpido alíen, vengo para llevarte conmigo._** -ordenó apresando al irken con su cuerpo.

 ** _\- ¡Aléjate de mi!_** -gritó con enojo, intentando liberarse- _ **¡Detente inmundo humano!**_ -retorció su cuerpo, buscando alguna forma de escaparse- _**¡No dejare que le hagas una necropsia a Zim!**_

 _ **\- Pff..**_ -soltó una pequeña risa- _**¿De que hablas, chico espacial?**_ -pregunto ladeando la cabeza- **_El día de hoy no planeaba eso pero.._** -sonrió con burla- _**Si tan emocionado estabas por la idea, quizás pueda hacer una excepción..**_ -propuso con picardía en su voz.

 _ **\- ¡Calumnias! ¡TRAICIÓN!**_ -seguía resistiendo con fuerza el invasor- _**¡INVENCIONES!**_

Los insultos y las amenazas salían sin control de los labios del extraterrestre, el cual era arrastrado sin ningún tipo de cuidado, entre los brazos del amante de lo paranormal, por lo que la extraña pareja solo atravesaba la puerta, dejando atrás la propiedad. Esto, para la desgracia del irken, se le sumó que los gnomos, guardianes de su jardín, no detectaban a su humano como amenaza, por lo que su última esperanza de huir para resguardarse en su base, desapareció cruelmente ante tus ojos, dejándolo a la deriva, completamente solo.

_**\- ¡Asquerosa bola de carne! ¡Libera de una vez por todas a Zim!** _

**_\- Solo quédate quieto, enano verde._** -pidió acercándose a su auto- **_No podrás resistirte ante la tentación de viajar en un extravagante auto humano._**

Claramente en ese mismo instante, el _"secuestro"_ fue con mutuo consentimiento, así que prosigamos.

 _ **\- Ouh..**_ -admiro con sorpresa el auto- _**Que bonito.**_ -dejó de forcejear- _**¿Que es?**_

 _ **\- Es un auto, Zim.**_ -mencionó rascando su nuca- _**Es un vehículo que utilizamos las personas para trasladarnos de un lugar a otro.**_ -explicó abriéndole la puerta delantera- _**¿Quieres subir?**_

 _ **\- Uhmm..**_ -miro por unos segundos al humano, dudativo- _**Bien.**_ -acepto la oferta del de lentes- _**Zim abordará tu extraño transporte de tierra.**_ -comentó sentándose en el lugar de copiloto- _**Si te atreves mortificar a Zim... ¡Te**_ _ **aniquilare**_ _ **!**_

 _ **\- Aja.**_ -asintió sentándose al frente del volante- _**Como digas, amado**_ ** _mío_**. -se rió poniendo en marcha el coche- _**Te**_ _ **secuestrare**_ _ **para demostrarte que el mundo humano, no es tan malo.**_

 ** _\- Inténtalo._** -lo reto con la mirada- _**Muéstrame de que eres capaz de defender a esta bola de Tierra, Dib-humano.**_

El auto se puso en marcha, pronto comenzaría la diversión.


	40. "Secuestrando al Irken para una Cita I"

Las estrechas y concurridas calles eran desbordadas por tanta explotación de vehículos, un infierno eterno de una asfalto necesario para transitar entre los sitios más turísticos y populares de la ciudad. El embotellamientos era algo tan estúpidamente cotidiano, que no sabía porque se sorprendía, el fastidioso ruido de las bocinas, los insultos infundados de parte de los conductores y las diarias peleas automovilísticas que al parecer los entretenían. Esto les era de utilidad para matar el tiempo, en las exageradas filas vehiculares de un cementerio chatarrero, dando la ligera sensación de querer escaparse de un sucio vertedero.

A decir verdad, la situación dentro del automóvil tampoco era una de las mejores, ya que la paciencia tan agraciada que poseía con el irken, no era la misma que podría tener con otro tipo de cosas, un claro ejemplo era el tránsito, no por algo evitaba cada vez que podía, conducir _"su"_ auto, anteriormente fue de la propiedad de su padre. Por otro lado, el humano con problemas de piel, estaba más que distraído, hace varios minutos no dejaba de moverse, investigando y husmeando cada parte del coche, preguntando de vez en cuando alguna obviedad, de cómo funcionaba algún artefacto o sobre lo muy anticuado que era los inventos humanos.

_Típico caso de envidia irken._

**_\- ¡Mono-Dib!_** -lo llamó repetidamente- ** _¡Zim se aburre!_** -recargo su cabeza con su mano derecha- _ **¡**_ _ **Entretén**_ _ **al magnífico Zim!**_ -ordenó mirando por la ventana.

 ** _\- Estamos en medio del tráfico, Zim._** -refuto frotando su nariz- **_Y estoy conduciendo justo ahora._**

 ** _\- No es lo que parece, despreciable gusano._** -lo observó con burla- **_Este lugar está condenado a ser un_** ** _estorboso_** ** _estacionamiento humano._** -resopló desviando su mirada al frente.

 ** _\- Eso no me ayuda, Zim._** -llevó su mano a su cabello, revolviendolo un poco- ** _No es como quisiera estar atrapado aquí.. ¿Entiendes?_** -cerró sus ojos, intentando calmarse- ** _Es por eso que odio tanto conducir._**

 ** _\- Ha, ha, ha._** -soltó una pequeña risa, cizañera- **_En Irk no tenemos este patético problema_**. -contestó observando el entorno afuera- **_Nuestras naves nos evitan totalmente este sin sentido humano, que ustedes llaman "tráfico"._** -sostuvo devolviendo la mirada al contrario- **_Los humanos demuestran ser una forma de vida primitiva e inútil._**

 _ **\- Para tu información, chico espacial.**_ -lo enfrentó con el ceño fruncido- **_En la Tierra por lo menos no sufrimos un esclavismo y tiranía absoluta._** -contestó acelerando un poco el auto- **_Puedes denigrar todo lo que quieras a la humanidad y a mi planeta, pero sigue siendo mucho mejor que el tuyo._**

 ** _\- Como sea._** -se encogió de hombros- **_Dudo fortuitamente que seas capaz de siquiera pensar, en la idea de destruir tu dichoso planeta._** -contraataco con simpleza- **_Aunque en estos casos, hasta las especies más simples e inferiores, se ahorran estas molestias._**

 ** _\- ¿Sabes? No he estado_** ** _persiguiéndote_** ** _todos estos años por nada._** -admite recordando algunas batallas- **_Desde tu llegada me han tomado como un desquiciado, sacrificando mi integridad para salvar al mundo entero de tus descabellados y malignos planes._** -hizo una mueca desagradable- _**Maldición cariño,**_ _ **recuerdame**_ _ **¿Por que te quiero?**_

 ** _\- Por que soy Zim._** -respondió con una sonrisa- **_Era inevitable que_** ** _cayeras_** ** _en la magnificencia de todo mi ser._** -se auto alabo moviendo su mano- _**Deberías estar sumamente agradecido solo porque el increíble Zim este en este momento contigo, a tu lado, sucio terrícola.**_

 ** _\- Estoy empezando a creer que tal vez si estoy loco.._** -murmuró llevando su mirada al frente.

Luego de ser cruelmente confinado, alrededor de unos 45 minutos encerrado en su coche, platicando y discutiendo con el irken, sobre las consecuencias de las invenciones humanas y evitar que su acompañante tomará el volante, para chocar a los demás conductores y abrirse paso, con una destrucción desmedida, para luego ser perseguidos por la policía, y estar sentenciados a su suerte, varios años en prisión, alejado de sus pasiones paranormales...

Dejando a un lado, la situación alterna, que nunca ocurrió para suerte de ambos, por fin habían logrado llegar a su destino asignado.

Ahí estaba, frente a ellos, un pequeño establecimiento donde la principal atracción eran: _Los videojuegos_ , conocido antiguamente como los _"_ _Árcades_ _"_ donde podrías encontrar diferentes tipos de máquinas, consolas y atracciones que estaban todas juntas en un solo lugar, inspiradas para pasar el rato y con la intención de sumirse en un vicio.

El invasor ladeo la cabeza completamente interesado y confundido, fijando su vista detenidamente al frente, para luego desviarla al apestoso humano, que lo tomó sorpresivamente de la mano, animándolo y guiándolo, para adentrarse de una vez, al recinto.

Luces neón destellantes, distorsionando color y una constante música de diversos juegos, con una tan aclamada tonada, sencillamente pegadiza, un grito de nostalgia para los veteranos que gustaban de esos lugares en su infancia, recreando la ilusión insana de un entretenimiento, que los inundaba de recuerdos.

Inmediatamente pusieron un pie ahí, el alíen analizo cada centímetro que lo rodeaba, con un genuino peso de curiosidad floreciendo en su mente, ya que si algo debía de confesar, era que no conocía demasiado sitios de entretenimiento humano, por lo cual sus actividades se limitaba simple y llanamente a sus deberes como _"humano normal",_ dondecon solo ir a la eskuela, y de vez en cuando salir al parque, para sacar a pasear a su _"perro"_ por un rato y regresar.

 _ **\- ¿Qué es este lugar, mono-Dib?**_ -pregunto soltando su mano- _**¿Por que has traído aquí a Zim?**_

 _ **\- Esto se lo conoce como un "**_ _ **árcade**_ _ **", Zim**_. -respondió rascando su nuca, nervioso- **_Tonto extraterrestre, te traje aquí en primer lugar porque aceptaste nuestra cita.. ¿Recuerdas?_**

 ** _\- Ah.. ¿Zim lo hizo?_** -devolvió la pregunta, dudativo.

 _ **\- Eres increíble.**_ -soltó sarcásticamente, golpeando su frente- **_En segundo lugar, contigo como pareja no tengo demasiadas opciones._** -admito empezando a caminar- **_Por_** ** _ultimo_** ** _, me gusta este sitio._**

 ** _\- ¿Por qué hay tanta maquinaria brillante y ruidosa?_** -ignoró olímpicamente las palabras del de lentes- _**¿Acaso esta es una base de operaciones humana, o algo así?**_

 ** _\- Deja de relacionar todo con algo destructivo._** -se quejó mirando a su alrededor- **_Todo lo que ves aquí son videojuegos, algo que usamos las personas para entretenernos._** -explicó observando un punto en específico- **_Te traje hasta aquí porque hay algo que se que te gustara._**

 ** _\- ¿Gustarme?_** -repitió con incredulidad- **_Inmunda criatura humana, solo porque el grandioso Zim haya pasado tanto tiempo contigo, durante estos años no significa que... -_**

 ** _\- Aquí._** -lo interrumpe deteniendo su caminar- **_Este es mi regalo para ti, chico espacial._**

Un _"Oh"_ se escapó de los delgados labios de irken, que no despegaba su mirada en una extravagante atracción, simulando con cierta precisión, ser un campo de batalla espacial, en donde un conjunto artefactos simuladores daban la legitimidad de un ambiente sumamente estelar, promulgando indirectamente una genuina emoción, cargada con curiosidad. El brillo en sus falsos ojos violetas, parecía alegrar al amante de lo normal, que disfrutaba viendo cada expresión y movimiento del invasor, donde un breve silencio se instaló entre ellos dos, caminando uno al lado del otro, para entrar de una vez, a la atracción.

Una vez atravesaron dicha entrada, el entorno comenzó a tomar forma en algo descabellado, imitando a una nave sideral, donde los rodeaba diversos objetos tecnológicos, que eran más que falsos, con el único propósito de ser usado como un escudo o ser aventados. Más allá, un gigantesco ventanal daba la ilusión de una órbita espacial, plasmado de estrellas y un sol brillante que devoraba los minúsculos planetas a su alrededor.

Las paredes eran de un rojo pálido, con toques de una gama extensa de grises y una enorme puerta de metal, donde se suponía debía estar la sala de controles. Entre sus manos aparecieron armas altamente desarrolladas, con una apariencia intimidatoria y con un estilo futurista, pero las cuales simplemente lanzaban luces, simulando torpemente, ser lasers.

 ** _\- Asombroso.._** -murmuró fascinado el irken- ** _Esto es ligeramente similar a una sede estelar._**

 ** _\- Es una simulación, Zim._** -observó con cautela a su alrededor- ** _Yo mismo cree esta programación._** -admitió con simpleza- ** _Intente recrear lo mejor que pude, algo similar del ambiente espacial._**

\- _**Un intento mediocre para impresionarme.**_ -dedujo con media sonrisa- **_Zim te dará puntos por tu pobre esfuerzo._**

 ** _\- Tengo recursos limitados, porque "alguien" destruía mis computadoras._** -bufo mirando acusadoramente al contrario- **_No es mi mejor trabajo, pero con esto debería bastar._**

 ** _\- Lo que sea._** -rodó sus ojos- **_¿Y qué hacemos aquí?_** -pregunto desviando la mirada al de gabardina- **_Zim está empezando a querer_** ** _volarte_** ** _esa enorme cabeza, tuya._**

 ** _\- Entonces, hazlo._** -lo reto apretando con fuerza su arma- ** _Si es que puedes._**

 ** _\- Mmm.. Interesante._** -sonrió de manera ladina- **_¿Me estás autorizando a destruir tus asquerosas entrañas, una y otra vez.._** -lo miro desafiante- ** _... Las veces que Zim quiera, hasta cansarse?_**

 ** _\- No podrás tocarme, lagartija espacial._** -se burló soltando una risa- **_Voy a ser yo quien te destruya de forma lenta, suave y letal._** -amenazó con cierta picardia- **_¿Entiendes?_**

 ** _\- ¡NADIE DERROTA A ZIM!_** -grita con enojo, apuntándole con el arma- **_¡NADIE!_**

 ** _-_** ** _Demuéstralo_** **.** -hablo posicionándose frente al de piel verde- **¿Quieres apostar?**

 **\- Bien.** -encogió sus hombros- **_Veamos si eres capaz de vencer a Zim, sucio humano._**

Y así es como una tonta guerra infantil entre viejos enemigos mortales, empezó.


	41. "Secuestrando al Irken para una Cita II"

Un combate se estaba llevando a cabo, en la fantástica ilusión de un espacio imaginario, simulando satisfactoriamente ser un campo de batalla, sobre la tan avanzada tecnología espacial. Ambos rivales intentaban controlar, con desespero, sus respiraciones, recios en mostrar su propia debilidad. Un joven terrícola y un pequeño irken, se divertían, manteniendo cierta seriedad, protagonizando un batalla que catalizaba a la perfección, su mutua rivalidad. 

Aunque el objetivo era quien se rendía al final, las estrategias básicas y el rápido poder de reacción, eran en pocas palabras, la clave. No era de extrañar que se coordinaban para disparar, los cautelosos movimientos aprendidos de antiguas peleas, y la deducción de cómo actuar, fue el resultado de años de aprendizaje, motivado por el obsesivo acoso mutuo que le permitían conocerse indirectamente.

Por el lado del amante de lo paranormal, su cerebro le dictaba esquivar y atacar constantemente, para así, lograr acercarse lo suficiente y darle justo en su punto débil. Claro que esto, si te lo ponías a pensar, eran varios en realidad.

_**\- ¡¿Que sucede, enano?! ¿¡No que ibas a derrotarme?!** _

A lo sumo, el extraterrestre sabía que estaba mucho más que capacitado para ganar, claro, si no fuera porque el pequeñísimo detalle, de que el mismo se había acorralado, protegiéndose pobremente detrás de un enorme objeto contundente. Comenzaba a impacientarse, entendía muy bien que estaba siendo provocado por su rival, no caería tontamente en eso, estaba más que claro, de que se trataba de una trampa. Silenció la ira que lo consumía, causando que una fugaz idea, atravesara rápidamente su su cabeza, dibujando así, una retorcida y victoriosa sonrisa.

Al fin, encontró la posible ruina que condenaría al humano.

_**\- ¡HUMANO INSOLENTE! ¡CONOCERÁS Y SUFRIRÁS LA TERRIBLE IRA DEL GRANDIOSO ZIM!** _

Ese tipo de amenazas, cargadas de un falso odio y una abundante nostalgia, alegraba plenamente al de lentes, el cual se esforzaba en esquivar, con cierta habilidad, los tan bien fijados disparos, sin quitarle en el proceso, el ojo de encima a su némesis. Recordar a la perfección cada uno de sus movimientos, y posibles contraataques, lo hacía sentir tontamente especial, sin duda se sentía confiado, pero aun mas, estaba completamente enamorado de ese diminuto y egoísta irken.

Al escapar torpemente a sus pensamientos, perdió por unos instantes a su alíen, que al parecer, ya no estaba en frente suyo, esto lo alarmó, comenzando a titubear, mientras que un sudor frío se instalaba en su espalda. De inmediato, su instinto le advirtió, a lo que decidió con rapidez cubrirse y posicionarse de manera ofensiva, una vez asegurado, miro hacia todos lados, confundido. 

Lentamente su respiración se cortó, su cuerpo involuntariamente empezó a temblar, y su mente se nublo, al sentir directamente un frío metal, que chocaba con firmeza en su nuca. Estaba perdido. Lo habían atrapado.

**_\- Nunca te confíes en el campo de batalla, patética larva humana._ **

_**\- Maldición.**_ -se quejó, chasqueando su lengua con fastidio- _**Hiciste trampa.. ¿Verdad?**_ -escupió con molestia- _**No puede ser posible que hayas desaparecido de un momento a otro.**_

 _ **\- Tienes un pobre sentido de supervivencia, Dib.**_ -informó dándole unos pequeños golpes a su nuca- _**No debes concentrarte demasiado en lo que tienes por delante.**_ -rodó sus ojos- _**Estarás expuesto a un ataque colateral o en tu retaguardia.**_ -soltó una pequeña risa maliciosa- _**Puedes empezar a pedir clemencia o misericordia ahora.**_

 _ **\- Jamás.**_ -se negó con severidad- _**Deseo morir con mi integridad y dignidad intacta.**_ -inflo su pecho con orgullo- _ **Siendo el más guapo, famoso y extraordinario Defensor de la Tierra.**_

_¿Realmente se están tomando el juego bastante literal, verdad?_

_**\- ¿No**_ _ **rogaras**_ _ **por tu insignificante vida?**_ -preguntó mirándolo con superioridad- **_Perfecto, entonces el grandioso Zim te reconocerá, y te otorgara una última voluntad._**

 _ **\- ¿Mi**_ _ **ultima**_ _ **voluntad?**_ -giró su cabeza, levantando sus manos- _**Lo único que quiero antes de morir..**_ -observa al invasor con media sonrisa- _**Es que tus labios sean solo míos, una vez más.**_

 _ **\- Agh, aquí se acaba el juego dramático, Dib-larva.**_ -tiro a un lado su arma- _ **Aunque Zim siempre puede complacerte.**_ -se acercó hasta el humano, sacando disimuladamente algo de su pak.

 _ **\- ¿Vas a**_ _ **concederme**_ _ **mi petición?**_ -tomó entre sus manos el rostro del invasor- _**Eres piadoso, cuando quieres, invasor.**_

 _ **\- De hecho...**_ -lleva sus manos hasta el cuello del de lentes- _**Soy bastante generoso y gentil contigo, larva revoltosa.**_ -le pone de manera brusca un collar metálico en su garganta- _ **¡Ahora eres mi mascota humana!**_

El de gabardina ladeo la cabeza confundido, guiando rápidamente ambas manos hasta la altura de su cuello, donde inmediatamente sintió el frío acero de aquel artefacto, mientras que el de piel verde reía descaradamente a carcajadas, lo que trajo como consecuencia un muy notorio ceño fruncido por parte del chico gótico, que solo se levanto del piso, dispuesto a solucionar sus problemas como siempre.

Sin perder más tiempo, comenzó a corretear por toda la habitación a su _"enemigo mortal",_ dispuesto firmemente a capturarlo y hacerle aprender con dureza, una debida lección.

_**"¿Cuándo fue que te odie tanto, para llegarte a amar?"** _

_**** _

Luego de un par de horas de sana diversión, pasando por distintos tipos de atracciones, y juegos al estilo retro, la misión fue un completo éxito, al satisfacer a los exigentes y caprichosos estándares de entretenimiento que poseía su irken. El mismo que estaba guiándolo para todos lados, con una correa que él mismo aceptó su uso, como un castigo necesario al perder una melodramática y fantasiosa guerra.

Efectivamente, era algo sumamente vergonzoso, sentía tanta pena ajena que deseaba que la misma Tierra, se partiera en dos y se lo tragase, aun así, sentía que valía completamente la pena, por la simple felicidad y brillante gozo que expresaba las múltiples facetas, que le regalaba su alíen. Aunque era consciente de que mañana se levantaría con varios remordimientos, y recordarse a sí mismo la penosa vergüenza que lo atormentara de por vida, de igual manera, sabía que estos momentos que estaba viviendo, a través el extraterrestre, no los cambiaría por nada. Simplemente estaba como un idiota enamorado.

Sin embargo, ahora estaban sentados uno al frente del otro, conversando de manera pacífica y amena sobre diversos temas de origen humano, que no tenía relevancia alguna, era tan solo una simple distracción, para esperar con cierta impaciencia, su comida. Apremiando gratamente su esfuerzos, una bella camarera hizo acto de presencia, sirviendo sus respectivos platillos a sus debidos clientes, una agraciada hamburguesas con papas fritas para el de gabardina negra, y un sublime postre helado, para el extraño humano que sufría problemas de piel.

 _ **\- ¿Cuánto tiempo mas, llevare esto puesto?**_ -preguntó señalando su collar.

 _ **\- Fue hecho especialmente para ti, Dib-cosa.**_ -comentó burlón, revolviendo su helado- _**Además es bastante apropiado para una especie inferior.**_

 _ **\- Por pie grande...**_ -se rindió, llevando su vista a la comida- _**Ya veras cuando logre ponerte mis esposas.**_ -balbuceo molesto comenzando a comer- _**Oye, chico espacial, pásame la sal.**_

 _ **\- ¡Mmm!**_ -expreso probando su postre- _**¡Eso es delicioso!**_ -adulo con sinceridad- _ **¡Al fin la humanidad hace algo decente para ser digerido por alguien sumamente superior como Zim!**_

 _ **\- Al menos, escúchame..**_ -murmuró alcanzado el salero- _**¿Nunca antes has probado un simple helado, Zim?**_ -lo miro con cierta burla- _**¿O acaso no hay ese tipo de dulces en tu planeta?**_

 _ **\- Los irkens no pueden consumir golosinas.**_ -le devolvió la mirada al contrario- _ **Solo los "Más Altos" pueden degustar ese tipo de delicias.**_ -explico con una media sonrisa- **_Aunque algo como esto, debería ser solo consumido por el Gran Zim._**

 _ **\- Sin duda..**_ -encogió sus hombros- _**Tiranía absoluta.**_ -observó con curiosidad al alíen- _**¿Sabes? Si yo tuviera la oportunidad entre mis manos, eliminaría totalmente al régimen irken.**_

 _ **\- Dudo que lo consigas tu solo, humano.**_ -refuto saboreando su postre- _**No se trata únicamente con desearlo, hay que planearlo, y saber ejecutarlo.**_

 _ **\- Eso da escalofríos.**_ -admitió divertido- ** _Zim._** -lo nombró, ganándose la atención del contrario- _ **¿Realmente planeas eliminar a tus Altos?**_

 _ **\- Absolutamente.**_ -asintió con seguridad- _**Y no solo eso, lo llevaré a cabo.**_ -revolvió su helado- _**Exterminare toda mi raza si es necesario.**_ -aseguró mirándolo con seriedad

 _ **\- Ya veo.**_ -murmuró jugando un poco con su comida- _**Es solo que aun me parece raro, quiero decir...**_ -miró con preocupación al alíen- _**Después de todo, se trata de tus líderes, de tu propia raza..**_

 _ **\- Zim no comprende tu extrañeza.**_ -murmura ladeando su cabeza ** _\- Tú mismo despreciable humano, presumías ser capaz de aniquilar y acabar con el régimen establecido por mis Altos._** -refuta pensativo- _**Incluso solías decir que ibas expulsarme de este planeta, para morir al espacio.**_

 _ **\- No estoy seguro si haría eso último.**_ -llevo una mano a su mentón, pensativo- _**Si hubiéramos seguido siendo enemigos como hasta ahora, quizás lo hubiese intentado.**_ -movió un poco sus manos- _**Aunque tal vez, una pequeña parte de mí, haría que me arrepienta y te dejará vivir.**_

 _ **\- No quiero tu patética piedad imaginaria.**_ -bufa reprimiendo enojo- _**Además, si el increíble Zim se encontrara en ese tipo de circunstancia, moriría sin dudarlo en el espacio.**_ -aseguró imaginando la situación- _**Estar con vida en ese caso, sería una auténtica pesadilla para mi orgullo de invasor**_. -explicó con simpleza- _**Además no existiría ninguna razón para que te tortures con mi hipotética "muerte".**_

 _ **\- Es verdad.**_ -afirmo con media sonrisa- _**Aun así, estoy seguro que de alguna u otra forma te extrañaría.**_ -llevo una de sus papas a la boca- _**Básicamente, desde cualquier punto en que lo mires, sin ti Zim, no le daría otra razón, para mi existencia.**_

 _ **\- Simbiosis.**_ -menciona consumiendo su postre- _**Como sea, nuestros acontecimientos son raramente distintos por ahora.**_ -informa con serenidad- _**Zim quiere dejarte claro que sus intenciones son serias.**_ -acomoda su postura de forma orgullosa- _**Quiero derrocar, y eliminar toda la dictadura emergente de los Más Altos.**_

 _ **\- Comprendo.**_ -pone una de sus manos sobre la mesa- _**Como ya te lo he dicho, voy a ayudarte, Zim.**_ -asegura con una débil sonrisa.

 _ **\- Estás obligado a hacerlo, Dib.**_ -lo mira burlón- _**Después de todo, se lo prometiste a Zim. ¿Recuerdas?**_

 _ **\- Lo se, voy a asegurarme que consigas cada uno de tus objetivos y logres cada descabellada meta que te propongas**_. -lo mira incentivando que tome su mano- _**Haré todo lo que pueda para verte feliz y satisfecho, porque quiero estar en todo momento para ti, Zim.**_

El irken solo lo miro completamente desconcertado, acercando tímidamente su mano, hasta lograr tomar la del contrario, siendo a continuación, sujetado con una cálida y tranquilizadora fuerza, sintiendo plácidamente, un inquebrantable apoyo. Entrelazaron sus dedos, asegurando así, el primer paso para su victoria, demostrando mutuamente con sus miradas, que sin importa nada, lograrían llevar a cabo, cualquier cosa que se plantearán.


	42. "Secuestrando al Irken para una Cita III"

El tiempo de convivencia que estaban compartiendo la extraña pareja, eran raramente agradables, debido a las pequeñas cosas, que eran algo sumamente cotidiano y aburrido para cualquier otro ser humano, a los ojos del irken era algo de novedoso, captando por completo, su interés, lo que traía como una consecuencia constante, para el de lentes, ser el blanco de preguntas curiosas sobre el propósito existencial de ciertas cosas, o de lo que sea que estuviese explicando. La legítima actitud caprichosa e inocente con la que en ocasiones actuaba el invasor, era sin lugar a dudas, una enorme tentación culposa para el amante de lo paranormal, aunque su alíen tuviera una seria postura en aniquilar e ir contra toda su raza, y que una durmiente maldad estuviera descansando en su frágil cuerpo, era inevitable no querer apoyarlo o al menos, no estremecerse.

Sin embargo, el mismo pudo ver con sus propios ojos, hasta ser partícipe activo en ciertos momentos de vulnerabilidad, esto tontamente lo enternecía, provocando en su interior, una genuina intención de querer cuidarlo, protegerlo y consolarlo. No existían ya más dudas dentro de el, correspondía completamente ambos lados. Después de todo, aunque Zim nunca lo admitiera de manera directa, el chico gótico estaba mas que seguro, que el irken tenía en algún sitio, uno que otro débil sentimiento.

Las horas poco a poco se fueron consumiendo, cada vez más rápido, luego de una tarde muy recreativa, enseñándole los diversos juegos, maquinas recreativas y los clásicos entretenimientos humanos, para luego, mostrarle los diferentes tipos de dulces, creados por la inmensa humanidad, se pasaron lo que les quedaba de tiempo ,viajando de un lugar a otro, a través de distintos puntos de la ciudad, conversando y informando de ciertas dudas o incógnitas que el de piel verde podía llegar a tener.

 ** _\- No sabía que los terrícolas poseían esos extraños lugares para su entretenimiento._** -comenta mirando por la ventanilla- **_O que tuvieran una decente utilidad para elaborar ese tipo de postres_**. -expresa recargando su cabeza con su mano- **_Comprendo un poco mejor a Gir, con sus fastidiosas e inexistentes necesidades de comida humana._**

 ** _\- Jamás pude entender cómo es posible que tu robot pueda comer tanto..._** -respondió mirando con atención al frente- **_Y su rara preferencia por los burritos o tacos.._**

 ** _\- Será mejor para tu salud mental que no trates de comprenderlas._** -advirtió aburrido el extraterrestre- **_Tu gigantesca y hueca cabeza me lo agradecerá._** -se burló con una media sonrisa.

 ** _\- ¡Hey!_** -se quejo con fastidio- ** _Hablando de Gir.._** -murmuro recordando al robot- **_¿No crees que fue irresponsable dejarlo totalmente solo en tu propia base?_** -pregunto alzando una ceja.

 ** _\- No hay problema,_** ** _minialce_** ** _se encargara de el._** -aseguro con serenidad- **_Es un asistente bastante competente y muy leal._** -encogió sus hombros- **_Además Zim siempre puede restaurar su base, cuando el lo quiera._**

 ** _\- Admito que eso es bastante conveniente._** -expreso dando un largo suspiro,

 ** _\- Efectivamente._** -asintió desviando su vista al frente- **_Aún más cuando_** ** _lograbas_** ** _infiltrarte_** ** _en mi base_**. -informo con una mueca divertida- **_Zim a perdido la cuenta de todas las explosiones y peleas que tuvimos en ella_**.

 ** _\- Demasiadas como para mencionarlas._** -afirmó mirando momentáneamente a su acompañante- **_Me gustaría poder hacer lo mismo con respecto a mi habitación._** -comentó soltando una risa.

 ** _\- ¿Aún no has arreglado ese hueco en tu ventana?_** -lo miró con curiosidad.

 ** _\- Todavía no._** -respondió con cansancio- **_La próxima vez, chico espacial, usa la puerta como cualquier otro "humano normal"._** -lo reprocho haciendo un gesto con sus manos- **_Tendrás que hacerte cargo por tus acciones y ayudarme a arreglarlo._**

 ** _\- Eso nunca pasara, humano._** -se cruza de brazos- _ **¿Así agradeces la amabilidad de Zim por mejorar tu anticuada ventana?**_

 ** _\- Realmente eres increíble._** -bufo con sarcasmo, mirando al frente- **_Maldito chico espacial._**

 ** _\- ¡Soy Zim!_** -grito con orgullo- _**¿Qué esperabas?**_

 ** _\- Que tuvieras la "amabilidad" de quitarme esto de mi garganta._** -señaló su cuello- **_Aunque sea para poder dejarme respirar en paz._**

 ** _-_** ** _Tsk_** ** _._** -bufo observando al de lentes- ** _Como sea._**

El extraterrestre se acomodo para acercarse hasta el asiento de al lado, para acto seguido, rodear con sus manos el cuello del humano, en donde apretó un diminuto botón, lo que provocó que un ligero quejido escapará de los labios del de lentes. Un débil ruido anunciando la desactivación del artefacto, dio paso a la liberación de su garganta, a lo que su respiración volvió a ser normal. Antes de que el irken se apartará totalmente, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla derecha del humano, para luego regresar a su sitio, algo apenado.

Esta acción solo le arrancó una boba sonrisa al amante de lo paranormal, desviando la mirada a su acompañante, para acto seguido con una de sus manos acariciar suavemente su cabeza, en donde el alíen no refuto, solo se quedo quieto, cruzándose de brazos, disfrutando internamente el tacto.

El día casi se acababa, dándole pie a la noche, la cual no tardó en cubrir con un manto oscuro y profundo todo el cielo, permitiendo a su vez, destacar a las pequeñas y ambiguas estrellas que empezaban a poco a poco a brillar. Al ver tan prometedor panorama, una ligera idea cruzó por la atolondrada mente del amante de lo paranormal. Decidido a darle oportunidad a un plan vagamente improvisado, cambio rápidamente el rumbo, a un buen conocido lugar.

La espera no fue mucha en realidad, entre palabras vagas y casuales sobre temas irrelevantes, que trataba con el extraterrestre, acortaron de forma efectiva el tiempo, a lo que pudieron con éxito llegar, a continuación el de lentes hizo una seña a su acompañante, indicando que debía bajarse, el contrario solo asintió ocultando su sorpresa, y descender rápidamente del coche. Una vez fuera del vehículo, decidió dar unos cuantos pasos al exterior, estirando sus extremidades en el proceso para relajar un poco su entumecido cuerpo.

Un panorama totalmente estrellado se presentó ante sus ojos, una gentil brisa golpeaba delicadamente sus rostros, mientras que unos tenues sonidos provenientes de la naturaleza, acompañaban perfectamente la belleza de la intemperie. El irken comenzó a caminar de manera automática, con la intención de merodear el lugar, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que recordaba a la perfección la zona, ya que la había visitado con anterioridad, en tan solo unos noches atrás.

Aquel profundo e interminable risco junto a el robusto árbol, donde antes se había recargado, intentó captar una estable comunicación con el interminable espacio, pero algo se sentía diferente.. Una rara sensación que no pudo controlar, se instaló con insistencia en su squeedly spooch, ignorando su malestar, decidió levantar su vista, observando cada uno de los pequeños y diversos detalles que le llamaban la atención, una vez más, se convencía que se trataba de un ambiente sobrenatural, y eso lo hacía titubear.

 ** _\- Hermosa vista._** -adulo con interés el humano- **_¿No crees?_**

 ** _\- Majestuosa._** -susurro observando al cielo- **_No tanto como el increíble Zim, pero es aceptable. -_** mencionó con una leve sonrisa- **_Espera esto..._** -desvió su vista al humano- **_Siento que Zim ya dijo esto antes.. -_**

 ** _\- Eres demasiado exigente, chico espacial._** -devolvió su mirada, alzando una ceja- **_Al parecer por fin estas enloqueciendo por la paliza que te di en los videojuegos._**

 ** _\- ¡Sucio mono humano! ¡¿Te burlas de mi?!_** -grita cruzándose de brazos- ** _Zim se arrepiente de haber tenido piedad por ti._** -acusó señalando con el dedo- **_¡Traición! ¡Calumnias!_**

 ** _\- Pff.._** -contuvo su risa- _ **Cálmate, enano.**_ -encogió sus hombros, divertido- _**Gracias a tu "castigo" mi cuello va a quedar a la miseria por al menos unos días.**_ -refuto mirando al invasor- **_Has venido aquí antes, ¿Verdad?_**

 ** _\- Si._** -asintió intentando calmarse- **_He venido con otros fines, aunque Zim siente que ya a vivido esta experiencia antes, con otra persona.._** -afirmó sentándose en el suelo- **_Como sea, no es que sea importante en realidad._**

 ** _\- Paranoias de un irken_**. -expreso dejándose caer al lado del contrario- **_Esta noche hay una lluvia de estrellas, pensé que este sitio sería el ideal para verlas._** -explicó acomodándose un poco.

_**\- Realmente te fascina el espacio ¿No es así, humano?** _

**_\- Son momentos como estos al que miro al espacio, y me dan ganas de viajar entre las estrellas, y conocer cada uno de los planetas._** -dio una pequeña sonrisa- **_No hay placer alguno que experimentar es_** o.

 ** _\- El espacio es profundo e interminable, Dib-cosa._** -aseguró fijando su vista al cielo- **_Tu mismo lo has visto con tus inservibles ojos._** -se burló, soltando una carcajada- **_Ni siquiera has recorrido una mínima parte de él._**

 _ **\- Aja, como digas, tonto alíen.**_ -sonrió mirando las estrellas.

**_\- Humano apestoso, no vivirás lo suficiente, para explorar todo lo que deseas._ **

**_\- Lo se, pero... ¿Eso no lo hace aún más emocionante?_ **

Un breve silencio se instaló entre ellos, cada uno sumergido en la elegante belleza espacial, en donde un espectáculo acababa de comenzar. Las estrellas empezaban arremeter contra el cielo, a una considerable velocidad, invadiendo cada centímetro del manto oscuro de la noche, tanto el humano como el irken, se quedaron genuinamente asombrados y observando con atención cada rincón brillante. El de gabardina negra se sintió profundamente relajado, su mente logró apagarse, por lo que sin demora, decidió tomar la mano de su acompañante. Esto sorprendió al alíen, pero no despego su vista del cielo, sintiendo que su rostro ardía, por un indetectable azul, que se acostumbró a aparecer con fuerza, en sus mejillas.

 ** _-Zim._** -lo llamo ganándose la atención del irken- **_Durante todos estos años has sido el único que me ha reconocido, en este caso como un enemigo, siendo alguien a quien debes superar, vencer y detener._** -confesó recordando ciertos eventos- **_Me has lastimado, humillado y_** ** _denigrado_** ** _de muchas formas distintas._**

 ** _\- Es la historia maravillosa de tu horrible vida, Dib._** -se burló, encogiéndose de hombros.

 ** _\- Tenía la maldita necesidad de saber todo de ti, todo el tiempo._** -admitió moviendo un poco sus manos- _**Intentar**_ **permanecer tanto tiempo junto a ti indirectamente creo que me ha afectado pero..**

 ** _\- Ve al punto de una vez, mono-Dib._** -exigió perdiendo la paciencia.

 _ **\- Solo escúchame, estúpido alienígena.**_ -miró fijamente al invasor- **_Lo que trato de decir es que.._** -suspiro, dándose ánimos- _**E**_ ** _res realmente importante en mi vida Zim, aunque odie admitirlo pero no concibo mi existencia sin ti._** -se acerca al irken, acortando la distancia- _**Necesito**_ **que entiendas que.. yo.. ¡Yo te...-!**

La sincera declaración del amante de lo paranormal, fue cruelmente detenida, por una fuerte y sorpresivo temblor, que sacudió completamente los alrededores, incluido donde ellos se encontraban. Sumamente alarmados, se levantaron con rapidez de sitio, para poder alejarse de inmediato, de la orilla del risco, previniendo así, un muy posible accidente o una desgracia aún mayor. Para su desgracia, la madre naturaleza no era la responsable del temblor, ya que el conocido sonido de una implosión, se presentó ante las antenas del irken, que pudo percibirlas sin ninguna demora.

Las sospechas invadieron las mentes tanto del alíen como del humano, en donde solo compartieron sus miradas, con clara expresión de confusión, interrogantes por lo que estaba sucediendo. El tiempo amerito, para despejar sus dudas, ya que ante sus propios ojos, descendió con brusquedad, un tecnológico crucero boot, que buscaba aterrizar en la misma zona en la que ellos estaban posicionados. Unas extrañas palabras salían de los labios del extraterrestre, el cual estaba maldiciendo e insultando en su lengua madre, a lo que el de lentes solo pudo reprimir una gentil risa, ya que le resultaba gracioso, las muecas de enojo que le resultaban muy similares a la de un berrinche.

La compuerta de la recién llegada nave se abrió, ganándose la absoluta atención de la pareja, la cual decidieron acercarse lentamente, preparándose mentalmente para cualquier tipo de situación que se llegara a presentar. Unos cuantos gruñidos se escucharon desde el interior del crucero boot, para acto seguido, dejar ver la silueta de una joven irken, la cual caminaba con dificultad, tambaleando un poco. Desde dentro de una oscuridad, unos ojos violetas comenzaron a resaltar, para luego ver en su totalidad, a la muy conocida invasora, vistiendo su uniforme violeta con gama de morados, sin ninguna otra duda, sabían bien de quien se trataba.

**_\- ¿Tak?_ **

**_\- Tiempo sin vernos, Zim._ **


	43. Amenazas

El tiempo en esos momentos, parecía haberse congelado, un inocente _"secuestro",_ que había iniciado como algo realmente cómodo y sincero, preparando un ambiente ideal, para así, lanzar una sincera declaración de amor, se convirtió rápidamente, en una campo de batalla, buscando indirectamente comenzar una fugaz guerra, entre una misma raza: _Los Irkens_. 

Ante una mirada atónita e confusa, frente a ellos estaba la clara silueta de una antigua villana, en donde anteriormente, llegó al planeta sin planes de _"venganza"_ , o eso decía ella, pero sí estuvo dispuesta a destruir la Tierra, de hecho casi consiguiéndolo en su primer intento. En aquellos tiempos, inusualmente trabajo indirectamente lado a lado con Zim, en el cual se encargaron, por así decirlo, de expulsarla a lo más profundo del espacio.

La inusual pareja mentiría si tan solo hubiese imaginado, que seguía con vida, en especial Zim, el cual creyó que estaría encargándose de limpiar la basura en planeta Mugre, o se encontraría encerrada en alguna lejana prisión de paga, en alguna órbita espacial. En cambio, el amante de lo paranormal, tenía algunos vagos sentimientos encontrados, por lo que solo se limitó a alejarlos, fue específicamente luego de la llegada de Tak, que tuvo cierta atracción por ella, y se reforzaba con algunas conversaciones que mantuvieron en secreto, nunca supo si su aceptación como humano fue verdadera o una muy bien _"actuada"_ trampa, para que se alejara y no se metiera en sus planes, pero ahora esta mas que claro, que no sentía absolutamente nada por ella.

La prueba irrefutable de su existencia, estaba dirigiéndose sin miedo hacia ellos, la invasora mantenía un caminar lento y orgulloso, demostrando un insano poderío, acompañado de su muy conocida expresión fría y sonrisa maliciosa, indicando que nada de lo que sucedería a continuación, sería bueno. Mientras tanto, crear una excusa primordial, era lo ideal, debido a que estaba en compañía mutua, con el irken, aunque no era del todo un secreto que ahora estaban en una especie de _"relación"_ con el invasor, por lo que el de lentes, intuyo que lo más correcto sería ocultar momentáneamente, el romance prohibido que se había manifestado y desarrollado entre ellos.

 ** _\- Ha pasado un tiempo, Zim._** -anuncio dirigiéndose al irken- **_Por lo que puedo ver, aun no has podido conquistar esta horrible planeta._**

 ** _\- No es de tu incumbencia, Tak._** -escupió con irritación- **_Por fin vienes a vengarte de Zim.. ¿¡No es cierto?!_** -la miro con odio- **_¿¡NO ES CIERTO?!_**

 ** _\- Eso es el pasado, Zim._** -respondió con cierta burla- ** _He superado tu insignificante e incompetente existencia._** -bufo con arrogancia.

 ** _\- ¡Silencio!_** -grito señalando a la irken de manera acusatoria- _**¿Qué es lo que quieres?**_

 ** _\- ¿Um?_** -desvió su mirada al de lentes- **_Es bueno verte con vida, Dib._** -saludo con una media sonrisa.

 ** _\- Tak._** -la nombro con frialdad.

 ** _\- No pierdas el valioso tiempo del magnífico Zim._** -ordenó con una postura orgullosa- **_Exijo saber qué es lo que buscas de esta sucia bola de tierra._**

 ** _\- No tiene nada que ver contigo, Zim._** -negó de manera tajante- ** _No he venido a destruir este patético planeta, ni arrebatarte tu inexistente misión._** -siseo con malicia.

 ** _\- Entonces.. ¡¿Que?!_** -preguntó impaciente el invasor, cruzándose de brazos.

_**\- He venido a buscar alguien que debería estar aquí es..** _

**_\- ¿ST005?_** -nombró dudativo el humano.

 _ **\- ¿Cómo sabes de su existencia, Dib?**_ -preguntó con legítima curiosidad- **_¿Acaso tu.. -_**

 ** _\- No está aquí._** -interrumpió con rudeza el de ojos magenta- **_Abandonó este mugroso planeta._**

 ** _\- ¿Que?_** -balbuceo anonadada- **_¿Lo conoces?_**

 ** _\- Zim pudo intercambiar cierta información relevante con el, luego de eso, solo desapareció._** -explicó con simpleza, acercándose al humano.

 ** _\- ¿¡Cual es ese tipo de información que te suministro?!_** -pregunto alterada, encarando al invasor- **_Dime todo lo que sabes ahora mismo o.._**

 _ **\- Aléjate.**_ -advirtió el humano- **_Solo vete de una vez, Tak._** -pidió con seriedad, impidiendo que se acercara al irken- **_¿O acaso quieres que te lancemos al espacio otra vez?_** -propuso con media sonrisa.

\- **_Ya escuchaste al humano_**. -exclamó con una sonrisa burlona- **_Regresa cuando te hayas convertido oficialmente en una invasora._**

 ** _\- Ha, ha, ha.._** -rió sarcásticamente, aplaudiendo un poco- ** _Solo tuvieron suerte porque alteraron a Mimi._** -bufo reprimiendo enojo- **_Quisiera ver que pudieran hacerme daño ahora._**

 ** _\- ¿Lo quieres?_** -una pequeña sonrisa ladina se formó en sus labios- **_Zim podrá complacerte con gusto, al brindarte ese tipo de petición._** -se acercó a paso lento a la de ojos morados- **_¿No lo crees, TAK?_**

 _ **\- No me hagas reír, Zim.**_ -lo confronto confiada- ** _Nunca serás capaz de tocarme._** -encogió sus hombros- **_Jamás has sido reconocido por nadie, ni mucho menos fuiste útil en las misiones._** -lo señalo con severidad- **_Eres un irken defectuoso, una deshonra abismal para toda nuestra especie... ¡Eres... -_**

 ** _\- ¡Cierra la boca de una maldita vez!_** -alzó la voz el de lentes, sorprendiendo a ambos irkens- _**Nunca lograste ser una invasora de verdad, o encomendarte a la élite.**_ -dedujo con soberbia- ** _¿O me equivoco?_** -la miró con desdén- **_¿Por qué no vuelves a tu planeta a limpiar basura?_**

 ** _\- ¿¡Quien te crees que eres para tratarme de ese modo, humano?!_** -grito empujando con fuerza al de lentes- ** _¿Estas consiente de tus propias palabras?_**

Ese acción, fue el detonante interno que le permitió al de ojos magentas, actuar de forma inmediata e impulsiva, movió sus labios dando una fugaz orden, que pasó completamente desapercibida para los demás, para luego, sacar desde los confines más oscuros de su pak, un diminuto frasco con un líquido desconocido dentro, no dudo ni por un segundo, en usarlo, a lo que simplemente decidió arrojarlo, hacia la invasora, que arremetía contra su humano. Solo bastó esperar unos breves segundos, para que ella se desplomara en un ardor desesperado y incontrolable, cubriéndola con un extenso humo que salía sin cesar, entre sus diversas pero letales heridas, provocando que esta misma, comenzará a rodar torpemente por todo el suelo.

 ** _\- No lo toques._** -exigió posicionándose entre medio de ambos- **_Abandona de una vez este asqueroso planeta, Tak._** -la enfrentó con severidad- **_¡No invoques la furia del majestuoso Zim!_**

 ** _\- Te detesto, Zim._** -afirmó sintiendo toda su piel arder- **_Jamás llegarás a entender este odio que crece por ti._** -se levantó con cierta dificultad- **_La próxima vez que te vea, voy a capturarte para entregarte ante Mis Altos, para que de una vez te erradiquen de la existencia._** -amenazó haciendo un puño con sus manos- **_¿Oíste?_**

 _ **\- Inténtalo.**_ -la desafió con una sonrisa victoriosa- **_Zim jamás va perecer a manos de nadie._** -afirmó haciendo un gesto con sus manos.

_**\- Vas a pagármelas, Zim.** _

**_\- Ahora vete del planeta que debo conquistar._** -se cruzo de brazos, dándole la espalda- **_Y nunca más vuelvas a pisar un pie aquí._** -aviso empezando a caminar.

 ** _\- Espera.. ¿Zim?_** -lo llamó acercándose al invasor- **_¿Estas bien, chico espacial?_** -preguntó con preocupación, obligándolo a detenerse- **_¿No deberíamos esperar hasta que se vaya?_**

 ** _\- Descuida ya se fue, humano-Dib._** -señaló el sitio donde estaban anteriormente- _**Zim está perfectamente, así que deja de pensar tonterías con esa torpe y gigantesca cabeza tuya.**_ -mencionó con burla.

 ** _\- ¡HEY!_** -se quejó mirando al irken- **_¡Mi cabeza no es tan grande!_** -despeinó un poco su cabello, intentando calmarse- ** _¡Por pie grande! No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que acaba de pasar._** -comienza a caminar junto al extraterrestre- **_¿Por que Tak quiere saber sobre ST005?_**

 ** _\- Zim no está seguro, pero..._** -mueve un poco su cabeza, pensativo- **_Quizás esté relacionado con los "Más Altos"._** -se encoge de hombros- **_Realmente no me importa, no tiene nada que ver con Zim._**

Un pequeño y extendido silencio entre ellos, les permitió empezar a caminar uno junto al otro, rodeados dentro de tanta oscuridad, siendo únicamente iluminados por las persistentes estrellas que aun seguían ahí, a su lado. El terrícola tenía su vista clavada en el cuerpo del alíen, sintiendo un raro valor genuino, naciendo de su interior, instintivamente decidió hacerle caso, dejándose llevar por la adrenalina consumida. hace solo unos minutos atrás.

 ** _\- Hey, Zim._** -lo llamo tomando su brazo- **_Quiero decirte algo._**

 ** _\- Por Irk.._** -se quejó deteniéndose a su lado- _**¿**_ _ **¿Qué es, sucio humano?**_

**_\- Te quiero tanto, estúpido chico espacial._ **


	44. Rutina.

Apenas pudo apagar su cerebro, solo por un par de horas, una visibles y profundas ojeras, estaban enmarcadas por debajo de sus ojos, siendo pobremente visibles por los finos cristales de sus viejos anteojos, un remolino descontrolado de una cruel variable de emociones y una necesidad profunda de adquirir respuestas, estaba provocando que su enorme cabeza, carburara más de la cuenta. 

La noche anterior, fue un cóctel peligroso de situaciones ridículamente infundadas, donde su estado de ánimo pasó a estar plenamente emocionado, al poder disfrutar gratamente un tiempo de calidad con su irken, a casi provocarse el mismo, un paro cardíaco, debido a la inesperada aparición de Tak. Para su fortuna, se fue como llegó, sin antes dar una certera y mal intencionada amenaza, de una lejana venganza que sin lugar a dudas, le preocupaba.

Esto no era todo el agobio mental, que le tocaba soportar, al amante de lo paranormal, ya que lidiaba con una ligera espinita en su consciencia, sobre la posible y descabellada hipótesis de que su mismo padre, en algún momento de su vida, ayudará directa o indirectamente a dar y/o formar vida alienígena. Por más loco que sonara, creía con seguridad de que se trataba de una trampa emocional, siendo por consiguiente, una sucia jugada por parte de ese irken, desviando su incertidumbre, apostó a lo seguro, intentaría conversar delicadamente con su padre. Tan solo para despejar sus dudas.

Actualmente se centraba en estar sentado en la mesa de la cocina, revolviendo con una mueca aburrida, un plato de cereal bañado en leche, acompañado de una postura tensa, por la falta de sueño, apenas lograba mantener sus ojos abiertos y a puros bostezos. Y eso no era todo, se lamentaba con horrores, ya que tenía que cumplir su obligación en asistir nuevamente a la eskuela.

 _ **\- Odio mi vida...**_ -se quejó recargando su cabeza con la mano- _ **Quiero dormir..**_

 _ **\- También detesto tu vida, inútil.**_ -saludo la chica gótica, entrando a la sala- _ **¿Acaso pasaste toda la noche con tu novio mutante?**_

 _ **\- No me ayudas, Gaz.**_ -mencionó agotado, luchando para no cerrar sus párpados.

 _ **\- ¿Cuándo lo he hecho?**_ -alzó una ceja, buscando algo en la alacena- _**¿Acaso no hay nada comestible en esta casa?**_ -bufo molesta mirando a su hermano- _**¿Por que te ves tan destruido?**_

 ** _\- ¿No podrías ser por una vez, una buena hermana, y dejarme en paz?_** -la miró con un notable cansancio- _**¿Es mucho pedir?**_

 _ **\- Lo que sea.**_ -contestó sentándose al frente de su hermano- _ **No me importa.**_

 **\- Gracias.** -respondió con ligera ironía.

 _ **\- Solo regresa directo a casa, después de la eskuela.**_ -advirtió con severidad- _**¿Oíste, idiota?**_ -lo miro de forma amenazante.

 _ **\- Claro.**_ -asintió acomodándose un poco- _**Espera..**_ -se dio cuenta las palabras de su hermana- _**¿Por que?**_ -preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

 _ **\- Papa vendrá a cenar aquí, esta noche.**_ -informó sacando su consola- _**Y no tengo idea del asunto que va a tratar.**_ -explicó con seriedad mirando a su hermano- **_Así que déjame tranquila, y haz lo que te digo, Dib._** -ordenó comenzando a jugar su videojuego.

 _ **\- Quizás esta sea mi oportunidad.**_ -murmuró en voz baja- _ **Entendido, nos vemos luego, Gaz.**_ -se despidió levantándose de su lugar.

**_\- ¡Ya cállate,_ ** **_arruinas_ ** **_mi juego!_ **

El de gabardina negra se retiró rápidamente de la cocina, para encaminarse hasta la sala principal, tomando en el proceso su mochila, el cansancio predominaba en su mirada, trayendo como una consecuencia constante, que su cuerpo se mueva con cierta dureza, anhelaba que el día se acabara de forma rápida y sin problemas, aunque eso significara, invocar a la mala suerte. Por lo que optó en salir de una vez por todas, de su hogar, para caminar directamente en dirección a la eskuela.

Las horas realmente parecían transcurrir de manera lenta y tortuosa, el movimiento las agujas del reloj, daban la sensación de que su día nunca terminaría, mientras que el chico gótico está sumido en un estado de trance, siendo hipnotizado por las vacías y descabelladas lecciones de su aterradora profesora, no tardó demasiado en acomodarse en una posición algo extraña, pero disimulaba a la perfección, que estaba _"prestando"_ atención, una practica táctica que debía admitir que no le gustaba, aunque ayudaba en ciertas e importantes circunstancias.

En el otro extremo del salón de clases, un extraterrestre balanceaba sobre sus finos labios, un simple lápiz como forma cotidiana, para su propio entretenimiento, sentía que sus planes últimamente estaban tomando forma, y que pronto obtendría el tan esperado éxito, de su tan ambicioso proyecto. Una inadvertida sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del alíen, lo que produjo que el lápiz se cayera por tal gesto, algo quejumbroso levantó con suma rapidez el pequeño objeto, dirigiendo su vista en el proceso, a su antiguo némesis que estaba más que claro, se rendía ante el sueño, como cualquier otro sucio humano.

Verlo de una forma tan vulnerable, inofensiva y _"¿linda?"_ , esto último catalogado en los estándares sociales, produjo que un pequeño rubor azulado, se interpusiera en sus mejillas, reflejando inevitablemente un sentimiento cálido que atravesó directamente, cada parte de su squeedly spooch.

_**Entendía que estaba condenado al querer a ese apestoso humano.** _

Esa gratificante sensación, fue abruptamente retenida, por un agudo dolor que se instaló con fuerza, a la altura de su pak, provocando a su vez, que soltara un inesperado quejido, a lo que callo rápidamente, reprimiendo sus labios. No lo comprendía, era cada vez más frecuentes las dolencias, una frustración invadió su orgullo, no quería resignarse ante la impotencia, de solo "acostumbrarse".

_**\- " Es imposible que mi pak este aún mas dañado o deteriorado.. Después de todo, soy defectuoso ¿Verdad?. Mantenerme con vida ahora en adelante, será una molestia para Zim..** _ _**"** _

Sacudió con cautela su cabeza, ignorando cada uno de sus lúgubres pensamientos, para darle paso a las infundadas y aburridas lecciones de aprendizaje, que llevaba a cabo su maestra, pero esto solo duró unos breves minutos, ya que el escandaloso ruido de la campana escolar dio por finalizado la cruel condena educativa, haciendo que todos los estudiantes gritarán sus alocadas oraciones en un rito de liberación y victoria.

 _Para su_ _desgracia_ _,_ Bitters no los dejaría huir contentos esta vez.

 _ **\- Escuchen bien, malditos engendros.**_ -exigió alzando su voz, logrando un silencio total- _ **Tengo el deber de informarles que el director decreto para aumentar los niveles sociales.**_ -informo dándole un golpe a su escritorio- _**Tendrán un forzoso e inmundo baile escolar.**_

Gritos de una felicidad y deseo llenaron de emoción todo el salón.

 _ **\- ¡Silencio, mocosos!**_ -ordenó con enojo- _**Es obligatorio la presencia de cada uno de ustedes, sanguijuelas.**_ -explico de manera maliciosa- _**En caso de no asistir, llamare a sus padres para que dejen de amarlos.**_ -dio una sonrisa retorcida- _**Y deberán**_ _ **recursar**_ _ **todo el año escolar.**_

Los estudiantes solo asintieron temerosos, conscientes de lo que eso significaba. Si fracasaban en su labor, estarían sufriendo y viviendo nuevamente, un infierno absoluto.

 _ **\- Recuerden bien, el baile se realizará este viernes.**_ -informo haciendo una seña para que se retiraran- _**¡Váyanse de una vez, asquerosos y vulgares cuerpos, sin cerebro!**_

Dejando bien claro las intenciones y propósitos de su anciana educadora, sus compañeros comenzaron a retirarse algo inquietos por la repentina noticia, a lo que asintieron con una expresión enigmática, empezaron a salir del aula. Por su parte, el irken se dedicaba a guardar, con tranquilidad, sus pertenencias dentro de su pak, junto con una rara mueca pensativa, haciendo alusión a lo que acababa de pasar. Llevo su vista a su antiguo rival, que aún se mantenía durmiente, recostado en su pupitre, cerca de la ventana, dio unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a él, tenía la duda interna si despertarlo, para volver a casa junto a él.. O.. Abandonarlo a su suerte en medio del salón.

_Una difícil decisión, debo decir._

Un certero y contundente golpe, en medio de su gigantesca cabeza, fue el principal e único detonante, que hizo reaccionar con mucha rapidez al de lentes, abandonando su profundo estado de letargo. Disperso en la paranoia, se levantó abruptamente, mirando hacia a todos lados, mientras que comenzaba a sobar el golpe. No tardó mucho, en observar con el ceño fruncido, al dueño de aquella acción, encontrándose de inmediato, al de piel verde, el cual simplemente estallaba entre carcajadas, burlándose plenamente de la desgracia del humano.

_**\- ¡ZIM!** _

_¿Que? Dejar pasar una oportunidad de molestar a su humano. ¿Eso? ¡Nunca!_


	45. Invitación.

Luego de ser despertado de una manera tan dulce, tierna y delicada por parte de su _"NO"_ amoroso novio, el amante de lo paranormal intentaba de todas las formas posibles, mentalizarse, para que de este modo, exigirse a sí mismo, un rotundo esfuerzo en tolerar con paciencia, las raras y disparatadas preguntas que salían de la imaginación el irken. Claro, todo esto era, para saciar su propia y extravagante curiosidad.

Caminaban a un paso neutro, abandonando detrás de si, el recinto escolar, donde el tema predominante de la conversación, trataba sobre el sorpresivo baile escolar, por lo cual Zim se encargó en avisarle. Básicamente, en solo unos días, tendrían que participar en otro ridículo evento social que pobremente caía en otro cliché característico en jóvenes de su edad. 

No era novedad que las fiestas le resultaban aburridas, pero esto fue en aumento debido que era una obligación oficial de parte de los directivos, suspiro resignado, no tenía ni las más mínimas intenciones de asistir, ni siquiera de interactuar o formar escasos lazos con su entorno escolar, pero debía hacerlo, sino quería que su promedio perfecto, se fuera cuesta abajo, hacia a la basura.

Llevo ambas manos a su cabeza, despeinando torpemente, su cabello, imitando un infantil berrinche, lleno de fastidio, esta acción se ganó la burlesca mirada del invasor, el cual por su lado, no tenía el deber o la obligación en asistir, la sombrías y duras amenazas no tenía ningún efecto sobre el, ya que sus calificaciones eran por sí mismas malas, y no tenía intención alguna de aprender, sus motivos y propósitos estaban fijos en otro lejano lugar. 

Caminaban por el mismo recorrido de siempre, dejando momentáneamente de lado, el tema del baile, se disponían a mantener una conversación tranquila y amena, como una de esas pocas y escasas veces que lograban conseguirlo, esto era porque la mayor parte de su tiempo, se la pasaban peleando, discutiendo o amenazándose de muerte.

De hecho eso, los hizo sonreír a ambos. Su relación y su forma de tratarse, no había cambiado demasiado. Excepto que...

 _ **\- ¿Por qué quieres saber sobre eso?**_ -alzó una ceja- _**¿Acaso no era que no te interesaban las ridículas y primitivas costumbres humanas?**_ -se burló un poco, molestando al alíen.

 _ **\- No me interesan, me parecen repugnantes.**_ -se defendió mirando al contrario- _**Zim solo tiene "curiosidad" por lo que te provoca tanto sufrimiento, tonto humano.**_ -mencionó cruzándose de brazos.

 _ **\- Yo no lo llamaría "sufrimiento"**_ -respondió haciendo unas comillas con sus dedos- _ **Sería mejor decir que me parece un.. ¿Fastidio?**_

_**\- ¿Por qué?** _

_**\- Pues veras.**_. -rasco un poco su nuca, nervioso- _**Los bailes son eventos sociales o fiestas, para que las personas**_ _ **vayan**_ _ **a pasarla bien, bailar y.. .Umm.**_. -pensó un poco, midiendo sus palabras- _**¿Divertirse**_ ** _?_**

 _ **\- Zim no entiende el porque eso es un "fastidio"**_ -cuestiono repitiendo las palabras del de lentes- _**¡Se mas especifico, apestoso gusano!**_

 _ **\- ¿Estrés?**_ -mencionó sin pensar- _ **Quiero decir..**_ -suspiro con pesadez- _**Encontrar ropa formal, buscar una pareja con la que ir y otros malos clichés que también forman parte de eso.**_ -contestó de manera automática.

 _ **\- Los humanos son tan complejos y absurdos en sus relaciones.**_ -comento de manera aburrida- _**¿Y eso que fundamento o cometido tiene en sus vidas?**_ -insistió mirándolo con duda.

 _ **\- Ninguna, creo.**_ -encogió sus hombros- _**Solo mostrarnos lo importantes que son las interacciones, lazos o relaciones con otras personas.**_ -informó moviendo sus manos- _**En pocas palabras tener una vida social estable.**_ -argumento pensándolo un poco- _**Para que lo entiendas mejor, "socializar".**_

 _ **\- ¡Zim no es idiota, sucia bola de carne!**_ -bufo con molestia- _**Ese tipo de costumbres no tienen ningún sentido.**_ -analizo las palabras del de gabardina- _**Jamás fue necesaria ese tipo de interacción en nuestra raza**_. -expresó con una mueca pensativa- _ **Nunca entablamos conversación fuera del ámbito de conquista, solo con alguna orden o misión específica.**_

 _ **\- Zim, ese tipo de relaciones se dan en un ambiente diferente.**_ -explicó mirando al contrario- _**Digamos que solo es una excusa para disfrutar o entretenerse con otros humanos.**_

Un incomodo silencio se acomodó entre ellos, en donde solo prosiguieron a seguir caminando, casi de manera automática, cada uno sumergido en sus propias opiniones, dudas y pensamientos, todavía tenían ciertas cosas que procesar, por lo que no insistieron en romper dicho silencio, solo siendo envolvidos, por la presencia del otro. Esta situación no duró demasiado, ya que la tan conocida intersección, les ordenó que detuvieran su caminar, lo cual su cerebro se encargó rápidamente de hacerlos reaccionar, haciéndolos quedar con una extraña mirada inexpresiva, y cansada, por ambas partes.

Una fugaz y repentina idea, atravesó su adormecido cerebro. _¿Por qué no sufrir juntos. si se les presentaba una absurda oportunidad como esta?_

Los suaves latidos que golpeaban el pecho del de gabardina negra, era una sutil forma de avisar, que tenga el coraje sentimental, de finalmente confesar, una invitación a lo que tanto se había estado quejando. Su respiración era pesada y lenta, a la vez que sentía que sus manos empezaban a sudar, no es que estuviera nervioso, eso no, solo sentía que su corazón se iba a desmoronar. _Normal ¿Verdad?_

 _ **\- Aquí nos separamos, inmunda larva.**_ -advirtió con una sonrisa ladina- _ **Adiós, Zim se va.**_

 _ **\- ¡Espera, Zim!**_ -lo llamo, llenándose de una falsa seguridad- _**Necesito decirte algo.**_

 _ **\- ¿Eh?**_ -lo miro confundido- _**¿Qué es?**_

 _ **\- Veras..**_ -balbuceo arrugando la gabardina con sus manos- _**Y-Yo..**_

 _ **\- Por Irk..**_ -se cruzó de brazos- _**¿Qué quieres de Zim?**_

 _ **\- ¡Ven al baile conmigo!**_ -pidió finalmente, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

 _ **\- ¿Que?**_ -movió un poco su cabeza- _**¿Por que lo haría?**_ -preguntó moviendo su mano- _ **Sufre solo, humano.**_

 _ **\- No te lo estoy pidiendo, chico espacial**_. -se acercó de manera peligrosa hasta el irken- _**Solo te estoy informando.**_ -lo tomo por la cintura- _**Iremos juntos.**_

 _ **\- ¡¿AH?!**_ -comenzó a forcejear- _**¡SUÉLTAME! ¡LIBERA A ZIM!**_ -chilló intentando escaparse.

 _ **\- No lo haré.**_ -canturreo divertido- _**Después de todo..**_ -miró con picardía al alíen- _**Eres mío.**_

_**\- ¡Mentiras! ¡Sucias mentiras de.. -!** _

Y fue en ese preciso momento, que el extraterrestre fue acallado hábilmente por los labios del joven amante de lo paranormal. Siendo indirectamente obligado a asistir a un estúpido evento social humano.

La imponente y extensa vista del profundo espacio, reforzaba con mayor fuerza, la autoridad cruel e absoluta que ejerce la raza más importante: _Los Irkens_. Sin embargo, estos mismos eran plenamente controlados por sus líderes, mejor conocidos como los _"Más Altos"_ , quienes estaban sentados uno junto al otro, degustando para su propia glotonería, una enorme bolsa de diversas donas bien azucaradas, mientras que reían y actuaban de manera bastante infantil, al ser espectadores de una improvisada, pero divertida obra de marionetas.

 _ **\- ¡Ha, ha, ha! ¿Viste eso, Red?**_ -mencionó entre risas- _**¡Le pegaron en la cabeza con dos cocos!**_

 _ **\- ¡Esto es casi tan divertido como la vez que engañamos y nos burlamos de Zim! ¡En su cara!**_ -afirmó soltando una estruendosa carcajada- _**Lastima que no pudimos deshacernos permanentemente de él.**_

 _ **\- Apuesto que aún está siendo perseguido por ese gruñón cocinero de Comidortia.**_ -comenta el de ojos violetas, consumiendo una dona. 

**_-_ ** _**O tal vez fue devorado por alguno de esos salvajes de.. -** _

Un pequeño guardia armado entró repentinamente en la actual sala de control, interrumpiendo momentáneamente las bromas de sus líderes.

_**\- ¡Mis altos! ¡La presencia de un irken de la élite requiere permiso para ingresar a verlos!** _

_**\- ¿Quién es?**_ -pregunto dudoso el de ojos rojizos- _**¿Acaso no le dimos ya misiones a cada uno de ellos?**_

 _ **\- No importa.**_ -acotó moviendo su mano, el de ojos violetas- _**Haz que entre.**_

Respetando y cumpliendo los deseos de sus superiores, el irken solo asintió con respeto, para luego retirarse rápidamente del lugar, dando pase libre a un irken un poco más alto, vistiendo un uniforme en varios tonos azulados, siendo acompañado con una bata negra y unas largas botas al estilo militar. 

Sus pasos eran firmes al cruzar el corto trecho entre la entrada y sus Altos, con una postura orgullosa y seria, mostrando una inquebrantable mirada glacial como nunca antes vista, solo que algo era un tanto diferente, ya que en sus labios se dibujaba una bien disimulada y corta sonrisa.

 _ **\- Mis Altos.**_ -saludo con respeto- _**Ha pasado tiempo en verlos.**_

 _ **\- ¿Quién eres tu?**_ -lo miro con suma curiosidad el de ojos rojos.

 _ **\- Soy ST005, o "Axl" -**_ se presentó con cortesía- _ **Soy un científico e investigador experimental.**_

 _ **\- ¿A qué has venido?**_ -insistió aburrido el irken purpura.

 _ **-**_ _**Y he venido a suministrar mis conocimientos para ser utilizados en la conquista de planetas.**_


	46. Revelación.

**_[Hogar de la Familia Membrana]_ **

La pesadez en el cuerpo del amante de lo paranormal, parecía haber desaparecido, todo el cansancio administrado durante algunas tortuosas horas, fue reemplazado por una boba y alargada sonrisa, cortesía del reciente caso, del idiota enamorado. No estaba en sus descabellados planes asistir de manera fortuita, a un sorpresivo baile escolar, pero al meditarlo con sus pocas neuronas activas, decidió no desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta, en donde compartiría tiempo extra con el de piel verde, sin contar con sus recurrentes disputas o amenazas de muerte... _O eso es lo que quería pensar._

Tenía los días contados para realizar e idear un plan mental, debía buscar algunas de las pocas actividades en las que podrían participar, sabia que los recursos eran ridículamente limitados, por no decir, nulos. No mentía al decir que ese tipo de acontecimientos le aburrían en demasía, aunque tenía esa absurda idea, de que al estar acompañado por el extraterrestre, sería una experiencia más tolerable y llevadera. No le importaba en realidad. Divertido o destructivo, ambas eran buenas opciones, únicamente aplicables, en este específico caso.

El inesperado sonido de la puerta, lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad que le tocaba afrontar, dirigió con rapidez su mirada hasta el origen del ruido, para encontrarse frente a frente con su padre, donde solo pudo levantarse inmediatamente del sofá, para acercarse hasta llegar a él. Sin embargo, ni bien hizo un par de pasos, esto fue interrumpido a medio camino, al ver que su progenitor hizo una clara seña, para que se detuviera, a lo cual el de lentes, solo asintió algo extrañado, volviendo entre sus pasos, para luego quedarse sentado.

 _ **\- ¿Papá?**_ -le hablo desconfiado- _**¿Qué sucede?**_

 _ **\- Es bueno verte, hijo.**_ -se acercó sentándose a su lado- _**Necesito hablar contigo.**_

 _ **\- C-Claro.**_ -asintió con nerviosismo- _ **¿Acaso necesitas algo de mi?**_

 _ **\- Exacto hijo.**_ -le dio una palmada en su espalda- _**Desde el próximo año, retomaremos juntos la ciencia real.**_ -informó con sumo entusiasmo.

 _ **\- No.**_ -lo confronto con la mirada- _**No lo haré, papá.**_

_**\- ¿A qué viene esa negativa, hijo?** _

_**\- Ya te lo he explicado un centenar de veces..**_ -suspira con pesadez- _**Jamás seré un extraordinario e importante científico como tu.**_ -se alejó un poco de su padre- _**He decidido aventurarme con lo paranormal, es lo que me ha fascinado durante años. ¿Entiendes?**_

 _ **\- Hijo.**_ -lo llamó con severidad- _**Mi deber como tu padre, es guiarte por el camino lógico, por ende el que es correcto.**_ -advirtió con firmeza- _**No quiero que mi único hijo enloquezca por criaturas fantasiosas y cuentos irrelevantes e inexistentes.**_

 _ **\- ¡Pero es verdad, papá!**_ -contradijo poniéndose de pie- _**¡Que tu no puedas verlo, o creer en ello, no significa que no exista!**_ -lo miro con cansancio- _**¿Podrías apoyarme? ¿O al menos tan solo escucharme?**_

 _ **\- Eso es, científicamente imposible**_. -refuto cruzándose de brazos- _ **Es solo una advertencia, los arreglos están hechos.**_ -se levantó de su sitio- _**Lo hago por tu propio bien, hijo.**_

 _ **\- Mientes..**_ -murmuró reprimiendo enojo- _**Si haces eso, cuando termine el año escolar.. ¡Yo me iré!**_ -amenazó observando a su padre- _**Busca a otra persona que sea tu digno sucesor, porque yo no lo haré.**_

 _ **\- Entiende hijo.**_ -refuto con serenidad- _ **Eres capaz de hacer grandes e importantes aportes para toda la humanidad, incluso para la ciencia.. Si tan solo olvidarás tus obsesiones..**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué ha hecho la humanidad por mi?**_ -pregunto alzando una ceja- _ **No quiero contribuir de ninguna forma a ella.**_ -se cruzó de brazos- _ **El legado el cual me obligas a aceptar, no lo quiero.**_

 _ **\- ¡Tu locura te está cegando hijo!**_ -alzó con fuerza su voz- _ **¿¡Acaso quieres renunciar a todo lo que planeado para ti?!**_

 _ **\- No lo entiendes.**_ -encogió sus hombros- _**Jamás lo harás.**_ -le dio la espalda a su padre- _**Es mi vida, papá, tengo cosas que quiero ver, experimentar y realizar por mi mismo.**_ -afirmó recordando al irken- _**No busco pasar el resto de mi vida, encerrado en un laboratorio.**_ -empezó a caminar hacia su cuarto _ **\- No renunciare a mis sueños.**_

 _ **\- Está bien, hijo.**_ -asintió caminando hacia el- _**Si estas tan firme en tu postura, cuando finalice el año te irás de esta casa.**_ -autorizó con seriedad- **_Quizás así te reformes y aprendas a comprender de una vez, tu lugar._**

_**\- Eso no pasara, padre.** _

La discusión finalmente terminó, cuando tanto padre como hijo, separaron sus caminos, el chico gótico subiendo molesto las escaleras para encerrarse en la tranquilidad de su cuarto, mientras que el reconocido científico, bajo las mismas escaleras, para dirigirse a su oscuro laboratorio. Lo que ellos simplemente ignoraron, y pasaron por alto, fue que cierta pelimorada, atestiguo cada parte de su absurda conversación.

_**[Base de Zim]** _

Una cuenta regresiva figuraba en colores rojizos frente a la pantalla de un enorme y tecnológico computador, los números iban lentamente descendiendo, indicando e advirtiendo que el tiempo con el que disponía y debía actuar, era extraordinariamente corto. Trabajar bajo presión era algo que siempre le fastidiaba, por el simple hecho de que su hábil y ingeniosa mente superior, procesaba la información de manera muy distinta a las demás criaturas de inteligencia casi nula, aunque ahora, este no era precisamente su caso.

Diez minutos era el tiempo que límite para investigar, experimentar e reparar su pak, ese mismo día se auto-impuso a encontrar el origen de tanto dolor y malestar, que atormentaba con insistencia, todo su cuerpo. Era consciente que debía ser sumamente cuidadoso, esto lo había aprendido por las malas, luego de que en una ocasión, se instaló el mismo su pak, en la cara.

Haciendo a un lado esa humillante y vergonzosa experiencia, comprendió que no se trataba de ningún juego, aplicar mejoras o reparaciones en la misma, apremiaba a la posibilidad, de crear un peligro permanente, era un riesgo demasiado alto, ya que toda su personalidad, memorias, información e aptitudes fueron guardadas en ese dispositivo tan vital. Después de todo, entre sus manos sostenía, la única y principal fuente de su propia vida.

Transcurrieron alrededor de unos cinco minutos aproximadamente, para la mala suerte del extraterrestre, no lograba hallar ningún problema externo, rotura o alguna falla en particular, entre todos los funcionamientos y mecanismos básicos de su pak, es más, todo indicaba que estaba operando con normalidad, manteniéndose en óptimas condiciones para ser utilizado, este diagnóstico sólo logró enfurecerlo y confundirlo aún más. 

Sumamente frustrado, decidió utilizar el poco lapso de tiempo estimado, para revisarlo una par de veces más, asegurándose de no haber olvidado nada, tenía que llegar de algún modo hasta la raíz principal del misterio, entendía que el constante dolor era físico e interno, fácilmente lo podía sentir en cada una de las extremidades de su cuerpo, por lo que, exigiéndose más confianza, brindada por su terquedad a la perseverancia, siguió investigando, por solo unos pocos minutos más.

 _ **\- ¡No lo entiendo!**_ -gritó con desesperación- _**¡¿Por que Zim no puede averiguar nada sobre esto?!**_

Un persistente y ruidoso pitido anunciaba que el contador estaba a punto de finalizar, por lo que con rapidez, el invasor decidió instalarse nuevamente su _"mochila"_ , esta vez respetando los cuidados necesarios, hasta que por fin sintió una equilibrada y renovada energía, a lo que solo estiro un poco sus extremidades, acostumbrándose al ligero peso en su espalda.

Inesperadamente, un inadvertido _"click"_ resonó en su laboratorio, llamando la atención del irken, el cual sorpresivamente noto que el sonido provenía directo de su pak, esto lo descolocó por completo, sintiendo un creciente miedo en su squeedly spooch. Alejando sus inseguridades, para evitar entrar en una situación de pánico, se acercó hasta la pantalla de su computadora, tecleando y manejando hábilmente los controles, para dar en los rincones más precisos, oscuros y escondidos que ocultaban una información sumamente clave.

 _ **\- ¡Computadora!**_ -llamó con autoridad- _**Inicia y activa la sincronización memorial interna del pak.**_

_**\- Como ordene.** _

Tan solo unos escasos segundos, fueron necesarios para que el procedimiento se llevará a cabo, brindando un resultado altamente positivo, en donde toda la información almacenada en ese dispositivo tan primordial, fue proyectada en la gigantesca pantalla de su computadora. Satisfecho por el éxito, el irken comenzó a revisar cada centímetro residual de diversas experiencias, recuerdos, vivencias e información, entre otras cosas, hasta que encontró algo que provoco que todo su cuerpo se adormeciera en una cuestión de duda e incertidumbre.

 _ **\- "¿Memorias... Internas?"**_ -repitió titubeando- _**¡¿Memorias internas de respaldo?!**_


	47. Memorias.

Justo delante de él, se reproducían diversos y múltiples recuerdos almacenados dentro de lo profundo de ese dispositivo tan esencial, eran la prueba irrefutable de aquellos absurdos, crueles, duros e divertidos acontecimientos que fueron experimentados hace mucho tiempo atrás, por el mismo. Se acomodo ligeramente en su asiento, concentrando su absoluta atención en el centro de la pantalla, las imágenes que poco a poco aparecían, abarcaban desde el preciso momento, en el que fue concebido artificialmente, pronunciando sus primeras palabras e introduciéndole por primera vez su pak. _"Te quiero invencible brazo robótico"._

Luego llegaron sus múltiples labores como infante, su auto-proclamado sueño de volverse un invasor, hasta crecer para afrontar los extensos y duros entrenamientos militares en distintos planetas, para después conocer e interactuar con los diferentes aliados e compañeros irkens, destacando que hizo equipo con sus.. _"¿Más Altos?"_. Ladeo ligeramente su cabeza, totalmente crédulo a lo que estaba atestiguando.. _¿Desde cuando mantuvo una relación amistosa con ellos?_ Incluso esta nombrándolos por su nombre.. _¿"Red"? ¿"Purple"?_ Esto no era todo, estaba conviviendo y fraternizando con una actual enemiga, esa irken rencorosa que quiso robarle _SU_ misión de conquistar la Tierra, incluso ahora intento lastimar a su preciado humano que...

No pudo continuar, su cerebro le ordenaba seguir observando, por lo que decidió mantener un poco más vigente su atención, hasta presenciar una aclamada y exitosa ceremonia de aceptación en la tan prestigiosa... _"¿Élite irken?"_. Eso era inaudito, según tenía entendido, nunca pudo entrar oficialmente a esa división, debido a que fue extraditado a Comidortia, pero eso.. fue.. _¿Después?_. Su mente ya no podía diferenciar o distinguir cuál eran sus verdaderas memorias, todo estaba mezclado, mientras que internamente no podía ni siquiera procesarlo. Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza, negando y acallando las insistentes dudas, se esforzaba para alejar las distracciones y centrarse en mirar con detenimiento su computador, provocandole una fuerte sensación de que tan solo se trataba, de una película bien montada.

 ** _\- No comprendo.. ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!_** -chillo con enojo- _**¡¿DESDE CUANDO ZIM VIVIÓ TODOS ESTOS RECUERDOS?!**_

No recordaba absolutamente nada, de lo que se le estaba presentando, siendo más exactos, sus pensamientos eran desastrosos y difusos, supo que en algún punto de su existencia vivió todo eso pero.. _¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo empezó a olvidarse de su propia vida?_

A medida que sus dudas internas lo agobiaban, sus antiguas memorias seguían transmitiéndose sin demora, absolutamente toda su vida era reproducida de forma automática, resumiendo los eventos más importantes, se podía distinguir a un Zim más serio y frío, el cual lideraba junto con Tak, un puñado de soldados, formados en tropas, disponiéndose a atacar e conquistar un planeta, esto confundió al de piel verde, que recargaba su cabeza con su mano izquierda, entumecido en una posición un poco más tranquila, pero igualmente tensa.

Desafortunadamente esto no era todo, luego de verse a sí mismo con una capacidad tan precisa y contundente para la invasión, pudo notar que su uniforme era muy similar al de un general de alto rango, un objetivo que era bastante difícil de conseguir, casi imposible. Esto hubiera sido un buen motivo de celebración y victoria, salvo por el pequeño hecho de que...

 ** _\- ¿Ese es... ?_** -nombró con sorpresa- **_¿ ...ST005?_**

Pudo ver con claridad en su poderoso computador, a ese extraño irken investigador, que estaba hablando amistosamente con él, esto mortifico plenamente al invasor, el cual solo seguía mirando estupefacto, acompañado de una mueca respectiva a su enorme sorpresa, según como mostraba la proyección, se aprecio las múltiples situaciones en donde trabajaban juntos, ayudándose mutuamente en distintos tipos de misiones, órdenes y diferentes ámbitos, hasta riéndose torpemente de diversas _"travesuras"_ , mientras que otras solo compartían y degustaban varios dulces entre ellos. Se quedó frío y estático, no existía duda alguna, era demasiada información para que su cerebro lo pensará, sentía que su mente estaba siendo desbordada por nuevos datos y el poco juicio a su disposición, realmente no cooperaba.

**_\- ¿Zim?_ **

El irken abrió sus ojos sorprendido, recorriendo con la mirada por cada rincón de la habitación, creyendo por un breve momento, que alguien más lo acompañaba, pero se decepcionó al saber que esa voz provenía nuevamente de la gigantesca pantalla. Se animó a sí mismo para ver el último recuerdo que tanto lo llamaba.

 ** _\- Zim._** -lo nombró mirándolo de lado- _**¿Cuál es tu mayor ambición?**_

 ** _\- Ser el mejor invasor._** -contestó con seguridad- **_Y cuando lo haga, tendré el absoluto reconocimiento por Mis Altos._** -mencionó con arrogancia- **_¿Por que quieres saber eso?_**

 ** _\- Curiosidad._** -respondió con simpleza- **_Ya eres un reconocido invasor, hasta Tak está gratamente sorprendida por todos los planetas que conquistaste y destruiste._** -expreso acercándose al contrario.

 ** _\- Soy absolutamente grandioso_**. -aseguro haciendo un ademán con su mano- **_Tak es buena, no tan buena como yo, pero es buena._** -se adulo mirando al de ojos azules- **_Es una gruñona, pero afrontará con éxito su prueba._**

 ** _\- Efectivamente._** -asintió con burla el investigador- **_Si no es así, soportarla será peor que limpiar por completo el planeta Mugre._** -finalizó moviendo sus antenas.

 ** _\- O trabajar en Comidortia._** -añadió con cizaña el de ojos magenta.

_Ambos solo rieron, compartiendo respiraciones, tan solo observándose mutuamente sintiendo internamente como algo entre ellos, por fin se conectaba._

**_\- Zim._** -tomó la mano del invasor- **_Siento un fuerte lazo de Squintz por ti._**

 ** _\- ¿Squintz?_** -repite mirando al de ojos azules- **_¿Tú también puedes sentir eso?_**

 ** _\- ¿Sientes lo mismo?_** -insistió con curiosidad.

 ** _\- No puedes exigirme una respuesta ahora._** -se quejó cruzándose de brazos- **_Y más cuando se trata de ti, después de todo eres... -_**

 ** _\- Hagamos esto._** -interrumpió al irken- _**Cuando te conviertas en el mejor invasor de toda la galaxia, debes darle una respuesta correspondiente a mi confesión.**_

 ** _\- ¿Acaso me estas proponiendo una unión?_** -deduce ladeando un poco su cabeza- **_Si nuestros superiores se enteran, nos erradicaran._** -advierte temeroso.

 ** _\- Estoy consiente de eso, pero..._** -toma entre sus manos el rostro del de ojos magentas- ** _Me gustaría convertirme en tu compañero de vida._**

 ** _\- C-Confundes a Zim._** -baja un poco sus antenas, avergonzado- **_Bien, cuando ese momento llegue voy a corresponderte_**. -confesó con un fuerte azulado en sus mejillas.

**_\- Quiere decir que.. -_ **

**_\- Exacto, estúpido irken._** -sonríe con burla- **_Zim siente un lazo actualmente de Florb por ti._** -confiesa desviando su mirada- **_Esfuérzate para convertirlo en Squintz._**

 ** _\- Lo acepto, Zim._** -afirma curvando sus labios en una sonrisa- _**Esperaré a que ese día llegue.**_

Un gesto de amor característico de su raza, fue lo que selló esas contundentes palabras, mostrando cómo entrelazaban mutuamente sus antenas.

Mientras tanto, el pequeño invasor al ver esta ultima escena, solo pudo cerrar sus ojos, sintiendo su garganta arder, un sentimiento tan extrañamente familiar se apoderó de él, necesitaba con urgencia una paz interna, buscando solo poder descansar, no quería creer en lo que estaba viendo, no sabía cómo fue que sus memorias fueron descaradamente bloqueadas, ya no lograba sostener su propia situación, estaba cansado y completamente solo.

_Tan solo quería tener consigo a alguien, para contenerlo ahora._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones: No quise agregar, ni extenderme demasiado sobre toda la vida de Zim.. (Porque me llevaría varios capítulos relatarlos) solo puse algunos hechos canon y otros headcanon. Esto lo digo más porque hay datos en los cómics o teorías de los fans, que no son oficiales, pero tienen cierta validez dentro del fandom, hay uno en especial que me gusto, y lo aplicare en el próximo capítulo.
> 
> Hablando de eso, mañana publico la siguiente parte, ya que tanto este como el próximo, lo considero un mismo capítulo.
> 
> Curiosidad: En el lenguaje irken se puede interpretar que:
> 
> Florb: Es cariño.
> 
> Squintz: Es amor.
> 
> Zhangie: Es odio o desprecio.
> 
> Un agradecimiento especial a: ScarlattaOHaran, que me brindo estos datos y algunas cositas mas que me encantaron UwU ♥
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	48. Exponentes.

En medio de la fría y extensa oscuridad, la mente confusa de un pequeño invasor, recreaba con mucha facilidad, los antiguos eventos que empezaron a torturar de cierta forma, sus memorias, la proyección visual almacenada en su pak, había acabado hace unas cuantas horas atrás, a lo que simplemente se quedó inmóvil, postrado en su silla, con una mirada firme en la oscurecida pantalla de su computadora, tan solo procesando lentamente todo lo acontecido, para recuperarse debidamente del reciente shock.

Su respiración se normalizo, contuvo unas inadvertidas lágrimas que se esforzaban por escapar de sus afligidos ojos magenta, un conjunto de diversos factores lo desestabilizaron, volviéndolo momentáneamente vulnerable, a cambio de esta reacción poco esperada e involuntaria, que a este punto, crecía internamente, la incógnita de sentir esos cúmulos de sentimentales, debido a un irken que apenas conocía, lo volvía de alguna forma, inseguro y paranoico.

Los misterios que surgían a través de una pérdida temporal de memoria, cada vez eran más absurdos, pero existía la variante de una resolución lógica, después de todo, hablamos de un raza con gran poderío tecnológico, para la mala suerte del extraterrestre, no tenía algún aliado confiable para resolver sus dudas, a lo que simplificó y minimizó el hecho, reduciéndolo a algo que nunca sucedió. Negarse a sí mismo, era un escape en el que siempre podía confiar, quería alejar cada uno de sus quejas e incertidumbres externas, necesitaba ser recio a lo presentado, incrédulo respecto a sus recuerdos, y sobretodo ignorante a cada uno de sus sentimientos. 

Esa vida que fue expuesta ante sus ojos, no era la que deseaba tener, con bastante dificultad pudo conseguir un verdadero motivo para su propia existencia, reforzar su inigualable orgullo y caer perdidamente ante los genuinos lazos afectuosos que lo unían con su tonto humano, lo que de verdad era sumamente importante para él, era su actual e única misión: _Destruir a sus altos._

Sin embargo, el destino no fue misericordioso con el alíen, sintiéndose inusualmente agotado de diversas formas, se levantó de su sitio para encaminarse directamente hasta el elevador, con el solo propósito de volver a la superficie, quizás con algún relativo ánimo de consumir un plato de waffles y distraerse con los disparatadas tonterías que traería su inservible robot Gir, algo que en esos precisos instantes, realmente necesitaba.

Abarcó unos cuantos pasos, hasta que el laboratorio fue parcialmente iluminado, gracias a la tenue luz, que emitía aquel gigantesco monitor, esto trajo una expresión de suma sorpresa al extraterrestre, a lo que solo se dio media vuelta, encontrándose con una comunicación entrante. Dudativo, regreso entre sus pasos, para posicionarse delante de su computador, sintiendo una malsana curiosidad, decidió aceptar de inmediato la llamada, intentando en el proceso, recuperar esa postura de superioridad que tan bien lo caracterizaba, después de todo, mostrar su propia debilidad tanto a sus aliados como enemigos, no era recomendable.

**_\- ¿Zim?_ **

Tampoco entraba en sus planes encontrarse con esos ojos azules tan rápido, justo frente a él, estaba ese irken investigador mirándolo fijamente con una débil sonrisa, siempre manteniendo esa fría serenidad que lo atraía, mientras que en su alrededor, estaba rodeado por diversos artefactos, tubos y planes bien elaborados, al parecer todo indicaba que se estaba comunicando desde un laboratorio interno. El pequeño invasor solo suspiro desganado, manteniendo su vista en su aliado, seguía desconfiando a partir de lo que había descubierto, sentía que era muy pronto como para confrontarlo, de algún modo le mintió sobre su relación, aunque esto último podría explicar algunas de las extrañas actitudes que mantuvo en su corta estadía en su base. 

Nunca se puso a pensar detenidamente en él, o en su propio humano, ya que de alguna extraña forma, compartían ciertas pero extrañas similitudes.

 ** _\- Zim._** -lo llamó con insistencia el irken- _ **¿Estas ahí?**_

 ** _\- Si._** -afirmó con seguridad- **_¿ST005?_**

 ** _\- Afirmativo, invasor._** -asintió moviendo sus manos- **_He llamado para reportarme, por fin pude instalarme exitosamente en la Inmensa._** -explica curvando sus labios.

 ** _\- Excelente._** -responde complacido el invasor- _**¿Has averiguado o conseguido información sobre lo que te pedí?**_ -preguntó con sumo interés.

 ** _\- Absolutamente._** -informa haciendo un ademán con su mano- **_Es realmente sencillo cuando manejas y obtienes el control total sobre los demás._** -bromeo encogiendo sus hombros.

 _ **\- Envíaselo a Zim.**_ -ordeno con autoridad- _**Lo verificare para luego entregárselos a esa absurda, pero conveniente resistencia.**_

 ** _\- ¿"Los Resisty"?_** -repite con curiosidad- _**Así que tu estabas detrás de las recientes acciones y movimientos de esa peligrosa rebelión ¿Verdad?**_ -insiste observandolo con asombro.

 ** _\- Efectivamente._** -asiente desinteresado- **_Para tratarse de una vulgar organización de razas inferiores, saben acotar muy bien mis órdenes._** -sonríe con malicia- **_Además debo decir que aunque posean una inteligencia cuestionable, sus ideas no son precisamente malas._**

 ** _\- Nunca he esperado menos de ti, invasor._** -asegura en un tono divertido- **_Aparentemente la élite ha estado ignorando a esa rebelión, están más concentrados en ejecutar el plan de "Ruina Inevitable II", por lo que tienes asegurado tu camino._** -afirma moviendo sus antenas.

 ** _\- Zim lo entiende._** -se acomoda ligeramente en su sitio- **_¿ST005?_**

 _ **\- ¿Qué sucede, Zim?**_ -pregunta desviando su vista al invasor- **_¿Necesitas algo mas?_**

 ** _\- Necesito tener conocimiento sobre algo._** -expreso con dificultad- ** _Y exijo que me digas la verdad._**

 ** _\- Eso no es natural en ti, Zim._** -comentó prestandole atención al contrario- _**Por supuesto, te responderé a lo que sea que quieras decirme, después de todo estoy de tu lado**_. -asegura calmando internamente al irken.

 ** _\- Como sea._** -suspira con pesadez- ** _¿Nosotros nos hemos conocido antes?_**

Un ligero temblor recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sintiendo que un electrochoque lo había paralizado, sin duda, esa pregunta descolocó y sorprendió completamente al investigador, sin darse cuenta que de un instante a otro, lo habían acorralado. Dudas internas y un cuestionable razonamiento, empezaban a abrumarlo, no comprendía las repentinas palabras del pequeño invasor, una mezcla rara lo atravesó desde adentro... Y su mente solo lograba incentivarlo, para que confiese de una vez la verdad, siendo así libre de revelar una lejana promesa de unión, que ameritaba una sincera respuesta, jamas se olvido de ese inigualable momento, pero..

_¿Estaba bien ser egoísta por el afecto descomunal, que tienes por alguien más?_

**_\- Algo así._** -evade parcialmente la pregunta- **_No estoy seguro de que... -_**

 ** _\- Unión._** -interrumpió al de ojos azules- ** _ST005._** -lo miro con seriedad- **_Le propusiste indirectamente una unión a Zim. ¡¿No es cierto?!_**

 ** _\- Tu.._** -balbuceo con incredulidad- **_¿Has recordado ese momento en particular?_**

 ** _\- Zim pudo verlo proyectado en su pak_**. -desvió la mirada- **_He encontrado las memorias residuales y respaldables de mi unidad._** -explicó cerrando levemente sus ojos- **_Al presenciar toda mi vida ante mi grandioso ser, destaco todas esas ocasiones que estuve contigo, hasta cuando hicimos eso.._** -finalizó con un traicionero azulado en sus mejillas.

 ** _\- Comprendo._** -asintió con tristeza- **_Zim, yo.. -_**

 ** _\- No._** -niega con su cabeza- **_Antes de escuchar alguna de tus patéticas excusas, necesito que me informes como sucedió todo esto._** -exige con severidad- **_Zim nunca fue defectuoso en primer lugar ¿Verdad?_**

 ** _\- Tienes razón, invasor._** -aseguró mirándolo fijamente- **_Eres defectuoso por un error que cometió un Cerebro control._** -confesó bajando sus antenas- **_Al intentar corregir una inconsistencia de tu pak, algo salió terriblemente mal, lo que provocó que se decodificara._** -explicó con dificultad- **_Desde ese entonces Zim te has convertido en lo hoy eres ..._**

 ** _\- Defectuoso, lo se._** -interrumpe reprimiendo enojo- ** _¡Zim no puede creer eso!_** -golpea con fuerza el tablero de control- **_¡Es inaceptable! ¡No.. no.._** -agacha su cabeza- ** _.. no quería saber todo esto.. !_**

 ** _\- Lo lamento, Zim._** -se disculpó con sinceridad.

**_\- ¡Zim no necesita de tu estúpida y lamentable piedad!_ **

**_\- Nunca tuve la intención de engañarte, o burlarme de ti._** -expresa mirando al invasor- _**Al enterarme de eso, fui a inmediatamente a buscarte pero ya era demasiado tarde..**_ -murmura frustrado- **_Te habían exiliado, y perdí completamente todo rastro sobre ti._** -informó con tristeza.

 ** _\- ¿Acaso buscaste a Zim?_** -levanto su mirada con sorpresa- **_¿Por que?_**

 ** _\- ¡No seas tonto, Zim!_** -alzó la voz el irken- **_He estado viajando de planeta en planeta solo para encontrarte, e intentar hablar contigo._** -hablo cerrando con fuerza sus manos- _ **Recuperar nuestra mutua relación como solíamos tenerla antes.**_ -admitió con cierta emoción- **_Y cuando al fin pude localizarte, ya estabas planeando un golpe maestro, siendo acompañado por un humano.._**

 ** _\- ¿Acaso querías a Zim?_** -insistió temblando un poco- _ **¡Contéstame!**_

 ** _\- Aun lo hago._** -respondió con dificultad- **_Todavía mantengo cada uno de estos sentimientos por ti, Zim._** -aclara con una sonrisa amarga- ** _Y estoy sumamente consciente que sientes squintz por ese estúpido humano cabezón._**

**_\- ST005..._ **

**_\- Zim._** -lo nombró con seriedad- **_Aun espero tu respuesta ante mi proposición._**

La comunicación repentinamente se cortó, dejando como saldo, a un desolado irken con unos ojos llorosos y un profundo dolor en su tan destrozado squeedly spooch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones: El dato sobre que Zim lo "volvieron" defectuoso no es canónico, es solo un headcanon que se esparció en su momento. dentro del fandom. Sinceramente me pareció curioso e interesante, así que quise agregarlo, aunque por ahora, no tiene relevancia en la actual historia.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	49. Distracción.

Varios días transcurrieron, desde aquel fatídico e incomprensible hecho, lleno de contundentes revelaciones, que lo habían dejado inverso en un profundo abismo emocional, empeñado únicamente en retenerlo, cada vez que intentaba ignorar e acallar las insistentes voces instaladas en su cabeza, lo golpeaba una extraña oleada llena de sentimentalismo, estremeciendo todo su cuerpo, junto con una culpabilidad latente por las acciones que pudo cometer, para dañar al extraño irken de ojos azules.

No supo diferenciar en qué punto, sintió una rara empatía por él, al ser consciente sobre un antiguo acercamiento de su parte, traía inevitablemente como una fuerte consecuencia, que dudara de sus propios sentimientos, algo tan sencillo como dividirse en lo que era y lo que una vez fue. Todo se resumía a un cúmulo de experiencias anteriores y respectivas, a lo que solo se dispuso a retractarse, recordándose a sí mismo, que su obligación era mantenerse firme y leal a su actual objetivo, sobretodo conseguir el justo equilibrio al estar al lado de su actual _"pareja"_.

Ni bien la mente del irken estaba hecha un completo lío, una burlesca y divertida sonrisa, estaba dibujada en su rostro, claramente disfrutando el entretenido espectáculo que estaba presenciando. A su lado, postrado en una extraña y flexible silla, descansaba su humano, luego de ser partícipe de una inusual forma de tortura, unas muecas raras pero dolorosas, acompañadas de suaves quejidos, escapaban de sus labios, mostrando el molesto dolor del ser apresado por un capricho tan ridículo e innecesario. Sin embargo, atestiguar el sufrimiento ajeno, liberaba todas sus penas, de algún modo estaba comenzando a tranquilizarse y distraerse para su propio gozo, mientras que se hacía a un lado, para que el amante de lo paranormal, lograra ponerse una vez más de pie.

 ** _\- Borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara, tonto alíen._** -advirtió molesto el de lentes.

 _ **\- ¿Que?**_ -lo miro con burla- _**No culpes a Zim por tu carente y pobre resistencia al dolor.**_ -encogió sus hombros, divertido.

 ** _\- Por Júpiter._** -gruño tocando su oreja- _**Jamás creí que doliera tanto.**_ -se quejó empezando a caminar- _**Gaz me aseguro que no iba a sentir nada.**_

 _ **\- Eres un llorón.**_ -comentó siguiendo al de lentes- _**¿Por que te hiciste eso, en primer lugar?**_ -preguntó con cierto interés.

 _ **\- Me gustan las perforaciones.**_ -responde con simpleza- _ **Además desde hace varios meses planeaba hacerlo, solo que no encontraba la oportunidad.**_ -explicó mirando al irken- _**¿Te gustan, Zim?**_

 _ **\- ¿Ah?**_ -devolvió la mirada al contrario- _**Jamás entenderé porque te lastimas por gusto, si de verdad querías ser torturado de esa forma, se lo hubieras pedido a Zim.**_ -bufó cruzándose de brazos.

 _ **\- Eres todo un cielo, amor mío.**_ -refuto con ironía- _**Siempre tan pendiente de mi seguridad.**_

 _ **\- Me gustan.**_ -admitió desviando su mirada- _ **Quedan muy bien en ti.**_

_Esas pequeñas y únicas sinceridades que llenaban de cariño su pecho._

_**\- Gracias.**_ -sonríe complacido- **_Entonces soportar todo ese sufrimiento, valió la pena._** -afirmó rodeando con su brazo el hombro del irken.

 _ **\- Ugh..**_ -lo mira con intriga- _**Realmente has empezado a enloquecer, mono-Dib.**_ -se burla recargándose en el de gabardina.

 _ **\- ¿Quién diría que pude abrazarte sin que me lastimes?**_ -bromeo con una media sonrisa.

 _ **\- Silencio, despreciable humano.**_ -ordenó acomodándose en el cuerpo del humano- _**Zim solo tiene frío.**_ -se excusó con un suave azulado en ambas mejillas.

_**\- Como tu digas, chico espacial.** _

La inusual pareja tan solo se dedicó a caminar por el pequeño centro comercial, con el vago propósito de observar las distintas y múltiples tiendas que les ofrecía el lugar, dando pie a caer en un malsano consumismo, a lo que simplemente deambularon, a la vez que conversaban sobre cosas sin importancia. Lo que el alíen desconocía, era que el chico gótico pudo notar claramente, sus recientes cambios de humor, inventando un bien pensado pretexto, para una ocasional _"escapada",_ para tan solo motivar y traer de regreso a esa actitud tan orgullosa e arrogante, que destacaba con demasía en su pequeña pareja.

A la vez que todo esto tenía una _"doble intención"_ , ya que el humano también tenia como objetivo, obtener un traje formal para utilizar en el baile escolar, carecía de un guardarropa efectivo, nunca le importo verse bien en realidad, lo que produjo que forzosamente tuviera que comprar uno, nada mejor que hacerlo con el irken, el cual podría aprovecharse y verlo vestir con ropa elegante, sobretodo más humana. No tardó mucho en engañar al invasor, logrando entrar a una enorme pero llamativa tienda, todo estaba tan bien acomodado desde corbatas, sacos, y tiradores, destacando los variados tipos de trajes.

 _ **\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí exactamente, Dib cosa?**_ -pregunto mirando a su alrededor.

 _ **\- Esto es una tienda de ropa, enano.**_ -mencionó examinando la ropa- _**Necesito un traje de vestir para el baile del viernes.**_ -resumió sacando unas cuantas prendas.

 _ **\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Zim?**_ -insistió cruzándose de brazos.

 ** _\- Necesitas uno también, chico espacial._** -agregó entregándole un par de trajes- _**Ve a probarte algunos.**_ -ordena con una sonrisa- _**Te alcanzaré luego.**_

 _ **\- ¿¡AH?!**_ -lo miro con enojo- _**¡¿De verdad piensas que el todopoderoso Zim hará lo que tu digas?!**_ -grito arrugando la ropa.

 _ **\- Por Mercurio...**_ -se golpeó la frente con su mano- _**Bien, tu ganas.**_ -lo miro cruzándose de brazos- _**Si haces lo que te pido, te comprare luego una malteada.**_ -propuso desganado.

 _ **\- Mmm.**_ -lo miró pensativo- _**Una malteada, helado, galletas y dulces.**_ -nombró enumerando cada cosa- _**Y tenemos un trato, humano.**_

 _ **\- Hecho.**_ -suspiro derrotado- _**Ahora vamos.**_

 _ **\- Como sea.**_ -contestó siguiendo al de gabardina.

Transcurridos una media hora, por fin había finalizado la interminable y laboriosa búsqueda de un traje formal para estrenar, luego de haberse probado alrededor de unas cinco prendas distintas, el chico gótico pudo por fin, encontró el correcto, convenciéndose a sí mismo que era el indicado, pecando de vanidad, se le veía bastante bien, agregando que mantenía ese toque tan misterioso, que siempre lo caracterizaba. Mientras tanto el irken, solo se dispuso a ver superficialmente la ropa que sostenía en sus manos, descartando fácilmente cual era de su agrado, por lo que sólo tardo cinco minutos, guardando dentro de su pak el traje que iba a usar, saltándose el minúsculo detalle, de que ni siquiera habérselo probado.

Una vez terminado con la petición impuesta, por su estúpido esclavo humano, totalmente aburrido e desinteresado, dio un pequeño vistazo hacia la dirección del probador donde se encontraba el de lentes, el cual seguía encerrado en ese pequeño cubículo, por lo que el extraterrestre decidió escaparse momentáneamente, con el objetivo de encontrar algo para su propio beneficio. Comenzó a caminar libremente por las distintas áreas rodeadas de tiendas, muchos terrícolas consumían alguna asquerosa e insípida comida, mientras que otros cegados por una falsa necesidad de poseer varios objetos y bienes materiales, que no tenían ningún uso en especial, ese tipo de comportamientos tan vulgares. eran un verdadero misterio, para el pequeño irken.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo alguno, aun mantenía esa inseguridad sentimental, ante lo sucedido con las memorias de su pak, era tan complicado solucionar algo que era relativamente nuevo para él, los sentimientos y emociones humanas lo enloquecían, casi como una cruel burla hacia su increíble ser. Movió ligeramente su cabeza, ahuyentando cada una de sus infundadas preocupaciones, ignorando el pequeño detalle que chocó abruptamente con alguien, provocando de este modo, que el falso humano de piel verde, cayera inevitablemente al frío y sucio piso.

 _ **\- Oh, lo siento..**_ -hablo extendiendo su mano- _**¿Estás bien?**_

El irken en vez de gritar como siempre, reprochando la inteligencia inexistente sobre las acciones de los humanos, tan solo se dedico a levantarse de forma automática, negando la ayuda que le otorgaba el terrícola, una vez que se puso de pie y sacudió con suavidad su ropa, observó con frialdad el rostro del humano, preparándose para repudiarlo, pero se detuvo inesperadamente, al ver con ingenuidad esos profundos ojos azules con unas pequeñas ojeras, acompañado de ese desordenado cabello castaño, por tan solo un breve instante, le recordó a alguien.

 _ **\- Zim está bien, maldita bola de carne**_. -gruñó cruzándose de brazos- _**Ten mas cuidado la próxima vez.**_

 _ **\- Realmente lo lamento mucho.**_ -se disculpó con una sonrisa nerviosa- _**Iba con prisa, y como eres pequeño no te vi.**_ -explicó rascando su nuca.

 _ **\- Humano insolente.. ¡Zim no es pequeño!**_ -chillo desviando su mirada- _**¿Ah?**_ -levanto algo del piso- _**¿Esto te pertenece, despreciable larva terrestre?**_ -pregunto entregándole una pequeña caja.

 _ **\- Oh, si.. ¡Gracias!**_ -mencionó tomando entre sus manos el objeto- _ **Mi padre me mataría si llego a perder algo tan importante como esto.**_ -explicó guardándolo en su gabardina.

_**\- ¿Qué sería tan importante para que tu progenitor tuviera que acabar con tu vida?** _

_**\- Pff.. Hahaha..**_ -contuvo su risa- _**Digamos que tengo el deber de entregar un objeto muy importante, para la persona que mas ama mi padre.**_ -informó divertido, viendo la reacción del irken- _ **Mis padres van a comprometerse así que necesitan esto.**_

 _ **\- ¿Comprometerse?**_ -repitió ladeando su cabeza- _**¿Qué significa eso?**_

 _ **\- Eres bastante extraño, me agradas.**_ -murmuró moviendo su mano- _**El compromiso es cuando una pareja decide formalizar su relación.**_ -explica rápidamente el de ojeras- _**Le entregas un anillo simbolizando que quieres permanecer con ella y unificar sus vidas, luego se tiene una ceremonia de boda.**_

 _ **\- Uhm..**_ -lo mira con extrañeza- _**¿Cómo una especie de promesa?**_

 _ **\- Básicamente si.**_ -asiente pensativo- _**Irónicamente, "compromiso" tiene la variable de la palabra "promesa" por lo que es una forma interesante de verlo, pero eso sería pensarlo demasiado. ¿No crees?**_

_**\- Si..** _

_**\- ¡Demonios!**_ -bufo percatándose del tiempo- _**Debo irme ahora, realmente lo siento..**_ -se excuso mirando al invasor- _ **¿..Emm..?**_

 _ **\- Zim.**_ -respondió desinteresado- _**¿Y tu inmunda peste?**_

 _ **\- Louie.**_ -se presentó con una débil sonrisa- _**Gracias por lo de antes, espero que nos encontremos de nuevo, alguna vez.**_ -se despidió dándole la espalda al alíen.

 _ **\- ¡Espera!**_ -grito ganándose la atención del terrícola- _**¿Dónde conseguiste esos anillos?**_

 _ **\- Solo sigue caminando unas pocas tiendas más adelante.**_ -explicó apuntando la dirección- **_Encontrarás una pequeña joyería, tan solo háblale a la vendedora, estoy seguro de que ella te ayudara_**. -hablo haciéndole un gesto al contrario- _**¡Adiós, Zim!**_

_**\- Los humanos son verdaderamente raros...** _

Observó por unos pocos segundos, como ese terrícola se alejaba con prisa, hasta perderse en el tumulto de gente, una tentadora idea lo despertó de sus pensamientos, para motivarlo a caminar, tenía que darse prisa en volver una vez más, hasta donde se hallaba su humano.


	50. Inquietudes.

Después de una interminable y forzosa búsqueda. para ubicar el paradero de su actual pareja, el cual minutos atrás desapareció por acto de magia, el amante de lo paranormal luego retribuir a la empleada, para costearse su traje, salió despavorido con un auge de preocupación, por la repentina ausencia del alíen. Recorrió con la mirada cada parte del centro comercial, afortunadamente, no era tan grande como otros a los que había ido, por lo que pudo divisar con cierta facilidad, la silueta lejana junto unos agudos chillidos saliendo de una tienda en particular.

Ahora tanto el terrícola como el extraterrestre. estaban sentados juntos en una pequeña cafetería, para su comodidad, estaba raramente vacía, en donde resguardaban varias mesas delicadamente decoradas, unos cuantos postres exhibidos en el mostrador, junto con el tentador aroma de diversos té de hierbas, contrarrestando el olor cautivante de los granos de café. Un ligero silencio se impuso en la inusual pareja, cada uno estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, evitando torpemente el contacto visual, ninguno tenía algo en particular de lo que hablar, haciendo a un lado este hecho, el de lentes consumía con tranquilidad, una taza de café con chocolate, mientras que el irken degustaba una malteada, acompañado de varios dulces, a su alrededor.

 _ **\- Jamás entenderé como puedes consumir tanta azúcar sin enfermarte.**_ -comentó divertido el de lentes, aligerando el ambiente- _**Eso no es para nada normal en un humano. ¿Sabes?**_

 _ **\- Ha Zim no le afectan esos ridículos síntomas humanos.**_ -responde consumiendo su malteada- **_Además mi convincente actuación e increíble disfraz, me hacen infiltrarme fácilmente como cualquier otro repugnante humano._**

 _ **\- Aja, como digas.**_ -mencionó con sarcasmo- _**¿Por que has estado tan deprimido, chico espacial?**_ -pregunto dando un sorbo a su bebida.

 ** _\- No entiendo lo que insinúas, gusano._** -encogió sus hombros- _**Zim está perfectamente bien.**_

 _ **\- Te conozco demasiado bien, como para ignorarlo.**_ -comenta con orgullo- _**Se que algo te ha estado molestando, incluso se ha ganado parte de tu egocéntrica y narcisista atención.**_ -se burló mirando al alíen- _**¿Qué te sucede, Zim?**_

 _ **\- Nada.**_ -se excuso, desviando su mirada- _**No tiene absolutamente nada que ver contigo, Dib-cosa**_. -aseguró jugando con el sorbete de su bebida..

 _ **\- Eres pésimo con las mentiras, enano.**_ -estiró su mano, tomando la del contrario- _**¿Acaso te has arrepentido o cambiado de opinión sobre algo?**_ -espéculo entrelazando sus dedos con el alíen- _**¿O te han intimidado?**_

_"¿Por que ese contacto se sentía tan cálido?"_

_"Y a su vez.. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto?"_

_**\- ¡Jamás!**_ -alzó con fuerza su voz- _ **¡Zim no le tiene miedo a nada!**_ -afirmó agitando su puño- _**¡HA ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!**_

 _ **\- Bien, bien.**_ -asiente con serenidad- _**Cálmate, invasor.**_ -pide con una débil sonrisa- _**Entonces confía en mí, cuéntame lo que te pasa.**_

 _ **\- Zim solo esta confundido.**_ -apretó suavemente el agarre con su compañero- _**No es algo que debas preocuparte, Zim sabe cómo lidiar con esto, solo**_. -asegura, desviando su mirada.

 _ **\- ¿Confundido?**_ -repite moviendo su cabeza- _**Zim.**_ -lo regaño mirándolo a los ojos- _**Si no me lo cuentas, voy a averiguarlo por mi mismo.**_ -refuto desafiante- _**Y sabes lo que sucederá.. ¿Verdad?**_

 _ **\- Escucha, humano-Dib**_. -lo miro con atención- _**Hay algo que debo decirte.**_ -suspiro desganado- _**Veras cuando.. -**_

Antes que pudiera compartir sus inseguridades con el humano, un pequeño sonido resonó en su muñeca, dando aviso que tenia una comunicación pendiente para aceptar, desde su telecomunicador, hizo una seña a su acompañante, para luego alejarse, lo más rápido que le fuese posible, con la única intención de encontrar un sitio seguro para hablar frente a frente con quien sea que lo estaba interrumpiendo. Dentro de un estrecho y agobiante cubículo cerrado, ubicado específicamente en los repugnantes e anti-higiénicos baños. que utilizaban normalmente los terrestres, fue el perfecto escondite para el invasor, en donde el mismo, estaba vigilando con suma cautela su alrededor, asegurándose a la perfección, que ningún ser humano estuviera en las cercanías o de pleno ingreso en la habitación.

Una vez que despejó todas sus dudas, se encerró a sí mismo, evitando ser molestado, para luego sentarse en el inodoro, liberando a su vez desde los rincones de su pak, su telecomunicador, el cual no tardó en utilizar, con el importante propósito de regresar la llamada, tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que podría tratarse, sin embargo, sea cual fuese el motivo, estaba sumamente molesto, ya que de alguna forma, el egoísmo que lo consumía para estar al lado de su humano, era demasiado. La pantalla de aquel tecnológico dispositivo, comenzó a mostrar la clara figura de su aliado vortiano, esos respectivos ojos amarillentos junto con esos excéntricos cuernos, delataban la apariencia del líder de una importante rebelión.

A pesar del corto lapso de tiempo. desde su repentina alianza, un fuerte lazo de conveniencia se forjó entre ellos, compartiendo una extensa comunicación e múltiples estrategias para alcanzar sus metas en conjunto, fijados desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Discutiendo pero trabajando codo a codo, fue como la confianza y el entendimiento de parte del de piel grisácea. fue creciendo, llegando al punto de reconocer un escondido potencial en el irken. Pensando seriamente que el plan acordado. podría significar el fin absoluto de una tiranía impuesta desde mucho antes de los principios de su propio planeta.

 _ **\- Lard Nard.**_ -lo saludo con desinterés- _**¿Tiene que reportar algún hecho relevante al grandioso Zim?**_

 _ **\- Invasor.**_ -lo miro con seriedad- _**Los preparativos de los cuales hablamos, están terminados.**_ -aseguró enviándole unas coordenadas- _ **Tu raza sea movido exactamente como tú lo habías predicho, según nos informaron los meekrobs, los irkens están reuniendo múltiples flotas, para disponer y librar una batalla.**_ -informo con una mueca anonadada.

 _ **\- Excelente.**_ -sonrió complacido, observando la pantalla- _**Mis Altos no tardaran en arremeter contra ese planeta, intentarán rescatar por todos sus medios a una invasora de élite como lo es Tenn.**_ -movió ligeramente sus manos- _**Algo predecible y demasiado aburrido para Zim.**_

 _ **\- Sigo sin comprender porque esto te entretiene tanto..**_ -comenta con sincera curiosidad- _**Aunque deteste admitirlo, te necesitamos al frente de las tropas, Zim.**_ -admitió con sinceridad- _**Abandona cuanto antes ese planeta, debes instalarte en nuestros cuarteles para definir cómo se ejecutará nuestro golpe definitivo.**_

 _ **\- ¿Abandonar el planeta?**_ -repitió con incredulidad- _ **No me des órdenes, cuernos de cabra.**_ -bufó cruzándose de brazos- _**Efectivamente me marcharé de esta bola de Tierra, cuando el momento indicado se acerque... -**_

 _ **\- Ese momento llegó, irken**_. -interrumpe al de ojos magentas- _**Esta batalla será decisiva para el destino del orden espacial, derrocar a una raza y liberarla de un régimen sumamente autoritario y cruel, está en nuestras manos.**_ -explicó con orgullo.

**_\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Zim?_ **

_**\- En tu**_ _ **caso**_ _ **particular, te enfrentaras frente a frente con tus antiguos líderes.**_ -aclaro con molestia- _**¿Te crees capaz de seguir adelante con todo esto?**_

 _ **\- Tu constante palabrería sin sentido, ofende el orgullo de Zim.**_ -sonríe de lado- _**¿Acaso pones en duda mi propia capacidad?**_ -preguntó mirándolo con firmeza- _**Tu inferioridad jamás permitirá que ni siquiera entiendas o experimentes la placentera emoción que poseo al volver a encontrarme de esta forma con "Mis Altos"**_ ** _._**

 _ **\- Solo buscaba una confirmación.**_ -se encogió de hombros- ** _Ahórrate el monólogo de tu increíble y superior ser que busca el constante reconocimiento._** -se burló, enojando al irken.

 ** _\- Deberías sentirte humillado ante la magnificencia de mi generosidad._** -se adulo a sí mismo- _**Sin mi estupenda ayuda, no hubieran llegado tan lejos.**_

 _ **\- Tienes 48 horas para llegar a nuestra nave, Zim.**_ -ignoro las palabras del irken- _**De otra forma, esta guerra comenzara sin ti.**_ -advirtió con severidad- _**Y estoy muy seguro que no quieres que otros se lleven el crédito. ¿Verdad?**_

 _ **\- Tsk.**_ -chasqueo su lengua, con molestia- **_Estúpido e inútil vortiano_**. -se quejo, haciendo un ademan con su mano- _**Bien, como sea**_. -asintió recordando al humano- _**Lard Nard.**_ -hablo ganándose la atención del contrario- _**Necesito que me resuelva una duda sobre este golpe**_.

 _ **\- Adelante, invasor.**_ -ánimo sonriente a que hablara- **_Cuanto antes mejor._**

 _ **\- El planeta Meekrob, su atmósfera, su entorno y algunos detalles en general..**_ -habló recordando información- _**¿Es adecuado para un terrícola?**_ -preguntó ocultando su propio interés.

 ** _\- ¿Un terrícola?_** -pregunto ladeando su cabeza- _ **¿Tienes un aliado humano a tu disposición?**_ -devolvió la pregunta, bastante sorprendido.

 ** _\- ¡Respóndele a Zim!_** -chillo formando puños en ambas manos- _**¡Necesito saber la verdad, para**_ ** _cubrir cualquier posibilidad!_**

 _ **\- No lo recomendaría.**_ -sentenció observando al invasor- _ **Carezco la información completa sobre su raza, pero ellos por lo que se, son débiles y vulnerables en muchos puntos clave para sobrevivir o combatir en el espacio.**_ -espéculo tecleando algunos botones- _**Si llevas a un terrícola a esta misión, existe una enorme posibilidad de que no vuelva con vida.**_

 _ **\- ¿Morirá?**_ -balbuceo sin poder reaccionar.

 _ **\- Es lo más probable.**_ -asintió estirándose un poco- **_Si fuera tu no lo encomendaría a esta misión._** -recomendó dando un bostezo- _**Haz lo que creas razonable, invasor.**_ -se despidió con una pequeña sonrisa- **_Te estaré esperando._**

La comunicación repentinamente se cortó, dejando la pantalla en una constante interferencia, para luego apagarse por completo, siendo regresada inmediatamente a la _"mochila"_ del falso humano verde, mientras que abandonaba el sanitario con una fuerte y creciente preocupación en su agitado squeedly spooch... _No quería volver a dejar solo a ese humano, ya no._


	51. Compromiso. ¿Qué es?

El camino de vuelta hasta su base, nunca antes se había sentido tan denso y largo, sus piernas se movían de manera automática, manteniendo una mirada baja, a la vez que era golpeado por diversos pensamientos, que lo preocupaban de una forma ridículamente emocional, al punto de ser casi humano, se debatía mentalmente sobre los riesgos mortíferos que tendría que afrontar su apestoso humano, la cuestión que se planteaba a sí mismo, era la resistencia y el peligro exponencial de la frágil vida, que al extinguirse, nunca más regresaría. Un terror tan profundo, lo rodeó en un miedo involuntario, comenzando poco a poco temblar, si algo detestaba de toda la humanidad, era su patética e transitoria existencia, era demasiado sencillo acabar con una vida, su tiempo era efímero, de hecho en su momento lo vio como una ventaja, pero ahora, era algo que transcomian sus ideas y la mayor parte de sus complejos sentimientos.

Unos fuertes pero cálidos brazos, rodearon con cariño sus hombros, mientras ambos caminaban, trayendo como consecuencia, que el irken se apoyará casi por completo, en el cuerpo del chico gótico, sintiendo en el proceso, la suave respiración y los ligeros latidos provenientes de su corazón. Aún se mantenían en un sutil silencio, en donde ninguno de los dos quería emitir palabra alguna, solo limitándose a caminar para volver a casa, esto de alguna forma calmó las inseguridades del irken, queriendo alejar momentáneamente sus temores, ignorando su misión, para centrarse ahora en su prioridad: _Dib_.

Por otro lado, el amante de lo paranormal, confirmó cada una de sus sospechas, al ver el extraño comportamiento del extraterrestre, intuyendo de que algo bastante grave lo estaba atormentando. Deduciendo y conociendo la actitud de su pareja, simplemente acallo sus propias preocupaciones, para apoyarlo de manera indirecta, brindándole sutilmente una confianza física, indicándole que en cualquier momento, podía abrirse a él.

 _ **\- ¿Dib-cosa?**_ -lo llamó con tranquilidad- _**Quiero preguntarte algo.**_

 _ **\- Realmente empiezas a preocuparme, Zim.**_ -expresó mirando al irken- _**¿Qué sucede?**_

_**\- ¿Tendrías un unión, conmigo?** _

Una mezcla entre una genuina sorpresa, junto una bien oculta felicidad, predominaron internamente al amante de lo paranormal, se detuvo abruptamente, sintiendo como su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza, sincronizando con unos infundados nervios, los cuales bajaban con prisa hasta su estómago, casi como si estuviera siendo dañado por un líquido totalmente ácido, que sin piedad, lo estaba quemando. Su cabeza estaba en blanco, procesando a pasa lento, la repentina pregunta que salió de los labios del irken, en donde este mismo imito su acción, deteniéndose justo delante de él, mirándolo con una expresión seria y confundida.

 _¿Qué_ _debía hacer?._ El sano juicio que aún conservaba, estaba aliándose con sus sentimientos, no conseguía calmar sus emociones, esa sincera pero inesperada confesión de amor, lo envolvía en algo mágico, acompañado de un creciente temor, al creer que tan solo había escuchado mal, riesgos dudas, se apoderaban lentamente de su inestable corazón.

_**\- Zim, acabas de decir una "unión". ¿No es así?** _

_**\- Absolutamente, humano.** _

_Bien, estaba confirmado_. Inhalo y exhalo para calmar lo irregular de su respiración, mientras trataba de controlar su bien acelerado pulso, a la vez que decidió imponer un claro orden, tanto en su mente y como en su corazón. Debía pensar cuidadosamente las palabras exactas que necesitaba transmitir al irken, lo último que el de lentes quería, era iniciar una discusión y retomar su mutuo odio. Aunque pensar en esa posibilidad a estas alturas era absurdo, pero tratándose del extraterrestre, nunca había que confiarse... Esto le saco una gran sonrisa, aliviando un poco su propia carga emocional que inevitablemente le divertía.

 ** _\- Déjame entender algo._** -suspiro con pesadez- _**¿La "unión" es como un matrimonio humano?**_

 _ **\- ¿Matrimonio?**_ -repitió confundido- _**¿Qué clase de repugnante costumbre terrícola es esa?**_

 _ **\- Por pie grande.**_ -golpeo con la mano su cabeza- _**Zim ¿Acaso no sabes lo que significa el matrimonio? ¿O como es una boda?**_ -soltó una pequeña risa.

 _ **\- ¡N-No te burles de Zim!**_ -chillo con un rubor azulado en sus mejillas- _ **¡Al todopoderoso Zim no le interesan sus patéticas ceremonias entre humanos!**_ -bufó cruzándose de brazos.

 _ **\- Calmante, chico espacial.**_ -contuvo su risa, atrayendo más al irken- _**El matrimonio es cuando dos personas deciden voluntariamente compartir sus vidas.**_

 _ **\- ¿Se fusionan o algo asi?**_ -pregunta desinteresado.

 _ **\- No, no, no.**_ -negó despeinando un poco su cabello- _**Me refiero a que buscan convivir y estar junto a la persona que aman, para toda la vida.**_ -hablo acariciando la cabeza del alíen- _**Viviendo, disfrutando y amando cada momento juntos.**_ -piensa un poco- **_O al menos así debería ser..._**

 _ **\- ¿Cómo en una "Unión"?**_ -pregunto ladeando un poco su cabeza.

 _ **\- Tal vez sea similar, no estoy seguro.**_ -asiente pensativo.

 _ **\- Uhm..**_ -murmuró desviando su mirada- _**¿En qué consiste lo otro?**_

 _ **\- La "Boda" es la ceremonia y posterior festejo, de esa proposición.**_ -explica con simpleza- _**En el caso de su especie, sería algún tipo de "celebración" tras su unión.**_ -deduce observando al irken.

 _ **\- Oh.**_ -susurra interesado- _**¿Cómo saben los humanos que son compatibles el uno al otro?**_

 _ **\- De hecho, no lo sabemos.**_ -afirma moviendo sus manos- **_Nosotros solo nos "unimos" cuando estamos realmente enamorados de una persona._** -explica recordando algo- _**Ya que nos tomamos el tiempo a conocerla, estar junto a ella y llegamos a quererla.**_ -sonríe de lado- _**Eso es básicamente a lo se resume, para nosotros el amor.**_

_**\- Entonces solo intentan humano, tras humano.. ¿Hasta descubrir el correcto?** _

_**\- Algo así..**_ -susurra dudativo- _**No es exactamente mi punto vista, pero es una forma de verlo.**_ -encoge un poco hombros- _**¿En su raza como es exactamente?**_

 _ **\- Simbiosis.**_ -contesta aburrido- _**Los irkens al encontrar a nuestro compañero de vida, desarrollamos una lealtad mutua, compartiendo y experimentando cada hecho que pueda reforzar nuestro perfecto e inquebrantable lazo, casi imitando a los de "Mis Altos"**_ -explica haciendo un ademán con su mano.

 _ **\- Fascinante.**_ -susurro con asombro- _**Ese grado de entendimiento, confianza y pensamiento es increíble.**_ -asiente alejándose un poco del alíen.

 _ **\- Somos una raza superior, y completamente avanzada.**_ -encogió sus hombros- _**¿Qué esperabas?**_

\- _**Espera..**_ -lo miró con incredulidad- _**Zim.. Tu me estabas proponiendo una unión contigo.. ¿Verdad?**_

 _ **\- Por supuesto.**_ -afirmo con disgusto- _ **No hagas que repita mis propias palabras, gusano.**_

 _ **\- Comprendes que soy un humano.. ¿Cierto?**_ -pregunto llevando una mano a su pecho- _**Y lo más probable es que continuemos discutiendo, peleando e incluso lleguemos a odiarnos.**_ -aviso arrugando con fuerza su ropa- _**Habrá momentos que seamos inseguros de nuestra relación.**_ -anuncio alzando una ceja- _**Después de todo, no somos "compatibles" en.. -**_

Las torpes pero bien fundamentadas palabras, que transmitía el de gabardina negra, fueron silenciadas por el inesperado beso por parte del invasor, en donde simplemente se abalanzó hasta el terrícola, uniendo sus labios bastante agotado de escuchar su tonto parloteo, que llegados a este punto, no necesitaba oír. Simplemente disfrutaron con gusto, el contacto afectivo, que se estaban brindando, era una clara muestra de pertenencia, mezclado con un extraño amor sincero, mostrando con este gesto, lo más cercano a una demostración verdadera y sentimental que el irken le regalaría al humano.

 _ **\- Zim ya sabe todo eso, apestosa bola de carne.**_ -informo con burla _ **\- Y aunque tuvieras razón en todo tu monólogo temeroso e absurdo.**_ -hablo haciendo una postura orgullosa- _**Me gusta tu gigantesca pero brillante cabeza llena de conocimiento, tu maldita curiosidad por lo desconocido y tu obstinación al superarte ante cualquier adversidad.**_.

_**\- E-Eso..** _

_**\- ¡Silencio! ¡No interrumpas a Zim!**_ -grito con molestia- _**Realmente te detesto, pero no puedo coexistir si no estás fastidiando a mi lado.**_ -confesó con un notorio y fuerte azulado en su rostro- _ **Solo quiero asegurarme de que podremos convivir el resto de nuestras vidas juntos.**_

 _ **\- No viviré tanto, Zim**_. -sonríe con tristeza- _**¿Lo sabes, verdad?**_

 _ **\- ¡No me importa!**_ -responde con seguridad _ **\- El único humano perfecto para Zim en este planeta, eres tu, Dib.**_

El tiempo se detuvo, la extraña pareja compartió con fervor, un fuerte pero cálido abrazo, siendo arrullados en un cómodo pero mutuo silencio, solo se escuchaban unos ligeros y suaves sollozos viniendo del pequeño irken, y unas pequeñas lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas del amante de lo paranormal.

**_\- Estúpido y adorable, chico espacial._ **

Nunca antes en su corta vida, pudo sentir tanta y verdadera felicidad.


	52. Baile.

Finalmente el tan dichoso pero ansiado día, para celebrar el forzoso baile escolar había llegado, el tiempo transcurrió relativamente rápido, sin darle oportunidad alguna al amante de lo paranormal, en conversar seriamente con su alíen, trayendo como consecuencia, un persistente nerviosismo, acompañada con la ligera sensación de preocupación. No podía evitar estar intranquilo con respecto a la inestabilidad emocional que perturbaba a su pequeña pareja, aunque sus intentos por regresar su tan molesta y caprichosa personalidad, con ese bobo complejo de superioridad, fue decayendo al notar la sorprendente sinceridad de sus palabras, al oír de su persona, que quería pasar la vida junto a él, exponiendo sus emociones con cierta inseguridad, muy similar a la que sentíamos los mismos seres humanos.

Esto quedó en un segundo plano, cuando sus piernas se detuvieron abruptamente frente al viejo y sombrío establecimiento educativo, vistiendo un elegante traje de vestir negro bien entallado, escondiendo una camisa de un verde opaco, resaltando una colorida corbata violeta, haciendo relucir desde el negro saco, hasta sus oscuros pantalones y ni hablar sobre el pequeño reemplazo de sus largas botas, por unos deslumbrantes zapatos de vestir. Su cabello seguía siendo el mismo, con el único cambio de tenerlo peinado ligeramente hacia atrás, con el solo objetivo de presumir sus recientes perforaciones, nunca antes había tardado tanto en arreglarse, si algo debía de agradecer, era que Gaz se compadeció de su incompetencia para ayudarlo en los últimos detalles. _¿Quien lo diría?_ En algún futuro debería devolverle el favor a su pequeña hermana.

Captó con cierta rapidez la presencia de varios estudiantes, entre ellos la de sus compañeros de clases, los cuales entraban felices y campantes siendo acompañados por sus respectivas parejas, algunos entre risas sinceras, otros abrazados o entre algún cursi gesto romántico, mientras que otros.. Bueno, tan solo digamos que se dedicaban a competir de quien hacía gemir más rápido al otro, un asunto más _"adulto"_ , era tristemente evidente, se trataba de la despiadada maldición de las hormonas en la época de la sekundaria.

No podía ser hipócrita y quejarse, ya que él mismo era una víctima constante, al caer más de una vez, en la tentación de llegar a un nivel más alto con su alíen. Irónicamente, como si estuviera invocando su presencia o llamándolo telepáticamente, pudo divisar a unos cuantos metros la figura del pequeño irken, quien estaba despidiéndose de otra persona, esto extraño al chico gótico, que se esforzó para intentar averiguar de quién se trataba, pero esto fue totalmente inútil, ya que estaba demasiado oscuro, y su visión no lo ayudaba en absoluto, a lo que solo chasqueo su lengua con fastidio, cruzándose de brazos.

 ** _\- ¿Mono-Dib?_** -lo llamó con extrañeza- **_¿Dib-larva?_**

El reiterado llamado a su persona, lo hizo inmediatamente reaccionar, trayendolo una vez más a la realidad, por lo que solo al escuchar el dueño de aquella chillona voz, adornada de un ligero puchero, para que le presten atención, lo hizo tontamente sonreír, dirigiéndole una mirada de completa dulzura, aunque sonora algo empalagoso o incluso romántico, casi todas las acciones, actitudes y pequeños gestos corporales provocaban que alegrará cada parte de su ser. No supo desde cuando experimentaba todo este melodrama sentimental, pero todo ese genuino amor solo lo producía única y exclusivamente el irken.

Justo delante de él, estaba el pequeño invasor vistiendo un colorido saco violeta, junto con una simple camisa blanca haciendo destacar un modesto moño negro, haciendo juego con unos pantalones oscuros, y manteniendo sus botas al estilo militar, pero modificadas agregando una ligera plataforma, para dar la ilusión de una altura más adecuada.

 ** _\- ¡Dib-gusano!_** -insistió sacudiendo al humano- ** _¡No ignores a Zim!_**

 ** _\- Perdón, enano es solo que.._** -cubrió su boca con la mano- **_Te ves muy bien con ese traje._**

 ** _\- ¿Ah?_** -un rubor azulado se apoderó de sus mejillas- ¡ _ **C-Cállate! ¡P-Por supuesto! ¡Me veo absolutamente magnífico!**_ -se excuso mirando hacia otro lado- **_¡Soy Zim!_**

 ** _\- Pff.._** -rió divertido- **_Eres adorable, chico espacial._** -mencionó apretando la mejilla del contrario.

 ** _\- ¡No te burles de Zim!_** -gritó apartando la mano del contrario- ** _De ninguna manera soy "adorable"_** -se cruzó de brazos- **_¡Entiéndelo de una buena vez, con esa abismal cabeza tuya!_**

 ** _\- Lo eres._** -refuto encogiéndose de hombros- **_Voy a tener que retenerte toda la noche a mi lado, para que nadie se te acerque._** -bromeo tomando el brazo del contrario.

 ** _\- ¿Miedo de que Zim te abandone, larva revoltosa?_** -preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

 ** _\- Quizás.._** -canturreo con sarcasmo- **_¿Sabes? Siempre tengo la opción de encerrarte eternamente en mi habitación._** -mencionó divertido, observando al irken.

 ** _\- Ni lo sueñes, despreciable peste._** -respondió con simpleza- **_Pienso aniquilarte con mis propias manos, mucho antes de que eso pase._**

 ** _\- Lo lamento, cariño._** -sonrió de lado- **_Olvidaba que tu eres el psicópata en nuestra relación._**

 ** _\- Agh, como sea._** -murmuró mirando a su alrededor- **_Terminemos con esto._**

 ** _\- Como ordene, su alteza._** -contestó entre risas- ** _Existe una pequeña posibilidad de que sea divertido, al menos para ti._**

 ** _\- Entonces si Zim se aburre.._** -lo miro con suplica- **_¿Puede destruir todo el lugar?_**

 ** _\- Eso suena tentador pero.._** -susurro en voz baja- **_No, no puedes, Zim._**

**_\- Ugh... Aburrido._ **

Luego de este pequeño intercambio de palabras, la inusual pareja tan solo se dedicó a caminar, para así poder adentrarse hasta la sala principal, los pasillos estaban bastante deteriorados, con unos insignificantes globos de diversos colores, unos cuantos carteles mal impresos con imágenes llamativas que anunciaban el baile, algunas serpentinas esparcidas por el suelo, y otras a medio colgar. El interior estaba tan pobremente decorado, casi igualado a los proyectos realizados por inadaptados niños de primaria. Ambos mentirían si esperaban algo más interesante al respecto, pero con unas expectativas bajas, ahora casi nulas, se miraron mutuamente confirmando si debían seguir adelante o no, a lo que solo suspiraron al unísono, incentivándose a llegar hasta el enorme gimnasio, en donde se realizaba principalmente el evento social.

Una vez que atravesaron la puerta, el panorama con el cual se encontraron fue completamente diferente, el enorme espacio estaba muy bien decorado, resaltando una gama de colores entre diferentes tipos: rojos, rosas, y negros, casi imitando un agraciado estilo gótico. Una suave música era la predominante de fondo, mientras que una alargada mesa llena de comida, era presentada con un fino mantel de encaje, la iluminación no era demasiada, dando pie a un ambiente oscuro, esto era algo nuevo, pero bastante conveniente y cómodo, este detalle fue aprovechado por muchos estudiantes, que estaban siendo partícipes activos bailando en la pista de baile.

Sin embargo, tanto el irken, como el terrícola, empezaron a caminar por cuenta propia, observando cada minúsculo detalle, analizando con bastante incredulidad su entorno, era una experiencia básicamente nueva y grata, daba la seguridad que sería una noche agradable e inigualable.

 ** _\- No se ve tan mal, supongo._** -mencionó exaltado el de lentes- **_Creo que subestime a los directivos en esto._**

 ** _\- Tampoco es la gran cosa, mono-Dib._** -hablo con desinterés- **_Los humanos ni siquiera podrán llegar a igualar a la espléndida majestuosidad de una verdadera ceremonia._**

 ** _\- Debes bajar tus estándares, Zim._** -advirtió burlón- **_En mi opinión, me gusta, no parece ser tan aburrido como creí._**

 ** _\- Como sea._** -bufó, desviando su mirada- **_¿Y ahora qué?_**

 ** _\- Baila conmigo, chico espacial._** -pidió con una pequeña sonrisa.

 ** _\- ¿Que?_** -balbuceo sorprendido- **_¿B-Bailar?_** -repitió con inocencia.

 ** _\- Si, me gustaría bailar contigo._** -afirmó extendiendo su mano- **_Claro, a menos que tengas miedo._**

 ** _\- ¡Zim no le tiene miedo a nada_**! -aseguro tomando con fuerza el brazo del contrario- **_¡A NADA!_**

 ** _\- Espera.._** -pidió siendo jalado por el invasor- **_Espera un segundo, Zim.._**

Fue así como el extraterrestre, prácticamente arrastró hasta el centro de la pista de baile al amante de lo paranormal, el mismo estaba arrepintiéndose internamente de haber provocado esa rivalidad escondida, que conservaba con el invasor, y esto se sumó el desconocimiento que seguramente tendría sobre su anormal petición, inconscientemente se regañaba por no haber pensado, ese pequeño detalle. Por otro lado, el de piel verde, ya suficientemente alejado de las otras insignificantes parejas humanas, se detuvo en un lugar en específico, en donde podrían moverse libremente, evitando así chocar o tropezar con los demás, el irken se dio media vuelta, encarando al más alto, viéndolo más detenidamente pudo notar su vestimenta y lo bien que se veía en ella, inevitablemente un insistente rubor azulado, buscaba apoderarse completamente de su rostro, junto con una emoción tan similar a la felicidad, a través su squeedly spooch.

Esa imagen tan encantadora que le brindaba su alíen, solo incentivo a que se acercara lentamente hacia él, para tomarlo entre sus brazos. Agarró con cautela ambas manos del irken, mirándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro, transmitiéndole confianza, para acto seguido, guiarlo fácilmente en unos sencillos y sutiles pasos, animándolo a que continuara. Era exactamente como sospechaba, necesitaba enseñarle poco a poco a moverse, sin tropezarse, a lo el extraterrestre internamente agradeció, intentando lo mejor posible, seguir e imitar lo que le indicaba el humano.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, la música iba cambiando, provocando que el de lentes cambiará el ritmo del baile, susurro unas pocas palabras a su acompañante, advirtiéndole de antemano, cambiar sus movimientos. Le otorgó una oportunidad, atrajo a su pareja hasta el, casi apegandolo a su cuerpo, mientras que ponía una mano en su cintura, y la otra era sostenida con firmeza por el contrario, entrelazaron sus dedos, empezando nuevamente a bailar, siendo ayudados por la melodía.

La atmósfera se transformó por completo, una sensación tan liviana y relajante los envolvió a ambos, junto a varios sentimientos nostálgicos que buscaban reconfortarlos, sus pasos estaban sincronizados, sus cuerpos se complementaban, compartiendo fijamente sus miradas, mostrando un profundo amor, ignorando todo a su alrededor. Únicamente estaban ellos dos, protegidos en su propio mundo, junto a unas sonrisas tan sinceras y naturales, reflejando una felicidad tan especial... Nunca antes se dieron cuenta, cuando fue la última vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para sentir esa placentera y embriagante sensación, que chocaba con fuerza, entre el mutuo contacto electrizante que erizaba su piel.

**_\- "Eres lo mejor que a llegado a mi vida, Zim."_ **

Atrapados y maravillados en un último baile eterno. 


	53. Lazo.

El cielo estaba repleto de pequeñas y brillantes estrellas, acompañando a de una frágil luna, que deslumbraba en pleno cuarto menguante, el paisaje nocturno era el escenario esencial, para una noche tan especial, luego de unos inolvidables momentos en los que ambos se conectaron, bailando juntos, acompañados con unos simples movimientos, guiados por el atrapante sonido de la música, quedaron tan sumergidos en su propia fantasía, que difícilmente pudieron despertar, para regresar una vez más, a su propia realidad.

Esa sensación tan reconfortante que invadía con persistencia en sus cuerpos, era la predominante junto a una necesidad sincera de mantenerse cerca el uno del otro, sin importarles las miradas constantes y curiosas de los estudiantes, directivos o profesores. Se mantuvieron tomados de las manos, alejándose en un profundo silencio, tan solo escuchando la relajada respiración e intensos latidos del contrario.

A las pocas horas, habían abandonado el recinto escolar, tan sólo comenzaron a caminar, sin dirigirse a ningún sitio en concreto, a lo que solo emprendieron su andar con algunos vagos pensamientos y muchos recuerdos, era normal que les afectará la nostalgia, después de todo, se conocían desde hace unos años, pero sus vivencias de una mutua rivalidad conflictiva, junto a un acoso diario, permitieron aprender prácticamente todo el uno sobre el otro..

 _¿Cuántas veces intentó atraparlo?_ Una ligera risa escapó de los labios del chico gótico, le parecía tan divertido como eran las cosas antes y como resultaron ahora. Nunca se le pasó por su enorme cabeza que de verdad terminarían juntos, si, había imaginado una _"supuesta"_ relación tóxica con Tak, pero nunca con Zim... El odio inmenso que compartían no parecía ser muy consistente, pero si algo era cierto.. Sería que...

_**" Eran el uno para el otro después de todo, sino se complementaban como enemigos, lo harían como pareja... "** _

La inesperada acción del de gabardina negra, atrajo la momentánea atención del irken, el cual hasta tan solo unos segundos atrás, estaba inverso inevitablemente en sus incontables emociones y pensamientos, seguía tan confuso, no entendía cómo tenía que actuar, para lidiar adecuadamente con su actual problema, no importaba cuanto lo meditara, junto con todo su grandioso e inigualable intelecto, no hallaba la forma correcta para enfrentarse a su pareja. _¿Lo frustrante?_ No conseguía controlar el bochornoso y débil temor de la reacción del humano.

Efectivamente, su todopoderoso orgullo lo incentivaba a no dejarse intimidar, se trataba del mejor invasor de toda la galaxia entera, con una ambición tan grande para ir en contra la voluntad de sus líderes, mejor dicho para destruirlos, nada lo haría cambiar de opinión, entonces... _¿Por que dudaba de esto?_ Más bien, era el minúsculo miedo de no ser correspondido, pero no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta.. _¡ERA ZIM!_ Esta no era como otras patéticas situaciones, necesitaba dejarle bien en claro a su esclavo humano, el gran honor y privilegio de tener el leal aprecio de un ser tan grandioso como el.

_**" ...Pero de alguna forma estaban destinados a estar juntos."** _

_**\- Zim.**_ -lo nombró dudativo- _ **¿Estás bien?**_

 _ **\- Por supuesto que sí, Dib-gusano.**_ -respondió con burla- _**¿Acaso buscas la total atención del increíble Zim?**_

 _ **\- Es que has estado realmente tranquilo últimamente**_. -mencionó alzando una ceja- _**Solo quería asegurarme de que el irken a mi lado fueses tu.**_ -bromeo con una ligera risa.

 _ **\- Tsk..**_ -se quejó chasqueando la lengua- _**Para tu información, larva revoltosa..**_ -hablo moviendo sus manos- _**Zim pensaba en otorgarte algo, pero por tu fastidiosa e infantil actitud, no lo haré.**_ -gruño con falsa molestia.

 _ **\- ¡No soy un niño!**_ -refuto ofendido- ** _En cambio tu pequeño alíen manipulador eres.._** -se quedó en silencio, procesando las palabras del irken- _**¿Ibas a darme algo?**_

 _ **\- Absolutamente.**_ -aseguró deteniendo su caminar- _**Aunque siendo más exactos con sus complicadas e anticuadas costumbres terrestres, sería mejor decir..**_ -pensó un poco, midiendo sus palabras- _**"¿Pedirte algo?".**_

 _ **\- Por Venus.. ¿De qué rayos hablas?**_ -preguntó poniéndose frente al alíen- _**Zim me estas confundiendo, bueno mas de lo normal.**_ -hablo mirándolo con desconfianza.

 _ **\- ¡Ugh!**_ -gruñó cruzándose de brazos- _**Ya no importa, solo vamonos.**_ -ordenó dándole la espalda al contrario- _ **No es importante..**_ -susurro en voz baja, pero fue escuchado por el de lentes.

 _ **\- Zim.**_ -lo llamo tomándolo por los hombros- _**Me estas asustando.**_ -expreso obligando que el invasor lo mirara- _**Necesito que seas sincero conmigo.**_ -pidió con serenidad- _**Dime de una vez, lo que tanto quieres decirme.**_

_**\- Pero..** _

_**\- No me enojare.**_ -incentivo con una sonrisa- _ **Lo prometo.**_

El invasor levanto con timidez su vista, encontrándose con esa mirada tan cautivadora y tranquilizante, que pocas veces le brindaba su antiguo rival, nunca pudo comprender cómo era capaz de transmitirle una fuerte seguridad, hasta cómo conseguía suministrarle tanta confianza, nunca antes se comporto de esa forma con nadie, es mas, jamas tuvo que ser partícipe de convivencia con sentimientos, emociones y todo lo que conllevaba la debilidad de querer realmente a alguien, si podía ponerlo en simples palabras humanas, diría que lo amaba...

Cayó en las tentadoras redes prohibidas al aferrarse a alguien ajeno a su raza, y peor aún, de la persona que una vez fue su enemigo, su rival y némesis mortal, pero los acontecimientos habían cambiado, a lo que todo se definiría justo en ese preciso momento. Dentro de su pequeño squeedly spooch, pudo decidirse desde hace tiempo a quien verdaderamente deseaba que fuera su futuro compañero de vida.

 _ **\- Dib Membrana.**_ -lo nombró mirándolo a los ojos- _**Cásate con Zim.**_

El rostro del joven humano quedó absorto ante tal proposición, pero lo que más le sorprendía no eran sus palabras, sino la pequeña cajita rojiza que depositó en sus manos, por lo que temblando un poco, abrió torpemente el objeto para ver un hermoso anillo dorado, no tardó mucho en tomarlo para ver el delicado grabado que tenía por dentro... 

_**"I love you, stupid human"** _

Se emocionó, necesitaba con urgencia regular su respiración, a lo que su mente le ordenaba fervientemente que se tranquilizara. Unas pequeñas lagrimas traicioneras rodaron por sus mejillas, mientras que era rodeado por una calidez tan absorbente, que sentía que pronto moriría por tanta exorbitante felicidad, sus piernas le empezaban a fallar, mordía sus labios para no gritar con desespero, ante tan maravilloso gesto. 

No tenía la menor duda.. _¡Amaba con locura a ese narcisista, egocéntrico, manipulador y adorable alíen!_ Al punto que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por el.. _¡A la mierda todos!_

 _ **\- Por supuesto que si, Zim**_. -asintió con una enorme sonrisa- _**Me casare contigo, chico espacial.**_

Ante aquella afirmación, cualquier tipo de miedo surgido por una ridícula inseguridad, se desvaneció, aliviando internamente al de piel verde, siendo reemplazado por un genuino y poderoso sentimiento de felicidad, algo que jamás podría ser explicado en simples y mundanas palabras. No importaba cuánto intentara resumirlo o negarlo, se sentía correspondido, aceptado y sobretodo amado. 

Como un acto involuntario, fue rodeado por los grandes, pero agradables brazos del humano, en donde solo lo contuvo con un fuerte abrazo para acto seguido, tomar por el mentón al extraterrestre y sellar aquella unión con un profundo e inigualable beso.

**_\- Te amo, estúpido y adorable alíen._ **

_**\- Zim también lo hace, humano cabezón.** _

Ante una noche oscura, pero a su vez estrellada, por fin dieron el paso necesario para sincerarse, trayendo esa ilusión de completarse, unirse y complementarse.. Volviendo el lazo que los ataba, mucho más resistente e primordial, para cuando la hora final llegará.


	54. Despedida.

En las profundas y tecnológicas entrañas de un laboratorio espacial, un irken investigador retoma con suma lentitud, sus aburridas y tediosas labores como el científico de élite que era, recorría el cuarto con su mirada, inmerso en los reiterados pero estremecedores sensaciones, que lo atravesaron tanto física como mentalmente, aún conservaba la confusión de haberle revelado de manera tan directa y prepotente la verdad, al pequeño invasor. Se arrepentia de cierta forma, desde que pudo encontrarse una vez más con él, un puñado de desconocidas emociones, más allá de las limitadas con las cuales todo el tiempo lidiaba, se instaló en los confines de su pak, debilitando su razonamiento y reforzando con fuerza el claro sentimentalismo que producía la sola presencia de su antiguo compañero.

Desarrollar sentimientos, emociones o lazos afectivos era un error, un defecto, algo que estaba reglamentado entre las normas, como algo estrictamente prohibido, pero no pudo evitarlo, desde que conoció a ese irken de ojos magentas no consiguió quitárselo de la cabeza, esto empeoro cuando entablaron una relación de compañeros en distintas misiones, simplemente empezó como curiosidad ante su personalidad, luego creció a una extraña admiración, por su terquedad en el esfuerzo de demostrar su superioridad imponiendo respeto, para cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba siempre rondando a su lado, ayudándolo, siendo atraído cada vez más, por como demostraba ser por fuera y lo que ocultaba por dentro. Nunca se atrevió a confesarle sus inquietudes, no estaba asegurado que él pudiera experimentar lo mismo, y mucho más siendo un invasor, pero aquel día donde tuvieron esa cercanía tan efectiva, fue cuando las palabras simplemente escaparon de su boca...

Ahora las circunstancias eran completamente distintas, de alguna forma perdió toda oportunidad con él, pero seguía ayudándolo.. Eso le dolía.. _¿Cuándo fue que los irkens podían llegar a sentir ese horrible y estorboso sentimiento?_ Comenzaba a creer que la decisión selectiva de eliminar toda adicción emocional, para mantener en línea la obligación de venerar, era la más precisa, evitaría tan bien el sentirse agobiado ante tal medida...

 ** _\- Hasta que al fin muestras tu horrible rostro._** -saludo con cizaña la de ojos púrpura- **_¿A que se debe el honor de tu incompetente presencia?_** -pregunto con suma molestia.

 ** _\- Siempre es bueno verte, Tak._** -hablo con fastidio- **_Si vienes a molestarme con tus paranoicas preguntas sobre mi regreso a la Inmensa, pierdes tu tiempo._** -advirtió con cansancio- **_Tengo cosas que hacer, así que retírate._**

 ** _\- Tsk, no me importa en lo absoluto tus tontos motivos._** -contradijo con frialdad- **_Lo que quiero saber es.. ¿Por qué diablos fuiste con Zim?_** -lo miró con recelo- _**A este punto, debiste superar tu patética y ridícula culpa por no haberlo ayudado en su exilio.**_

 ** _\- Tak, vete de aquí._** -alzó la voz, completamente irritado.

 _ **\- Oh, discúlpame.**_ -se excuso con sonrisa maliciosa- ** _No fue un destierro, sino una absurda misión falsa._** -expreso haciendo unas comillas con sus dedos- **_Red y Purple siempre fueron tan considerados con Zim._** -soltó entre risas- _**Siendo los Altos se tomaron las molestias de cumplir su capricho.**_

 ** _\- Detente._** -exigió encarando a la invasora- **_No tienes ni la menor idea del alcance de tus propias palabras_**. -hablo empujando con fuerza a la contraria- _**Solo te advierto que no deberías ridiculizar o prejuzgar a alguien como lo es Zim.**_ -defendió con firmeza- _**Te arrepentirás.**_

 ** _\- Pff.. hahahaha.._** -comenzó a reír sin parar- **_N-No puedo.. Es muy divertido.._**. -intento hablar, agarrando su estómago- **_Es demasiado.._** -contuvo sus carcajadas- **_Eres realmente un inútil si piensas que tomare en cuenta eso, ese "invasor" es solo un irken defectuoso condenado a ser tratado como basura en ese planeta llamado Tierra._** -informo caminando hasta la salida- **_Cuando la misión de rescate acabe y el plan de Ruina Inevitable II sea un éxito, informare a los Altos para que erradiquen a Zim._**

**_\- ¡No puedes hacer eso!_ **

**_\- Claro que puedo._** -canturreo divertida- _**¿Y quien sabe? También podría destruir esa sucia bola de Tierra.**_ -encogió sus hombros- **_Los humanos son tan inútiles que ni siquiera pueden ser utilizados como esclavos_**. -se burló, mofándose del irken- **_Como sea es bueno tenerte de vuelta._** -finalizó retirándose de la habitación.

 ** _\- La detesto.._** -susurro apretando sus puños- **_Estoy empezando a creer que eliminar esta tiranía, será lo mejor._** -suspiro exhausto- **_Dare lo mejor de mi para ayudarte, Zim._**

**__ **

Solo unos minutos faltaban para que fuera medianoche, la luna estaba en pleno apogeo, filtrando su tenue luz por las delgadas cortinas azuladas, que adornaban la excéntrica habitación del chico gótico. En su interior se hallaba recostado un pequeño irken, el cual cubría su cuerpo de su propia desnudez, con unas finas pero delgadas sabanas, dispuesto a descansar plácidamente en la mullida suavidad que le ofrecía la cama.

Trataba de regular su agitada respiración, extrañamente se sentía sumido en un estado de completo agotamiento, aun sentía como ese infernal calor recorría cada centímetro de su verdosa piel. Unas extrañas sensaciones placenteras, lo incitaron a una inusual adicción al contacto que le otorgaba su humano, siendo sumergido al extravagante deseo de exigir cada vez mas y mas... Era inevitable no caer ante la tentación de sentir cada suave caricia sobre su piel, los besos simples volviéndose profundos y demandantes, para luego sentirse expuesto e insaciable ante el acto de _"volverse uno"_ con el de lentes... Básicamente en pocas palabras, habían fornicado.

Estaba tan equivocado al burlarse plenamente de ese odioso acto entre humanos, que irónicamente ahora era preso de ello, no pudo evitar disfrutarlo, entendiendo parcialmente los motivos para realizarlo, cediendo al morboso gusto. Al principio era reacio ante la idea, ocultando un creciente miedo por lo que podría acontecer ese hecho, pero fue persuadido sutilmente, provocando que se dejara llevar lentamente, por las palabras dulces y la confianza tranquilizadora que le brindaba el terrícola, a lo que él mismo fue quien con paciencia, supo instruirlo e guiarlo muy bien a través del acto.

Después de todo, eran dos razas muy diferentes, las dudas sobre la anatomía eran clave para el disfrute de ambos, pero extrañamente hubo ciertas, pero muy convenientes similitudes, por lo que fácilmente supieron complementarse. Movió ligeramente su cabeza, un suave tono azulado estaba invadiendo sus mejillas, al tan solo recordar los diversos ruidos y sonidos que escaparon de su labios, se sentía demasiado avergonzado, fue su primera vez experimentado ese tipo de acto, nunca se imaginó una manera tan disgustante pero embriagante, al degustar el mutuo contacto... Desvió su mirada hasta su acompañante, que permanecía despierto, devolviéndole la mirada, con una enorme pero sincera sonrisa.

 ** _\- ¡Deja de mirar tanto a Zim!_** -ordenó apenado- ** _¡Voy a matarte, así que deja de hacerlo!_**

 ** _\- No es mi culpa que seas endemoniadamente adorable_**. -bromeó soltando una pequeña risa.

 _ **\- ¡¿Así agradeces que el majestuoso Zim te haya entregado...**_ -detuvo sus palabras, escondiéndose entre las sábanas- **_¡Te odio, Dib-larva!_** -chillo golpeando el abdomen del contrario.

 ** _\- Auch.. Zim.._** -se quejó moviéndose, sobándose el golpe- _**Eso dolió.**_

 ** _\- ¡¿Crees que a mi no, humano apestoso?!_** -refuto con molestia- **_Por tu culpa mi espléndido cuerpo está completamente adolorido._** -gruñó tirandole una almohada.

 ** _\- No te quejes, enano._** -respondió esquivando el ataque- ** _Antes suplicabas que no me detuviese._** -contradijo divertido, tomando entre sus brazos al irken.

 _ **\- ¡C-Cállate!**_ -grito golpeando el pecho del terrícola- **_¡Por tu propio bien sirve para algo, y se mi estúpida almohada!_** -ordenó acomodando su cabeza en su hombro.

 ** _\- Así que..._** -murmuró acariciando la cabeza del irken ** _\- ¿Tu primera vez, eh?_**

 ** _\- ¡Te ordeno que dejes de hablar!_** -chillo enojado- _ **¡Te maldigo, estúpido humano! ¡TE MALDIGO!**_

 _ **\- Pero soy TU estúpido humano.**_ -contradijo mostrando el anillo en su dedo- **_¡Para siempre!_**

 ** _\- Zim debió destruirte cuando tuvo la posibilidad._** -mencionó cerrando sus ojos- ** _Al menos esa enorme cabeza tuya pudo haber sido de utilidad._**

 _ **\- El sentimiento es mutuo, pequeño alíen.**_ -sonrió divertido- **_Al menos pude conocer más a fondo sobre tu anatomía._** -bromeo abrazando al extraterrestre- **_¿Ahora si me permites realizarle una necropsia?_**

 ** _\- Asqueroso y despreciable gusano._** -susurro correspondiendo el abrazo- **_Eres exclusivamente propiedad de Zim._** -informo mirando al humano- **_¿Quedó claro?_**

 ** _\- Por supuesto, pequeño narcisista._** -aseguro con sarcasmo- _**Siempre estaré a tu lado para atormentándote con mi sola presencia.**_ -insistió entre risas.

 ** _\- Absolutamente, después de todo eres mi esclavo humano._** -afirmó con una sonrisa orgullosa- **_Dib._** -lo llamo, ganándose la atención de su acompañante- **_Zim quiere preguntarte algo._**

 ** _\- ¿Umm?_** -balbuceo entre bostezos- _ **Bien.. ¿Qué es, chico espacial?**_

 ** _\- Si abandonara este inmundo planeta.._** -hablo con dificultad- **_¿Esperarías a que Zim vuelva?_**

 ** _\- Claro.._** -murmuró cerrando sus ojos- _**Prometí que te seguiría y esperaría por ti siempre..**_ -se acomoda ligeramente- **_¿Recuerdas?_**

 ** _\- No es eso, Dib._** -niega moviendo su cabeza- **_Me refiero a que... -_**

No puedo continuar, ya que unos breves pero suaves ronquidos, indicaron al alien que el terrícola lo había abandonado, para caer en un profundo estado de letargo, soltó unos cuantos gruñidos acompañados de unos insultos en su lengua madre, empezaba a odiar que su pareja cayera en el _"sueño"_ en los momentos más importantes e cruciales. Lo observo por unos pocos minutos, no puedo evitar caer ante el deseo de tocarlo, a lo que simplemente empezó lentamente a acariciar su desordenado cabello, verlo sin esos viejos anteojos en su cara, y sobretodo esa expresión de total serenidad, lo calmaba. Atestiguar esos pequeños detalles, le fascinaba.

Deslizó sus dedos hasta tocar con delicadeza su mejilla, sentía el tenue ritmo de la respiración que emanaba, guió con cautela sus manos hasta el cuello, una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, al notar cada marca y mordida que le proporcionó a su humano, le divertía imaginar que reacción tendría al notarlo, o como tontamente se las arreglaría para esconderlas, ni siquiera había abandonado el cuarto, y sentía que lo extrañaba.

_**\- "Despreciable humano.. ¿Qué le has hecho a Zim?"** _

No se dio cuenta su mente empezó a reflexionar, sobre la fragilidad de la humanidad, era cuestión de tiempo para que ellos mismos se destruyeran los unos con los otros, pero quería proteger de algún extraño modo, a este terrícola... A su rival, su viejo enemigo e antiguo némesis.. Algo tan ridículamente irónico, que le saco una tonta sonrisa.. _¿Cuándo empezó a sentir esta debilidad humana, a alguien que juró destruir?_ Ni él mismo tenía una clara respuesta, pero estaba condenado, no había vuelta atrás y lo sabía, por lo que no quiso extender más su propio dolor, no era una despedida, porque se aseguraría de volver junto a su futuro compañero de vida.

 ** _\- Hey, Dib._** -susurro en voz baja, cerca de su oído- ** _Te squintz..._**

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras pronunciadas dentro del cuarto.


	55. Tiempo.

Un persistente y escandaloso pitido, taladraba sin piedad sus oídos, causando que el amante de lo paranormal empezará a moverse involuntariamente, buscando con cierto desespero el origen del sonido tan molesto. Solo quería mantener su sueño al menos por unas cuantas horas más, no tenía intención alguna en levantarse, ni mucho menos abandonar su cómoda y bien elaborada posición de descanso. Abrumado por el sinfín de ese irritante ruido, a duras penas, levantó parcialmente su cuerpo, sentándose con pesadez en su cama, hasta finalmente encontrar la maldita alarma que horas atrás olvido desactivarla. Maldijo cruelmente para sus adentros, no había remedio ya estaba despierto, por lo que solo estiro un poco sus extremidades, seguido de un muy largo bostezo. No conseguía abandonar del todo su estado de sueño, a lo que simplemente se retiró de su cama para mirar a su alrededor, siendo momentáneamente golpeado por los añorados recuerdos de la noche anterior.

_**\- ¿Zim?** _

Su nombre se escapó de sus labios, dándose cuenta que su pequeño alíen lo había dejado, una innegable sensación de tristeza predominó en su pecho, casi como una punzada venenosa que se extendió por todo su ser, era algo que no lograba comprender, no existía lógica alguna en ese infundado temor, no es como si fuera algo malo que se hubiera retirado pero... _¿Por qué?_ Negó moviendo lentamente su cabeza, estaba pensándolo demasiado, personalmente quería verlo despertar a su lado, solo se convenció a sí mismo que tendría sus razones, lo más seguro era que no podía dejar sola su base, más con las fuertes amenazas de Tak o las absurdas travesuras de Gir.

Una sonrisa divertida reemplazó su mueca de preocupación, busco unas cuantas prendas de ropa en su armario, estaba sumamente feliz, nunca antes pudo sentir tanta verdadera e inexplicable alegría, lo mejor era que el responsable de todo ese bienestar emocional, venía de parte de su antiguo rival, ahora de algún descabellado modo, su pareja actual.. Si esto pudiese relatárselo a su propia versión de 12 años, nunca en la vida creería sus palabras.

Una vez completamente alistado y cambiado, abandonó su bien cuidado santuario para bajar con rapidez las escaleras, su estómago le exigía consumir algo, prácticamente estaba muriéndose de hambre. Con esa sincera excusa, se encaminó directamente hasta la cocina, en donde un exquisito olor inundo sus fosas nasales, parecía el aroma inconfundible de la miel, lo cual rápidamente dedujo que podría tratarse de waffles, esto le recordó tontamente al irken, quien casi siempre consumía este tipo de alimentos con su robot. Soltó una ligera risa para luego tomar asiento, el mismo decidió servirse y aliviar aunque sea un poco, la gula interna que rogaba ser asistida.

 _ **\- ¡Hey! ¡Estos no son waffles..!**_ -dedujo alzando una ceja- _**Son**_ _ **hot**_ _ **cakes**_ _ **cuadrados.**_

 _ **\- La**_ _ **wafflera**_ _ **esta averiada, hijo**_. -respondió el científico, entrando a la sala- _ **La**_ _ **arreglare**_ _ **mas tarde.**_

 _ **\- Siempre está averiada la.**_. -se detuvo al notar la presencia de su padre- _**¿Papá?**_

 _ **\- ¡Buenos días, hijo!**_ -saludo con suma emoción _ **\- ¡Hoy es un estupendo día para crear ciencia!**_

 _ **\- Claro..**_ -suspiro cansado- _**Como tu digas, papá.**_ -mencionó empezando a comer- _**¿Por que estás en casa hoy?**_

 _ **\- Verás hijo.**_ -hablo moviendo su mano- _**Desde hoy tengo un aprendiz que debo instruir en la ciencia real.**_ -explicó con mostrando genuina felicidad.

 _ **\- ¡¿QUE?!**_ -grito tosiendo repetidamente, para evitar ahogarse- _ **¡¿Como?!**_

 _ **\- Así es, hijo.**_ -afirmó sirviéndose te en una taza- _**Me encantaría que ustedes pudieran llevarse bien, será una buena influencia para ti.**_ -informo agarrando su taza- _**Incluso podrían ser futuros colegas científicos.**_

_**\- Papá eso...** _

Antes que siquiera pudiese dar a conocer su negativa, con respecto al repentino tema, una persona interrumpió indirectamente en la habitación. Ganándose la total atención tanto de padre como hijo.

 _ **\- Profesor Membrana.**_ -saludo con respeto, adentrándose a la cocina- _**Buenos días, lamento llegar temprano.**_ -se disculpó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 _ **\- No te preocupes muchacho.**_ -lo tranquilizo poniendo una mano en su hombro- _ **¡Entiendo tu afección creciente por el mundo de la ciencia!**_

_**\- Sobre eso.. -** _

_**\- Pero antes quiero presentarte a mi hijo.**_ -lo interrumpió señalando al de lentes- _**¡Es excéntrico pero es mi mayor orgullo!**_

_**\- Ugh.. Papa.. no.. -** _

_**\- Oh, mucho gusto.**_ -sonrió acercándose al de gabardina- _ **Mi nombre es Louie.**_ -le extendió su mano _ **\- Es un verdadero placer conocerte.**_

 _ **\- Lo mismo digo, supongo.**_ -acepto dudaditivo el gesto del castaño- _**Soy Dib Membrana, futuro investigador profesional de lo paranormal.**_ -se presentó con desdén, enojando internamente a su padre.

Ambos se estrecharon con firmeza sus manos, mirándose e analizándose mutuamente, junto con un ligero auge de rivalidad en el aire, sin darse cuenta estaban firmando un acuerdo silencioso de futuros cómplices.

El exorbitante paisaje espacial, ya no era novedad para la majestuosidad de su visión, al contrario era un panorama tan cotidiano a lo largo de su extensa forma de vida, que al encontrarse nuevamente con él luego de unos meses instalado en ese sucio e alejado planeta llamado _"Tierra"_ , le llenaba de una mezcla inusual de sentimientos encontrados. Hace solo unas cuantas horas, se embarcó en su crucero boot, tecleando las coordenadas exactas para llegar a tiempo a los cuarteles estelares de la escandalosa rebelión, el tiempo jugaba un factor clave para la ejecución de su plan, las piezas estaban acomodadas a su favor, mientras que todo se efectuaba tal y como él lo esperaba.

Aunque para cualquiera todo esto le resultara totalmente impresionante, al pequeño invasor le aburría a tal punto que solo pudo aferrarse a sus anhelos de una venganza, tras las reiteradas burlas, humillaciones y destierro de sus Altos, o de cualquier irken en general. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios, tentando a un exterminio absoluto, pero hasta el mismo entendía que eso no era del todo conveniente, iría mas allá de todo, produciendo un sufrimiento aún mayor, derrocar una tiranía. Y claro solo lo haría por puro gusto, sin ninguna intención de justicia o algo así, solamente un profundo odio egocentrista.

Desvió su mirada, observando la infinidad de estrellas, planetas, galaxias y constelaciones, nada se comparaba con lo gratificante que era estar al lado de su esclavo humano, haciéndolo enojar de diversas formas, no se arrepentía de abandonarlo, después de todo era por su estúpida seguridad. Los terrícolas no vivían tanto, así que por esa misma razón, tenía que mantenerlo a salvo, sin que se diera cuenta, si algo compartían era su tenacidad ante la dificultad pero su misión actual estaba más allá de todo.. Y claro, esto seria como una especie de traición, al punto que podría llegar a odiarlo.

Esa posibilidad no era descabellada, desgraciadamente esta era la segunda vez que dejaba en soledad al chico gótico, mucho peor si se agregaba el hecho de la duración de una descomunal guerra. El tiempo con el que se manejan en distintos puntos era demasiado, lo que llegaría a suceder en unos meses en el espacio, podría significar años en la Tierra... El invasor movió su cabeza, negando la crueldad de su fatídica elección, necesitaba aferrarse a la idea de que volvería al lado de ese cabezón, quería pasar todo el tiempo que fuese posible con el, siendo lo que ahora era conocido como _"amantes"_ o _"pareja"_ no quitaba el hecho de querer seguir con el como lo hacían antes, con su relación de _"enemigos"_.

Todo estaba cambiando, pero esta vez para su mutuo beneficio, estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante con todo, cueste lo que cueste. Su reflexión quedó a un lado, ante la repentina comunicación en su pantalla, a lo que solo acepto curioso la llamada, tan solo esperaba que no fuera Lard Nard, ya que no estaba de ánimos para discutir sobre la demora en su inevitable llegada.

 _ **\- Zim.**_ -lo saludo un irken de ojos azules- **_Acabo de enviarte la información que necesitabas._** -informo moviendo sus antenas- _**¿Sigue en marcha la misión?**_

 _ **\- Absolutamente.**_ -afirmó haciendo un ademán con su mano- _**Estoy rumbo a encontrarme con ese**_ _ **vortiano**_ _ **, los preparativos están completados, solo falta organizarnos.**_ -explicó encogiendo sus hombros- _ **Algo demasiado sencillo para alguien tan poderoso como lo es Zim.**_

 _ **\- Excelente.**_ -felicito tecleando algo en su pantalla- _**¿Requieres algún otro tipo de favor, invasor?**_

 _ **\- De hecho.**_ -lo mira con seriedad- **_Ya no dispongo de tus servicios, así que deberías retirarte pronto de la Inmensa_**. -advirtió ocultando su preocupación- _**Es cuestión de tiempo para que todo se vuelva un campo de batalla.**_

 _ **\- Te ayudaré.**_ -interrumpió el investigador- _**Voy brindarte mi conocimiento y experiencia en esta guerra, Zim.**_ -hablo con total sinceridad- _**Necesitarás apoyo interno para cuando las cosas se pongan realmente difíciles.**_

 _ **\- ¿Por qué?**_ -ladea con curiosidad su cabeza- _**¿En qué te beneficia contribuir a mi causa?**_

 _ **\- En términos simples..**_ -curvo sus labios en una minúscula sonrisa- _**Entendí finalmente el odio del cual me hablabas.**_ -explicó mirándolo a los ojos- _**Así que si precisas algo más, o requieres un aliado en plena batalla,**_ _ **házmelo**_ _ **saber.**_ -ofreció con una postura orgullosa.

 _ **\- ST005...**_ -lo nombra con una media sonrisa- _**Siéntete honrado, porque en esta ocasión, te**_ _ **concederé**_ _ **el placer de ayudar al magnífico e inigualable Zim.**_

 _ **\- En efecto, invasor.**_ -le devuelve la sonrisa- _**Siempre lo he estado.**_

Ambos se observaron atentamente una última vez, sintiendo un revoltijo de sentimientos familiares y recuerdos en el aire, se les otorgó después de tanto tiempo, que lograran trabajar juntos de nuevo.


	56. Aliado.

La atmósfera fue cambiando drásticamente, un duelo de miradas se estaba llevando a cabo en pleno interior de la residencia Membrana, una tensión electrizante fue cubriendo a dos seres humanos cuando estos mismos decidieron estrechar con fuerza sus manos, daba la certeza que una minúscula rivalidad era proyectada, de manera inconsciente. Ninguno pudo darse cuenta enseguida que se estaban desafiando forzosamente, e incluso, mantenían una posición defensiva, como si en cualquier momento podrían empezar a librar un combate.

Un muy bien _"disimulado"_ tosido, perteneciente a su progenitor, fue quien lo distrajo, liberando de esta manera el asfixiante e tóxico ambiente que formaron entre ellos, a lo que sin pensarlo demasiado, cortaron inmediatamente todo contacto, reemplazando fortuitamente sus expresiones y muecas faciales, ha unas más naturales e agradables. No entendía del todo bien porque fue esa su eventual reacción, pero algo le advertía que tenía que tener especial cuidado con el.

Lo miró con recelo mientras intercambiaba palabras con su padre, ese sujeto parecía tener su misma edad alrededor de unos 17 o 18 años aproximadamente, su cabello estaba desordenado y alborotado siendo de un color castaño claro, con unos ojos azulados resaltando unos ligeras ojeras, mientras que vestía una gabardina de color azul marino, bastante parecida a la suya, una camiseta negra y pantalones oscuros, claro agregando unas alargadas botas al estilo militar, también de un color negro. Esta extravagante apariencia lo hacía pensar, no parecía ser un aficionado a la ciencia, ni mucho menos pertenecer al campo de la tecnología experimental, era imposible no sospechar de aquella persona.

Su cabeza nublada e confusa, por las diversas hipótesis instaladas en su atrofiada mente, solo conseguía establecer más dudas, pero la que destacaba con fuerza era que su padre quería darle una severa lección, una audaz táctica para ponerlo en una encrucijada y caer ante su ordenanza de seguir el camino impuesto por el pero.. No, era demasiado descabellado creer que su padre se haya rendido con él.

Pensándolo bien, no tenía el derecho a molestarse, ni mucho menos de enojarse, después de todo, indirectamente le estaba dando una pequeña libertad, ya no estaba forzándolo tanto como antes, quizás podría utilizar a su antojo al recién llegado, como un chivo expiatorio para que el tuviera una oportunidad de seguir su alocado deseo de hacer su sueño realidad, así convertirse finalmente en un profesional en lo paranormal.. _¡Demostraría a todos la existencia de cosas más allá de lo terrenal! ¡No todo era "científicamente posible"! ¡Que sucedían muchos sucesos sobrenaturales, sumamente espectaculares!_ Todo en su vida le estaba resultando tan bien, que era imposible no creer que todo se tratase de un hermoso sueño, y que pronto se despertaría para chocar de cara con su patética vida aburrida.

 _ **\- Muy bien, hijo.**_ -lo nombró ganándose su completa atención- _ **Estaré realizando experimentos en mi laboratorio.**_ -aviso abandonando la sala- **_Te estaré esperando abajo, muchacho._** -menciono mirando al castaño.

 _ **\- Enseguida lo alcanzó, profesor.**_ -respondió al ver que se retiraba el de bata blanca- **_Me gustaría hablar contigo un segundo, Dib._** -pidió rascando su nuca, nervioso.

 _ **\- Bien.**_ -encogió sus hombros- _ **No tengo algo mejor que hacer.**_ -respondió haciendo un lado su comida- _**¿Qué quieres saber?**_

 _ **\- Eres el agente "**_ _ **Mothman**_ _ **"**_ -afirmó con seguridad- _**¿No es así?**_

 _ **\- Por el amor a pie grande...**_ -balbuceo incrédulo- _**¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?**_

 _ **\- ¡Lo sabía!**_ -expresó satisfecho- _ **He escuchado muchas historias disparatadas y algo alocadas viniendo de ti, eres el constante dolor de cabeza para la organización.**_ -suelta una risa- _**No sabes lo emocionante que es al fin conocerte.**_

 _ **\- Sigo sin entenderte.**_ \- negó moviendo su enorme cabeza- _**¿Acaso tú perteneces a la red de "Ojos hinchados"?**_ -pregunto analizando su rostro.

 ** _\- No tienes porque estar en guardia, Dib._** -bromea moviendo sus manos- _**Déjame presentarme otra vez.**_ -rogó despeinando su cabello- _**Soy Louie, mejor conocido como el agente "**_ _ **Nightwatcher**_ _ **".**_

 _ **\- ¿**_ _ **Nightwatcher** **?**_ -repitió sumamente sorprendido- _**¿Tu eres el que constató el caso del "hombre oso cerdo"?**_ -recordó con una enorme sonrisa- _**¡Y presentaste pruebas suficientes sobre los fantasmas caníbales!**_ -nombró con mucha emoción.

 ** _\- Si, así es._** -asintió sintiéndose halagado- _**¿Conocías mis antiguos casos?**_

 _ **\- Por supuesto, me gusta todo lo relacionado con tus investigaciones.**_ -replicó con sinceridad- _**Tu nivel deducción ante las posibles teorías es brillante, sorprendente..**_

_**\- Gracias, son buenas palabras viniendo de alguien "excéntrico" como tu..** _

_**\- ¿Qué haces aquí?**_ -interrumpió al de ojeras, desconfiado- _**Dudo que**_ _ **abandonaras**_ _ **el mundo paranormal para**_ _ **redimirte**_ _ **ante la ciencia.. ¿No es verdad?**_

 _ **\- En realidad..**_ -balbuceo avergonzado- _**Siempre me gusto todo lo relevante a la ciencia y tecnología**_. -aseguró desviando su mirada- _ **No hay ningún extraño motivo por lo que esté aquí, si eso es lo que me objetas.**_

 _ **\- Oh, vaya entonces..**_ -lo miró dudativo- _**¿Cómo es que conoces a mi padre?**_

 _ **\- Mis padres son colegas de Membrana**_. -informo con tranquilidad- **_Así que llegaron un convenio para que aprendiera directamente bajo su tutela, así que decidí darme un respiro sobre el mundo sobrenatural e instruirme en la ciencia real por un tiempo._** -explicó sentándose al lado del de lentes- _**Es bueno cambiar los aires a veces.**_

 _ **\- Entiendo..**_ -susurro levantándose de tu sitio- _ **Si ese es el caso, será mejor que me vaya.**_

 _ **\- ¡Espera!**_ -alzó la voz, deteniendo al contrario- _**No es nada personal contra tu persona, Dib.**_ -aclaro tomando su mano- _**Además, me gustaría saber mas sobre ti, hay varios expedientes que pude leer relacionado tus investigaciones del espacio.**_ -sonrió levantándose de su asiento- **_Me encantaría estudiarlos mas a fondo._**

 _ **\- ¿De verdad?**_ -lo mira alzando una ceja- _**¿No pensaras que solo soy un pobre y desquiciado loco?**_

 _ **\- Pff...**_ _ **Hahaha**_ -contuvo una carcajada- _**¿Cuántas veces crees que yo he tenido que escuchar eso?**_

 _ **\- No has vivido lo que yo.**_ -suspiro recordando su parte de su vida- _**Y estoy seguro que seguiré escuchándolo por el resto de mis días.**_

 _ **\- Al igual que la proporción abismal de tu cabeza.. ¿Verdad?**_ -se burló con una sonrisa.

 _ **\- ¡Mi cabeza no es grande!**_ -refuto frunciendo el ceño- _**¿Por qué todos dicen eso?**_ -susurra en voz baja-

 ** _\- ¿Por que será?_** -canturreo divertido- _**Debo irme con el profesor ahora pero..**_ -se alejó del de lentes- _ **¿Podemos vernos mas tarde para hablar?**_ -pidió con sinceridad.

 _ **\- Claro.**_ -asintió con gusto- _**Tengo muchas cosas que quisiera preguntarte.**_

 _ **\- Por supuesto**_. -se despidió moviendo su mano- _**Nos vemos mas tarde, Dib.**_

El castaño solo sonrió una última vez para luego darle la espalda, encaminándose rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba ese laboratorio subterráneo, el chico gótico lo perdió de vista en cuanto bajó las escaleras, sentía una ligera molestia al lidiar con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, ya que por fin pudo encontrar a alguien que compartía sus mismos y extraños gustos por el mundo oscuro.

Unos fuertes pero rebosantes pasos, hacían eco a través de los estrechos pasillos de un espléndida nave espacial, la estructura metálica tan bien trabajada junto la tecnológica reluciente en diversos dispositivos e artefactos, claramente complejos, eran dignos de la inteligencia eficaz que poseía la raza vortiana, su facilidad innata para construir cualquier tipo de armamento o inteligencia avanzada, era de admirarse, sus debilidades físicas y pobre voluntad, eran reemplazadas por sus intelectos superiores, no tanto como lo eran la de los irkens.

Unas constantes miradas observaban al pequeño invasor, unas muecas extrañas lo juzgaban con una rara mezcla de admiración e desconfianza, era de esperarse después de todo, tenía conciencia de que era un potencial enemigo, eso le frustraba ya que a estas alturas deberían rendirle cuentas de lealtad hacia él, pero debía resistir por ahora, tenía que remover momentáneamente su orgullo para algo mucho más importante: _Venganza._ Ante esa maravillosa idea, sus piernas se detuvieron por inercia, indicándole que llegó a su destino, una vez que atravesara ese cuarto otro etapa de su vida empezaría, ya no habría vuelta atrás y eso.. _Le emocionaba._

Las enormes compuertas se abrieron frente a él, permitiéndole ingresar a la sala central de planeación, con una postura firme, más bien orgullosa, se adentro totalmente decidido para enfrentar directamente a toda la comitiva que se encontraba reunida a su alrededor. Varias especies ya conocidas esperaban a su lado, gran parte de ellos tratándose de razas de planetas conquistados o destruidos, esto no era sorpresa para el irken porque el mismo fue testigo o partícipe indirecto de alguno de ellos, no estaba totalmente seguro, debido a que los lapsos de tiempos podían diferir entre ellos.

El ambiente era bastante pesado, un silencio inundado de tensión, era una de las molestias más incómodas que sufrió en su joven vida, al de ojos magenta le parecía tan irritante ese tipo de iniciaciones, la costumbre militar de seguir o crear órdenes para un trabajo mucho más efectivo, era un castigo en estos casos, en los cuales solo perdían su tiempo en debatir o acordar cómo actuar, una total pérdida de su preciado tiempo.

_**\- Bienvenido oficialmente a los "** _ _**Resisty** _ _**", invasor.** _

Unas palabras bien intencionadas, salieron del profundo agradecimiento de un vortiano de piel grisácea, quien ni más ni menos era el líder totalitario de toda la rebelión, en donde este mismo acortó con toda confianza las distancias con el de piel verde, extendiendo su mano como un gesto de paz. Odiando cualquier tipo de contacto externo, a menos que se tratara de su esclavo humano, le repugnaba, simplemente dio mérito a su fuerza de voluntad, para estrechar con fuerza la mano de su actual aliado.

_**-** _ _**Lard** _ __ _**Nard** _ _**.. Es hora de comenzar.** _


	57. Planes.

El cuarto estaba sumido en total silencio, respetando el importante gesto de su actual líder en presentar sus debidos respetos al pequeño invasor, que le devolvía el saludo de manera amena aunque orgullosa, los presentes quedaron anonadados por unos cuantos segundos, el resentimiento añejado durante tanto tiempo les impedía del todo bien, distinguir o confiar fácilmente en un desertor, anteriormente reconocido como un brutal enemigo. Sin embargo, entendían perfectamente que los sacrificios eran más que necesarios, para lograr sus objetivos y constatar un bien que salvaría a toda la galaxia, por lo tanto solo asintieron con sus cabezas, cambiando radicalmente sus hostiles miradas por unas ligeramente más amigables. Odiaban admitirlo, pero ese irken adelanto exponencialmente sus posibilidades de ganar, sin pedir algo exagerado a cambio, en algún momento necesitarían sincerarse consigos mismos, para agradecerle correctamente.

Mientras tanto, el vortiano con esos extravagantes cuernos y deslumbrantes ojos amarillentos, guiaba amablemente al de piel verde, invitándolo a sentarse justo a su lado, mientras que conversaban sobre algo tan trivial como la convivencia que tuvo con la humanidad, alguna que otra curiosidad innecesaria del planeta Tierra, y sobre la información reciente sobre los factores a tratar una vez llegados a abordar la Inmensa. Una vez que tomaron sus respectivos asientos, la reunión finalmente comenzó, en donde el principal tema a discutir era cuando se efectuaría la tan controversial guerra, los preparativos con respecto al ejército estaban listos, el apoyo incondicional de parte de los partidos del planeta Meekrob se mantenían vigentes y predispuestos a llevarla a cabo cuanto antes, lo único que faltaba tratar eran las indicaciones finales, con la finalidad de atraer la furia de los líderes irkens.

A estas alturas el de ojos magenta se encontraba mucho más que aburrido, soltó un enorme pero sonoro bostezo, mostrando claramente su disconformidad, mientras que jugaba ansioso con sus dedos. Desvió su concentración recordando al humano, tenía dudas sobre su posible reacción, hasta que un incierto miedo atravesó su temeroso squeedly spooch.

 _ **\- Según la reciente información administrada, puedo asegurar que la flota enemiga llegará en poco tiempo.**_ -informo un excéntrico y levitante cono púrpura- _**No tardarán en atacar al planeta**_ _ **Meekrob**_ _ **, lo mejor será esperar a que la batalla comience.**_

 _ **\- ¡Eres un cobarde,**_ _ **Shloonktapooxis**_ _ **!**_ -acuso con enojo un integrante con cuatro brazos- _**¡Hay que exterminarlos de manera directa y letal!**_ -exigió golpeando con fuerza la mesa- _**¡Por una razón**_ _ **Ixano**_ _ **instalo los nuevos propulsores y cañones**_ _ **lasers**_ _ **avanzados!**_

 _ **\- No quiero un suicidio en masa por tus malas ideas, Bazo.**_ -refuto con serenidad- _**Por tus infantiles impulsos de odio, casi nos eliminas a todos en esta nave.**_ -sentenció recordando esa horrorosa situación- _**Jamás comprenderé porque tanto preludio a tu desquiciada obsesión.**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Acaso todos olvidaron que esos irkens masacraron a la mayoría de nuestras razas?!**_ -grito con hostilidad- _**¡No puedo quedarme aquí sentado compartiendo un lugar con.. -**_

 _ **\- SILENCIO**_. -habló con severidad el vortiano- _**Bazo, controla tus palabras.**_ -aviso cruzándose de brazos- _**Entiendo perfectamente tus motivos e intenciones, pero no permitiré que una turba emocional arruine nuestra misión.**_

 _ **\- Como sea.**_ -desvió su mirada, apretando sus puños- **_No confió en el desertor._**

 _ **\- Tampoco le agradas a Zim.**_ -respondió aburrido el invasor _ **\- He aportado mucha más información y he mejorado sus tácticas en solo unos cuantos días.**_ -sonrió con malicia, moviendo su mano- _**Algo que no pudiste lograr en años.**_ -se burlo, enojando al contrario- _**Tu patético e auténtico odio no sirve de nada en un ser inferior, como lo eres tu.**_

 _ **\- Maldito irken de..**_ -se detuvo al sentir un golpe en su cabeza- _ **¡Auch!**_ -uso una de sus manos para sobar el golpe- _**¡¿QUIEN-?! ¿¡**_ _ **IXANO**_ _ **?!**_ -observó confuso a su compañera- _**¿¡Por que?!**_

 _ **\- No enojes a nuestro aliado.**_ -pidió con tranquilidad- _**Hemos llegado hasta aquí gracias a su ayuda y los movimientos estratégicos de**_ _ **Lard**_ _ **Nard**_ _ **.**_ -reprocho oscureciendo sus ojos- _**Deja de comportarte como un niño.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Tsk**_ _ **, maldita encapuchada..**_ -susurro molesto, desviando su mirada.

 _ **\- Aburrido.**_ -se quejo el ojos magenta, recargando su cabeza con su mano- _**¿Por que demoran tanto en realizar una resolución que ponga fin a esta absurda discusión?**_ -comentó dando un bostezo- _**Zim no tiene tiempo para esto.**_

 _ **\- Prosigamos.**_ -ordenó con firmeza el de cuernos alargados- **_Hemos estado preparándonos para esto durante un largo tiempo, al fin llegó el momento que tanto_** ** _ansiábamos_** ** _._** -se acomodó en su lugar- _**En tres días tendremos que estar listos para la batalla, el golpe comenzará cuando los irkens**_ _ **arremetan**_ _ **contra los**_ _ **Meekrobs**_ _ **.**_ -anunció con emoción- _**Hay que estar listos para enfrentarnos a ellos.**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Tres días?!**_ -repitió incrédulo el cono flotante- _**No deberíamos..**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Por que solo no solo vamos de una vez contra ellos?!**_ -exigió entre gritos el de cuatro brazos.

 _ **\- Nuestra mejor opción es una emboscada.**_ -mencionó el irken, ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes- ** _Los "Más Altos" creerán que podrán eliminar fácilmente al enemigo, nunca se esperarían que la resistencia esté aliada con la raza_** ** _Meekrob_** ** _._** -explicó desinteresado, levantándose de su lugar- _**El efecto sorpresa jugará a nuestro favor, así que hasta que el momento llegue debemos movernos con sigilo, para no crear sospechas**_.

 _ **\- Efectivamente, es como dice el invasor.**_ -asintió con una sonrisa el vortiano- **_Por ahora solo nos mantendremos al margen,_** ** _dispóngase_** ** _a reparar los controles, elaborar e suministrar las armas, controlar el estado de la nave y comunicarse con la armada._** -ordenó enumerando cada cosa- _**AHORA.**_

Todo los partícipes de la tripulación se limitaron a asentir, abandonando con toda prisa el lugar, para encargarse inmediatamente de lo que le habían encomendado, dejando únicamente la presencia del pequeño extraterrestre de piel verde y al audaz líder espacial, disfrutando un cómodo silencio, y compartieron una mirada triunfal, como si estuvieran complacidos por el importante avance que generaron, después de una larga conversación que los llevaría a cumplir con fervor sus propios objetivos.

El cielo estaba sumamente nublado, cubriendo casi por completo al sol, dando la ligera sensación que en cualquier momento la lluvia entraría en acción, alertado por una posible predicción, un humano cabezón decidió apurar un poco más su caminar, hace unas horas atrás tuvo que salir para adquirir unos pocos libros que ordenó por Internet, los usaría para informarse y adentrarse más en antiguos casos sobrenaturales, junto con algo de conocimientos básicos sobre la demonología. 

Su interés por el mundo oscuro no era reciente, pero sí fue dejado a un lado por todo lo relacionado al espacio, aun así quiso intentar volver a retomar algunos de sus gustos culposos, a lo que solo se limitó a seguir adelante con una tonta y enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Últimamente todo le estaba saliendo demasiado bien, tanto así que le asustaba fuese una alucinación producto de su subconsciente, sonaba realmente tonto cuando repetía esas inseguridades dentro su cabeza, a lo que solo rió para sí mismo, cambiando repentinamente su camino, quería desviarse solo unas calles, para visitar a su alíen.

Internamente se sentía intranquilo, esto empeoro al no verlo despertar a su lado, quiso aliviarse consigo mismo al pensar que solo se trataba de una negada vergüenza, al verlo después de que hicieran _"eso"_. No lo culparía, la inocencia que lo envolvía era morbosamente tentadora, maldecía que el irken fuera endemoniadamente adorable, la imagen mental grabada en sus recuerdos lo incentivaba que debían hacerlo de nuevo. Sacudió su cabeza, alejando el intenso rubor carmín que se instaló en sus mejillas, no era momento para pensar en algo como eso, a lo que ignorando las curiosas miradas de personas a su alrededor, comenzó a correr acortando cada más la distancia a la base del irken.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, sus pies se detuvieron frente a la excéntrica y extraña propiedad del invasor, sentía que ambas piernas se desmoronaban, ciertamente en un futuro cercano le pasarían cruelmente factura, desde hacía varias horas no dejaban de doler, para añadir más desgracia a su infortunio, su espalda no cooperaba haciéndole sufrir algunas contundentes punzadas. Controlo su agitada respiración, se sentía profundamente cansado, pero nada que unos buenos regaños de su narcisista pareja no pudieran arreglar. Atravesó con facilidad el corto trecho de jardín, observando de reojo a los gnomos que solo seguían neutros en su posición.

Una vez en frente de la puerta, sólo se dedicó a golpear, sin recibir respuesta alguna, hizo una mueca dudativa, le llamaba la atención sobre la rara ausencia en el hogar, a lo que solo insistió un poco más, pero nadie contestaba. No obstante, cuando estaba a punto de idear algún plan desquiciado para poder entrar, justo detrás de él apareció un pequeño y adorable robot que solo grito al ver al de lentes, causando que este mismo diera un brinco involuntario por el reciente susto al sentir el contacto del contrario.

 _ **\- ¡**_ _ **MARY**_ _ **!**_ -gritó con entusiasmo- **_¡¿Quieres tacos?! ¡También tengo cerditos!_**

 _ **\- Hola, Gir.**_ -saludo con alivio en su voz- _**¿Fuiste a esa taquería que tanto te gusta?**_

 _ **\- ¡**_ _ **Yeeeiii**_ _ **!**_ -asintió repetidamente, moviendo sus brazos- **_¡COMÍ MUCHOS BURRITOS Y TACOS! ¡Y VI UN NIÑO EXPLOTAR Y TODO QUEDÓ CUBIERTO DE SALSA!_**

 _ **\- Que bien.**_ -menciona con una débil sonrisa- _**¿Acaso Zim está contigo?**_

 _ **\- Oh.. Oh..**_ -murmuró cambiando radicalmente su actitud- _**Mary.. Mary..**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué sucede, Gir?**_ -preguntó con cierta extrañeza- _**¿Discutieron o algo?**_

 _ **\- Mary..**_ -se acercó hasta al humano- _**El amito me pidió que te entregara esto.**_ -aviso sacando algo desde dentro de su cabeza- _**Ten, Mary esto te lo obsequia mi**_ _ **jefecitoo**_ _ **~**_ -le entregó una pequeña tablet al contrario- _**¡Hasta luego!**_ -se despidió corriendo y encerrándose en su base.

 _ **\- ¡Espera.. Gir-!**_ -grito en vano sosteniendo el objeto en sus manos- **_¿Por que Zim me daría algo esto?_** -se cuestionó empezando a caminar- _ **Lo mejor será que lo vea en cuanto vuelva en casa.**_

Totalmente extrañado por las acciones absurdas del asistente de su pareja, solo pudo resignarse para regresar a su hogar, en cuanto pudiera investigaría para averiguar el motivo real del tan misterioso regalo.


	58. Regalo.

Luego de un par de extensas e interminables horas, por fin el día había terminado, la noche apenas estaba empezando junto un manto de oscurecidas nubes, indicando que pronto caería la inminente lluvia, esto no era ningún problema para el amante de lo paranormal, quien se mantenía plácidamente resguardado con su mirada absorta en las atrapantes páginas de un muy buen libro.

La concentración absoluta al aferrarse en cada palabra, solo lo incentivaba a sumergirse de forma codiciosa en su lectura, una grata emoción lo arrullaba, para que se perdiera de la realidad que lo rodeaba, eran esos pequeños pero cortos momentos, que no se arrepentía de absolutamente nada en escoger ese tema que tanto le fascinaba. Dio vuelta la última página, sosteniendo con firmeza aquel extraño libro rojo de tapa enmarcada, una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios para luego cerrarlo y dejarlo a un lado, quedó con un intenso sentimiento de satisfacción al notar que por fin lo había acabado.

Antes que pudiera hacer una reflexión interna sobre las últimas palabras del autor, unos suaves golpes resonaron por toda la habitación, maldijo su suerte, detestaba cuando le arrancaban el placer de terminar algo que tanto había esperado, chasqueo su lengua mientras que estiraba sus brazos, demostrando la verdadera fatiga de soportar en esos precisos momentos, visitas.

Una vez que los segundos avanzaron, reguló su voz para dar permiso a sea cual fuese la persona que se estuviese detrás de la puerta, dejando ver inmediatamente a su excéntrico compañero con gustos paranormales, quien se adentro con cierta desconfianza al cuarto de el de lentes. Su inesperada intromisión alejo gran parte de su molestia, despertando a su vez la curiosidad, no entendía qué estaba haciendo exactamente en su hogar, más a esas horas, a lo que solo le regaló un gentil gesto para que se acercara, intentando transmitirle confianza. Le tranquilizaba la idea de que por fin pudo encontrar a un amigo para conversar sobre sus peculiares aficiones a todo lo relacionado con lo sobrenatural.

 ** _\- Lamento_** ** _interrumpirte_** ** _en medio de tu lectura, Dib._** -se disculpó el castaño, mirando de reojo el libro sobre la cama.

 ** _\- No te preocupes, acabo de terminarlo._** -afirmo con tranquilidad- **_¿Necesitas algo, Louie?_** -pregunto intrigado.

 ** _\- Solo vengo a decirte que el profesor no llegará hoy a casa._** -respondió moviendo nervioso sus manos- **_El mismo me pidió que te avisara y que le hagas el favor de disculparte de su parte con Gaz._** -explicó con una débil sonrisa.

 ** _\- Eso es extraño.._** -balbuceo totalmente pensativo- **_Debío_** ** _prometerle algo realmente importante, para que me pidiera que me disculpe por el.._** -hablo despeinando sus cabellos- **_Como sea, gracias._**

 ** _\- Ni lo menciones._** -suspiro sacando unos papeles de su mochila- **_Estos son algunos expedientes de unas investigaciones inconclusas, quizás te parezcan interesantes._** -informo entregándoselo al contrario- _**Me gustaría saber tu opinión respecto a ellos.**_

 ** _\- Vaya, hace tiempo no he visto este tipo de casos._** -señaló aceptando y sosteniendo los papeles entre sus manos- **_Gracias, voy leerlos a primera hora mañana._** -avisa con una enorme sonrisa.

 ** _\- Genial._** -le devuelve la sonrisa, encaminándose a la salida- **_Hey, Dib permíteme un consejo._** -se detiene frente a la puerta, ganándose la atención del de lentes- **_No seas tan duro con tu padre.. ¿De acuerdo?_**

Antes de que pudiera contestar, él de gabardina azul repentinamente se retiró del cuarto, esto solo logró descolocarlo, más con esa actitud calmada y confusas palabras, entre tantos posibles diálogos que pudieron haber entablado, el que aconteció en ese momento fue el que menos pudo esperarse. Cerró sus ojos, buscando desconectar su mente, no quería pensar demasiado en los conflictos que tuvo días atrás con su padre, últimamente no quería deshacerse de su buen humor, pero parecía que la vida quería golpearlo, aunque tratará de olvidarse de todo por un rato, tenía varios asuntos importantes que atender, desde la posible teoría de que su inocente padre fuera partícipe de un proyecto para crear a un presumido irken, hasta que se oponga con tanta penuria a que siguiera sus propios ideales.

Al solo pensar en lo que concierne dichos problemas, sólo lo tentaba a querer desmoronarse, no comprendía porque tenía que lidiar con tanto melodrama existencial, solo deseaba por un instante, optar por la actitud de un niño para disfrutar la escasa felicidad que le brindaba la vida.. _¿Tan malo era eso?_ Suspiro profundamente, dejando caer su pesado cuerpo en la suavidad de su sábanas, todo lo reconfortante de su día fue disuelto con una insignificante advertencia, le mortificaba que su inseguridad fuera tan potente en casos como este.

Desvió su mirada hasta su mesita de noche, percatándose del dispositivo tecnológico que reposaba en ella, su cerebro empezó a carburar con fervor, haciéndole notar su propia e innata estupidez, al no investigar el supuesto regalo que le dio su alíen. Golpeó con fuerza su frente, para inmediatamente tomar la tablet entre sus manos, no tardó demasiado en prenderla, abandonando la oscuridad de la pantalla, para luego ser reemplazada por el logo irken indicando que se estaba iniciando con éxito.

La tecnología tan avanzada que provenía desde lo más lejano del espacio, no dejaba de impresionarlo, en varias ocasiones pudo utilizarla e incluso hackearla gracias a sus propios conocimientos y artefactos, sin embargo esta era la primera vez que podía usarla sin haberla robado de algún lado. Soltó una risa ante este inusual pero genuino pensamiento, luego se lo devolvería a su pareja, claro, no sin antes examinarla para hacerle unas ligeras modificaciones, algo que pasó totalmente a segundo plano, cuando la pantalla cambió, dando lugar un pequeño holograma, el cual mostraba al pequeño irken acomodando y apuntando a una dirección en concreto, con el propósito que lo enfocara, casi como si se estuviera tratándose de una cámara, o en estas circunstancias, como si realizara una grabación de vídeo.

Lastimosamente, no se podía apreciar con mejor detalle el entorno donde se encontraba, todo indicaba que por el profundo silencio, podría tratarse de su laboratorio o algún rincón de la sala, aunque esto no le importaba en lo absoluto, sus ojos solo se dedicaban a mirar con amor al pequeño invasor.

 ** _\- ¡Hey, torpe humano cabezón!_** -saludo con burla- **_¿Acaso estás sorprendido por el grandioso invento de Zim?_** -preguntó con desdén, sonriendo de lado- **_Tu mente jamás estará preparada para las invenciones tecnológicas de mi inteligencia superior.. ¡SOY INGENIOSO!_**

 _ **-**_ _ **Tsk**_ _ **, no estoy cabezón, estúpido alíen.**_ -gruño con falsa molestia- ** _No es como si fuera.._** -se detuvo dándose cuenta que nadie podría escucharlo- ** _Bien pensado Dib, esto es solo una grabación, como si ese pequeño narcisista pudiera escucharme... -_**

 ** _\- Como sea, siéntete agradecido que el mejor invasor de todo el universo, este grabando esto para ti. -_** interrumpió rudamente la imagen del irken- **_Solo espero que el inútil de Gir te lo haya entregado, de otro modo.._** -desvía su mirada, cruzándose de brazos- **_Odiaras a Zim aún más.._**

 _"Odio"._ Esa palabra tan profunda que permitió que se conocieran y unieran como nunca antes, como olvidar esa antigua etapa de rivales mortales, en donde solo buscaban mutuamente hacerse miserables, produciendo enormemente un apego egoísta, para luego acabar con sus propias manos la fatídica existencia del contrario.. Esos lejanos recuerdos golpearon con fuerza la sensibilidad del humano, a la vez que inconscientemente empezó poco a poco temblar. Un singular temor se adueñó sin piedad de sus horrorosas entrañas, sintiendo cómo todo eso cruelmente se retorcía, era un dolor tan crudo y real.. _¿Por que retornaba esa odiosa inseguridad?_ No entendía porque su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera tan irracional, no creía realmente que algo saldría mal, después de todo, por fin estaba siendo verdaderamente feliz con la persona que amaba.. _Todo iría bien de ahora en adelante.. ¿Verdad?_

 ** _\- Dib._** -lo nombró el irken con seriedad, trayéndolo nuevamente a la realidad- **_Cuando veas esto, Zim no estará en ese mugroso planeta, puedo asegurarte que me encontraré en lo más recóndito del espacio._** -informo bajando ligeramente sus antenas- ** _Lo entiendes.. ¿No es cierto?_**

Su respiración se cortó, el aire apenas se esforzaba para entrar en sus pulmones, mientras que un cruel nudo se formaba en medio de su garganta, el cúmulo de sentimientos negativos se mezclaba intencionalmente con una rotunda tristeza, sentía que en cualquier instante iba desfallecer por una sobredosis desmedida de impotencia y odio inconsistente... Tardó solo unos breves segundos, para entender las palabras de su actual pareja, ese crucial propósito que debía cumplir por el capricho de su enorme orgullo, su inminente misión buscando venganza, claro que lo entendía, pero le dolía.. Maldecía esa constante emoción que siempre estaba presente en su vida, necesitaba desquitarse cuanto antes, pero lo haría cuando las cosas por fin acabasen. Contuvo una vez más, todo lo que lo atormentaba por dentro.

 _ **\- Solo por si tu gigantesca cabeza no lo descifra, me marche para darle un digno final a mi misión.**_ -le sonríe con amargura- **_Zim no quería despedirse, detesto esos inmundos gestos desesperados y patéticos que crean los humanos._** -se excusa en un tono inseguro- _**No es que vaya a extrañarte demasiado, o deprimirme si no estas ahí..**_

Su postura tensa, la ausencia burlesca en su voz y esos ojos opacados por una imperceptible tristeza.. Esas palabras intentando sonar hirientes.. _"Todo en el mentía"_.

 ** _\- ¿Por qué?_** -murmuró entre ligeros sollozos - ** _¡¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo?!_** -grito desesperado, mirando con atención la pantalla.

 ** _\- La razón es sencilla humano._** -hablo el invasor, levantando su mano izquierda- **_Te has convertido en mi compañero de vida, eventualmente regresare a tu lado._** -afirma con una débil sonrisa, presumiendo su anillo- **_Estas obligado a recibirme como el "buen humano que eres", cuando la victoria sea mía._** -ordenó soltando una carcajada.

 ** _\- Ni en tus más remotos sueños sucederá, tonto irken._** -bufo molesto, quitándose sus anteojos- _**Jamás permitiré que alguien como tu trate de cuidarme de una manera tan cobarde.**_ -se quejó secándose sus lágrimas- **_Tendré que secuestrarte para que no te vayas de nuevo_**. -sonríe con tristeza.

_**\- Espérame hasta entonces, estúpido humano.** _

Inesperadamente la grabación holográfica finalizó, causando que un devastado cabezón tuviera que lidiar con tantos problemas conjugados, aun así, no le importo en lo más mínimo, la adrenalina autoimpuesta fue la triunfadora para arremeter contra el resentimiento de antaño, mostrándole que no podía odiar otra vez a su alíen, todo lo contrario, lo amaba a tal grado que iría a buscarlo.

_**\- Tu serás quien deba esperar por mi, chico espacial.** _


	59. Apoyo Moral.

Un cruel insomnio fue la tortura adquisitiva con la que tuvo que lidiar, la que muy probablemente haya sido, la peor y mas larga noche de su vida, sus ojos estaban ligeramente irritados fijos en la brillante pantalla de su infalible computadora, transcurrieron varias horas en donde solo trabajaba sin demora en hackear datos claves sobre los posibles planes, que elaboró en su momento su alíen. No era para nada nuevo el infiltrarse hábilmente en los distintos tipos de artefactos producidos por los irkens, era como un arte, que con los años pudo perfeccionar, gracias a las reiteradas peleas y bien pensados contraataques, cuando tan solo eran viejos rivales. Con todo ese extraordinario conocimiento sobre la tecnología alienigena, le costaba horrores llegar hasta su computador central, la terquedad a estas alturas estaba siendo contraproducente, provocando que solo diera un ruidoso golpe a su teclado, alejándose por unos breves instantes, de la creciente rabia contenida a raíz de una impotencia variable.

Su cerebro estaba carburando más de la cuenta, tenía una insana necesidad de persistir ante esta tormentosa adversidad, a lo que decidió tomarlo como un reto personal, apenas pudo ordenar correctamente sus ideas, tenía en cuenta que estaba en clara desventaja, su pareja merodeaba a años luz de distancia, librando un combate para derrocar a su propia raza, mientras que el no tenia ni siquiera una nave en la cual depender. Era en esos específicos momentos que lamentaba que la nave de Tak estuviera tan averiada, no disponía del tiempo suficiente para arreglarla, además estaba solo y sin ayuda. _. ¡Maldecía que lo tomarán por un loco!_ Revolvió desesperado sus despeinados cabellos, no quería darse por vencido, pero las circunstancias poco a poco lo acorralaban.. _¿Que debería hacer?_

Desvió su mirada totalmente fatigado, de pronto sus ojos se encontraron directamente con una pequeña fotografía bien enmarcada, un reciente recuerdo atesorado que reposaba con tranquilidad al lado de su cama, poco a poco su cuerpo lo guió hasta la fuente de sus memorias, tomando con cuidado el marco para así sostenerlo entre sus manos, una débil sonrisa se formo en sus labios, lo sentía tan genuinamente nostálgico, aunque solo hayan transcurrido unos pocos días, el pudo jurar que se trataba de años. Acarició el fino vidrio con la yema de su dedo pulgar, en donde destacaba la expresión molesta pero avergonzada de su adorable chico espacial, jamás se olvidaría de toda la felicidad que le brindó con unas simples palabras, sino fuera por un travieso y atolondrado robot, ahora no tendría esa invaluable foto. Mientras que estuviera con vida la ocultaría a toda costa, conocía demasiado bien al invasor, ya que en cualquier tipo de descuido, se la arrebataría.

Detestaba admitirlo pero esos pensamientos lograron parcialmente calmarlo, e incluso motivarlo para que fuese directo al espacio, no se rendiría, prometió perseguirlo por el resto de su vida, se había convertido en el principal propósito de su vida. Unos constantes y delicados toquidos, se presentaron sorpresivamente en la puerta de su cuarto, dejando pasar sin previo aviso a un muy sonriente castaño, sosteniendo un azucarado café entre sus manos, esto solo produjo que el de lentes se quedara paralizado, no esperaba su visita tan temprano, a lo que solo movió disimuladamente su cabeza, intentando con esfuerzo, cambiar considerablemente su expresión demacrada, sin poder lograrlo en absoluto.

 ** _\- Te ves horrible, Dib._** -señaló preocupado el de ojeras- **_¿Acaso las bestias mutantes de_** ** _Omicron_** ** _persei_** ** _8 quisieron_** ** _devorarte_** ** _?_** -se burló acercándose al de gabardina negra.

 ** _\- Si tan solo eso fuera cierto.._** -suspiro encogiendo sus hombros- **_Al menos podría usar su nave.._** -gruño en voz baja, apretando sus puños.

 ** _\- ¿Nave?_** -repitió con inocencia- **_¿Planeas abandonar este planeta?_** -pregunto divertido, recibiendo una severa mirada del de lentes- ** _Espera.. ¡¿De verdad?!_** -alzó la voz, asombrado.

 ** _\- Piensas que he enloquecido.. ¿No es cierto?_** -deduce cerrando pesadamente sus ojos- **_No te culpo si crees que he perdido todo pensamiento racional._** -suspiró dejándose caer en su cama- **_De hecho empiezo a convencerme cada vez más de que estoy loco.._** -sonríe con amargura- ** _Loco por un estúpido, chico espacial._**

 ** _\- ¿"Chico espacial"?_** -lo mira totalmente confundido- **_Dib, no entiendo nada de lo que me dices._** -menciona sentándose al lado del contrario- **_Tampoco tiene que ver conmigo pero.._** -encoge sus hombros- **_Si necesitas una nave.. ¿Por que no se la pides a "_** ** _Darkbootie_** ** _"?_**

 ** _\- Es cierto.._** -murmuró pensativo- **_¡Él me ayudó cuando tuve que perseguir a Zim por todo el espacio!_** -soltó una risa al recordar viejos momentos- **_Aunque dudo que quiera apoyarme después de eso.._**

 ** _\- Eres demasiado bipolar para mi gusto, cabezón._** -sonríe despeinando el cabello del contrario- _**Te daré una mano con eso, a cambio debes contarme exactamente lo que está sucediendo.**_ -pide mirándolo a los ojos- _**Y no quiero escuchar tu ridícula excusa de que no voy a creerte por que según tu "Estas loco"**_ -explico con haciendo unas comillas con sus dedos.

 ** _\- No puedo confiar en ti._** -negó moviendo su cabeza- **_Desconozco tus intenciones, estoy mas que seguro que no creerás en mis palabras._** -afirmó devolviéndole la mirada.

 ** _\- ¿Realmente vas a rechazar mi ayuda estando atrapado en esta situación?_** -replicó alzando una ceja- **_No voy a beneficiarme con nada de lo que tu hagas._** -señaló golpeando su hombro- **_Eres el agente_** ** _Mothman_** ** _, tu apareces cuando los desastres más interesantes aparecen._**

 _ **\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?**_ -preguntó con sincera curiosidad- **_¿Por que te empeñas tanto en involucrarte en mis problemas?_**

 ** _\- Mmph, solo te diré que entiendo lo que es estar solo, y que nadie te crea, Dib._** -confiesa desviando su mirada- ** _Puedo comprender como te sientes, no tengo malas intenciones contigo, pero no habrá resentimientos si no quieres mi ayuda._** -sonríe levantándose de su sitio- **_No voy a obligarte a nada._**

 ** _\- Espera un segundo.._** -lo tomó del brazo, haciendo que se detuviera- **_Se trata de una historia bastante larga y complicada.._** -se excuso desviando su mirada.

 ** _-_** ** _Resumela_** ** _si quieres, no necesito todos los detalles_**. -se burló, animando al de lentes- **_Informame_** ** _la gravedad del asunto, a cambio intentaré ayudarte lo mas que pueda con tus planes._**

Sus miradas chocaron al punto de analizarse, buscando descifrar los motivos y/o intenciones que ocultaban mutuamente, el chico gótico comenzaba a impacientarse, rebuscando alguna otra respuesta que pudiera utilizar, sin tener que revelar su propia verdad. Desgraciadamente no le quedaba alternativa, a lo que solo opto por confiar en el castaño que le extendía su mano. Suspiro derrotado, simplemente comenzó a hablar, contando parcialmente sus razones por las que necesitaba viajar más allá de las estrellas.

El demoledor poder que ejercía con justa tiranía el imperio irken, era en escasas palabras: _Temible_. Era prácticamente imposible no temblar ante la vista panorámica de miles de flotas inundar una gran parte del profundo espacio, buscando apoderarse desde la estrella más insignificante hasta el planeta más alejado, solo con el propósito de conquistar todo lo que fuese o no terrenal, para luego ser entregado a las despiadadas garras de sus infantiles lideres, los cuales guiaban de manera pública a sus devotos soldados, encomendados a la indiscutible labor de pelear con sumo valor en una ferviente batalla. La razón fundamental era rescatar a una ejemplar aliada, en otros términos a una invasora de élite que hace tiempo atrás, fue enviada al planeta Meekrob con la misión de invadirlo, pero debido a un horroroso descuido, en vez de serle entregado un arma eficaz para así lograr la erradicación total, solo recibió cientos de unidades SIR totalmente errantes y defectuosas, causando de este modo que sea un presa fácil, y desde luego convertirse en prisionera de extorsión, llamando la atención de todos los irkens.

Al tener uno de los suyos en tan inminente peligro, la élite principal se unió para convencer a sus Altos de actuar, sorpresivamente tanto Rojo como Púrpura escucharon interesados e aceptaron inmediatamente la petición, claro, esto era por un interés aún mayor, debido a que hace bastante tiempo residía cierta rivalidad entre ambas razas al negarse rotundamente ser esclavizadas, y por ende a no obedecer las órdenes absolutas del imperio, produciendo de este modo una rebelión. Este _"rescate"_ , lo utilizarían como un golpe mortal, tendrían una perfecta excusa para aniquilar a cualquier forma de vida que pusiera un solo pie en ese lugar. Lo más tentador era que solo les costaría solo unos cuantos centenares de soldados re-utilizables, ninguna pérdida realmente importante, a cambio de un planeta útil con recursos aprovechables junto a deshacerse permanentemente de una molestia que venían lidiando durante miles de años.

 ** _\- Rojo._** -lo llamó con curiosidad su compañero- _**¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan distraído?**_

 ** _\- ¿Ah?_** -balbuceo reaccionando ante las palabras del contrario- ** _Solo estaba recordando algunos hechos cuando estábamos atravesando nuestro entrenamiento militar._** -respondió mirando al espacio- _**Ha pasado algún tiempo.. ¿Verdad?**_

 ** _\- Bastante, en ese etapa conocimos a Zim._** -menciona acercándose al de ojos rojos- **_Era un irken muy capacitado y bastante determinado, fue una lástima que tuvieran que re-programarlo_**. -recordó tomando una bolsa de rosquillas entre sus manos- **_Es un alivio que este desterrado tan lejos, sufriendo entre esos despreciables humanos._**

 ** _\- Púrpura, un auténtico alivio sería que ese invasor estuviera muerto._** -corrigió cruzándose de brazos- **_Ha interferido en nuestros planes, hasta a eliminado a nuestros antiguos Altos._** -cuestionó mirando a su pareja- **_Su sola existencia es un peligro, cuando esto acabe nos_** ** _dirigiremos_** ** _al planeta Tierra para destruirlo._**

 ** _\- Como quieras._** -asintió comiendo una rosquilla- **_Siempre puedes encargarle ese tipo de misión a algún invasor calificado.. ¿Sabes? Ese no es nuestro problema ahora_**. -replicó encogiendo sus hombros- _**Por el momento solo seremos testigos de una invasión así que solo siéntate y relájate.**_ -aconseja tocando el hombro del contrario.

 ** _\- Tienes razón._** -suspira quitándole una rosquilla de la bolsa- **_A partir de hoy, haremos lo que ninguno otro líder a logrado._** -afirma con una enorme sonrisa.

 ** _\- ¡HEY!_** -reclamo con un leve puchero- **_¡Eso era mío!_**

Un diálogo tonto junto una pelea absurda fue una manera tierna de calmar las dudas internas de un líder Alto, que en lo más profundo de su ser, sentía que las cosas no terminarían del todo bien.

_El tiempo se había acabado, la guerra había comenzado._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas!~♡ ¿Cómo los trata la vida invasores?~☆
> 
> Me gustaría dar un enorme agradecimiento especial a: Spika592, quien fue la creadora de la imagen multimedia~ ♡ Ella se tomo la molestia y el tiempo en hablarme para mostrarme como fue el proceso del dibujo~ Necesitaba ponerlo en cuanto lo vi, demasiada belleza para mis ojos UvU Además de agregarle un detalle tan HERMOSO~♡ ¡Créditos absolutos y totales para ella! 
> 
> ¡Pueden buscarla en Twitter, Instagram o Facebook como: Spika592 ! ¡Denle amor!~ ♡
> 
> ¡Nuevamente, te agradezco demasiado que me hayas dejado ponerlo aquí! ♡ (Por favor que no se note que aun sigo gritando) ¡Vayan a darle mucho amor! ♡
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!~


	60. Rendición.

En lo más profundo e recóndito del espacio, las estrellas que brillaban eran diminutas, y sumamente cotidianas, construyendo de este modo un escenario perfecto, en donde se libraba una feroz batalla para determinar el orden totalitario de una tiranía ejercida durante milenios, ocasionando un final adecuado hacia una rivalidad establecida desde los lejanos principios de aquellos innumerables derramamientos de crueldad, exterminando a cualquier tipo de especie que fuese inferior o extremadamente vulnerable. Eso sin lugar a dudas era la autodenominada _"Injusticia"_. Tanto odio acumulado, mezclado descaradamente con el resentimiento innato, daba como resultado una venganza muy necesitada para calmar a los fallecidos, siendo un detonante ejemplar, distribuyendo el objetivo de incentivar con sumo entusiasmo a una victoria magistral.

Múltiples naves bien equipadas sobrevolaban el área, mientras disparaban sin piedad a la gigantesca flota irken, las cuales sin ninguna clase de dificultad, esquivaban con elegancia cada ataque por parte de los soldados partidarios del planeta Meekrob. Dicha lucha estaba siendo _"aplastante"_ para los revolucionarios que insistían en su causa sin rendirse, su labor era alejar a cualquier tipo de invasor que quisiera acercarse, intentando arduamente cumplir tan titánica tarea, consiguiendo retrasar y hasta dañar a algunos pocos cruceros boots, provocando que la misma élite irken se burlara y regocijará por tan inútil intento de resistencia. A medida de que cada uno de los soldados se convencía de que la supuesta _"guerra",_ terminaría una vez ejecutada la misión de rescate, solo podían reírse victoriosos al sentirse merecedores de poseer cada uno de los recursos que pudieran ser extraídos de ese tan valioso y peculiar planeta.

Una vez que la reducción de tripulantes fue considerable, una señal fue emitida disimuladamente en un radio a corta distancia, anunciando un sutil aviso que el deber efectuado con el enemigo era efectivo, lo que indico a la base principal de la rebelión que era su momento de actuar. Desde la sala de controles, se encomendaron directamente hasta el área donde se lideraba el combate, finalmente había llegado la hora de entregar su total apoyo voluntario. Deshaciéndose del infalible mecanismo de camuflaje, ante los anonadados ojos de todos los presentes, en plena batalla una imponente armada perteneciente a la resistencia, tomó por sorpresa a cada uno de los invasores irkens que absortos dudaron parcialmente de lo que estaba pasando, causando de manera indirecta que se pusieran nerviosos, buscando con desesperación eliminar cada una de las naves y armas que constantemente los enfrentaban.

En cuestión de un corto lapso de tiempo, la balanza que en un crudo principio se inclinaba para el imperio autoritario, ahora estaba a favor de la rebelión intergalactica, al menos en la disputa espacial los acontecimientos parecían marchar a la perfección, mientras que en suelo del planeta Meekrob, todavía los hechos que ocurrían eran desconocidos. Sin embargo, algunos miembros principales de la resistencia decidieron descender junto a tropas entrenadas para eliminar cualquier tipo de inconveniente, sabían que tenia una arma secreta entre sus manos, pero no la usarían si no fuera absolutamente necesario, era una orden directa que juraron obedecer tanto a su aliado irken, como su líder vortiano.

**_Harían todo lo que fuera necesario, para asegurarse de conseguir lo que tanto habían anhelado._ **

Mientras que un panorama de sublevación se llevaba a cabo, dentro de una guarida flotante perteneciente al vortiano, siendo más específicos en medio de un tecnológico centro de control, un pequeño invasor mantenía una postura firme, rebosante de un orgullo impenetrable, observando con sus maliciosos ojos magentas como caían los soldados, comandantes e incluso los invasores rivales, esto le divertía a tal punto que no podía borrar su enorme y tétrica sonrisa, que resaltaba su jovial rostro. Jamás se imagino el grado de satisfacción que le estaba otorgando una simple guerra, atestiguo muchas a lo largo de su joven vida, pero esta en especifico seria gloriosa e histórica, claro si todo salía como él lo planeaba.

La idea de ser recordado y temido por toda la galaxia, era tentadora, su plan maestro estaba siendo efectuado sin que nadie ajeno a su persona, se enterara. Aunque para el de piel verdosa toda la vista era grandiosa, no podía darse el lujo de admirarla de por vida, su tarea era otra completamente distinta, tenía como labor entablar una conversación de _"negociación"_ con sus antiguos líderes, algo que le disgustaba, sobretodo a su fuerte e herido orgullo de invasor, pero... Observar las expresiones atónitas, confundidas y aturdidas de sus Altos, sonaba demasiado tentador para su squeedly spooch.

La constante conexión entre los distintos tipos de señales interfiriendo, serían las responsables de comunicarlo finalmente con la sala principal de la Inmensa, en donde esta misma fue hábilmente hackeada por un extraño irken investigador, probando el irrefutable daño interno que posiblemente tendrían los controles principales, para la navegación de esa majestuosa nave, cada pequeño detalle estaba cuidadosamente cubierto, no por nada el de ojos magenta quería cobrar venganza. 

Unos ligeros recuerdos golpearon sus memorias, causando un dolor interno a la altura de su pak, reprimió un involuntario quejido a la vez que enderezaba rápidamente su espalda, disimulando torpemente su insistente malestar, negó moviendo su cabeza, no quería perder el tiempo con algo tan trivial como eso, a lo que antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la imagen impuesta en un gigantesco computador mostró a sus Más Altos. que lo analizaban con un ceño claramente fruncido, delatando su alteración y literalmente hablando, con la boca totalmente abierta.

 ** _\- ¡¿ZIM?!_** -gritaron absortos al unísono- **_¡¿SIGUES CON VIDA?!_**

 _ **\- Zim se complace en verlos de nuevo, "Mis Altos"**_ -saludo con una sonrisa ladina- **_Efectivamente, como verán me encuentro en excelentes condiciones, y me conservo con vida._** -respondió con un tono de burla.

 ** _\- ¿Qué es lo quieres ahora, Zim?_** -preguntó el de ojos rojos, disimulando su asombro- **_No es buen momento para que nos entretengas con tus inútiles planes de conquista en ese miserable planeta._** -advirtió cruzándose de brazos.

 ** _\- Me he comunicado porque debo informarles sobre algo de suma importancia._** -responde con tranquilidad.

 ** _\- Estamos en medio de algo muy importante._** -acompañó molesto el de ojos púrpura- ** _¡Solo di lo que tengas que decir de una vez!_** -exigió imitando la acción de su acompañante.

 ** _\- Comprendo sus palabras, así que lo que diré será directo y rápido._** -asegura aclarando su voz- **_Mmph.. Mis Altos._** -los nombra con suma severidad- _**Rindanse ante Zim.**_

 ** _\- ¡¿QUE?!_** -exclamó Rojo abriendo totalmente sus ojos- **_¿De que estas hablando, Zim?_** -cuestiono con un ligero temor en su voz.

 ** _-Pff.._** ** _Hahahah_** ** _.._** -comienza a reír a carcajadas- **_Zim no tenemos tiempo para esto.._** -intenta regular su risa- **_Admito que eso fue ligeramente entretenido, pero seguiremos en otro momento.._** -ordena burlón, haciendo un gesto su mano.

 ** _\- No es ninguna broma, Mi Alto._** -afirma mirando a Púrpura- **_El magnífico Zim está a cargo de gran parte de la flota enemiga._** -confiesa de manera orgullosa- **_Y por supuesto, soy parte esencial para la victoria de esta guerra._**

**_\- ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES TU-?!_ **

**_\- Silencio, Púrpura._** -rogó, calmando a su compañero- _**¿Cómo sabemos que es verdad eso?**_ -cuestiono conteniendo su furia- **_Zim, eres un irken desertor, pero tienes la obligación de mantener la lealtad hacia tu propia raza, ha nosotros, tus Altos._** -explicó confrontándolo con la mirada.

 ** _\- Lamento no informarles sobre mis planes, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa._** -se excusa, moviendo su mano- **_Ya no sintió ningún respeto o lealtad hacia ustedes._** -responde encogiendo sus hombros- _**Mi objetivo actual es eliminarlos, pero como muestra de sincera misericordia, les aconsejo que acepten su derrota.**_ -opina soltando una suave risa.

 ** _\- ¡Debimos haberlo erradicado en el juicio!_** -grito entre gruñidos Púrpura- **_¡Zim tu destino era ser exterminado de la existencia!_** -sentenció con severidad observando al invasor- **_Has sido un error, algo innecesario, torpe e inútil, y.. ¿Planeas_** ** _aniquilarnos_** ** _?_** -pregunta con ironía- _**¡No me hagas reír!**_

 ** _\- Zim._** -lo llamó con seriedad Rojo- **_¿Eres consciente de la gravedad de lo que estás haciendo?_** -insiste ignorando las palabras de su pareja- **_Cometes una locura al querer_** ** _rebelarte_** ** _contra nosotros, si sigues adelante con esto, no tendremos piedad alguna contigo o con tus aliados._** -advierte con firmeza.

 ** _\- Eso no será necesario, Mis Altos._** -respondió calmado, enderezando sus antenas- **_Aborrezco algo tan ruin como la "piedad" o "lástima", solo sentí que era mi deber informarles._** -explicó con una débil sonrisa- **_Debido a que han declinado mi propuesta de rendición, sola queda vernos cuando el imperio caiga._**

 ** _\- Nunca sucederá, desertor._** -gruñe enojado el de ojos púrpura- _**Esta traición jamás será olvidada. ¿Oíste?**_

 ** _\- Como sea._** -bosteza levemente, aburrido- **_Ustedes serán los responsables directos de esta masacre, solo espero que los Cerebros Control tengan suficientes reservas artificiales._** -bromea haciendo un ademan con su mano- _**No será la**_ ** _ultima_** ** _vez que nos veamos, hasta pronto.. "Mis Altos"._**

La comunicación entre ambos bandos se cortó, dejando una inconsistente estática, mientras que un pequeño invasor daba un sonoro suspiro, sentía que su cuerpo se desmoronaba, su orgullo estaba decaído por los crudos dichos de su antiguos líderes. Eran esos precisos momentos en que realmente se culpaba por estar cegado durante tantos años, a una despiadada mentira que destruyo lentamente gran parte de su vida.

Ya todo acabó, sus esfuerzos estaban generando resultados, a lo que se recuperó inmediatamente de ese golpe, para acto seguido, dirigirse a la salida, tenía que acudir a una última persona antes de abordar definitivamente la Inmensa.


	61. Descubierto.

Ya no lograba recordar cuándo fue la última vez que corrió con tanta desesperación, sus piernas le pesaban de tal forma que empezaron a titubear, debido al módico esfuerzo auto impuesto que a estas alturas era más bien bastante elevado, ignorando la precariedad de su condición actual, no le importo mas nada en lo absoluto, su mente estaba enfocada en conseguir todo lo que fuese necesario para elaborar y llevar a cabo sus planes de un _"rescate"_ forzado, en lo más profundo e obscuro del espacio.

Haría cualquier cosa que fuera necesaria para lograrlo, se negaba rotundamente en abandonar al narcisista de su pareja. Le tomó un par de horas ingeniar un plan ideal, basado en todas las posibilidades de diferentes factores en su alcance, el obstáculo más importante era el medio de transporte espacial, el cual ahora recaía la responsabilidad en su enigmático amigo paranormal, asegurandole que conseguiría una nave que pudiera utilizar, siendo un miembro activo en misiones de todo tipo, afirmó que algún contacto en la organización le daría una mano.

Internamente agradeció el noble gesto del de ojeras, significaba mucho que fuera tan devoto al escuchar tan arduo relato, explicando detalladamente cómo fue que quedó atrapado en ciertas y extrañas circunstancias. No era para nada sencillo de creer, sin embargo, el de ojos azules no le reprocho u objetó su narración, solo se sorprendió sin mediar palabra, quizás alguna que otra pregunta entre medio para entender el contexto, pero jamás le refuto absolutamente nada. Ese tipo de amabilidad le resultaba formidablemente invaluable, así que por esa misma razón, la apreciaba. Sin habérselo buscado consiguió indirectamente un posible aliado, se quedaron conversando un buen rato, discutiendo todo lo que se requería para emprender un viaje intergaláctico, recalcando que el tiempo no esperaba a nadie, sabía que necesitaba apurarse.

Inconscientemente aumentó su velocidad, sabiendo que más tarde su cuerpo le cobraría una atroz factura, fuera de eso valía completamente la pena, no dejaría escapar una buena oportunidad para abordar algo totalmente fuera de la realidad. No obstante al recaudar todo lo antes nombrado, algo primordial eran las coordenadas principales para ir directamente hasta el origen de toda rivalidad, por lo que al no lograr hackear su computadora central, decidió el mismo embarcarse de manera personal hasta la base del irken, estaba mas que seguro que encontraría toda la información necesaria allí.

Mientras que su mente se liberaba de su activo estado de reflexión, pudo darse cuenta a tiempo que llegó rápidamente a su destino, a lo que sin demora atravesó el sombrío jardín del invasor, para acto seguido, dar unos cuantos toquidos a la extravagante entrada principal, incluso sin recibir respuesta alguna.

 _ **\- ¡**_ _ **GIR**_ _ **!**_ -alzó la voz, golpeando con fuerza la puerta- _**¡Gir! ¿Estas ahí?**_

El repetido e constante llamado al pequeño robot fue en vano, consiguiendo un tenue silencio como respuesta, la soledad predominaba en ese extraño ambiente. Por inercia se dio media vuelta, creyendo tontamente que tan solo quizás, existía la posibilidad de que el maniatico asistente apareciera de repente detrás de él, como había sucedido la última vez pero... Para su desgracia no fue así. Miro en cada una de las direcciones, con la única intención de verificar que estaba lidiando con ese problema el mismo.

Unos pocos minutos fueron necesarios, para revisar las diversas opciones que podría tomar a partir de ahora, el allanamiento a la propiedad del irken no era novedad, se había convertido en algo tan ridículamente cotidiano, entrar en plan _"ninja"_ a su guarida era un simple juego de niños, aunque decidió analizarlo una vez más, los acontecimientos habían cambiado, y ahora el que estaba a cargo de la seguridad era Gir... Golpeó su cabeza contra la pared, cayendo en su innata su estupidez, giro la perilla de la puerta para ingresar de manera legítima al interior, solo maldecía que perdiera segundos tan valiosos en algo tan básico como eso.

Se adentro con toda prisa, atravesando de manera mezquina por la sala de estar, nadie estaba en las cercanías, ni siquiera un pobre sonido que identificara algún movimiento o la existencia de otra presencia silenciosa, esto le trajo alivio, encaminándose hasta el elevador bien escondido detrás de la cocina, una vez llegado a dicho sitio, cruzó con decisión al otro lado, a la vez que las firmes puertas de metal se cerraban detrás de él.

Hacía tiempo que optó por no volver a retomar esos tubos transparentes, los cuales el de piel verde utilizaba para transportarse de manera directa hasta su laboratorio, detestaba las ajetreadas náuseas que le dejaban una vez que caía en el estrepitoso y duro piso. No tardó demasiado en recordar las carcajadas chillonas del extraterrestre resonar por toda su gigantesca cabeza. Odiaba confesarlo pero lo extrañaba, era como si se tratara de un mal necesario, que le daba ese motivo vital e existencial para seguir afrontando todo lo que se le presentara en la vida...

_¿En que parte de su corta infancia, ahora adolescencia, ese estúpido alíen se volvió tan primordial?_

Finalmente las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dejándolo descender a la impresionante guarida subterránea que creó con tanto deleite el invasor, pudo recuperar parte de su agitada respiración, a lo que decidió reducir considerablemente su andar, para solo observar con sumo detalle los múltiples artefactos bien elaborados, algunos terminados y otros a medio armar, mientras que diversos planes un tanto descabellados, estaban colgados en un idioma visiblemente extranjero, originario del planeta Irk y algunos otros impresionantes dispositivos que solo lo hacían querer averiguar más sobre la espléndida, pero futurista tecnología irken.

Sacudió repetidamente su cabeza, negando toda curiosidad racional, dio unos pocos pasos hasta quedar enfrente de la enorme pantalla perteneciente a la computadora de su antiguo rival, extrañamente seguía encendida, lo que aprovechó inmediatamente, antes de que el universo le quitara su única oportunidad. Empezó rápidamente a teclear buscando con exasperación lo que precisaba, sus ojos concentrados en cualquier punto crucial que podría mostrarle la pantalla, con mucha atención revisó cada uno de los archivos que sugerían obtener alguna pista o algún tipo de información... La insistencia fue un importante factor que recompensó su esfuerzo, ya que luego de un tiempo, encontró una carpeta que parecía querer destacar del resto: _"Fase Dos"_

 _ **\- ¡Lo tengo!**_ -festejo alzando sus brazos- _**¡Por Saturno! Ese chico espacial si ha mejorado su sistema de seguridad.**_ -se quejó sacando una memoria de los bolsillos de su gabardina- _**Ahora solo me queda copiarla, y analizarla con tranquilidad en casa.**_

La operación que se había efectuado, fue gratamente exitosa, cualquier tipo de dato que fuese relevante ahora estaba a su completa disposición, por lo que el chico gótico simplemente expulsó su pendrive, a la vez que borraba todo rastro de un posible seguimiento, desgraciadamente algo salió terriblemente mal. Un pequeño y sonoro pitido comenzó a sonar, alertando de sobremanera al de gabardina negra, el cual comenzó a averiguar la fuente de tan molesto sonido, pero toda acción fue inútil. En solo unos breves segundos una imagen conocida y repudiada se presentaba justo delante de él, en una telecomunicación bastante inesperada para ambos responsables, que se encontraban detrás de la pantallas.

 _ **\- Así que el intruso que se reportaba, eras tu engendro humano.**_ -habló con arrogancia el de ojos azules- _**¿Qué planeas sabotear en la base de Zim?**_ -pregunta ocultando su propio interés.

 _ **\- ¡Tu..!**_ -lo señalo estupefacto- **_¿¡Que demonios estas haciendo aquí!?_** -devolvió impaciente la pregunta.

 _ **\- La humanidad claramente está condenada.**_ -suspiro fatigado- _**No es de tu incumbencia humano, ignoro tu necesidad de respuestas**_. -contestó con fastidio- _**Así que**_ _ **retírate**_ _ **inmediatamente del laboratorio de un irken.**_ -ordenó haciendo un ademán con su mano- _**Ahora.**_

 _ **\- No quiero.**_ -lo miro desafiante- _**Tengo autorización de permanecer todo lo que quiera en este lugar.**_ -mintió con una enorme sonrisa- _**Después de todo, mi "pareja" fue quien me lo concedió.**_ -explicó con burla, destacando un ligero gesto posesivo- _**Desaparece, irken presumido.**_ -exclamó cruzándose de brazos.

 _ **\- Un efímero pero pobre sentimiento.**_ -menciona crispando sus antenas- _**Aunque Zim sienta algo remotamente importante por ti, nunca serás capaz de corresponderle.**_ -afirma curvando sus labios- _**Si realmente lo "Amaras" como expresan ustedes los terrícolas, estarías luchando a su lado, aportando fielmente a su causa.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Tsk**_ _ **, cállate.**_ -bufo molesto, chasqueando su lengua- _ **No necesito que alguien como tú entienda los sentimientos humanos.**_ -informa apretando sus puños- _**Lo que siento por ese tonto irken manipulador va más allá de un simple amor, se ha convertido en lo más preciado para mi.**_

_**\- Un jovial impulso sentimental que indudablemente buscas llenar con otra forma de vida que..** _

_**\- ¡Te equivocas!**_ -interrumpe alzando un poco más su voz- _ **Desde el principio le dio una motivación real a mi vida... ¡Más que eso!**_ -piensa un poco- **_¡No sería capaz concebir mi vida, si el no esta ahí!_** -refuta con un fuerte orgullo- _**Necesito estar a su lado.. ¡Y lo haré! Cueste lo que cueste.**_

 _ **\- Buen discurso, terrícola.**_ -felicita con sarcasmo- _**Dudo que seas capaz de entregar tu miserable tiempo de vida, por alguien ajeno a tu propia raza.**_ -aclara observandolo con desinterés- _ **No eres digno de estar al lado de alguien que realmente te ama.**_

 _ **\- ¡Daría todo lo que tengo por el!**_ -grita, completamente molesto- _**Hemos vivido gran parte de nuestra vida**_ _ **odiándonos**_ _ **, pero eso nos permitió acercarnos de una manera inusualmente perfecta.**_ -asegura con firmeza- _**Pero..**_ -agacho su mirada- _**Cuando quise darme cuenta sobre esa conexión, Zim ya se había ido.. Abandonó repentinamente el planeta..**_ -recordó con auge de tristeza- _ **Me hacía tanta falta.. Así que lo espere, porque sabía que iba a volver.. ¡Tu jamás podrás entender eso!**_

Oh, claro que lo entendía, más bien comprendía a la perfección las palabras emitidas por el humano, el mismo le tomó años poder encontrar al invasor, esa impotencia al notar su ausencia era casi la misma. Atestiguar la sincera expresión que le transmitía el de gabardina negra, le frustraba a tal punto que daba la ligera sensación de verse a sí mismo en un contexto completamente distinto. 

Aunque detestaba admitirlo, fácilmente podía ponerse en su situación, era imposible juzgarlo, ya que en su misma posición, haría exactamente lo mismo.

_**\- Bien, Dib Membrana... Hagamos un trato.** _


	62. Intercambio.

En las tétricas e obscuras entrañas de un bien escondido laboratorio subterráneo, se encontraba un joven humano de proporcional cabeza, vistiendo su única pero misteriosa gabardina negra, el cual finalmente fue identificado como uno de los responsables en irrumpir en la tecnologica e avanzada base irken, perteneciente a su _"Chico espacial"_ , que hasta ahora seguía perdido en los rincones más llamativos e impresionantes del extenso espacio, librando una feroz batalla interestelar para derrocar a su misma raza.

Mientras tanto, el chico gótico hacia todo lo que tenía a su alcance, para entrometerse y llegar a su lado. Se negaba a ser protegido, mucho menos ser tratado de una manera _"Especial"_ , no cuando en más de una ocasión se enfrentó a peligros mucho mayores.. _¡Por Saturno!_ Lucharon en el espacio muchas veces, no era ninguna novedad que el supiera controlar de manera excepcional la navegación de naves extraterrestres.. Sorprendentemente era mucho más sencillo manejarlas que cualquier otro tipo de vehículo creado por la humanidad.

Aunque el inusual planteo sobre la convicción en el desenvolvimiento sorprendente que tuvo durante todos estos años luchando contra el invasor, era sumamente interesante, al punto de que cuando estos hechos revolucionarios acabasen, intentaría convencer sutilmente al de piel verde, para que le enseñara un poco más sobre todo lo que abarcara la cultura, tecnología, y costumbres en general, con respecto a las diversas razas espaciales. No podía evitarlo, su instinto de investigador paranormal le ordenaba tener curiosos y asombrosos conocimientos para alimentar toda esas singulares dudas que nacían desde el interior de su amor legítimo a lo sobrenatural.

Sin embargo, todos sus ideales propios debían esperar, por ahora solo tenía que centralizarse, para enfrentar al irken que tenía justo delante, observandolo con una mirada tan glacial, y neutra, mezclada con una inquebrantable frialdad, regalandole una sensación congelante que recorrió toda su espalda... No obstante, cualquier gesto malicioso o intimidante no le afectaba, era una de las pocas veces que sentía esa seguridad absoluta, que lo impulsaba con valor a continuar, si quería llegar al lado de su irken tenía que actuar ya.

Manteniendo esos nobles deseos internos, ignoró cualquier tipo de tensión extremadamente incómoda que rodeaba el lugar, la proposición que acababa de escuchar no era más que una posible y bien elaborada trampa, o tal vez una petición con doble moral. Infortunadamente el de lentes carecía de muchas opciones, casi nulas, pensándolo con un amplio razonamiento, no perdía absolutamente nada al escuchar el supuesto _"Trato"_ que tenía para ofrecerle. Y si era para ayudar al pequeño invasor, haría cualquier cosa.

 _ **\- ¿Ofrecerme un trato?**_ -pregunto confundido el de gabardina- _**¿Qué podrías querer de mí exactamente?**_ -insistió alzando una ceja- _**Si se trata de Zim, no voy a permitirte que lo alejes de mi.**_ -aviso amenazante, cruzándose de brazos.

 _ **-**_ _ **Estulto**_ _ **y necio ser humano.**_ -balbuceo dando un profundo suspiro- _**Claramente no tiene que ver con eso, ignora cualquier tipo de rivalidad de cortejo, por ahora.**_ -pidió con respeto, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

 _ **\- ¿Ah, bien?**_ -asintió moviendo su cabeza, confundido- _**Entonces, hazme entender a lo que quieres llegar, de una buena vez.**_ -señaló con el ceño fruncido- _**No quiero perder mi tiempo hablando contigo.**_

 _ **\- Tampoco poseo el tiempo necesario para**_ _ **acapararlo**_ _ **con alguien inferior, como tu.**_ -respondió con sinceridad- **_Lo que te estoy proponiendo es un intercambio, necesito información._** -explicó moviendo su mano.

 _ **\- ¿Información?**_ -repitió anonadado- _**¿Qué clase de información?**_ -interrogó con suma desconfianza- _**¡¿Acaso planeas destruir la Tierra?! ¡¿O quieres saber nuestras debilidades para conquistar el mundo y hacer una masacre?! ¡O tal vez... -**_

 _ **\- Nada de eso.**_ -interrumpió con severidad el de ojos azules- _**Te he explicado con anterioridad que no soy ningún invasor, mi objetivo actual es obtener datos para mi beneficio personal.**_ -informo analizando al contrario- _**Mi asunto es con tu progenitor, Dib. ¿Lo has olvidado?**_

 _ **\- Gracias por**_ _ **recordarmelo**_ _ **.**_ -escupió con sarcasmo- _**No puedo creer que mi propio padre este involucrado en la concepción de vida extraterrestre..**_ -murmuró despeinando sus cabellos- _**¡Es imposible!**_

 _ **\- ¿Por qué?**_ -cuestiono detonando curiosidad- _**¿Por que niegas tanto toda posibilidad?**_

 _ **\- Mi padre es un exitoso científico de la ciencia real.**_ -habló recordando parte su vida- _**Desde que tengo memoria fue aclamado por sus investigaciones, proyectos e invenciones que fueron de gran importancia en la humanidad.**_ -explicó agachando su mirada- _**Siempre a negado la existencia de lo oculto, paranormal, y en especial sobre la existencia de vida en el espacio.**_ -negó con su cabeza- _**Al punto de verlo con sus propios ojos, y simplemente lo ignoro... Acotando que solo fue un ridículo e fantasioso producto de un inverosímil sueño.**_

 _ **\- Ignorancia y negación, comprendo lo frustrante que es eso.**_ -afirmó sin pensar el irken, sorprendiendo ligeramente al terrícola- _ **Quiero decir..**_ -tosió ruidosamente, aclarando su voz- _**Entiendo con lo que estás lidiando, pero necesitas aceptar que soy la prueba viviente de lo que te ha estado ocultando.**_ -sentenció con seriedad- ** _El ADN no miente, Dib. ¿No te gustaría enfrentarlo para exigirle la verdad?_**

 _ **\- Lo negara, dirá que eres producto de una alucinación.**_ -expreso con decepción, encogiendo sus hombros- _**Dudo que vaya a creernos, a mi padre no le interesa nada que no se relacione con la ciencia.**_

 _ **\- Mi creación ha sido a través de ciencia, un experimento bastante peculiar.**_ -replicó ocultando su malestar- _**Busco descubrir y saber la verdad de mi origen.**_ -admitió elevando sus antenas- _**Y tu Dib Membrana, eres el único que puede ayudarme con eso.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué quieres que "yo" haga?**_ -pregunto sin entender exactamente al irken.

 ** _\- Una vez que la guerra acabe, llévame con tu unidad paterna._** -exigió con firmeza- _**Antes de que protestes, no voy a hacerle ningún tipo de daño.**_ -aseguró con serenidad- _**A diferencia de ti, busco adquirir respuestas, sobretodo cuando tengo elaboradas posibles teorías al respecto.**_

 _ **\- Eso suena extrañamente razonable.**_ -asintió totalmente pensativo- _**¿Podemos hablar sobre este tema, antes de ver a mi padre?**_ -pide mirando fijamente al investigador- **_Me gustaría estar presente cuando eso pase._**

 _ **\- Planeaba que lo estuvieras, Dib.**_ -curvo sus labios- _**Luego discutiremos con tranquilidad los detalles, ahora voy a ayudarte a llegar al planeta**_ _ **Meekrob**_ _ **.**_ -hablo comenzando a teclear rápidamente en su pantalla- _**¿Aun conservas la nave de Tak?**_

 ** _\- ¿Así de fácil?_** -susurro en voz baja, sacudiendo su cabeza- _**¿Cómo sabes que..-**_ -exclamó anonadado- _**Como sea, la tengo pero no puedo utilizarla, está muy averiada**_ _._ -explicó apretando con fuerza sus puños.

 _ **\- Eso hará las cosas más difíciles.**_ -suspiro con frustración- _**Detesto entregar esto alguien como tu, pero al no tener opción...**_ -encoge sus hombros, aburrido- _**Voy a enviarte cierto archivo que debes instalar en la nave, debes decodificarlo y configurarlo en el centro de control.**_ -ordena mirando de reojo al contrario- _**Te ayudara con las coordenadas, será una especie de "piloto automático", para tu medio de transporte.**_

 _ **\- ¿Cómo estaré seguro de que no se trata de un virus peculiar, que hará explotar la nave?**_ -refuta con molestia.

 _ **\- Humano cabezón, si quisiera eso, ni siquiera estaría ayudándote en primer lugar.**_ -soltó una tenue risa- _**Si tu deseo es explotar y morir en el espacio, simplemente**_ _ **adéntrate**_ _ **en una colosal batalla**_ _ **intergalactica**_ _ **, prácticamente a ciegas.**_ -se burla enviando el archivo- _ **Lo que estás dispuesto a hacer, ya es considerado un completo suicidio.**_

 ** _\- ¡No estoy cabezón!_** -gruño enojado, cruzándose de brazos- **_Nadie pidió tu analítica e improbable opinión._**

 ** _\- No estoy_** ** _juzgándote_** ** _, si estuviera en tu misma posición, haría exactamente lo mismo, solo si se tratara de Zim._** -admite bajando sus antenas- _**Oh, eso..**_ -balbucea recordando algo- _**Dib Membrana, sigues en los archivos centrales de la computadora.. ¿Verdad?**_

 _ **\- Así es.**_ -asiente sacando la memoria e instalándolo en el computador- _**¿Por que?**_

 ** _\- Transfiere y envíame toda la data guardada en una carpeta llamada "Memorias"._** -ordena ocultando su impaciencia- _ **La necesito para respaldar la información vital del invasor.**_

 _ **\- ¿Que?**_ -desvía su mirada al irken, recibiendo la información- _**¡No lo haré! ¡¿Para que la quieres?!**_

_**\- ¿No sabes la condición actual de su pak?** _

Nego lentamente con su cabeza. Al atestiguar aquella crucial pregunta, algo remotamente desagradable le revolvió sin piedad su estómago, un miedo penetrante acaricio su espalda, para luego clavarle un puñal venenoso en donde se suponía que estaba su corazón. Ordenó a su cuerpo que no empezara a temblar, ese descuido fue tan vital que sus peores temores invadieron cada rincón de su cerebro, provocando que se imaginara los más críticos y crueles escenarios con los que tendría que abordar por culpa del desconocimiento que tan bien ocultó, su egoísta invasor.

 _ **\- ¿Su.. Pak?**_ -hablo con un hilo en su voz- _**¿Que..?**_

 _ **\- Hace tiempo a empezado a fallar.**_ -hablo con dificultad el de ojos azules- _**Como sabes nuestro pak es la fuente principal de vida, sin ellos prácticamente perdemos todo lo que somos.**_ -informo observando al terrícola- _**Una vez estos comienzan a funcionar mal, deben ser retirados y arreglados inmediatamente, en un muy breve lapso.**_ -explicó desviando su vista al teclado- _**Sino perderán la capacidad de almacenar energía, recuerdos y todo lo que conlleva nuestra personalidad.**_

 _ **\- Si, Zim me explico eso pero..**_ -suspiro dándose valor para continuar- _**¿Cual es el riesgo si no se repara a tiempo el pak?**_

 _ **\- Mueren.**_ -sentenció con sinceridad- _**Y eso es justamente lo que busco evitar.**_ -explica rápidamente, moviendo sus manos- _ **Zim no ha podido encontrar la falla que lo ha estado haciendo sufrir, tengo una remota teoría pero por si acaso necesito sus memorias, recuerdos y todo lo que sea necesario para así...**_

 _ **\- Tener un respaldo.. ¿No es cierto?**_ -interrumpe deduciendo su teoría- _**Si administras todo lo que almacena un pak para reponerlo en otro.. ¿Es la misma persona?**_ -pregunta comenzando a temblar.

 _ **\- El cuerpo es reemplazable, el pak no lo es.**_ -aclara entre suspiros- _**Aun así, pienso que si transfiero todo lo que es Zim a otro pak debería funcionar, pero eso sería en un caso extremo... El último recurso.**_ -informa bajando su mirada- _**Y nunca he dicho que él vaya a morir, al menos si no sufre golpes directo en la unidad.**_ -avisa tranquilizando al contrario.

 _ **\- ¡Necesito ir ahora mismo con el!**_ -grita golpeando el teclado- _**¡Voy a asegurarme de protegerlo a toda costa!**_ -cierra con fuerza sus puños- **_¡_** _ **Maldito chico espacial! Si hubiese sabido esto, nunca te hubiera dejado marchar.**_

 _ **\- Es por esa razón que estoy ayudándote.**_ -se excusa moviendo su cabeza- _**Te aborrezco como no tienes idea, pero eres el único en que Zim verdaderamente confía.**_ -habla con un auge de tristeza- _**Se que lograras convencerlo para que no haga alguna absurda tontería que le cuesta la vida.**_

Silencio, un profundo y penetrante silencio... Un duelo de miradas para analizar, entender e enfrentarse consigos mismos, queriendo desesperadamente descubrir los confusos e atemorizantes sentimientos que alguna vez experimentaron en ámbitos sumamente similares.

 _ **\- ¿Qué eres exactamente de Zim?**_ -preguntó con un genuino interés, el de lentes- _**¿Como se que puedo confiar en ti?**_

 _ **\- Si sobrevives, y lo traes de vuelta contigo, voy a decírtelo.**_ -promete con una débil sonrisa- _ **Hazme un último favor, humano.**_

_**\- ¿Ahora que?** _

_**\- No hagas perecer tu vida, Dib.** _


	63. Especial de Navidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Advertencia: Esto es un "Especial de Navidad". No tiene continuación directa con la trama principal. Contiene escenas explicitas +18. Y algunas ligeras variaciones, referencias y extrañas ocurrencias. Aclaraciones al final del capítulo. ¡Gracias!~]

La extensa oscuridad estaba envolviéndolo completamente, impidiendo que pudiera moverse con total libertad, su entorno era prácticamente inexistente, las perturbantes sombras siniestras dominaban todo el vacío del lugar. Un pequeño irken se mantenía apresado entre unas inquebrantables cadenas, moviéndose constantemente buscando luchar contra las tinieblas, observando cada detalle a su alrededor siendo rodeado por la cercanía de la nada. Leves e indescriptibles imágenes aparecían en su mente.. _¿O quizás..?_ Visiones, recuerdos y memorias justo delante de él, revelando algo que parecía no comprender del todo bien.

Era tan absurdo lo que se le estaba presentando, simplemente se trataba de él mismo en tercera persona. " _¡Mientes!"_ Intento expresar revelando una calumnia, pero su voz no salia... Detestaba tanto la estúpida impotencia de someterlo de ese modo. _¡Por Irk!_ No se rendiría, después de todo.. _¡Era el todopoderoso Zim!_ No perdió más tiempo, empezó a forcejear las metálicas ataduras con todas sus fuerzas, ignorando olímpicamente la inusual intriga de cómo fue que llegó a ese desértico e inhabitable sitio, experimentando brevemente, que en algún remoto rincón de su egocéntrico interior, reconocía hasta cierto punto, la sensación familiar que lo ahogaba con anterioridad.

La obscuridad se dedicaba únicamente a jugar con él, no solo eso, se estaba encargando muy bien de mostrarle lo que no quería ver, haciéndolo un incompetente testigo del peor, mas cruel y ruin sufrimiento que atravesó sin piedad, en alguna época pasada o la variante de otra realidad. Siempre destacando el mayor reconocimiento de su vida, el verse a sí mismo como un orgulloso invasor.

Las imágenes cobraron sentido, como en una película anticuada y borrosa, transmitiéndose sutilmente dentro de su cabeza.

 ** _\- ¡¿Por que haces esto?!_** -chillo con frustración- **_¡No tiene nada que ver contigo, estúpido humano cabezón!_**

 ** _\- ¡Me has humillado por última vez, Zim!_** -festejo con sincera felicidad- **_Aunque no pueda exponerte como el monstruo espacial que eres.. ¡Te_** ** _eliminaré_** ** _!_** -soltó una sonora carcajada- **_¡A tu planeta! ¡Ha todos tus malvados, repugnantes y nefastos soldados irkens!_**

 ** _\- ¡INVENCIONES!_** -grito abrumado, poniéndose de pie- **_¡Nunca lo lograras! ¡Es mi raza la que triunfará!_** -enfatizó con orgullo, apretando sus puños- ** _Mi planeta, es lo que tu siempre has definido como "Hogar", como para ti lo es esa sucia bola de Tierra._** -lo confronto con dureza- **_¡¿POR QUE?!_**

Un fuerte y certero golpe acortó cualquier tipo de distancia. El irken solo perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al árido piso.

 ** _\- Estoy_** ** _vengándome_** ** _por todo lo que me_** ** _has_** ** _hecho._** -sacudió ambas manos, con asco- **_Te matare para que ya no puedas conquistar nada.. ¡Soy el héroe de la Tierra! No.. ¡De toda la galaxia entera!_** -levantó su puño en señal victoria- **_¡Es tu fin, sin duda, Zim!_**

 ** _\- No, no, no.. ¡NO!_** -balbuceo aturdido, empezando a toser- **_¡Mis Altos..! ¡Debo..!_**

 ** _\- Es tarde para eso lagartija espacial._** -se burló poniéndose a la altura del invasor- **_Ahora mismo, la resistencia borró completamente toda existencia de tus imponentes tropas, incluyendo a tus malignos líderes.._** -explicó dándose cuenta del significado de sus palabras- **_¡Por Mercurio!_** -exclamó incrédulo- **_¡Gane! ¡Victoria para la Tierra!_**

**_\- Quiero ir junto a ellos.._ **

Un murmullo suplicante fue acallado repentinamente por el ruido de un disparo, causando que el de ojos magenta cayera de rodillas al suelo, otra vez.

 ** _\- Agh.._** -llevo sus manos hasta su reciente herida- **_¿Por que esto duele tanto..?_**

 ** _\- T-Tus heridas.._** -lo observo estupefacto, sin reaccionar- **_¿Que acabo de..?_**

 ** _-_** ** _Ack_** ** _.. Ugh.._** -se quejó, ignorando su estado- **_¡N-No me rendiré..!_** -hablo con dificultad. **_¡Por mi raza..! ¡A-Altos..!_**

 ** _\- ¡Q-Qué importa!_** -señaló dejando escapar una risa nerviosa- **_¡Despídete de tu patética existencia, Zim!_**

 ** _-_** ** _Uck_** ** _.. ¡Te odio, Dib!_** -confesó con un genuino rencor- **_Ahg_** ** _.. ¡C-Como no tienes idea!_** -lo fulmino con la mirada- **_No te perdonare.. ¡Jamás!_**

**_\- Estúpido extraterrestre._ **

_Pum._ El sonido del disparo fue el detonante para incrementar, con mayor efectividad, el agónico dolor que recibió el pequeño invasor, causando rápidamente que perdiera todo contacto con su conciencia, se desvaneció sin más, apagando forzadamente todos sus sentidos, flotando deliberadamente en medio del espacio.

Una imagen tan estremecedora, era lo que apreciaba desde la oscuridad, una pequeña silueta de ojos magenta, el cuál observaba desorbitado la despiadada crueldad, de lo que parecía ser, una pesadilla creada en un mundo alterno. No tardó mucho en entrar en un estado de negación, intentando torpemente liberarse de lo que lo apresaba, pero esta vez con más desesperación. Quería regresar cuanto antes a la seguridad de los brazos de su esclavo humano, no quería confesarlo, pero ansiaba que lo calmaran, sabía muy bien que no era su realidad, y mucho menos que pertenecía a ella.. Todo era falso, todo era irreal, todo era.. Era un error...

_Un inaudible susurro se escuchó._

**_"...Zim les fallo.. Mis Altos... Lo siento tanto.. N-No podre..."_ **

Lagrimas amargas rodaron involuntariamente por sus mejillas, una tristeza profunda lo marcaba, haciendo que su squeedly spooch se encogiera. A este punto, sus expresiones eran difusas, la empatía lo inundaba por la ambigüedad de lo que sufría su doble. Una descomunal rabia, junto con la desoladora melancolía se mezclaban a la perfección para motivarlo a escapar, cada segundo que pasaba solo conseguía frustrarlo más. El escenario fue preparado para la contundente victoria de su némesis, mientras que el lastimado e inconsciente cuerpo de sí mismo, seguía flotando sin rumbo en el espacio, más allá de las estrellas.

**_"¡Zim! ¿Me escuchas?"_ **

No deseaba, no quería, ni buscaba entender lo que estaba pasando. Oh, pero por supuesto que lo hacía.

**_"¡Oh, vamos! ¡Abre los ojos!"_ **

Odio, el más profundo y desquiciante rencor por un inmundo saco de órganos, en solo unos breves segundos se olvidó de quién era en verdad, para concentrarse en la versión que le presentaban en ese remoto lugar. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero su voz no se escuchó. Una horrorosa rabieta, disfrazaba una necesidad inconsciente e hilarante de consuelo.

 ** _"Humano-Dib"_**. Susurraron sus labios, deseando que la pesadilla terminara. ** _"Por favor.. Zim te necesita." "No me dejes solo.."_**

**_"¡Hey, chico espacial! ¡Despierta!"_ **

**_[...]_ **

**_[...]_ **

**_[...]_ **

Tras el repentino e insistente llamado de su actual pareja, el alienígena abrió abruptamente sus ojos, volviendo a estar presente en su propia realidad, encontrándose de frente con un rostro conocido que lo observaba con una extraña mezcla de genuina amabilidad, y una invaluable preocupación, fácilmente reflejada en sus ojos color ámbar, entendió a la perfección que su malestar se trataba de lo que los seres humanos denominaban como _"Sueño"_. Desafortunadamente su cuerpo seguía temblando, entre ligeros suspiros, aliviando de alguna forma la tensión e ansiedad al que fue expuesto, por un breve periodo de tiempo.

No obstante, el amante lo paranormal al ver en tal estado al narcisista de su novio, decidió actuar, al rodearlo con fuerza entre sus brazos, apegandolo a su pecho, en lo que era un profundo y protector abrazo, transmitiéndole la calidez y seguridad que siempre le brindaría en sus peores momentos. Un acercamiento tan íntimo que fue trabajado con mucho esfuerzo, sin embargo, no entraremos en detalles de cómo el extraterrestre, a duras penas, logro aceptarlo. Eso sería extendernos demasiado.

 ** _\- Zim.. ¿Estas bien?_** -pregunto acariciando suavemente su cabeza- **_¿Acaso decidiste dormir por tu cuenta?_**

 ** _\- ¡Estoy en perfectas condiciones, gusano!_** -hablo con rapidez, ocultado su rostro en el pecho del humano- **_¡Te ordeno que no sueltes a Zim!_**

 ** _\- Descuida, no lo haré._** -lo tranquilizo con una dulce sonrisa- **_Tuviste una pesadilla. ¿No es así?_** -dedujo con duda, deslizando sus manos hasta la espalda del irken- _**Cuéntame. ¿Qué te puso tan temeroso?**_

 ** _\- ¡Mientes! ¡Sucias mentiras!_** -negó moviendo constantemente su cabeza- ** _Cierra tu apestosa boca llena de.. de.._**

 ** _\- Zim._** -lo interrumpió con reproche- _**¿Cómo explicas tu estado actual, invasor?**_ -cuestionó con severidad el de lentes.

 ** _\- ¡No le tengo miedo a nada! ¡Soy Zim!_** -refuto clavando su mirada en la de su pareja- **_Estoy temblando solo porque tengo frío._** -chillo con un leve puchero- **_Los irkens no soportamos las bajas temperaturas, esta patética bola de Tierra debería ser enviada directamente al Sol._**

**_\- La humanidad moriría calcinada, Zim._ **

**_\- Eso lo hace aun mejor, Dib-cosa._ **

**_\- Recuérdame.. ¿Por que te amo, cariño?_ **

**_\- Efectivamente tarde o temprano_** ** _caerías_** ** _ante la supremacía de un alguien como lo es Zim._** -contestó sin rodeos- ** _Tienes el privilegio de estar conmigo. ¿Por qué no amarme y_** ** _venerarme_** ** _por el resto de tu insignificante vida?_**

**_\- De verdad estoy empezando a creer que me he vuelto un completo loco..._ **

Unas suaves risas escaparon de los labios del chico gótico, de una forma tan divertida y dulce que al escucharlo, un fuerte rubor azulado invadió sin compasión las mejillas del pequeño irken, manteniendo fijamente su mirada, en cada una de las expresiones faciales tan cautivantes que le regalaba, su antiguo rival. Escasos eran los momentos tan gratificantes que podían compartir sin pelear, aunque en la actualidad mantenían una relación de pareja, dentro de todo estable, su forma de tratarse no había cambiado, pero sería más apropiado definirlos como un par de _"Comprometidos"._

Cada una de sus peleas, disputas o confrontaciones seguían latentes, a excepción del violento maltrato físico que en su momento, fue algo totalmente cotidiano, ahora reemplazado por otro tipo de contacto, más ameno, cálido e reconfortante. A medida que el tiempo pasaba, la confianza fue creciendo, luego de acontecer todo tipo de vivencias, dieron un importante paso, hasta que por fin se unieron haciendo ese bochornoso acto humano, que antes repudiaba, mientras que ahora..

 ** _\- Odio la nieve, repudio esta odiosa época del año y.._** -murmuró desviando su vista hacia la ventana- **_Detesto estar encerrado contigo._**

 ** _\- Es nochebuena Zim._** -informo burlón, encogiendo sus hombros- **_¿Dónde está tu espíritu navideño?_**

 ** _\- ¿Y eso que es?_** -pregunto ladeando confuso su cabeza- **_Zim debió esclavizar a toda la humanidad siendo Santa, pero siempre deben arruinar mis infalibles planes, y por ende mi diversión._** -se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

 ** _\- Aja. ¿Y de quién crees que fue la culpa?_** -hablo con clara ironía, alzando una ceja- **_Como sea, estas fechas son importantes, se celebran en la comodidad y compañía de tus seres queridos._** -explicó moviendo sus manos, confundiendo al alíen- **_Me refiero a familia, amigos, parejas y en mi caso, un pequeño invasor gritón._**

**_\- ¡HEY!_ **

**_\- Bromeo, bromeo_**. -aclaro acomodando a su pareja entre sus brazos- **_El motivo real del porque quiero pasar estos días contigo, es que tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ti._** -confesó con tranquilidad, ganándose la mirada atenta del contrario- **_Es la vieja costumbre de intercambiar regalos._**

 ** _\- ¿Intercambia regalos?_** -repite con curiosidad- **_¿Por que? ¿Cual es la finalidad o motivo al hacer algo como eso?_**

 ** _\- Por pie grande.._** -se golpeo mentalmente por su ignorancia- **_La intención con la que regalamos algún objeto, es demostrar nuestro cariño o afecto a la persona que decimos darle el obsequio._** -explica resumiendo sus palabras- **_No hay nada oculto, pretencioso o malicioso en eso._**

**_\- Zim no tenía conocimiento sobre el significado real, detrás de eso.._ **

El chico gótico solo sonrió de lado, mirando entretenido como su acompañante bajaba la mirada sumido en sus pensamientos, quizás tratando de entender la importancia de las costumbres terrícolas, después de todo, era su primera navidad como pareja, él explicarle en lo que consistía no lo vio realmente necesario, sólo quería disfrutar un tiempo a solas, en su entera compañía, luego de haber sido partícipe de varias desventuras, nunca le dieron pie, a una soledad íntima entre ellos. Afortunadamente pudo escapar del ritual familiar que los obligaba a realizar su padre, ignorándolo por completo este año, en realidad no fue difícil, ya que el profesor estaba encerrado en su laboratorio, experimentado con un novedoso invento que sorprendería al mundo. Mientras que Gaz, no le importaba nada en lo absoluto, solo se encerró en su cuarto para viciarse en la nueva versión mejorada de su juego, era una de las pocas veces que estaba de buen humor, únicamente centrada en disfrutar a gusto con su consola.

Aparto todos sus pensamientos, llevando su mano derecha hasta el bolsillo de su misteriosa gabardina, para de este modo sacar disimuladamente una pequeña caja azulada acompañada de un minúsculo moño negro, la cual oculto de la vista directa del invasor, que seguía inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, internamente agradeció mucho eso. Precisaba un poco de tiempo para que sus nervios se calmarán, su respiración se regulará y sus manos dejaran torpemente de sudar, si seguía actuando con esa tonta timidez, solo lograría que su corazón latiera mas, mas y mas rápido. Inhalo el aire, para luego exhalarlo con pesadez, se estaba mentalizando para reunir el valor suficiente de entregarle el regalo. Varios días estuvo debatiendo qué era exactamente lo que podía brindarle al alíen, se desquicio ante sus difusos pensamientos tantas veces que llegados a este punto, agradecía no haberse vuelto realmente loco.

 ** _\- ¿Zim?_** -lo llamo dudativo, produciendo que el contrario levantara la mirada- **_¿Todo bien?_**

 ** _\- Si, si, si._** -bufo haciendo un ademán con su mano, restándole importancia- **_¿Ahora que quieres?_**

 ** _\- Realmente no soportas el frío,_** ** _uh_** ** _._** -se burló con desdén, enojando al irken- **_No me mires como si fueras a matarme, Zim._** -encogió sus hombros, entre risas- **_Tengo algo para ti._**

 _ **\- ¿Qué te hace creer que quiero algo de ti, larva revoltosa?**_ -cuestiono crispando sus antenas- **_Zim no te ha pedido que vinieras a su base, ni siquiera ordene que me dieras un "Obsequio"_** -explico haciendo énfasis en lo último- **_¿Por que haces todo esto?_**

 ** _\- Amor, alíen estúpido._** -respondió apretando suavemente sus mejillas- **_¡Por Saturno! Deja de ser arisco, desconfiado y sumamente adorable, somos una pareja ¿No?_** -reprocho alzando una ceja, intrigado- **_Solo acéptalo, para que pueda besarte de una vez._**

 ** _\- ¡No recibo órdenes de nadie! ¡DE NADIE!_** -chillo avergonzado, desviando su mirada- **_C-Como sea, siéntete agradecido que el mejor invasor de toda la galaxia, acepte tu patética muestra de afecto._** -hablo con rapidez, claramente nervioso.

Ante esa afirmación, el de gabardina negra solo suspiro, manteniendo una paciencia cuestionable, al tratar de lidiar con las incomparables rabietas que mostraba el de ojos magenta, aunque en su interior le parecían extremadamente tiernas, tal vez era la inocencia producida por desconocimiento sobre la cultura terrestre, pero no era impedimento para que no se enamorara, cada día un poco mas de el. Sin perder más tiempo, le extendió la pequeña cajita bien decorada, el de piel verdosa la tomó dudoso entre sus manos, clavando su mirada en el objeto que revelaba una sincera intriga, con una pizca de curiosidad.

En el proceso se deshizo del moño, para luego quitar la tapa, topándose directamente con unos pequeños broches plateados con forma del clásico logo que utilizaban los invasores. No podía negar los sorprendentes detalles tan delicados, la proporción correcta junto al enorme trabajo que hubo detrás, para hacer tan magnifica replica, eran indudablemente perfectos. Un conjunto de sentimientos ahogados, se combinaron con la emoción del momento, alzó perplejo su mirada, encontrándose con los brillantes y alegres ojos del humano, cuando iba a interrogarlo para saber exactamente lo que era, el de lentes empezó a hablar, como si fácilmente estuviera leyendo el desconcierto de su pareja.

 ** _\- Esos pequeños broches, son un par de "Gemelos". Y no me refiero a las crías humanas, Zim._** -bromeo divertido, adivinando las conclusiones del contrario- **_Se utilizan en las mangas de una prenda de ropa, usualmente en sacos o camisas._** -aviso con una amigable sonrisa- **_Me gustaría que los usarás el día de nuestra boda._**

 ** _\- G-Gracias, Dib._** -balbuceó mirando fijamente al humano- **_Son del total agrado, y gusto de Zim._**

**_\- ¿Sabes? Realmente fue difícil elegir algo que... -_ **

El amante de lo paranormal ya no pudo emitir otra palabra, un corto e improvisado beso fue quien interrumpió toda explicación, una ligera ternura lo envolvió, al presenciar cómo su alíen hizo notar su agradecimiento por un simple regalo, esto solo le dibujaba una enorme sonrisa, ya era un eterno prisionero del síntoma del idiota enamorado. Mucho más cuando veía esos escasos cambios de actitud que optaba por tomar el invasor, sorprendiéndolo cada vez más. Por otro lado, el extraterrestre solo se alejo, sentándose a una muy corta distancia del de lentes, sintiendo un sentimiento agradable que rodeaba todo su squeedly spooch, nunca se imaginó que ese apestoso humano fuera el origen de tantas variables, provocaciones y gestos terriblemente románticos, haciendo crecer impulsivamente una necesidad de posesión, siendo egoísta con alguien que no fuera el mismo, eso era lo más aterrador.

 ** _\- No tengo ningún regalo que pueda darte, Dib-cosa._** -admitió notablemente apenado- **_Tampoco se me ocurre alguna forma para_** ** _corresponderte_** ** _._**

 ** _\- Mi chico espacial._** -suspiro enternecido, acariciando su cabeza- **_Solo no abandones la Tierra sin estar yo a tu lado. ¿Quieres?_**

 ** _\- Tsk, eres un mono tonto._** -se quejó, cruzándose de brazos- **_Ya te explique mis razones, no te permito que sigas enojado por eso._** -replicó con un singular puchero- _**No arruines mi humor, habla de una vez. ¿Qué puede darte, Zim?**_

 ** _\- Mmm.._** -canturreo pensativo, llevando una mano a su barbilla- **_Siempre he querido tener a un pequeño alienígena para_** ** _diseccionar_** ** _pero.._** -se detuvo, dando una corta carcajada- **_No, ahora deseo tener entre mis brazos a cierto invasor al que pueda molestar por el resto de mi vida._**

Un suave azulado comenzó dominar poco a poco sus mejillas, sintiendo un inexplicable ardor recorrer la mayor parte de su rostro, no le gustaba sentirse avergonzado por las burlescas ocurrencias de su tonto humano, le enseñaría de una buena vez que si quería, podía tomar sin problemas la iniciativa, después de todo, pertenecía a la gloriosa raza irken, el imponer respeto y miedo era su mayor obligación.. Llevándolo a un plano más controversial, al verlo desde ese ángulo, quizás tan solo quizás, esa insignificante timidez, por fin lograría desaparecer.

**_"¿No te lo había advertido? ¡Jamás subestimes a tu enemigo! Mucho menos cuando se trata de Zim."_ **


	64. Especial de Navidad II

Acallando toda burla, el invasor tomó sorpresivamente entre sus manos el rostro del humano, mientras que acortaba fervientemente cualquier tipo de distancia, observándolo por unos instantes, le resultaba totalmente divertido, haciendo notar que estaba disfrutando su evidente desconcierto y devolviéndole triunfante, la burla que antes le habían proporcionado. Iniciando un especie de juego entre ellos, unieron suavemente sus labios en un beso tímido, destacando la pura inocencia de un gesto amoroso, pero a su vez gentil. Algo que gradualmente se fue intensificando, mientras que los deseos subidos de tono despertaban, entre las impenetrables paredes de la extravagante residencia, perteneciente al extraterrestre.

A medida que transcurrían los segundos, su mente se nubló ante la necesidad instintiva de querer más, con la suficiente confianza adquirida, el de ojos magenta pidió un silencioso permiso para profundizar el beso, con la intención de expandir un creciente capricho, algo que el humano entendió a la perfección. Cerró sus ojos, permitiendo que la alargada lengua de su pareja recorriera suavemente la suya, el delicioso sabor de la saliva ajena, era tan mortífero pero terriblemente adictivo, consumiéndolo en un oscuro deseo que exigía ser saciado con el contacto físico. Guiado por sus ansiosos impulsos, entrelazo rápidamente sus brazos por la cintura del pequeño irken, atrayéndolo aún más a su cuerpo, provocando que ese satisfactorio gesto de amor, se encaminara en algo más íntimo.

No tenían la intención de detenerse, mucho menos alejarse el uno del otro, solo se detenían para recuperar una escasa porción de oxígeno, el aire era vital para mantenerse con vida, y un completo estorbo cuando trataban de fundirse parcialmente el uno en el otro. Ambos se empeñaban a reducir los cortos lapsos en los que se separaban, dedicándose únicamente retomar cuanto antes, esa codicia interna por la cual habían esperado tanto. Todo ambiente lujurioso, hasta las fantasías creadas desde el subconsciente, era por lo menos, demasiado tentador. El hecho de sentir como sus acalorados alientos se mezclaban a la perfección, acompañado de la embriagante emoción en percibir como ambos cuerpos se complementaban, era el complemento idóneo para alejar definitivamente el cruel frío.

 ** _\- A-Ah.._** -balbuceó el invasor, intentando respirar- ** _E-Estúpido D-Dib-cosa.._**

 ** _\- ¿Qué sucede, cariño?_** -pregunto burlón, formando una débil sonrisa- **_¿Acaso querías más?_** -insistió deslizando sus dedos por la cabeza del irken.

 ** _\- E-Eso n-no.._** -se negó sintiendo un fuerte ardor en sus mejillas- **_¡¿Que haces?!_**

 ** _\- Nada, nada~_** -mintió con arrogancia, agarrando una de las antenas del irken- ** _Solo quiero comprobar tu extraña sensibilidad.._** -se excuso fingiendo inocencia.

**_\- ¡N-No pongas tus s-sucias manos en..-_ **

**_\- Eres el regalo que siempre espere recibir, Zim._** -comentó divertido, empezando a acariciar su antena.

 ** _\- C-Cállate.. T-Tu. A-Apestoso..._** -murmuró mordiendo sus labios- **_A-_** ** _Agh_** ** _.._**

 ** _\- ¿Te gusta, chico espacial?_** -interrogó escuchando débiles quejidos provenientes del irken.

 ** _\- N-No.._** -susurro con un fuerte rubor azulado en su rostro- **_D-Deja de h-hacerlo.._** -pidió acallando sus quejidos- **_Ngh_** ** _._** ** _Haah_** ** _.._**

 ** _\- No eres bueno con tus mentiras_**. -sentenció apretando débilmente su antena- **_Solo con ver tus lindas expresiones, puedo afirmar que son_** ** _endemoniadamente_** ** _adorables en ti, Zim._**

**_\- A-Ah.. V-Voy a m-matarte...._ **

**_\- Me gustaría ver como lo haces._ **

Retomando esa rivalidad tan problemática que los caracterizaba, levantó gentilmente el mentón del extraterrestre, admirando esa mirada orgullosa ahora mezclada con lujuria, debido a la constante estimulación tanto en su cuerpo, como recientemente en sus antenas. A este punto, ninguno de los dos quería detenerse, ya no existía la posibilidad de un retorno, menos cuando planeaba con devoción todo lo que sucedería a continuación. Como si imitara a un ilusionado niño en plena nochebuena, movió levemente su enorme cabeza mirando juguetón a su pareja, a la vez que guiaba lentamente sus dedos hasta tocar con delicadeza los labios del contrario, acariciándolos con sumo cuidado, gozando cada una de sus expresiones, como si admirara su recién llegado regalo, apreciando atontado ese tierno tono azulado, instalado en las zonas más delicadas de su rostro.

_Una unión tan perfecta que solo ellos mismos podían brindarse, esa pertenencia egoísta que debían entender que no era del todo buena, era cuestión de marcarse._

**_\- ¿Quieres que me detenga, chico espacial?_ **

**_\- N-No.. Z-Zim te ordena q-que.._ **

**_\- No puedo escucharte, cariño. ¿Qué decías?_ **

**_\- ¡S-Solo no t-te detengas...!_ **

_Justamente eso era música para sus oídos._

Entre los demandantes besos combinados junto a las incesantes caricias, se deshicieron mutuamente de cualquier tipo de prenda que traían encima, algo que mantenía vigente el irken desde aquella última vez, era que por alguna extraña razón, le resultaba terriblemente bochornoso exhibirse ante el de lentes, a veces el desconocimiento de su propia inocencia le jugaba en contra. Pensándolo mejor, sus ropas no eran necesarias, así que ignoró el asunto, cayendo en el inquebrantable placer culposo que le otorgaba su esclavo humano, sincronizado hábilmente con la confortable calidez que ellos mismos se entregaban, acompañado plácidamente en la comodidad de su espacioso sofá.

Por otro lado, el amante de lo paranormal, seguía concentrado en conservar una competitiva guerra entre sus lenguas, mientras que jugaba maliciosamente con las finas antenas del de ojos magenta, arrancándole constantes suspiros ahogados, viéndolo sumergirse en su propia utopía morbosa. Ya no lo resistía, atestiguar el cambio radical de su narcisista ser, a uno más dócil y sumiso, lo excitaba demasiado, causando un insano egoísmo al querer ser el único responsable de producirle ese tipo de placer. Tantos años de una nefasta obsesión, por fin acabaron de enloquecerlo, se estaba cansando de jugar a ser tan bueno, lo que produjo que el terrícola empujara suavemente a su alíen, recostándolo plenamente en el sofá, mientras que lo besaba con fuerza.

Deslizó su dedo índice por la elástica y fina piel de su antiguo némesis, trazando un improvisado camino desde su garganta, bajando lentamente por su pecho, hasta llegar a la zona baja de su estómago, envidiaba en verdad la suavidad verdosa que le entregaba. Inconscientemente comenzó a jugar con él, le fascinaba con locura la anatomía de ese pequeño invasor, su fantasía infantil en realizarle una necropsia, fue cambiando radicalmente a una mucho mas lujuriosa.

 ** _\- Voy a abrir mi regalo ahora, Zim._** -aviso divertido, haciendo que el invasor se enojara- **_Me pregunto que_** ** _sera_** ** _..._**

Una vez que termino el extenso recorrido, por cada centímetro de su desnuda piel, el chico gótico no le tomó más de unos segundos, el encontrar emocionado la entrada de su amada pareja, una sonrisa pervertida se dibujó en sus labios, para luego introducir lentamente, pero con firmeza, un dedo, y así empezar a moverlo, a la vez que observaba entretenido como los incontables quejidos se transformaban en placenteros suspiros. El razonamiento del de ojos magenta era nulo, estremeciéndose completamente por la obscenidad que ejercía el humano, solo pudo mirarlo suplicante, incitando a que continuara. Gustoso por complacer a su insaciable novio, y claro recrear todas las sensaciones ya experimentadas, introdujo un segundo dedo provocando que el irken liberará unos roncos gemidos, siendo un estimulante primordial, para que de repente, este mismo se detuviera.

**_-_ ** **_Mgh_ ** **_.. A-Ah.. ¿P-Por.. -_ **

**_\- ¿Me amas?_ **

**_-_ ** **_Ngh_ ** **_.. Q-Que..?_ **

**_\- Claro que lo haces, eres solo_ ** _**mío.** _

El terrícola dominado por la tentación momentánea, valiéndose únicamente del lubricante del alienígena, no pudo contenerse, había aguantado demasiado, por lo que lentamente empezó a penetrarlo, sintiendo automáticamente, unos fuertes electrochoques que erizaban las más sensibles partes de su piel, disfrutando plenamente el cálido interior, tentándolo para que aumentara, cada vez más la velocidad. Sin embargo, el narcisista irken sólo podía liberar una serie de intensos jadeos, los gemidos iban en aumento y sus ojos seguían acuosos por el estimulante tan excitante que producía nuevamente que perdiera su noble juicio. A lo largo de unos instantes, se acoplaron a la perfección, en un vaivén tan embriagante que solo la pronunciación de sus nombres, era aceptable.

Las embestidas subieron de tono, al punto de que pronto ambos sabían muy bien lo que iba a pasar, cediendo a los impulsos de lo inevitable, simplemente intentaron que se memorable. El humano cambió drásticamente de posición, tomando rápidamente entre sus brazos al invasor, acomodándolo entre medio sus piernas, quedando sentado, y moviendo involuntariamente sus caderas, evitando eliminar el estímulo embriagador que quería conservar a toda costa, provocando que el amante de lo paranormal soltara una pequeña risa.

La velocidad fue en aumento drásticamente, produciendo que el alíen se aferrara con fuerza a la espalda del humano, clavando con fuerza sus uñas, lo estaba marcando, demostrando su absoluta propiedad y la negativa al querer dejarlo. Como respuesta a su petición, el de lentes correspondió, al masajear de arriba a abajo sus extravagantes antenas, sintiendo como eran agraciados con un orgasmo simultáneo, en donde los jadeos, quejidos y gemidos llenaron por completo el cuarto.

**_-_ ** **_Haah_ ** **_.. D-Dib.._ **

**_\- A-Ah.. Zim.._ **

**_\- E-Eso.. A-Ah.. F-Fue.._ **

**_\- U-_** ** _Uh_** ** _.. ¿Sabes?_** -respiro con dificultad- ** _Cualquier ser humano pensaría que tu semen sería de color verde, así como tu piel pero.._**

 ** _\- ¡S-Silencio..!_** -exclamó enfadado- **_Y.. A-Abraza a Z-Zim.._**

_**\- La próxima vez me gustaría probarlo.** _

Agarró inmediatamente el frágil cuerpo del irken, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos, para luego salir cuidadosamente de él... Sorpresivamente, el invasor se mantuvo sentado en sus rodillas, con los ojos cerrados abrazando de manera protectora al humano, podía escuchar atentamente su agitada respiración. Tal acto enterneció de sobremanera al chico gótico, el cual simplemente acaricio lentamente su cabeza, en señal de afecto, mientras que regulaba los latidos de su propio corazón.

**_\- Te amo, chico espacial._ **

**_\- Zim, también lo hace, estúpido humano._ **

**__ **

Otra fría y aburrida mañana rutinaria, era acompañada por la incesante capa de nieve que cubría las calles de una sombría ciudad, a decir verdad, no se trataba de un día simplemente cotidiano, sino que se celebraba la magnífica festividad conocida como _"Navidad"_. Dando un vistazo más general, las familias se reunían demostrando una unión pacífica, junto a varias actividades conjuntas como: Abrir los regalos, conversar sobre los eventos pasados o solo disfrutar plenamente ese ambiente lleno de paz y tranquilidad, claro, luego de haber comido una cantidad considerable de diversos tipos de alimentos, por el festejo de la noche anterior. Básicamente, se realizaba cualquier costumbre que los seres humanos consideramos _"Normal"_ , esto podría variar según la persona, cultura, o religión en la que uno crea. Dejando de lado las tradiciones impuestas, la moraleja era una sola, todos coincidían en algo casi imposible en generar: _La paz_.

_A menos que se trate de un maniático homicida o un irken genocida, siendo así, este anhelo cambia._

Una pegajosa tonada, era pobremente tarareada por un acomplejado sirviente robot, entre varios saltos y brincos jugaba peligrosamente con la nieve. Haciendo honor a las épocas festivas, estaba vistiendo un singular traje de duende, con una colorida gama de verdes, junto unas falsas orejas y un pequeño sombrero, que cada vez que caminaba, o daba algún movimiento brusco, resonaba un risueño sonido del cascabel que tenía en el. El metálico ayudante, movía con alegría sus bracitos girando sobre sí mismo, una y otra vez, para luego parar y girar su cabeza varias veces, sin ninguna necesidad aparente en realidad. Lo que esta infantil unidad desconocía, era que cierto humano de cabello castaño lo estaba observando entre risas, causándole gracia las absurdas incoherencias que emitía este mismo, le divertía tanto como presenciar las _"Peleas"_ de pareja con las que tenía que lidiar su compañero paranormal.

 _¿La razón? Simple_. Atestiguar diariamente como Zim molestaba a Dib, era demasiado entretenido, casi tanto, como ver los berrinches, acusaciones o rabietas que ambos se esforzaban en generar, excusándose tontamente que antes eran viejos rivales. Una risa se escapó de sus labios, imaginando como hubiera sido presenciar los momentos de _"_ _Némesis_ _"_ en su época escolar, sencillamente no podía visualizar a la pareja en una seria enemistad. Todo lo contrario, tenía la hipótesis de que jamás serían capaces de alejarse mucho tiempo, el uno del otro. Intentó controlar su desbordada burla, encaminándose directamente hasta la entrada de una propiedad ajena, siendo mas especifico, la casa del invasor. El humano de alborotado cabello quedó en recoger a la pareja. para llevarlos a una bien organizada fiesta de navidad, ya que a duras penas logró convencerlos, para que fueran capaces de socializar un rato.

La celebración era con temática navideña, los disfraces eran un complemento esencial para ser distinguidos, pero el de ojeras no le importaba en absoluto, simplemente decidió vestir un suéter de lana color crema resaltando los múltiples pero ligeros detalles sobre la reciente festividad, acompañado de unos pantalones oscuros y sus fieles botas. Por supuesto su cabello seguía alborotado, jamás se lo cubrirá con nada que lo estropeará, era casi tan perfecto como sus ojeras sexys. Golpeó suavemente la puerta principal, expectante de reunirse con sus recientes amigos, estaba ansioso por convivir un tiempo de calidad con ellos.

Sus pensamientos no se extendieron demasiado, ya que en unos cuantos segundos, una persona desconocida le dio la bienvenida, su piel pálida, con un despeinado cabello negro, resaltando un par de perforaciones en ambas orejas, junto a unos penetrantes ojos azules claros, que lo examinaban con extrema curiosidad. Su vestimenta simulaba, o eso parecía, a ser gótica, estaba conformada por una chaqueta negra, remera color verde, y unos pantalones oscuros haciendo juego con unas alargadas botas negras. Sin emitir palabra, el extraño lo dejó adentrarse en el interior de la base, mientras que el castaño movía avergonzado su cabeza en señal de respuesta, sin embargo, esto no duró demasiado, porque justo delante de él, vio nuevamente la misma pelea de siempre.

**_\- ¡¿Por que ÉL tiene que venir con nosotros?!_ **

**_\- ¡No voy a dejarlo solo! ¡Atravesó todo el espacio para asegurarse del bienestar de Zim!_ **

**_\- ¡¿Tenía que ser justo hoy?! ¡¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvimos una noche de pareja?!_ **

**_\- ¿¡Acaso no usas esa enorme y hueca cabeza tuya!? ¡Anoche...!_ **

La discusión prosiguió entre los histéricos gritos y la terrible necesidad de tener la razón, el muchacho con ojeras a pesar de la controversial contienda, pudo ver claramente que la pareja estaba lista. El amante de lo paranormal vestía un _"Rudo"_ disfraz de reno, en un bien combinado gama de marrones, un singular collar rojizo decorado con un cascabel y unas perfectas, y aparentemente suaves orejas con astas. Mientras que el irken presumía nuevamente un disfraz de Santa, vestía un traje clásico color rojizo y pomposo gorrito, claro sin olvidarse del saco donde se guardaban los regalos, pero esta vez no llevaba su peluca o lentillas, quizás ese era el origen de la disputa..

**_\- ¡No quiero llevar una apestosa y_ ** **_estorbosa_ ** **_barba falsa!_ **

**_\- ¡Ese no es el problema real aquí, Zim!_ **

... O tal vez no.

Apenas suspiró rendido a esperar que se calmara la pelea, desvió su mirada al extraño acompañante que tenía cerca, este mismo conservaba una mirada totalmente fría, mostrándose seriamente apático, pero ocultando una minúscula sonrisa. Al parecer, de cierta forma el hecho de verlos pelear, le divertía. Y no culpaba, ya que él mismo tenía preferencia de gozarlo, aunque aparentemente de forma distinta.

 _ **\- ¿Quién eres?**_ -preguntó con curiosidad el de cabello oscuro- ** _¿Vienes a buscar a la "Feliz pareja"?_**

 ** _\- ¡HEY!_** -gritaron al unísono tanto el terrícola como el extraterrestre.

 ** _\- Oh, mi nombre es Louie._** -se presentó con una sonrisa nerviosa- **_En realidad vengo a llevarlos a una fiesta, para celebrar Navidad, mi intención no era molestar._** -aclara rascando su nuca- **_Aunque no importa qué fecha sea, ellos nunca dejan de pelear._**

 ** _-_** ** _Pff_** ** _.. Es cierto._** -afirmó reprimiendo una risa, estirando su mano- **_Soy Axl, al parecer también soy el motivo por lo que ahora, estás esperando a ese par._** -menciona divertido, confundiendo al castaño- **_Llegue hace unas horas a visitar a Zim, pero creo que arruine su salida romántica._**

 ** _\- ¡NO LO DIGAS ASÍ!_** -chillo el irken apenado, siendo sostenido por el de lentes- ** _¡Zim te ordena que me sueltes ahora, Dib-larva!_**

 ** _\- Entiendo.. ¿Por qué no vamos todos juntos?_** -hablo pensativo el de ojeras- **_Tampoco es necesario que hagamos un escándalo por esto,_** _ **además**_ ** _ya todos estamos preparados para irnos. ¿Verdad?_** -propuso con tranquilidad, sorprendiendo a los demás.

 ** _\- Zim no tiene objeciones con eso._** -opino confundido, mirando a su humano- **_¿Dib-cosa?_**

 ** _\- Bien, como sea._** -suspiro derrotado, encogiéndose de hombros- **_Si es así, esta bien por mi._**

 ** _\- ¿Y qué piensas tú, Axl?_** -cuestionó mirándolo con intriga- **_Será mejor que quedarse todo el día encerrado aquí._**

 ** _\- Al no tener más opción, los_** ** _acompañaré_** ** _._** -asintió con naturalidad, dirigiéndose a la salida- ** _Solo no me_** ** _vestiré_** ** _de manera ridícula, como lo hizo ese cabezón._**

**_\- ¡NO ESTOY CABEZÓN!_ **

**_\- ¡Zim cree que el disfraz de mi esclavo humano es digno de él!_ **

**_\- Cariño, te amo pero ya no hables._** -pidió de manera amenazante, abrazándolo con fuerza.

**_\- Vámonos._ **

Evitando que una catástrofe a niveles nucleares vuelva a provocarse, el grupo conformado entre humanos e irkens, decidieron abandonar la propiedad del pequeño invasor, atravesando con rapidez el sombrío jardín repleto de gnomos, para encaminarse a su próximo destino. Raramente una charla amena nació entre todos ellos, sin darse cuenta comenzaron a convivir y conversar sobre trivialidades, esta vez incluyendo al castaño que se acoplaba bastante bien, brindando un aire divertido y sarcástico, para así, relajar los ánimos. Esto hubiera sido un lindo cierre, para un caótico inicio de acontecimientos, pero la insistente curiosidad de saber el motivo de la reciente disputa, era demasiada tentadora de saber.

 ** _\- Y así fue como el gran Zim, consiguió la cura para dejar de ser mortadela._** -explicó con cierta nostalgia el de ojos violetas- **_Todo ese dilema por la estupidez de cierto cabezón._**

 ** _\- Fue tu culpa, chico espacial_**. -acusó cruzándose de brazos- **_Tuvimos que quedarnos en una casa abandonada, para que los perros no nos_** ** _devoraran_** ** _._** -gruño desviando su mirada- **_Solo porque no_** ** _soportaste_** ** _una tonta broma._**

 ** _\- ¡Nadie! ¡Absolutamente nadie se burla de Zim!_** -gritó con euforia, agitando su puño- **_¡Yo soy Zim!_**

 ** _\- Suena bastante repugnante..._** -habló con frialdad el investigador.

 ** _\- Y muy gracioso._** -terminó la frase, entre risas el castaño- **_Eso me recuerda. ¿Por qué estaban discutiendo antes?_**

 ** _\- Este humano insolente me gritó sin razón._** -informo el irken con un pequeño puchero.

 ** _\- ¡Deja de mentir, Zim!_** -replicó con fastidio el lentes- **_Nunca serás capaz de escuchar cuando te_** ** _hab_** ** _..-_**

**_\- ¡Asquerosas calumnias! ¡Sucias invenciones!_ **

_Confrontaciones otra vez. Y aquí vamos de nuevo._

**_\- Entonces.._** -desvió la mirada al de ojos claros- **_¿Tu sabes lo que pasó?_**

 ** _\- ¿_** ** _Uh_** ** _? Si._** -le devolvió la mirada al de ojeras- **_El cabezón se enojó porque Zim me regaló una bufanda._**

**_\- Oh.._ ** **_Eso lo explica todo.._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada, me gustaría dar un enorme agradecimiento a: Spika592 ❤ Por tan bello, precioso y divino dibujo que pude utilizar en cierta escena. Además, las adorables imágenes que puse en los multimedia, también fueron creados por ella~ UvU ¡Créditos totales y absolutos a su persona!~
> 
> ¡Pueden buscarla en Twitter, Instagram o Facebook como: Spika592 ! ¡Denle amor!~ ♡
> 
> También un agradecimiento a: N3koKiller, fue prácticamente ella quien me animó a crear tanto el especial cómo a escribir mi primer Lemmon, siempre tan considerada en dejarme plasmar sus ideas~
> 
> Así que, gracias a la ayuda de estas dos maravillosas personitas, les dedico este pequeño especial~ ♡
> 
> No planeaba escribir algo en realidad. No disponía de ninguna idea, pero me hicieron una loca sugerencia y la inspiración no tardó en llegar a mi mente, y nació esto (?) Una disculpa por el lemmon mediocre, es la primera vez que escribo algo así, quise animarme para luego no arrepentirme. Dudo muchísimo que lo repita.


	65. Confrontar.

El infinito y glorioso espacio prestaba su extenso territorio para dar lugar a un magnífico escenario, siendo exitosamente utilizado, para la ferviente contienda entre las diversas razas, con la sola intención de obtener una deseable venganza, debido a la rigurosa tiranía establecida en un régimen totalitario. Buscando la tan ansiada e aclamada paz intergaláctica, sin tener que depender de un modo de vida esclavista, eliminando de raíz a la gigantesca ruina que sólo traia miseria, envidia y desdicha, a lo que alguna vez fue, una sociedad pacífica.

Ahora la intensidad de la pelea entraba en un acogido clímax de destrucción masiva, la desesperación por ambas partes era claramente notable, mientras que los ideales recaían en lo que realmente era correcto. Las armas apoyaban esa moción, ejecutando la catástrofe de diversas muertes, un saldo totalmente comprensible e igual de desastroso en este tipo de casos. No obstante, todo esto era parte de un bien elaborado telón que disfrazaba la verdadera intención de algo mucho mayor. La distracción pactada era el entretener a las tropas de ambos bandos, para evitar cualquier interrupción que obstruya el tan ansiado evento principal.

_**La verdadera batalla estaba a punto de comenzar.** _

Un muy conocido crucero boot, estaba atravesando sin temor cualquier tipo de ambiente ensordecedor, sobrevolando con una velocidad considerable a las poderosas naves enemigas que desde hace algunas millas, intentaban derribarlo, a lo que simplemente se limitó a seguir su inherente camino, esquivando hábilmente cada ataque, disparó y uno que otro choque, con el único objetivo de querer frenarlo, algo que consideraba totalmente estúpido e innecesario. A este punto, lo ultimo que quería el de piel verdosa era que atrasaran lo inevitable, tenía pendiente una labor que brindaría una saciedad satisfactoria a su orgullo de invasor.

La exagerada pero bien predispuesta determinación, al establecer su frágil concentración en temas de extrema relevancia, se posicionaron en un tedioso segundo plano, era imposible no suspirar de vez en cuando, un constante vacío estaba dominándolo poco a poco, a la vez que el dolor en su pak se profundizaba haciendo que cambiará temporalmente de humor. Ya se estaba empezando a cansar de sufrir ese increíble y molesto malestar, mentalmente solo le exigía que se detuviera, solo hasta que todo al fin acabará, tenía la intención de prometerse a sí mismo que le solicitaría ayuda a Axl, para conseguir la mejor solución a todo ese maldito y brutal castigo.

El extenso camino hacia las cercanías de la majestuosa e imponente nave _"La Inmensa"_ , estaba cada vez más cerca, era cuestión de tiempo para que aterrizara en las compuertas traseras de la misma, en donde desembarcaría sigilosamente entre la nula seguridad, confirmada desde la interna zona segura que era pobremente vigilada, debido a los escasos irkens comandantes que descendían despavoridos para invadir a toda costa el planeta Meekrob, usando tácticas tan viles y patéticas en medio del horror exasperado al tener latente el temor de ser derrotado.

Unas suaves risas escapaban de sus labios ante aquel pensamiento tan divertido e inherente, movía alegremente su cabeza de un lado al otro, tarareando una pegajosa tonada, cortesía de su mediocre asistente robot Gir, que casualmente empezaba a recordar de manera amena, incluso deseando que estuviera en buenas condiciones. No podía engañarse a sí mismo, el culposo remordimiento de la preocupación material, en términos más simples, no quería que su inservible robot no destruyera absolutamente nada, pero para la desgracia del irken, eso era pedir demasiado.

_**\- Oh.. Ha pasado tiempo desde que estuve tan cerca.. "Mis altos".** _

Ahora toda distancia era más que nula, ignoro todo el auge de recuerdos sentimentales que le producía su antigua vida de invasor, se convenció a sí mismo a no caer en una efímera debilidad. Desactivo el eficaz camuflaje de su crucero boot, instalado recientemente por los conocimientos de la rebelión. Los controles acotaban a la perfección cada una de sus órdenes, para así descender cuidadosamente hasta los interiores de la parte inferior de tan espectacular nave. Sin ninguna necesidad de rebuscar algo forzado o un tonto obstáculo, se adentro sin mayor problema en medio de los legítimos planes ocultos que necesitaban urgentemente realizarse.

Inmediatamente se acopló de forma perfecta a la situación, bajo de manera lenta a la embarcación espacial, verificando mentalmente por última vez, de que no se haya olvidado absolutamente nada, o que tuviera en el aire algún que otro pendiente, mientras que repetía en su cabeza cada acción anterior, para recordar su función, mostrando en su fino rostro una expresión demasiado pensativa, no requería mas fallas. Involuntariamente elevó levemente ambas antenas, captando un imperceptible ruido, hizo caso omiso a su supuesta suposición, para luego negar con su cabeza y llevar su mirada hacia adelante. En su interior, predominaba una inexplicable emoción, sentía la adrenalina recorrer sus venas, estaba cada vez más cerca de lograr su cometido.

_**\- Puede que ahora, si me haya equivocado contigo, Zim.** _

Esa voz tan cizañera, cínica y sobretodo fría, fue quien se ganó gran parte de la atención del pequeño invasor, una frustración tan molesta que estaba siendo propensa a que estallara en un certero enojo, sin embargo, se reprimiría hasta las últimas consecuencias, para no mostrarlo. En estos casos, como odiaba recordar las palabras del humano, sobretodo cuando su imagen aparecía dentro de su cabeza, para advertirle que anduviera con cuidado.

Una minuciosa sonrisa se formo en sus labios, al ver justo delante de él a su antigua compañera militar, ahora actual _"enemiga",_ que aparecía siempre cuando tenía que realizar alguna misión importante.Aquella irken característica de ojos violetas y bien uniformada, conservaba esa problemática personalidad explosiva, que sin ninguna especie de piedad lo juzgaba cruelmente con la mirada, provocando que el de ojos magenta simplemente respondiera a su amenaza con una juguetona burla, literalmente regocijándose con fervor de la actitud posiblemente temerosa, que fingía a sus espaldas ser superior.

 _ **\- Ugh, Tak..**_ -hablo con fastidio el irken- _**¿Qué motivo tienes para interrumpir los gloriosos planes del inigualable Zim?**_ -preguntó mirándola con desdén.

 _ **\- Admito que esto no me lo esperaba.**_ -comentó divertida, marcando cierta ironía- _**Mucho menos viniendo de alguien tan débil como tu, Zim.**_

 _ **\- No tengo tiempo para soportar tus patrañas.**_ -escupió ignorando sus mortíferas palabras- _**Todo lo que sale de tu horrible boca son calumnias.. ¡Invenciones! ¡MENTIRAS!**_

 _ **\- Nada de eso, patético invasor.**_ -gruñe apretando con fuerza sus puños- _**¿Acaso planeas destruir a toda nuestra raza?**_ -cuestiona con severidad- _**¿Como es posible que un detestable defectuoso ni siquiera sienta o muestre lealtad al imperio?**_

_**\- No me importa.** _

_**\- ¡Son nuestros Altos!** _

_**\- Ya he dicho esto muchas veces.**_ -se quejó, rodando sus ojos con molestia- _**¡¿Cuanto mas debo repetirlo para que escuchen a Zim?!**_ -chillo alzando su voz- _**¡No me interesa lo que suceda en la galaxia, quiero ver MUERTOS a los Altos! ¡¿No entiendes eso?!**_

 _ **\- ¿Por qué?**_ -interrogó cruzándose brazos- _ **¿Solo por que se burlaron de ti? ¿O quizás por enviarte a**_ _ **Comidartia**_ _ **?**_ -comenzó a reírse a carcajadas ** _\- ¡¿Así agradeces que se apiadaron de tu estupidez y te_** ** _desterraran_** ** _a un planeta habitable?!_**

 ** _\- CÁLLATE._** -ordenó encaminándose lentamente a la contraria- _**Tak.**_ -la nombró con asco- _**Tu misma dijiste que ibas a entregarme a los Altos para erradicarme de toda existencia.. ¡¿No es cierto?!**_

Ese tono calmado pero lleno de un fuerte odio resentido, era acompañado de una clara decisión, resplandeciendo en una venganza sin igual en cada unos de sus movimientos, presenciando por primera vez una emoción identificada como _"Miedo"_. Oh, qué descubrimiento tan terriblemente peligroso.. Grave fue el error que acababa de cometer, la pretenciosa invasora sin razón alguna empezó a temblar, recordando el agónico dolor de las humeantes heridas que sufrió en su último encuentro, recreaba la sensación de como estas seguían ardiendo sobre su piel. Sin darse cuenta de la magnitud del trauma, involuntariamente comenzó a retroceder, causando que el invasor tan solo avanzará, con una mueca de completa satisfacción, dando a entender que en el momento menos esperado, iba a arremeter contra su vida.

 ** _\- ¡Aléjate de mi, Zim!_** -elevó con fuerza voz- _ **¡Voy hacer que te arrepientas por haber llegado hasta aquí!**_ -advirtió con desesperación- ** _¡No permitiré que te encuentres con mis Más Altos! ¡T-Te detendré!_**

 _ **\- Nunca me ha importado tu vida, tampoco sabia de tu existencia.**_ -señaló pensativo- _**Ni siquiera cuando planeaste quitarme mi misión original.**_ -recordó con tranquilidad- _**Enviarte al espacio como la basura que eres fue divertido, pero Zim no te perdonara por lo que le hiciste al humano.**_ -explica formando una tétrica sonrisa- _**¿Recuerdas?**_

 _ **\- Tsk..**_ -chasqueo su lengua, mirándolo con odio- _**Solo planeaba divertirme con él.**_ -se burló con cinismo- _**Utilizar a alguien como él era lo más eficaz para así terminar mucho más rápido la misión.**_ -responde sintiendo el frío de la pared detrás suyo- _**Y claro, así poder eliminarte, pero ese humano.. ¿Que tiene que ver contigo?**_

 _ **\- No es de tu incumbencia.**_ -responde cortante, acorralado a la de ojos violetas- _**Y por supuesto, Zim se encargará de hacerle un pequeño favor a Axl.**_ -suelta una risa, ganándose la mirada confundida de su rival- _**Más tarde se lo haré saber, quedara en deuda con el magnífico Zim.**_

_**\- ¿Axl?** _

_**\- Me refiero a ST005.. ¿Desde cuando lo has estado amenazando?** _

_**\- ¡Ese ingrato...! ¡¿Acaso ese inútil trabaja para ti?!** _

_**\- Efectivamente, el mismo decidió librarse de una vez por todas, de ti.** _

_**\- ¡Siempre serás innecesario, algo completamente inútil y desechable!**_ -grito estallando en ira- _**¡Toda esta estúpida guerra solo es una pobre excusa que utilizas al no haber sido aceptado por nuestros líderes!**_ -acusó cerrando sus ojos- _**¡Nunca debiste haber existido en primer lugar! ¡ERES UN COMPLETO ERROR**_ _ **ZIM**_ _ **!**_

Una fuerte e inesperada bofetada, resonó por toda la extensa habitación, tomando por sorpresa a la joven irken que cayó repentinamente al piso, parpadeando repetidamente con incredulidad, mientras que el tiempo se consumía al tratar de procesar, lo que acababa de pasar. El pequeño invasor acortó toda distancia entre ellos, deformando radicalmente sus expresiones faciales y cambiando de golpe, toda acción corporal, haciendo alusión a un tremendo cambio de personalidad. Ahí estaba presente frente a sus ojos, el verdadero rostro de la maldad, una muy distinta a la cualquier tipo que haya visto hasta ahora.

_**\- Zim puede tomarse unos pocos minutos para hacerte sufrir, Tak.** _

Esa frase fue la sentencia de muerte para una empedernida invasora, a través que transcurrían los segundos, en un cuarto aislado perteneciente a las compuertas traseras de la Inmensa, los gritos envueltos en el dolor y el arrepentimiento fueron los predominantes en lo más oscuro y crudo sentimiento de una rebelión, tomando de manera personal cada golpe, insulto e burla que fue suministrado durante tantos años, la mayoría de ellos suministrados por aquella irken invasora.

_Por primera vez en tantos años, la de ojos violetas experimentó el verdadero significado del "Dolor"._


	66. Partida.

La mezcla emocional tan frágilmente herida, era un simple manojo de sentimientos recién adquiridos, lastimando lentamente al muchacho de gabardina negra, su corazón se encontraba encogido por la desbordante preocupación debido a las múltiples posibilidades que le podían suceder, a su tan amado e insoportable alíen. El tema de la extensa vida que beneficiaba a la raza invasora, fue algo que siempre llamó su atención, varias razones lograban acomplejarlo: _¿Cómo convivían a expensas de heridas de gravedad? ¿Y cómo estas mismas fácilmente sanaban?_. El hecho innegable a una comparación del efímero tiempo de vida terrestre, resaltaba una abismal diferencia entre ellos. Lo que para un humano promedio su vida entera solo era un repetido ciclo de crear, formar y disfrutar durante alrededor de los cincuenta años o más, para un simple extraterrestre este lapso temporal podría interpretarse exageradamente como unos simples y penosos días... Aunque esto último tampoco era del todo importante, sino le agregamos un factor primordial. Exactamente, lo contrario a este concepto: _La muerte_.

El pesar que lograba exitosamente afligir el corazón del amante de lo paranormal, era cuando ese fatídico momento llegara, siendo más específicos, cuando su propia vida acabara. Dejando atrás al amor de su vida, porque efectivamente a estas alturas era algo establecido, la naturaleza que guiaba a cualquier persona a su inminente destino, pero.. _¡Lo entendía! ¡Claro que lo hacía!_ Aun así, nadie le quitaba su egoísta deseo de pasar todo lo que le restara de su corta existencia junto al irken. No obstante, debía hacer todas sus soñadoras ilusiones aun lado, su objetivo actual era prevalecer, para ingeniar e idear un brillante plan que utilizaría una vez que llegara al lado del pequeño invasor.

Una suave risa escapó de sus labios, sin duda estaría bastante enojado al no acotar su _"orden"_ de esperarlo. Después de todo.. _¿Cuando pactaron en hacerse mutuo caso?_ Normalmente solo discutían, peleaban y se llevaban claramente la contraria, como si el escaso orgullo de ser un humano le permitiera que lo protegerían a el.. _¡Ja! ¡Era el único Defensor de la Tierra!_ Y como Zim decidió quedarse en la misma, era su labor protegerlo, y como recientemente estaban comprometidos, tenía la obligación de traerlo de regreso. Así para cuando el día menos pensado, ambos se casaran. Un ardor rojizo se instaló involuntariamente en sus mejillas, la idea aún lo avergonzaba, pero no le disgustaba, solo que olvido el hecho de que su relación era un secreto, y ni hablar de lo que sucedería cuando su padre se enterara... _¡Por pie grande! ¡Nunca pensó en algo tan importante como eso!_

Estiró plácidamente sus extremidades, aliviando de este modo su entumecido cuerpo, que le rogaba constantemente que se dedicará únicamente a descansar. Desde hace unas cuantas horas atrás, se había puesto a trabajar en todo lo que se relacionará con el mantenimiento general del vehículo interestelar, arreglando cada desperfecto o posible falla que se pudiera presentar. Sin embargo, su medio de transporte parecía ser bastante eficaz, con respecta a las altas medidas tecnológicas, junto con algunas fascinantes pero muy cómodas funciones de comando, acotando cualquier tipo de orden tanto por voz o manualmente. Sin dudas esta preciosidad de nave espacial era un digno prototipo experimental, creado secretamente por la _NASA_.

Dio un sonoro bostezo, mientras se encargaba de los últimos ajustes, necesitaba con urgencia dormir, sus párpados no se cerraban, su mente le negaba cualquier tipo de serenidad, para torturarlo con la creativa imaginación de las consecuencia más oscuras y sanguinarias que se podrían presentar. Sacudió con fuerza su enorme cabeza, despeinando rápidamente sus alocados cabellos, comenzaba a odiar a la odiosa inseguridad, siendo originario de la calamidad de la culpa, quería convencerse que este no era el lugar, ni el momento para algo tan endeble como lo era el pesimismo certero. Hace tiempo se dijo a sí mismo que no caería nuevamente en algo tan peligroso como era la irradiable depresión. No era el mismo niño de 12 años, el cual más de una ocasión se enfureció al tratar de lidiar el mismo con su propia e innata desesperación.

_**\- ¡Hey, Dibby!** _

La voz naturalmente burlona de cierto castaño ojeroso, responsable de su ascenso al _"Espacio"_ , despertó toda la enigmática atención del chico gótico, el cual abandonó temporalmente toda labor, haciendo a un lado las escasas herramientas, para acto seguido, acomodarse en su sitio y descender con tranquilidad para que sus pies tocaran el piso. No pudo evitar mirar atónito a su amigo, rascando pesadamente su nuca entre ligeros bostezos, causando que el de cabellos alborotados tan solo riera divertido, mientras que se acercaba con toda confianza al lado de su reciente compañero y actual amigo, bebiendo una muy azucarada bebida repleta de cafeína.

 _ **\- ¿"Dibby"?**_ -repite arqueando una ceja- _ **Disfrutas molestarme. ¿Verdad?**_

 _ **\- ¡Es divertido!**_ -contesta alegremente, reprimiendo risas- _**Además, Gaz una vez me contó que.. -**_

 ** _\- ¡Cállate!_** -interrumpió bruscamente, cubriendo la boca del castaño- _**¡Nadie necesita saber sobre eso!**_ -explica de manera cortante- _**¡No me obligues a encerrarte en un cuarto repleto de títeres de trapo!**_

 _ **\- A-Ah..**_ -lo miro asustado- _**Odio a esas cosas..**_ -balbucea quitando la mano del contrario- _**..Aún más a esas horrorosas marionetas..**_ -admite en voz baja- _**¿Cómo sabes eso?**_

 _ **\- Soy un investigador.**_ -respondió con simpleza- _ **Es mi trabajo conocer cualquier dato esencial sobre mis colegas.**_ -se burla con una media sonrisa- _**Además, que no este activo en la organización, no quiere decir que no sepa recolectar algo tan sencillo como lo es, ese tipo de información.**_ -explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

 _ **\- Como sea.**_ -desvió su mirada, sintiéndose derrotado- _ **No vine con la intención de avergonzarte, Dib.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué sucede?**_ -cuestiono con sincera curiosidad- _**Estaba a punto de terminar la instalación, para la navegación y por supuesto configurar los controles.**_ -menciona dando un profundo bostezo.

 _ **\- ¿Acaso piensas irte al espacio muriendo de sueño?**_ -pregunta ladeando su cabeza- _**En cualquier momento vas a tener unas ojeras similares a las mías.**_ -regaño cruzándose de brazos- _**Aunque las mías son mucho más atractivas.**_ -afirmó entre risas.

 _ **\- Ha, ha, ha.. Que gracioso.**_ -escupió con una notable ironía- **_Planeo irme cuanto antes, esta nave tiene piloto automático así que dormiré hasta llegar a donde se supone que debo ir._** -informo con cansancio.

 ** _\- Espero que no la destruyas, cabezón._** -advirtió con cautela el de ojeras- _**Conseguí esta nave a través de los contactos internos de Darkbootie, a cambio de unos pequeños favores externos a la organización.**_ -llevó su mano hasta el mentón, pensativo- _ **Será una verdadera molestia lidiar con ellos, pero vas deberme un favor.**_

 _ **\- Por supuesto.**_ -asintió tocando el hombro del contrario- _ **Lo prometo.**_

 _ **\- Agradece que no te envió a una cacería mortal, por una muestra de las abejas vampiro.**_ -se quejó entre risas- **_Apúrate, tienes que llegar hasta Zim. ¿No es así?_**

 _ **\- ¿Louie?**_ -lo nombró con una enorme sonrisa- _**Muchas gracias.**_ -agradeció abrazando repentinamente al castaño- _**Si no fuera por tu ayuda, no hubiera podido lograr todo esto en tan poco tiempo.**_ -insistió con una notable emoción en su voz- **_Eres increíble, agente "Nightwatcher"._**

 _ **\- Lo mismo digo, agente "Mothman".**_ -responde correspondiendo el gesto- _**Estás realmente loco, rodeado de situaciones entretenidas y bizarras, pero verdaderamente admiro tu voluntad de estar con la persona que amas.**_ -disuelve el abrazo, mirándolo a los ojos- **_¡Seré tu guapo padrino cuando te cases con Zim!_**

 _ **\- ¡Por Mercurio!**_ -exclama totalmente sonrojado- _**¡No digas tonterías como esa, Louie!**_ -pide cubriendo su rostro, avergonzado.

 _ **-**_ _ **Pff**_ _ **.. ¡**_ _ **Hahahah**_ _ **..!**_ -comienza a reír a carcajadas- _ **Pero si es verdad, después de todo están comprometidos.**_ -deduce sorprendiendo al de lentes- _**¿Que? Realmente piensas que no me di cuenta del anillo colgando en tu cuello.. ¿No es cierto?**_

 _ **\- Tampoco era necesario que lo digas de esa forma..**_ -lo observa con el ceño fruncido.

_**\- Sabes que el anillo comúnmente va en el dedo anular.. ¿Verdad?** _

**_\- Si, pero al estar vagando entre las estrellas no me gustaría perderlo._** -contestó apretando con fuerza la cadena planteada en su pecho- _**Este anillo es muy importante y significa mucho para mi.**_

 _ **\- ¡Decidido!**_ -alzó la voz detonando felicidad- **_Mientras que tu estés fuera,_** ** _Gaz_** ** _y yo vamos a planear tu boda, solo déjanos a nosotros, verás que...-_**

_**\- No me metas en tus estúpidos planes, imbécil.** _

Al escuchar tan fría y sombría voz detrás de ellos, instintivamente voltearon al mismo tiempo sus miradas, encontrándose directamente con unos amenazadores ojos color avellana, que extrañamente estaban abiertos disparando una poderosa ira contenida, a la vez que se acercaba hasta donde ambos compañeros se encontraban, dando por finalizada la charla. La postura que optó por poner el chico gótico fue una tensa, inevitablemente trago en seco cuando vio a su pequeña hermana caminar sin titubeos hacia el, no tenía ninguna duda, estaba en serios problemas si se disponía a frenarlo o a sabotear su nave que tanto trabajo le costó arreglar.

A medida que la pelimorada llegó hasta una distancia prudente de su hermano, lo observó con total seriedad, para luego darle un fuerte golpe en su brazo izquierdo, provocando que el de lentes reprimiera un grito ahogado, encogiéndose levemente, intentando sobar suavemente el golpe, soltando unas cuantas maldiciones a su querida y adorable hermana.

 _ **\- Auch.. ¡Gaz!**_ -se quejó molesto, conteniendo su enojo- _**¿Y eso por que fue?**_

 _ **\- Escúchame bien, Dib.**_ -exigió con dureza, apretando sus puños- _**No me importa absolutamente nada de lo que hagas, si quieres perseguir o cogerte a tu lagartija espacial.. ¡Hazlo! No es mi problema.**_ -le apuntó con su dedo índice- _**Pero si haces algo para arruinar nuestra relación con papá, me las pagaras.**_

_**\- ¿No estabas enojada con el? Ya sabes por lo de...** _

**_\- Cállate._** -interrumpió cerrando sus ojos- _**No es tu problema.**_ -sentenció con frialdad- _**Si no quieres conocer el verdadero significado del "Dolor", más te vale que vuelvas con vida.**_ -ordenó cruzándose de brazos- _**¡¿OÍSTE?!**_

 _ **\- C-Claro, Gaz.**_ -asintió nervioso, rascando su nuca- _**Te prometo que volveré pronto, así que por favor no le digas nada a papá.**_ -suplico con la mirada- _ **Inventa algo creíble, para que no sospeche de mi ausencia.**_

 _ **\- Tranquilo, me**_ _ **encargare**_ _ **de esa parte por ti, Dib.**_ -hablo con tranquilidad el de ojos azules- **_Cuidare de_** ** _Gaz_** ** _, también._**

 _ **\- Ni te atrevas.**_ -gruño perdiendo la paciencia- **_Y no estaré aquí siempre para ayudarte, esta vez seré una "Buena hermana" e ignorare esto._** -hizo unas comillas con sus dedos- _**No te acostumbres**_ _ **sera**_ _ **la**_ _ **última**_ _ **vez que lo haga.**_ -finalizo dándole la espalda.

_**\- Espera... Gaz..** _

_**\- Necesito tener a mi inútil hermano cerca, para atormentarlo.** _

Y con esta frase, la adicta a los videojuegos simplemente se retiró. Dejando a un par de amigos sumamente confundidos.


	67. Lo que sueño, quiero y espero...

Una terrible frustración cargada de un innegable odio era lo que poco a poco carcomía de manera devastadora al corazón de un joven humano, el cual se dedicaba a caminar de manera rápida, acompañado de pasos cortos, demostrando deliberadamente con su lenguaje corporal una notable rabia que sin más, era pobremente contenida. Apretó con fuerza sus puños, sentía como su gigantesca cabeza solo se dedicaba a darle vueltas a un asunto absurdo, sin ningún tipo de precedente. El enojo se estaba apoderando sin piedad de su buen juicio, queriendo desquitarse con lo que sea que tuviera a su alcance. _¿Motivos?_ Eran muchos, pero lo último que necesitaba ahora mismo era _"hablar"_ o _"explicar"_ sus tortuosos problemas. Buscaba internamente una absoluta y tranquila soledad, sin que nadie ajeno a su persona se entrometiera, siendo más específicos, aborrecía la idea que alguien le aconsejara, o tratara de convencerlo de cómo actuar o lidiar con sus propios conflictos internos.

**_\- "¡No puedo creerlo! Lo detesto tanto.. ¡¿Por que siempre me pasa esto a mi?!"_ **

Rodeado por un atractivo panorama bien iluminado, gracias a las delicadas lámparas adheridas al fino tapizado de colores ligeramente sombríos, decorando majestuosamente las paredes, a la vez que estas mismas se retrataban unos cuadros relatando algún hecho importante de la época antigua, encargándose de brindarle un aire más modesto e impresionante al ambiente que se suponía debía tener. Los detalles indecorosos no acababan ahí, desde el agraciado marco dorado en las puertas hasta la rojiza y aterciopelada alfombra que guiaba sutilmente a los huéspedes por las distintas habitaciones, esculturas o a los diversos tipos de entretenimientos que ofrecían cortésmente la recepción. El ambiente optaba por ser calmado, sin abandonar ese aire tan lujoso que transmitía una comodidad solo digna para cierto tipo de clase social, las reglas de la sociedad no permitían a cualquiera entrar, aunque esto sea interpretado como algo _"injusto"_ por algunos, no quitaba el hecho de que sea muy apreciado por los invitados, justificando toda acción para prevalecer la magia que causaba ese lugar.

No obstante, lo que dejaba a la gran mayoría de las personas enamoradas y anonadadas era algo aún más glorioso, fantástico y poco común, se trataba de la increíble belleza de un enorme acuario en medio de los pasillos principales, esto llamó poderosamente la atención al amante de lo paranormal, a lo que inconscientemente detuvo poco a poco su caminar, observando con suma curiosidad la luminosa pecera repleta de diferente tipos de peces: Algunas eran coloridas, otros extravagantes mientras que otras simplemente eran fascinantes. Dio unos cuantos suspiros, consiguiendo momentáneamente tranquilizarse, se quedó con la mirada perdida entre la eventual quietud del agua y los hipnóticos movimientos del nado de esos acuáticos seres.

Una paz tan ansiada, se introdujo por todo su cuerpo, aliviando sus rígidas expresiones por unas más suaves y adecuadas, por inercia cerró sus ojos, escuchando el silencio por unos escasos segundos, la relajación lo sumergió en tantos maravillosos pensamientos que cualquier problema o malestar se esfumó en solo unos momentos. La percepción tan prometedora hizo que un auge de melancolía lo invadiera, una rara combinación de emociones alimentaron un sentimiento de tristeza, como si extrañara a alguien en particular.

**_\- "...Zim..."_ **

Unos ligeros toquidos contra el cristal, causaron que el de lentes abriera pesadamente sus ojos, liberándose de su frágil suplicio existencial, para ser reemplazado por una sensación gratamente cálida, pero también arrolladora, siendo de este modo embriagado por completo en una felicidad añorada, a lo que solo pudo sonreír débilmente, mirando la preciosa escena que tenía frente. Detrás del vidrio, en el otro extremo del pasillo, una persona de piel verdosa sin nariz u orejas, con unos pálidos ojos violetas y un notable rubor azulado en ambas mejillas, miraba con atención y fascinación el contenido natural de la pecera, balbuceando unas pocas e extrañas palabras, a la vez que ponía ambas manos sobre el cristal golpeando ligeramente a cada cierto lapso, con la divertida e infantil razón de que todos los peces le devolvieran la mirada, y reciba la misma atención que el pequeño irken les brindaba.

Una retorcida ternura se expandió por todo su interior, los latidos de su corazón empezaron a aumentar, mientras que sus mejillas ardían formando un sonrojo en su rostro, era inevitable no sentir una invaluable dulzura cuando veía las múltiples facetas del invasor, la impresión genuina al ver algo que desconocía, el brillo de inocencia que reflejaba su mirada era un tesoro para el chico gótico, que sin dudarlo se quedo mirándolo.

**_\- "Te has convertido en lo más preciado y amado en mi vida, Zim"_ **

El tiempo actuaba como si de verdad se hubiese detenido, aquel sincero pensamiento parecía haber sido correspondido al llamamiento del humano, ya que sin previo aviso el pequeño alíen levanto tímidamente su mirada, encontrándose directamente con los dilatados ojos ámbar del amante de lo paranormal, en un cruce tan significativo que le dio un vuelco nervioso a su tambaleante squeedly spooch, causando que el tenue rubor azulado en sus mejillas se expandiera por toda su cara. Una mezcla entre la sorpresa y bienestar dominó en parte su orgullo, haciendo que se apegará mucho más al cristal, reflejando la silueta de su querido humano que estaba justo delante de él, observándolo de la misma forma que probablemente él mismo lo estaba viendo.

La tan ansiada cercanía, y a su vez la despiadada lejanía que los separaba, irónicamente era de un pequeño océano, lleno de la exótica cultura del mar que reforzaba lo espléndido de la circunstancia, dando pie a algo mucho más simplista y romántico.

**_\- Zim..._ **

**_\- Dib..._ **

Susurraron al unísono el nombre del otro, como si quisieran verificar que estaban parados en el mismo sitio, creyendo por un momento que tan solo quizás, estuvieran existiendo únicamente ellos, alrededor de un mágico escenario puesto especialmente para su encuentro. Teniendo una sola oportunidad para que ambos hablaran, y confesaran todo lo que se guardaban por dentro, en un desesperado intento por obtener algo de esa magia _"egoísta"_ para cumplir su objetivo de volverse a ver una última vez. Involuntariamente, tanto el joven humano como el pequeño extraterrestre apoyaron a la misma altura una de sus manos en el cristal, haciendo alusión que estaban tocando la del contrario, representando la unión que tanto se habían esforzado por establecer y mantener

La emoción tan sincera, nostálgica y gloriosa no se comparaba con absolutamente nada, la paciencia los apremiaba con eso, un hermoso momento que solo les pertenecería a ellos. Un regalo tan propiamente esperado que nunca sería olvidado en sus memorias.

**_\- Te extraño, chico espacial._ **

**_\- Zim también te echa de menos, estúpido humano._ **

Compartieron sus miradas, expectantes de sus emociones y manteniendo cada uno de sus sentimientos a flor de piel, queriendo destruir el muro que los separaba.

**_\- ¿Aun me amas, verdad?_ **

**_\- Te amo mas que nada en este universo._ **

Los segundos pasaron cada vez mas, mas y mas rápido... Avisando que el sueño más hermoso de su vida había terminado.

**_[...]_ **

**_[...]_ **

**_[...]_ **

Despertó totalmente sobresaltado, su respiración estaba irregular y sus ojos estaban llorosos, amenazando que en cualquier instante se pondría a llorar, no entendía la razón del porque ese malestar le provocaba un fuerte dolor en su interior, su pulso estaba fallando haciéndolo temblar, a lo que torpemente intentó secar las recién formadas lágrimas, para así añadir sus lentes, buscando el origen de el motivo real a tan extraña reacción. Inhaló y exhalo varias veces, entre leves suspiros para aliviarse a sí mismo, perdido en una laguna mental en donde se supone que debía estar algo que lo ayudara a orientarse, los recuerdos chocaron en su mente para hacerle recordar que estaba recostado en una pequeña nave espacial, similar a un crucero boot, atestiguando toda maravilla infinita que le suministraba el espacio.

Dio un último bostezo, recuperándose finalmente de la falta de sueño, no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado, sin embargo tampoco le importaba, se estiró ligeramente en el estrecho espacio reducido, le dolía horrores la espalda por la posición más incómoda que había optado para quedarse dormido. Cualquier confuso malentendido quedó en segundo plano cuando vio algo sorprendente justo enfrente de sus ojos. Una masacre intergaláctica sin precedentes, se presentaba sin piedad más adelante... Esa era la señal que estuvo esperando todo ese tiempo, para su infortunio las sorpresas no terminaban ahí.

Justamente a lo lejos, la imponente tecnología alienigena plasmada en la magnificencia de una abismal nave espacial, producía que no apartara la mirada, no hizo falta que dudara, claramente por los ligeros tambaleos irregulares que se presentaba, supo inmediatamente que se trata de su pequeño alíen, podrían considerarlo una corazonada pero.. En el tablero de control, un inesperado aviso aparece afirmando la localización del invasor. Sonrió por el orgullo de conocer demasiado bien a su pareja, pero esta se borro al ver la otra notificación.

**_"Falta de combustible, prepararse para la ignición"_ **

Suspiro derrotado, tomando entre sus manos el mando.. Esto podría ser altamente peligroso.


	68. Variable Moral.

El suave e impecable eco de unas alargadas botas pertenecientes a un singular invasor, resonaban a través de los estrechos y metálicos pasillos que conformaban una embarcación enteramente impresionante, donde cada pequeño detalle en su estructura era minuciosamente elaborado y cuidadosamente construido, detonando la exigencia sobre la ingeniería avanzada que cubría cada hueco de algún desperfecto o una posible debilidad. Una fortaleza impenetrable donde resguardaban a los irkens de élite, desde los invasores más fuertes y capacitados para la conquista hasta los diversos tipos de científicos que prestaban sus conocimientos desarrollados a las labores de inteligencia o misiones experimentales que debían emprender. Luego los tipos de clases iban descendiendo hasta la simpleza de los que se encargaban del mantenimiento básico, donde los irkens menos calificados solo se encargaban de los controles, reparación o la limpieza. El invasor exiliado continuo caminando bajando algunos escalones, decidido a llegar a las profundidades de la nave y centro de control de mando.

La seguridad protegía a lo más alabado e importante de toda su raza: _Sus Altos_. Exactamente enfrente de toda la nave, en un impenetrable cuarto con vista panorámica al imponente espacio se hallaban postrados sus líderes que gobernaban a toda la monstruosa flota extraterrestre, la cual se disponía a obedecer fielmente cualquier palabra, deseo u orden, la voluntad de los altos era absoluta.

La tensión se prolongaba extraordinariamente electrizante, incitando de manera bestial al irken de orbes magenta, mientras que continuaba absorto entre los agonizantes e insaciables gritos de algunos guardias que quisieron atravesarse en su camino, la dirección a la que se encaminaba estaba más que clara, su objetivo actual en ningún momento había cambiado, por fin luego de imaginar, planear y fantasear durante tanto tiempo, incluso llegando al punto de haberlo _"soñado"_ , su propia misión de erradicar a sus Más Altos, estaba a punto de volverse realidad.

Detuvo momentáneamente su andar, empezando poco a poco a temblar, las razones era difusas, solo pudo identificarlas como algo similar a la felicidad, esa emoción tan gratamente asfixiante recorrió todo su cuerpo, implantándose en su agitado squeedly spooch. Una sensación tan satisfactoria, casi tan perfecta como la supremacía dominante que le sucedió cuando conquistó el corazón de su humano cabezón. No.. Más bien, esto era algo adornado por una razón más sanguinaria y ruin, mezclada hábilmente con el resentimiento. O claro eso era..

_Venganza. Delicada, fría y llena de rencor por lo que alguna vez admiro._

Todo estaba sospechosamente tranquilo, quitando un par de minúsculos detalles por la culpa de algunos ligeros _"contratiempos",_ que buscaron oponerse a sus propios deseos, pero no resultó un problema de mayor gravedad, simplemente con herirlos, noquearlos o quemarlos era lo suficientemente eficaz para seguir avanzando. La expresión de felicidad combinada con el fatal orgullo de ser la _"mente maestra_ " de tan aborrecible y perfecta maldad, era sumamente satisfactorio, es más, para el invasor con solo lograr el cometido de su plan original, lo complementaba cada vez más... Cada insulto, broma, risa y burlas ahora eran reemplazadas por las súplicas, muertes, y gritos cargados de misericordia, rogando volver las cosas a su orden natural, pero esto al de ojos magenta no le importaba, se regocijaba al verlos abrumados, ahora sería temido y respetado. _¡Deberían obedecer! ¡A el! ¡Solo a Zim!_

Demostraría ante toda la galaxia entera que efectivamente era un irken defectuoso, pero que marcaría una gran diferencia en toda la historia intergaláctica, ya que estaría a punto de derrocar con sus propias manos a su raza, además con algo de suerte haría algo respecto con los Cerebros Control, nada muy arriesgado, porque era la fuente de vida de los irken, pero si entablaría un especie de acuerdo para favorecerlo a él. Todo lo demás, le daba exactamente igual. Perdido entre tan espléndido razonamiento que le brindaba su cerebro, el de piel verdosa no pudo darse cuenta cuándo fue que lo tomaron por los hombros, careciendo torpemente de cualquier reacción defensiva, debido a que se encontraba justo de espaldas a su atacante, quien lo jalo con cierta cantidad de fuerza para adentrarlo de forma abrupta a una habitación.

Contra su voluntad sintió que su cuerpo era desplazado hacia los interiores del cuarto, en el que al parecer, almacenaba artefactos, experimentación y todo tipo de investigaciones, junto a varias pruebas que aportaba dudas existenciales de cómo fue que alguien ajeno a él seguía permaneciendo en esa nave. Parpadeo varias veces, incrédulo ante la situación que se le estaba presentando, inconscientemente reaccionó con suma violencia buscando liberarse desesperadamente del agarre, dando algunos golpes sin algún efecto en concreto. La escena expuesta en parte era bastante divertida, ya que parecía que el más pequeño de los irkens, hacia una adorable rabieta, debido a la diferencia de estaturas, esto aumentó cuando por fin cruzo mirada con su _"raptor"_ que para su sorpresa, se trataba de aquel inusual irken de ojos azules y bata negra, el mismo que le prestó ayuda con los últimos pero importantes detalles de su plan.

 _ **\- ¿ST005?**_ -se detuvo, observándolo con duda- _**¿Por que sigues en este lugar?**_

 _ **\- ¡Zim!**_ -hablo emocionado, elevando sus antenas- _**¿Te encuentras en buenas condiciones? ¿No te han herido?**_ -insistió analizándolo por todos lados .

 _ **\- ¡Agh! ¡Estoy excelente!**_ -gruñó cruzándose de brazos- _**¿Qué haces aquí?**_ -le reclamo crispando sus antenas- _**Te advertí que te fueras cuanto antes de la Inmensa. ¡Es muy peligroso quedarse por más tiempo!**_

 _ **\- Entiendo a la perfección lo que implica estar aquí, ahora.**_ -respondió de manera tajante- _**Ya no importa eso, necesito discutir algo muy importante contigo, invasor.**_

 _ **\- ¡Zim no tiene tiempo para eso!**_ -chillo apretando sus puños- _**Debo llegar hasta donde se encuentran los Altos, la distracción no dudara mucho más.**_

 _ **\- Te prometo que solo me tomara unos minutos.**_ -aclaró con un hilo de súplica en su voz- **_Me gustaría que escucharas mis verdaderas intenciones de por qué te brindo mi ayuda con todo esto._** -pidió mirando fijamente al invasor.

 _ **\- ¡Por Irk!**_ -se quejó chasqueando su lengua- _**Como sea, Zim hará lo que dices.**_ -escupió fastidiado devolviéndole la mirada- _ **¡Rápido! ¡Es inaceptable que tarde más de lo acordado!**_

_**\- Gracias.** _

_**-**_ _ **Blah**_ _ **,**_ _ **blah**_ _ **,**_ _ **blah**_ _ **..**_ -hizo un gesto con su mano, indicando que prosiguiera- _**¡Ve al punto! ¡¿Quieres?!**_

 _ **\- ¿Has recuperado todos los recuerdos de tu pak?**_ -pregunto deliberadamente el investigador- _**Necesito saber hasta qué punto tienes almacenadas tus memorias, especialmente cuando solías vivir en Irk.**_

 _ **\- ¿Que?**_ -lo miro bastante confundido- _**¿Cuál es el significado de que te diga todo eso?**_ -cuestiono con rabia- ** _¿Por que debería decírtelo?_**

 _ **\- Zim, por favor.**_ -pidió manteniendo su paciencia- **_Dímelo para saber por dónde debo empezar a hablar._**

 _ **\- Desde el principio.**_ -se burló con una sonrisa ladina, haciendo enojar al contrario- _ **Ugh**_ _ **, bien.**_ -se rindió, desviando su mirada- _**Zim pudo procesar la mayor parte de su vida, desde el entrenamiento militar para volverse invasor o algunos acontecimientos previos a cuando me encomendaron labores de infante.**_

 ** _\- Bien, entonces contéstame lo siguiente. ¿Recuerdas a los antiguos Altos?_** -lo interrogó acercándose al de ojos magenta- **_Mucho antes de que Purple y Red se convirtieran en los actuales líderes._**

 _ **\- Si, lo recuerdo bien.**_ -afirmó pensando un poco- **_Antes gobernaba la Más_** _ **Alta Miyuki**_ ** _y luego de eso lo hizo el Más Alto_** ** _Spork_** ** _. ¿Verdad?_** -expreso restándole importancia al asunto- _**Zim los eliminó en un mal cálculo, realmente creía que no sucedería nada si... -**_

 _ **\- Efectivamente, se que acabaste con ellos por accidente, Zim.**_ -mencionó curvando sus labios en una débil sonrisa- _**Si la existencia de Miyuki está vigente en tus memorias, puede que logres recordar al Alto anterior.. ¿No es cierto?**_

 _ **\- ¿Otro Más Alto?**_ -repitió anonadado, moviendo ligeramente su cabeza- _**No entiendo nada de lo que me estas planteando, ST005..**_

 _ **\- Cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, estábamos bajo las órdenes de un líder en particular.**_ -hablo con cierta nostalgia- _ **Nos asignaron juntos a la destrucción de un planeta, al volver con éxito fuimos reconocidos por el Alto que creó el régimen militante.**_ -soltó una disimulada risa- _**Ese fue el Más Alto Ash.**_

 _ **\- ¿Ash?**_ -murmuró ese nombre con curiosidad.

 _ **\- Exacto, se convirtió en uno de los invasores más reconocidos, exigentes y despiadados.**_ -acotó haciendo un ademán con su mano- _**Como Alto trajo la época de una conquista despiadada y destrucción absoluta que favoreció a toda nuestra raza.**_ -explicó con suma tranquilidad.

_**\- ¿Género muchos recursos para el imperio?** _

_**\- Absolutamente.**_ -asintió entusiasmado- _**¿Sabes? Al principio admiraba como dirigía a las tropas, era tan temido y respetado por todos los soldados.**_ -recordó bajando sus antenas- _**Incluso cualquier irken que se oponía a seguir sus órdenes, le**_ _ **imponía**_ _ **los más crueles, drásticos, y severos castigos.**_

_**\- Zim no entiende a lo que quieres llegar con esto.** _

_**\- Miyuki fue quien eliminó de la existencia a Ash, al quitarle su derecho a liderar nuestra raza.**_ -confesó apretando con fuerza sus puños- _**Cuando supe que ella fue la responsable de tal despreciable**_ _ **acto**_ _ **quise asesinarla, pero tu te me adelantaste.**_ -suelta una risa- **_¿Ah? ¿Sigues sin entender mi punto, verdad?_**

 _ **\- ¿Odias a Zim por quitarte tu propósito?**_ -dedujo retrocediendo varios pasos- _**No tenía conocimiento sobre todo esto..**_

 _ **\- Nada de eso, pequeño invasor.**_ -interrumpió con un tono suave- _**Lo que quiero es que elimines lo que siempre a protegido Miyuki, y esos son..**_ -aclara levemente su voz- _**Red y**_ _ **Purple**_ _ **, sus antiguos protegidos.**_

 _ **\- Zim iba a hacerlo, aunque no supiera tus propios motivos.**_ -encogió sus hombros, aburrido- _**No me interesan tus intenciones, o las razones del pasado que desconozco**_. -suspira con fastidio- _**Voy a erradicarlos, como lo hicieron con tu Alto, así que cuando esto termine..**_ -sonríe mirándolo directo a los ojos- **_Cuéntame todo respecto a el._**

 _ **\- De acuerdo.**_ -contestó perplejo, procesando sus palabras- _**Gracias, Zim.**_

 _ **\- No lo hago por ti.**_ \- aclaró alejándose del investigador- _**Es por el inquebrantable egoísmo e orgullo de Zim.**_ -se excuso dándole la espalda- _**Vete ahora mismo, en unos minutos no existirá "La inmensa"**_

Luego de esa contundente advertencia, el más pequeño de los irkens solo atravesó la puerta metálica, abandonando temporalmente a su aliado, sin despegar la mirada hacia el frente, estaba cegado en cumplir su cometido sin que nadie lo apartará o convenciera de lo contrario, por mas que le dieran múltiples razones no era importante. Nunca lo hizo por el bien de nadie, ni por la paz intergaláctica, ni mucho menos por la venganza de un asesinato complicado que sucedió en su vida anterior..

**_Los quería ver muertos por su mano. Simplemente, ser responsable del fin de toda la era irken._ **

Delante del origen de su autoimpuesto propósito de vida, destruyendo finalmente toda afición ciega a una lealtad vacía, llegó el momento de acabar con la agonía de toda una farsa que les traería a los Altos una verdadera ruina.

_**Oh si.. La última faceta del plan estaba apunto de empezar.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones y descargo de responsabilidad: Canónicamente no existe el "Más Alto Ash" es simplemente un Oc ajeno a mi pertenencia. La persona referente a este personaje me dio autorización de utilizarlo, quise mencionarlo también de manera de referencia porque verdaderamente me gustó la idea de este personaje. Un agradecimiento por eso.
> 
> Oficialmente puedo decir que ahora si llego el momento culminé, prepárense.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!~


	69. Ira.

Más allá de las brillantes y diminutas estrellas, entre los diversos planetas que abarcaban una parte de lo que era el infinito espacio, una ferviente batalla entre diferentes bandos estaba siendo librada en plena tempestad de un imponente clímax, clamando encarecidamente lograr el objetivo de conseguir una ansiada paz democrática para las diversas razas que fueron esclavizadas durante milenios, en donde las explosiones fortuitas, estallidos desesperados e inertes cuerpos flotantes eran solo una diminuta parte del mórbido entretenimiento de unos infantiles Altos. Como si de una burda realeza moderna se tratase, estos curiosos gobernantes estaban cómodamente sentados entre unos impecables y suaves asientos coloridos, con su honorable e orgullosa marca irken, algo tan insignificante era sumamente importante, reluciendo de este modo la absurda importancia de lo que implicaba ser un todopoderoso soberano, por ende manejar ciertas _"responsabilidades"_ y _"saber ejercer el poder"_.

Sin embargo, esto era totalmente innecesario en los actuales símbolos de supremacía, ya que solo se entretenían mirando con una plácida diversión el monstruoso derramamiento de sangre, acotando algún que otro siniestro comentario manejado por el clásico humor negro, mientras que a su vez devoraban una bolsa repleta de deliciosas golosinas.

Una pobre e insulsa imagen de lo que realmente significaría ser responsable de manejar a toda una raza, pero claro quienes verdaderamente suministraban las órdenes establecidas eran los Cerebros Control, desplazando hábilmente el poder en algo ridículamente figurativo y público, ocultando vagamente los secretos de algo mucho más elaborado, incluso turbulento. No era novedad que los irkens en sí, fueran todo un misterio. Volviendo con los superiores del ya conocido régimen autoritario, sólo compartían mutuamente una ridícula sonrisa, literalmente sin mover ni un solo dedo, tal vez esperando que toda esa masacre innecesaria al fin terminara, para celebrar el reciente éxito adquirido.. No obstante, las cosas nunca acababan como uno las planeaba, ni mucho menos como uno deseaba.

 ** _\- Esto se está volviendo excesivamente aburrido, Red._** -opino con desinterés su acompañante, rodando sus ojos- **_¿No crees?_**

 ** _\- Lamentablemente si._** -acordó comiendo un pequeño chocolate azucarado- **_Se está extendiendo demasiado, me canse de ver tantas cosas inútiles estallar._**

 _ **\- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?**_ -pregunta el de ojos púrpura, recargando su cabeza con la mano- **_Sigue vigente la opción de utilizar el "Armagedón" ¿No?_** -lo mira con curiosidad- _**Aunque aniquilaría a toda forma de vida en un cuadrante de cientos de hectáreas.**_ -explica dando un largo suspiro.

 ** _-_** ** _Eliminarimos_** ** _a una gran parte de la armada._** -refuta pensativo- **_No estoy seguro que estemos en condiciones de adiestrar y entrenar a nuevos reclutas. ¿No crees?_** -desvía su mirada hacia su pareja- _**Abandonemos esa opción, por ahora nos quedaremos al margen.**_

 ** _\- Como digas._** -asiente devolviéndole la mirada- **_Detesto seguir observando, se está volviendo monótono y patético._** -menciona quitándole un dulce al contrario- ** _Hagamos algo más interesante._**

 ** _\- Eso era mío. ¿Sabes?_** -reprocha enfadado, cruzándose de brazos- **_Se paciente, pronto acabaremos con esto._**

 ** _\- Es estúpido._** -gruñó fastidiado el de ojos púrpura- _**¿Cómo una manada de especies torpes e inferiores pueden hacerle frente a todo un ejército de élite originaria de una raza claramente superior?**_ -cuestiona devorando el dulce antes robado.

 ** _\- Tal vez por que es dirigido y apoyado por un irken._** -menciona enojado, tomando de la bolsa otra golosina- _**Jamás sospeche de que Zim fuera a ir contra el imperio, aunque...**_

 ** _\- ¡Es solo un torpe e incompetente defectuoso, Red!_** -interrumpe irritado, crispando sus antenas- ** _¡Hablamos de Zim después de todo! ¡Jamás tendría ni la más mínima capacidad para liderar o luchar seriamente contra algo!_** -bufó cruzándose de brazos- **_¡Ni siquiera siente una pizca de lealtad al tratar de rebelarse contra nosotros!_**

 _ **\- Purple, cálmate..**_ -pidió acariciando con delicadeza la mejilla del contrario- _**Eliminaremos a Zim si es necesario, solo tranquilízate.**_

 _ **\- Tienes razón, Red.**_ -confesó cabizbajo, elevando sus antenas- ** _Esa resistencia sólo debe utilizarlo, nadie en su sano juicio pondría a un defectuoso enfrente de tantas tropas..._**

 ** _\- De hecho.._** -aclaro su voz, tomando un tono burlesco y orgulloso- ** _Toda la resistencia lideran bajo las estrictas órdenes del increíble Zim, Mis altos_**.

Instintivamente al escuchar esa sorpresiva declaración, más bien una meticulosa corrección, ambos irkens de rango superior sintieron un suave e indetectable escalofrío recorrer sus cuerpos, voltearon simultáneamente sus cabezas para llevar la mirada justo detrás de ellos, encontrándose de frente con el dueño de esa chillona y aguda voz. Era imposible escapar de lo que consideraban una pesadilla eterna.. Causando el terror más impúdico, latente y sumamente destructivo, se presentaba delante de ellos a expensas de la desgracia fortuita de un pequeño irken, en su momento clasificándolo como _"diminuto" o "microscópico"_ , se enfrentaba firmemente a su actual objetivo, con una mirada neutra que ocultaba sus oscuras y diabólicas intenciones. Vistiendo fielmente su uniforme de invasor que irónicamente lo representaba a la perfección, el deseo atroz de la caída monumental que tendría el imperio, aplastando toda compasión con sus alargadas botas al estilo militar, sin ningún cambio radical, solo mostrando una pequeña variable, la cual era una impecable bata negra sobre sus hombros, demostrando un legado de verdadero sufrimiento.

 ** _\- Es bueno verlos de nuevo, Altos._** -saludo cortésmente el invasor, caminando al centro de la habitación- **_Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez. ¿Cierto?_**

 ** _\- Así que finalmente pudiste llegar hasta nosotros, invasor Zim._** -habló con dureza el de ojos rojos- ** _A pesar de mis reiteradas advertencias de que abandonaras tu venganza, has venido._** -acotó confrontándolo con la mirada.

 ** _\- Absolutamente._** -afirmó con entusiasmo, conteniendo una carcajada- **_Prometí que les honraría con mi presencia cuando el imperio caiga._** -señala levemente en dirección al enorme cristal, donde se podía observar toda la batalla- ** _Y como verán ese momento es justo ahora._**

 ** _\- ¡Despierta de una buena vez, Zim!_** -alzó con fuerza su voz, acercándose al invasor- **_¡Red y yo tenemos a disposición a todo un ejército! ¡Miles, cientos.. Millones de flotas!_** -hablo levantando ambas manos- **_Incluso las reservas de nuevos irkens son ilimitadas es imposible que la raza más poderosa pueda ser erradicada._**

 ** _\- Se equivoca, Mi Alto._** -interrumpió al de ojos púrpura- **_Zim no quiere aniquilar a su propia especie, sin duda es tentador pero.._** -soltó una suave risa, regulando su voz- **_No es mi objetivo, ni siquiera pertenece a la actual misión en la que estoy a cargo._**

 ** _\- No puedes eliminarnos._** -anuncio con seriedad Red, adivinando las palabras del irken menor- **_Nuestra especie no tiene debilidades letales._** -cuestionó con severidad- **_Cualquier tipo de daño o lesión grave es curable, incluso gracias a la regeneración podemos recuperar cada una de nuestras extremidades._** -explica con simpleza.

 _ **\- Hasta alguien tan tonto como tu debería entender eso.**_ -agrego entre risas su acompañante- **_Todo el esfuerzo y dedicación que le has proporcionado a esa insultante rebelión es un total fracaso._** -se burló con descaro, enojando al invasor- **_Jamás en esta vida podrás hacernos daño._**

 ** _\- Muy bien._** -habló con serenidad, observando fijamente a sus superiores- **_Entonces permitanle al grandioso y majestuoso Zim sea el primero en suministrarles.._** -tosió ligeramente, encogiendo sus hombros- **_Lo que es experimentar el genuino dolor._**

Detonando esa tenebrosa amenaza, solo pudo ganarse la intrigada e mutua mirada que tuvieron instantáneamente aquellos infantiles gobernantes, a lo que respondieron sin ninguna gota de seriedad, explotando entre ruidosas risas y fuertes carcajadas por el absurdo intento de querer infundirles miedo, ignorando olímpicamente las acciones sigilosas que realizaba el pequeño desertor. Manteniendo una expresión calmada, y envidiablemente tranquila, sacó de uno de los bolsillos de la bata un pequeño artefacto esférico, prácticamente diminuto que fácilmente era sostenido en la palma de su mano, no tardó demasiado en arrojarlo entre medio de sus Altos, los cuales no objetaron ya que estaban inmersos en sus propias burlas.

Hizo valer cada una de sus antiguas palabras, no quería soportar mas repudio por su altura, capacidades e incluso por ser defectuoso. Activó el mecanismo, dando paso a un inadvertido pero incesante sonido, provocando una silenciosa cuenta regresiva que iba en descenso cada vez más rápido...

**_10.. 9.. 8.._ **

**_\- ¡Oh, por favor Zim!_** -intento hablar el de ojos púrpura, gozando plenamente el infortunio ajeno- **_Simplemente es tan ridícula y penosa tu actitud de un "ser superior"_** -movió sus manos, haciendo un gesto burlesco- ** _¡Por_** ** _irk_** ** _! ¡Ya recuerdo porque era tan divertido molestarte, engañarte y humillarte!_**

**_7.. 6.. 5.._ **

**_\- Debiste haber cedido ante tu inevitable destino, Zim._** -continuo sin piedad el de ojos rojos- **_Una decepción y deshonra a una colonia que lleva cientos de planetas conquistados._** -informó crispando sus antenas- **_Ahora solo queda erradicarte en frente de todos, y como castigo destruir ese mugroso planeta, Tierra._**

**_4.. 3.. 2.._ **

**_\- Uno.._ **

Una pequeña explosión se expandió en el interior de la sala de control donde actualmente todos ellos se encontraban, aparentemente un líquido transparente, mejor conocido como _"agua"_ , quemaba deliberadamente los cuerpos de lo que alguna vez fueron sus superiores. Los desgarradores gritos llenos de desesperación hacían eco en toda la habitación, las heridas humeaban producto de las intensas quemaduras que afectaban a la sensible piel dejando expuesto heridas que derretían toda célula perteneciente a su organismo. _Una leve mejora a la fórmula natural siempre era necesaria ¿No?._

El pequeño irken solo los miro completamente complacido, quitándose con delicadeza las pequeñas y escasas gotas que cayeron sobre su cuerpo, afortunadamente no sentía absolutamente nada, un buen truco que aprendió en una de las batallas con su torpe cabezón, fue a nunca olvidarse de implementar los baños de pegamento. La escena tan caótica y descabellada que le permitían a sus ojos deleitarse con algo tan increíblemente magistral, no la cambia por nada, era imposible no gozar totalmente ante el sufrimiento de lo que algunas vez admiro, venero y amo.. Al fin, había llegado la hora de cobrar su venganza...

_Aunque una duda rondaba plenamente en sus memorias..._

**_\- "¿Qué estará haciendo ahora mi Dib-cosa?"_ **


	70. "Y dentro del Odio... "

Empezaba a creer que el _"Dolor"_ se había convertido en algo ridículamente cotidiano en su joven vida, es decir, apenas era un estúpido adolescente a pasos de convertirse legalmente en un desdichado adulto, tenía sueños mediocres, pero sumamente apasionados, nuevas convicciones para encarar debidamente al futuro, su destino no estaba escrito o definido, las variables eran dependientes de sus mismas elecciones, meditando cuál sería el mejor camino que debería tomar para seguir adelante. No obstante, constataba con la severa seguridad de que quería mantener algo a su lado por el resto de su vida, _"eso"_ tan preciado que muchos humanos buscaban a lo largo de su efímera existencia, a veces sin ni siquiera tener el privilegio de conocerlo, y disfrutarlo.. Eso era: _El amor de su vida_.

Si, lo entendía a la perfección, sonaba como una de las típicas anécdotas provenientes de un adolescente en plena etapa puberta, en donde las torpes hormonas se descontrolaban subiéndole la sangre a la cabeza, remotamente ciego a un amor tan casual sumamente excitante, que impedía ver con claridad los defectos de la persona amada. Sin embargo en su caso.. No era así. De hecho, era estúpido compararlo, ya que su amor nació del cliché más tonto, cotidiano y barato. El incomparable "Del odio al amor". Agh, con solo pensar en eso, le daban náuseas.

Como sea, su idea del amor nunca fue pensada, es más, como en otras ocasiones lo medito, nunca imaginó que llegaría a amar de forma tan leal y profunda al narcisista, egocentrista, con complejo de diva, y gritón como lo era su pareja, ni hablar de lo chillona, ruidosa y escandalosas rabietas que emitían a través de su voz. Dio un largo suspiro, percatándose de lo fácil que hubiera sido su vida si tan solo seguían siendo enemigos, no tendría que soportar esos sentimientos de apego, preocupación o cariño mezclados dentro de su tambaleante corazón, ni siquiera debería ocuparse de los inestables deseos, sueños o en este caso, _"Misiones"_ de una necesitada venganza.

Por supuesto si no amara como lo hacía ahora, a ese revoltoso e adorable alíen, estaría acostado plácidamente en su cama, probablemente leyendo un buen libro o matando el tiempo viendo su programa favorito, pero no.. Ahí estaba con unas cuantas heridas, gracias al buen golpe que obtuvo al estrellarse de frente con la estructura reforzada de la Inmensa, repudiaba con toda su alma a los dilemas existenciales que lo acomplejaban por culpa de ese irken.

 _¿A quien engañaba?._ Fue por su propia voluntad a comprobar su absoluta seguridad, no se perdonaría en esta vida, ni en la siguiente, si algo le sucedía a la persona que amaba. Claro estos pensamientos solo quedan en eso _PENSAMIENTOS_. Si ese tonto alienígena supiera la enorme magnitud de lo que siente por él, sería tratado mucho peor que un esclavo.

Volviendo a la situación que ahora enfrentaba, el de lentes estaba atravesando con suma rapidez los diversos pasillos metálicos, proporcionados por la monstruosa embarcación espacial que desde hace unos minutos atrás, comenzó abruptamente a tambalear, aumentando el pánico interno en el frágil interior del humano, mientras corría desesperado por hallar finalmente al pequeño invasor. Apenas podía moverse con libertad, debido al extremadamente incómodo y ajustado traje enterizo de una gama azulada con ligeros detalles en negro, junto a unas fenomenales botas anti-gravedad bastantes pesadas, pero con esfuerzo logró acostumbrarse a ellas, sin olvidar de un disimulado tanque de oxígeno que iba instalado en ciertas áreas primordiales de su cuerpo. Todo esto era estrictamente necesario para su supervivencia, después de todo, no buscaba perecer sin encontrar antes, al dueño de sus desdichas, era inevitable no extrañarlo, luego de estar años acostumbrado a tenerlo relativamente cerca, sus peleas, disputas, besos.. caricias..

Desafortunadamente perderse en lo más profundo de su propio subconsciente traía consecuencias, la principal contrariedad fue que por el efecto de la velocidad, chocó estrepitosamente contra alguien, causando que retrocediera varios pasos, sin caerse. Soltó un gruñido, poniéndose en posición defensiva, creyendo por unos breves instantes que podría tratarse de algún soldado que montaba guardia por las cercanías, no por algo era la Inmensa, una base espacial donde se supone que tenían que proteger a sus Altos. Toda duda o incertidumbre se fue por el caño cuando vio a la persona, o mejor dicho irken, el cual estaba justo a su lado con esa mirada tan furtiva y fría que le helaba completamente la sangre. Algún día debería superar ese odio desmedido que sentía hacia él, o al menos a controlarlo. Hicieron un muy corto duelo de miradas, esperando con impaciencia saber cual de los dos sería quien iniciaría un descomunal combate verbal.

 ** _\- Oh, eres tu Membrana._** -habló finalmente el investigador- **_¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?_** -pregunto sarcásticamente, cruzándose de brazos- **_Comenzaba a creer que habías perecido en alguna parte del espacio._**

 ** _\- Huh, no es tan sencillo lograr llegar hasta aquí._** -gruño conteniendo su enojo, sorprendiendo al contrario- **_El verdadero problema era esquivar todo ese odio de allá afuera._** -menciona regulando poco a poco su respiración- ** _¿Es demasiado tarde?_**

 ** _\- No, no lo es._** -anuncio registrandolo de arriba a abajo con la mirada- ** _Tu cuerpo no está herido de gravedad.. ¿Verdad?_** -cuestionó un poco pensativo- **_Zim no me perdonaría si encontrará tu cadáver rebanado por los_** ** _lásers_** ** _, o mutilado por alguna explosión._** -bromeo curvando sus labios.

 ** _\- Gracias por considerar mi seguridad._** -respondió con sumo cinismo, chasqueando su lengua- **_Hablando de mi chico espacial.._** -mencionó haciendo especial énfasis en el apodo de su pareja- **_¿Dónde está?_**

 ** _\- Todo recto, varios pasillos más adelante._** -indicó señalando el camino antes mencionado- **_Apresúrate humano, no queda tiempo, lo más probable es que este lugar explote en cualquier momento._** -advirtió buscando algo dentro de su pak.

 ** _\- ¿E-Explotar?_** -repitió anonadado, mirando en todas direcciones- **_Necesito encontrar a Zim ahora._** -hablo comenzando a correr, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo- **_¿Ah? ¡¿Que haces?! ¡Debo irme ahora.. O sino.. -_**

 ** _\- Silencio, ten._** -ordeno entregándole en sus manos un arma- ** _Úsala solo en un caso extremo._** -acotó ganándose la mirada sorprendida del contrario- **_Es únicamente por precaución, como dicen ustedes los humanos por: "Seguridad"_** -explicó con rapidez, impidiendo que el de lentes hablara- **_Ahora vete, tienes alrededor de cinco minutos._**

_**\- Tienes que estar jodiéndome.** _

_**\- Como gustes, si quieres morir aquí... Créeme que no me importaría.** _

**_\- Te aborrezco como no tienes una maldita idea._ **

**_\- El sentimiento es mutuo humano._ **

_"Mierda"_. Efectivamente comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, a la vez que maldecía internamente el momento en el que se metió en medio de esta singular rebelión.

Una ferviente pelea se había desatado entre los agónicos pedidos de clemencia produciendo un terrible dolor, causante de las atroces heridas que no lograban cicatrizar en los cuerpos de aquellos soberanos de Irk, era muy improbable que pudieran soportar el mortal malestar mientras que este mismo líquido se mantuviera parcialmente el piso. Una tortura lenta y verdaderamente efectiva que trajo como consecuencia la caída de uno de sus Altos, siendo más específicos, de su ex-compañero: _Purple_ , quien en un intento de proteger a su pareja, se posicionó delante de él para que no recibiera mayor daño. Sin embargo, su cuerpo envuelto en algo sumamente letal, simplemente pudo desfallecer, perdiendo todo conocimiento mientras que su propia anatomía quedaba paralítica, sin tener la oportunidad de regenerarse, trayendo finalmente la pérdida de su vida.

En un estallido de emociones latentes, la inquebrantable nobleza y serenidad de Red, fue en picada hasta caer en un shock de adrenalina, arremetiendo contra el invasor que fue tomado por sorpresa, al sentir el peso real de un ataque contundente, optó una posición ofensiva para hacerle frente, ambos siendo ayudados por las múltiples funciones, mecanismos y herramientas de su pak. La contienda era descomunal, en estos casos el entrenamiento militar hacía relucir sus propias capacidades de supervivencia, dominación e liderazgo, desgraciadamente la ventaja era para el solitario líder que por su altura atacaba con mayor efectividad, usando hábilmente sus extremidades y _"patas"_ de araña, para acorralar al más bajo de los irkens, quien innegablemente se resistía a ser derrotado, esquivando los golpes que iban dirigidos a un punto en concreto: _Su Pak._ Era sencillo dirigirse directamente a su debilidad, aún más conociendo con anterioridad los fallos que tuvo a lo largo del tiempo, pero aunque tuviera toda voluntad de ganar, un mal cálculo lo condujo al piso.

Este accidente fatal causó que el de ojos rojos inyectado en una ira desmedida, no perdiera el tiempo, empezando a apuñalar repetidamente en el torso del invasor, sabía muy bien que esto no lo mataría, pero si le provocaría bastante dolor, anhelaba que sufriera como lo hizo su pareja.. Su eterno compañero de vida.. Pero.. No funcionó, era en vano, ya que el invasor no gritaba, solo hacía varias muecas o gestos de dolor, hasta que una retorcida idea abordó la mente del gobernante. Obligó al de orbes magenta a mover su cuerpo, usando una de sus garras metálicas fue inmediatamente a su espalda, mientras que lentamente le arrancaba el pak, planeando suministrarle en esos diez minutos restantes las peores atrocidades a la altura de su desgracia, lo haría pagar. El miedo paralizó plenamente al desertor, cuando descubrió las intenciones del Más Alto, no tardó en forcejear, pero sin tener resultado, su pak no funcionaba con normalidad haciendo que toda orden fuese denegada, estaba entregado a la muerte, sin poder volver a ver a su estúpido humano.

**_\- Despídete de tu vida, Zim._ **

Sentenciado cruelmente a su destino, cerró con fuerza sus ojos, sintiendo un abominable dolor a la altura de su espalda, escuchando un fuerte zumbido, temía que al abrir sus ojos... Perdiera finalmente su vida. 


	71. "...Volveré a verte."

Aunque el extenso suplicio de algo físico, e indudablemente elemental para conservar cientos de años de su vida, estaba siendo cruelmente arrancado de la espalda del pequeño alienígena, sin embargo esto cambió drásticamente al sentir un peso muerto caer justo encima de él, mantenía sus ojos cerrados al no querer afrontar la realidad, pero sin tener muchas opciones a las cuales recurrir, acudió fielmente a lo que siempre lo caracterizaba y ponía en pie: Su orgullo, egocentrismo y la falsa valentía que le otorgaba una seguridad temporánea, permitiéndole finalmente abrir de una vez por todas sus ojos, encarando la situación actual. No era ningún cobarde, el mismo sacrificó toneladas de cosas importantes con el único afán de conseguir su venganza, incluso prometió descaradamente regresar a ese inmundo planeta con la intención genuina de unir su vida con la de su esclavo cabezón.

 _¿Cuándo fue que cayó en algo tan ruin, desastroso y problemático como lo era el "Amor"?_. Aparentemente decidió a propia voluntad el ser condenado a los recientes sentimentalismos humanos, siendo un legítimo irken las emociones eran limitadas, apenas conociendo lo predeterminado: _Posesión, Celos e Ira._ Jamás creyó que cualquier variante del cariño, amabilidad o amor fuese ser adquirida para sentir la desdicha de la empatía.

Inconscientemente fue cambiando su forma de pensar, sin abandonar lo complejo de su personalidad, inculcando una visión más amplia sobre la vida debido a sus alocadas experiencias, sacando sus hilarantes conclusiones, opiniones e ideas. Ya no estaba limitado a las estrictas órdenes que le encomendaban al nacer, sin notarlo obtuvo múltiples conocimientos y dolorosos aprendizajes en muchos campos. _¡Era libre!_. Su genialidad le permitió conquistar lo más importante en todo el universo: _Su humano_. Claro, esto jamás se lo confesaría tan abiertamente, aunque trabajaría para demostrárselo a diario.. Atormentándolo y amándolo todo lo que durara una vida.

Unos cuantos quejidos escaparon de sus labios, haciéndolo reaccionar una vez más al entorno destructivo que lo rodeaba, llevó su absoluta atención al cuerpo inerte perteneciente a su Alto, el cual yacía enteramente bañado en un muy conocido líquido rosado, bastante colorido y brillante era sangre que se desprendía de los carnosos restos de donde se suponía debía estar la cabeza, así tenía que ser, pero ya no quedaba nada de esta, la hipótesis más concreta era que fue un disparo limpio y certero, o en términos simples, decir: _"Le volaron la cabeza"_ era mucho más acertado.

El análisis mental ni siquiera llegó a durar un minuto, al ver impresionado como el cuerpo sin vida del gobernante de su raza, era violentamente apartado de una buena patada, provocando instantáneamente que el invasor temblará de terror, su mente estaba en blanco, no lograba procesar correctamente la reciente condición establecida, esto escaló a mayor nivel cuando vio aliviado al dueño del disparo, que le extendía su mano. Ahí estaba el, mirándolo con tanta preocupación impregnada en sus ojos ámbar y esa estúpida sonrisa que amaba tanto... Era su eterno rival, la persona que desde el principio estaba complicando cada rincón de su existencia.. _¡Es tan desquiciante!_ Más de una vez juro destruirlo, inducirlo a un extremo dolor y gozar de su ruina.. Aunque ahora, lo amaba con locura y acababa de salvarle la vida.

Siempre persiguiéndolo y acosándolo a diario, pero solo por esta vez debería agradecer el mal hábito de rescatarlo.

 ** _\- Tardaste demasiado en aparecer Dib-cosa._** -lo observó atento, junto con una disimulada sonrisa- ** _Esta vez casi creí que de verdad moriría._** -confesó correspondiendo la acción del de lentes.

 ** _\- Lo siento mucho, amor._** -se disculpó levantando al irken del suelo, apegandolo a su pecho- **_A veces es difícil llegar hasta a ti._** -susurro abrazándolo con fuerza- **_¿Te encuentras bien?_**

 _ **\- He estado mejor, pero estaré bien.**_ -afirmo con tranquilidad, separándose lentamente de su pareja- **_Vámonos ahora, tonto cabezón._** -ordenó con burla- **_Salgamos rápido de aquí, antes que todo esto explote._**

 ** _\- ¡Oye, mi cabeza no es tan grande!_** -se quejó despeinando con frustración su cabello- **_¡Por Mercurio! ¡Ni en estas situaciones vas a dejar de..!_** -se rindió, suspirando con pesadez- ** _Como sea, luego voy a_** ** _reprocharte_** ** _esto,_** ** _larguémonos_** ** _no quiero morir ahora._**

**_\- ¡¿Ah?! Espera.. -_ **

Ignorando una posible rabieta, o un muy ajetreado berrinche que estaría por hacer el de orbes magenta, fue una clara señal para el amante de lo paranormal, decidió no perder tiempo y lo tomo en brazos para cargarlo al clásico estilo _"princesa",_ aunque internamente se sentía algo decepcionado ya que tenía planeado cargarlo de esa manera luego de sus nupcias. Aun así, no tenía ánimos de discutir esos asuntos con su futuro esposo, sabía perfectamente que no era el momento, ni el lugar para replicarle nada, es más, estaba sumamente enojado al atestiguar esa horrible escena, sentía como desgarraban su corazón al ver como querían arrebatarle la vida al ser que amaba tanto.

No le tomo ni cinco segundos en disparar, sus impulsos le ordenaban torturar sin piedad a ese Alto, al atreverse a lastimar de gravedad a su pareja, ¡Zim era suyo! Mataría a cualquiera que le hiciera daño, eliminaría a quien sea que se interpusiera entre ellos, nunca abandonaría al amor de su vida.. No era muy propio de él actuar de ese modo, pero el egoísmo amenazante de quitarle su fuente de felicidad era grande. Por supuesto, tampoco tenía tiempo para perderse en su alocado psique, lo emocional estaba instalado a flor de piel, cuando experimentó ese caótico cóctel de sentimientos múltiples y explosivos. Lo predominante ahora era el bienestar de su alíen, el objetivo salir cuanto antes y ambos llegar con vida hasta la seguridad de su nave.

Se suponía que ese era el ideal, un apresurado plan que intento orquestar dentro de su mente, pero algo lo tenía terriblemente intranquilo, mucho más cuando pudo abrazar ligeramente al de piel verdosa, el pánico abismal era el complejo tema del pak, seguía fijado en su espalda como siempre, aunque tenía múltiples abolladuras por todos lados, se alarmó, recordándose a sí mismo que necesitaba volver cuanta antes para atenderlo. El temor seguía latente en su corazón. _¿Cómo fue que el miedo se volvió una parte desagradable del amor?_ No fue hasta que sintió unos quejidos provenientes del extraterrestre que entró en razón, bajo la mirada encontrándose con la de su pareja, quien estaba respirando con bastante dificultad, apenas manteniendo sus ojos abiertos, se le estrujo el interior. mientras que se dedicaba a correr lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, esquivando varios escombros y manteniendo la escasa estabilidad al sentir como todo se derrumbaba.

 ** _\- Hey, Dib.._** -habló débilmente el invasor- **_¿Por que no_** ** _obedeciste_** ** _a Zim?_** -cuestiono mirando de reojo al humano- **_Te di la orden de esperar y mantenerte en la Tierra, no venir hasta mi._**

 _ **\- ¿Cuándo he escuchado alguna orden tuya, invasor?**_ -refuto burlón, ganándose un ligero golpe- **_Auch, eso duele dulzura._**

 _ **\- Deberías empezar a hacerme caso, eres un torpe e inútil esclavo.**_ -gruñe ofendido, cruzándose de brazos- **_Debo asegurarme de cuidar lo que es mío._** -susurro desviando su mirada.

 ** _\- Y tu una lagartija de.._** -acalló sus palabras, mirando sutilmente a su pareja- **_Así que... ¿Vas a cuidarme y mimarme cuando lleguemos a casa?_** -bromeo con una enorme sonrisa, enojando al contrario.

**_\- ¡MIENTES!_ **

**_\- Acabas de decirme que soy solo tuyo..._** -canturreo divertido.

 ** _\- ¡S-Silencio!_** -gritó con fuerte azulado en sus mejillas- _ **¡Y sigue corriendo estúpido humano!**_ -exigió avergonzado.

Una suave risa escapó de los labios del chico gótico, que de cierta forma sentía como era vagamente reconfortado por ese pequeño alienígena, el cual secretamente seguía mirándolo, Las sensaciones eran difusas, y las emociones eran variadas, pero sumamente profundas, mientras que todo era exhibido en un escenario interestelar, increíble y catastrófico, dentro del singular golpe intergaláctico.

**_Mientras tanto..._ **

En un planeta relativamente lejano, la población terrestre disfrutaba un cálido día soleado, los niños correteaban en las calles siendo torpemente ignorados por sus padres, al estar inmersos en sus propias labores sociales de sucesos sin importancia, básicamente otra rutinaria mañana en la Tierra. Por otro lado, la tranquilidad abundaba en una amplia habitación azulada plenamente iluminada, y bien ventilada, se encontraba un risueño castaño informándose sobre todos los detalles necesarios para organizar un pequeño evento con temática matrimonial, varios días transcurrieron desde la partida de su compañero paranormal, no fue sencillo para el de ojos azules tener que mentirle al profesor Membrana sobre su paradero, mucho más luego de que le confiara un gran secreto, pero sabía perfectamente que su amigo tenía la misión de recuperar a un ser amado, pudo comprenderlo al entablar con profundidad sobre el significado de encontrar a la persona correcta con quien quieras pasar el resto de tus días.

Una suave sonrisa se poso en sus labios, simplemente quería ayudarlo, sin ninguna razón o motivo en particular, a veces empujar a alguien dar los primeros pasos era necesario, para así comenzar a organizar debidamente su futuro, le daría una mano arreglando las piezas rotas que fueron desgarrandolo a lo largo de su vida, a pesar de que deba soportar los _"regaños"_ de parte del chico gótico. No tendría escapatoria, cuando llegara la hora del compromiso, se vengaría siendo el padrino de bodas. Hizo a un lado sus papeles, llevando a la boca la agraciada bebida azucarada que endulzaba por completo sus entrañas, el café se convirtió en su adicción personal luego de tantas horas en vela por casos extraordinarios y sobrenaturales, cuando quiso darse cuenta ese glorioso líquido se volvió vital para mantenerlo vivo.

Unos fuertes toquidos lo alertaron, desviando su mirada a la puerta que era violentamente pateada por una chica pelimorada, entrando como si nada, únicamente concentrada en la pantalla de su consola, el de ojeras movió su cabeza interrogante por la enigmática actitud de la joven, pero la curiosidad engañosa era predominante al desear saber porque estaba en esos precisos instantes, en medio de su santuario.

 ** _\- ¡Hey, Gaz!_** -hablo con tranquilidad, ganando su atención- **_¿Qué demonios haces aquí?_**

 _ **\- Vine por ti, inútil.**_ -gruño molesta sin despegar la vista de su juego- _**Arregla tu estúpido cabello, y deshazte de esas ridículas bolsas que tienes en los ojos, o mejor quítate tu horrible cara.**_ -ordenó furiosa tecleando con desesperación los controles de su consola- **_AHORA._**

 ** _\- ¡¿Ah?! ¡Son mis ojeras sexys!_** -recalcó ofendido apuntando debajo de sus ojos- **_Y para tu información.. ¡Soy hermoso!_** -alardeo en un tono burlón.

**_\- Cierra la boca, tu voz es tan molesta como la de Dib._ **

**_\- Tengo cosas que hacer, Gaz._** -suspiro con pesadez- ** _Así que dame una buena razón para salir._** -se cruzó de brazos, confrontándola con la mirada- **_O lárgate de mi cuarto._**

 ** _\- Como quieras._** -bufo poniendo en pausa a su videojuego- **_Escúchame bien, por que no le diré otra vez, si no quieres que te rompa ahora mismo las piernas._** -le devolvió la mirada de manera amenazante- _**Harás lo que te digo, mi padre amablemente me pidió que te llevara con el.**_ -explicó apuntándole con su dedo índice- **_Y lo haré, aunque tenga que llevarte en pedazos._**

 ** _\- Uhm, Que miedo~_** -bromeó divertido, dándole un largo sorbo a su café- **_Bien, lo que digas._** -alzó una ceja, pensativo- **_Te sigo, "Lindura"._**

**_\- Grr.._ **

El de ojos azules apenas pudo contener una carcajada, al ver la reacción fúrica de la pelimorada. Dejó descansar su taza favorita sobre el escritorio, para acto seguido, tomar rápidamente sus cosas y así salir lo antes posible de allí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! ~♡ ¿Cómo los trata la vida, invasores? ~⛧
> 
> Antes que nada, me gustaría dar un enorme y especial agradecimiento a: Spika592 ❤ Por crear tan magnífica, sublime y hermosa belleza que es esta ilustración.
> 
> ¡Lo prometido es deuda! Esta es la versión oficial de Louie, manteniendo pequeñas diferencias con el de Redención, al parecer muchos ahí quieren asesinarlo.. Hasta crearon acrónimos, ya veo que se arma tremenda civil war (?
> 
> Sin irme del tema, como siempre es todo un honor poder utilizar sus increíbles dibujos en mis historias, nunca deja de sorprenderme con tantas cositas bellas, incluso todo ese amor, esfuerzo y tiempo que le pone a su arte~ ¡Créditos absolutos y totales a su persona!~★
> 
> ¡Pueden buscarla en Twitter, Instagram o Facebook como: Spika592 ! ¡Denle amor!~♡
> 
> Lamento lo extenso del capítulo, nos vamos acercando poco a poco al final, aceptó gritos de ¡Aleluya! por se que me extiendo mucho, aun así faltan cositas por aclarar.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! ♡


	72. "¿Volverás a amarme?"

A pesar de haber transcurrido varias días desde que volvieron a la Tierra, los acontecimientos no fueron los mejores, la guerra finalmente había terminado, luego de una extraordinaria contienda extremadamente laboriosa, reiterada y parcialmente contrariada, produjo que toda la flota enemiga fuese retenida o eliminada, haciendo que los soldados irkens en su mayoría se retiraran. Sin embargo, la razón principal del rotundo éxito a favor de toda la rebelión, fue gracias al pequeño invasor que ejecutó el tiro de gracia al exterminar sin piedad a sus anteriores líderes. La fuerza de la élite se vio terriblemente afectada, dejando sin órdenes a toda una raza, causando la falta de un propósito fundamental, proyectando psicológicamente una crisis mental al no razonar con su supuesto deber. Dejando al descubierto que cada irken se le asignaba una función, y sin ella, solo eran un puñado de masa que podías moldear.

Toda la resistencia celebró la gloriosa caída del imperio, los gritos sinceros de una libertad esperada resonaban por todo el espacio, la esclavitud por fin desapareció, por lo que gran parte de la armada planeaba verse cuanto antes con sus seres queridos. La tiranía se rompió, creando una nueva orden que se estableciera cuanto antes, brindando una genuina paz en toda la galaxia. Esa era la meta, aunque ahora solo se dedicarían a rebosar de una singular e mutua felicidad.

_Las estrellas brillaron indicando que el suplicio milenario fue radicalmente exterminado._

Incluso con esa aplastante victoria, solo le dejaba un sabor agridulce para cierto invasor, sintiéndose abatido sobretodo frustrado, se mantenía quieto y sentado sobre una fría mesa de metal, ubicado en las profundidades de su laboratorio, siendo cuidadosamente examinado por su computadora, y posteriormente por Axl, quien estaba profundamente concentrado en las reparaciones necesarias, equilibrando y mejorando cada una de las funciones de su pak. Desgraciadamente, el cuerpo del invasor recibió un severo daño, las heridas apenas consiguieron cerrarse, avanzando pobremente a la etapa de regeneración, produciendo un cansancio descomunal que provocó una molesta y temporal inmovilidad, por lo cual era cargado a todos lados sobre la espalda de su esclavo humano. En ese breve periodo de tiempo, sobretodo en su propia recuperación, el terrícola estuvo fielmente a su lado, sin apartarse demasiado, suministrándole todo tipo de atenciones con la intención de reconfortarlo, algo innecesario para el de orbes magenta, pero esa clase de atenciones lo hacía sentir extrañamente apaciguado, bastante similar al sentirse _"amado"_ por parte de su pareja.

Luego de un complicado y bochornoso escape, lograron llegar con mucha necesidad hasta la nave, que anteriormente fue usada por el amante de lo paranormal, para así abandonar cuanto antes la embarcación especial, la cual curiosamente estalló en miles de pedazos en una extraordinaria belleza destructiva, apreciandolo desde la lejanía de lo que una vez fue un campo de guerra. Movió levemente su cabeza, alejando esa imagen mental que se formó al recordar ser cargado de forma tan humillante por una apestosa larva, que en retrospectiva le salvó la vida.

Involuntariamente elevo sus antenas a la vez que un azulado se apoderaba plenamente sus mejillas, aun no se acostumbraba a experimentar ese tipo de gestos, acciones o detalles que realizaba el de gabardina, quien en estos momentos tomaba firmemente su mano, entrelazando sus dedos, resaltando con delicadeza los brillantes anillos que se dieron al prometer unir próximamente sus vidas. Una sensación gratamente encantadora golpeó con insistencia su squeedly spooch, volvían a repetirse los mismos síntomas, cayó duramente en las garras de la enfermedad más asquerosa, vomitiva y molesta, originaria por los torpes terrícolas: _El Amor_.

Una vibra electromagnética sacudió su espalda entera, trayéndolo nuevamente a la realidad, notando con rapidez la aplicación de su fuente de vida, indicando que fue devuelta sin problemas, recuperando inmediatamente la información, movilidad e mecanismos que durante esos diez minutos fueron plenamente borrosos y difusos.

 ** _\- Zim._** -lo llamó con preocupación el de lentes- **_¿Te encuentras bien?_** -preguntó apretando ligeramente su mano.

 ** _\- ¿Cómo te sientes?_** -interrumpió el investigador, verificando la nueva información adquirida.

 ** _-_** ** _Ugh_** ** _.. Bien.._** -balbuceo en voz baja, recargándose en el cuerpo del humano.

 ** _\- Amor, ya te lo había dicho, no eres bueno con tus mentiras._** -replicó con burla, acariciando su cabeza- **_Te duele. ¿No es cierto?_**

 ** _\- ¡CALUMNIAS! ¡INVENCIONES!_** -chillo molesto, alejándose de su pareja- **_¡No necesito que me trates como una delicada y frágil fémina!_** -grito cruzándose de brazos- **_¡Soy Zim!_**

 ** _-_** ** _Aja_** ** _._** -suspiró rodando sus ojos, divertido- ** _Eso mismo dijiste luego de que nosotros hiciéramos.. -_**

 ** _\- ¡SILENCIO!_** -ordenó tapando con sus manos la boca del contrario- **_Completas esa estúpida oración asquerosa bola de carne, y con gusto voy a eliminarte._** -amenazó crispando sus antenas- ** _¿Entendido?_**

 ** _\- Agh, bien_**. -asiento ofendido el de lentes- **_Todo era más simple cuando solo te perseguía para hacerte una necropsia._** -se quejo, ganándose la mirada fulminante del alíen- **_¿Que?_**

**_\- Humano Dib.. Tu.._ **

**_\- Linda pareja._** -bromeo con sarcasmo el de orbes azules- **_La_** ** _unión_** ** _mas extraña, revoltosa y escandalosa que he visto, hasta ahora._**

 _ **\- ¡CÁLLATE!**_ -gritaron al unísono tanto el humano como el extraterrestre.

 ** _\- Vaya, su sincronización para estos temas, es bastante sorprendente._** -señaló curvando sus labios, viendo un notable rubor en sus rostros- **_Odio interrumpir, pero necesito hablarles con total seriedad_**. -indico con suma frialdad- **_Zim, tus padecimientos a partir de ahora solo van a empeorar._**

 ** _\- ¿Que..?_** -murmuró anonadado el de orbes magenta- ** _¿De que hablas?_**

 ** _\- Tu unidad está gravemente dañada._** -sentenció mostrando unas lecturas desde el computador- **_Debido a los reiterados golpes, abolladuras y modificaciones, no pude restaurarla o arreglarla._** -informo ocultando su temor- **_Las opciones a este punto, son limitadas._**

 ** _\- Pero.. ¡Zim está bien! ¡No siento ningún dolor!_** -refuto asustado, agitando sus brazos- ** _Debe haber algún error.. Mi pak está bien.._** -se detuvo mirando de reojo al de gabardina negra- **_"No quiero morir, aun no"_** -pensó con tristeza, bajando sus antenas.

 ** _\- Entonces.._** -habló finalmente el humano, mirando al irken con bata- **_¿Haras la transferencia?_** -pregunto deduciendo la posible elección- **_¿No hay otro método al cual recurrir?_**

**_\- Lamentablemente no, lo mejor sería que... -_ **

**_\- ¡No quiero!_** -interrumpió entre gritos el alíen menor- **_¡Zim se niega a que le practiquen eso!_** -se puso de pie, confrontando al humano- **_¡DIB! TU.. ¿Lo sabías?_** -lo acuso con su dedo índice- **_¡¿Por que?!_** -le reclamo, conteniendo su rabia- **_¡¿Acaso quieres deshacerte de mí?!_**

 ** _\- No, no, nada de eso._** -negó moviendo repetidamente sus manos- **_Zim, escucha..._** -intento hablar el de lentes, apretando sus puños- **_Yo.._**

 ** _\- ¡BASTA! ¡Nunca amaste a Zim!_** -cuestiono con enojo, alejándose varios pasos- ** _¡Todo lo que dijiste, hiciste o prometiste fueron solo sucias mentiras!_**

 ** _\- Maldita sea, Zim._** -elevo su voz, sorprendiendo a ambos irkens- **_Yo te amo._** -declaró en un tono de molestia y sinceridad- **_Y si tengo que obligarte a vivir. ¡Lo haré! ¡Quiero que estés a mi lado por el resto de mis días!_**

**_\- ¡TU no puedes decidir por mi, estúpido Dib!_ **

**_\- Zim._** -lo llamó con seriedad el investigador- **_La transferencia consiste en almacenar todas tus memorias en otro pak que sea compatible con tu personalidad._** -explicó acercándose al irken menor- **_Evitaras morir, y vas alargar mucho mas tu tiempo de vida._**

 ** _\- ¿Ves?_** -señaló con una débil sonrisa- ** _No existe peligro alguno._** -mencionó tomando la mano de su pareja- **_Estarás bien, te_** ** _apoyaré_** ** _Zim, claro a menos que tengas miedo._**

 ** _\- ¡Zim no le teme a nada!_** -afirmó entre fuertes gritos- **_¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! ¡JAMÁS!_**

 ** _\- Es totalmente seguro, a excepción de una pequeña falla_** ** _temporánea_** ** _._** -comentó cruzándose de brazos- **_Una vez que el procedimiento acabe, los recuerdos de Zim tardarán en estabilizarse._** -explicó sintiendo una pizca de pena- **_En términos simples, finalizada la operación no recordarás nada sobre tus vivencias pasadas._**

Un penetrante silencio envolvió completamente la habitación, tanto el pequeño invasor como el amante de lo paranormal compartieron sus miradas, sintiendo mutuamente un desconocido dolor que se instalaba en su interior, impidiendo emitir palabra alguna, sin saber exactamente qué pensar o hacer. El shock mental fue a tal grado, que sin estar consientes la pareja empezó a temblar, mostrando el profundo miedo que se negaban a delatar.

 ** _\- ¿No recordaré nada?_** -preguntó el invasor, totalmente anonadado- **_Todo las vivencias, persecuciones e majestuosos intentos de conquistas.. Lo que he experimentado durante años.. ¡¿Lo olvidare?!_**

**_\- Solo es temporal, irás recuperando pero.._ **

**_\- No, no, no, no.. ¡NO!_ **

El pequeño y frágil cuerpo del extraterrestre fue repentinamente envuelto entre los cálidos brazos del humano, buscando transmitirle tranquilidad como en múltiples ocasiones lo hacía, aunque para él esta noticia significara que su mundo entero quedaría en ruinas. Necesitaba aferrarse a algo que le brindara fuerza, y justo en esos momentos era Zim, lo apegó a su pecho, en un intento desesperado de no emocionarse. Ninguno de los dos tenía la intención de separarse, les daba pánico solo la idea de que se olvidaran totalmente el uno del otro, ni siendo enemigos se daban el lujo de abandonarse o ignorarse, desarrollaron un lazo que les impedía estar alejados, llegando al extremo de querer compartir el resto de sus vidas.

Todos esos sueños, anhelos y posibles deseos de un futuro que podría brindarles una habitual convivencia, se esfumó... Sus planes eran arrebatados cruelmente de sus manos, aunque el dolor sea devastador, era necesario, ya que ninguno de los dos le gustaría soportar algo mayor, como lo sería esa mortífera agonía de que alguno de ellos perdiera definitivamente la vida.

**_\- Dib.. No quiero volver a odiarte..._ **

**_\- En parte es mi culpa._** -se lamento, acariciando su espalda- **_Siempre dije que sería más sencillo ser enemigos, pero.._**

 ** _\- Zim también ha pensado de esa forma.._** -lo interrumpió, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del contrario- **_Ahora, me niego a abandonarte, Dib._**

_"Abandonaste tu orgullo para demostrarme que he llegado a enamorarte._ _No puedo corresponderte del mismo modo, porque siempre te he amado. El dolor ahora es compartido.. Una oportunidad forzada que nos separa, pero..."_

**_\- Hey, chico espacial._** -habló con dulzura, acariciando su cabeza- _ **No temas, si vuelves odiarme tanto como antes, estaré bien.**_

 ** _\- ¿De verdad?_** -pregunta ladeando la cabeza, confundido.

 ** _\- Por supuesto._** -asiente con tranquilidad, tomándolo por la barbilla- **_Me_** ** _aseguraré_** ** _de vuelvas a amarme._**

**_\- ¿Lo prometes?_ **

**_\- Lo prometo._ **

Una delicada promesa fue sellada por un profundo beso de aquellos amantes que al fin comprendieron el grado de sinceridad y sentimentalismos que estaban dormidos en sus cuerpos.


	73. Disgusto.

Una suave brisa se filtraba junto a los rayos de un día soleado, moviendo lentamente las clásicas cortinas azuladas que adornaban el santuario privado de cierto amante de lo paranormal, el piso estaba repleto de múltiples objetos dispersos como libros, papeles y prendas de ropa que abarcaban más de la mitad del cuarto, mientras que el principal dueño de tales acciones estaba acurrucado envuelto en las cómodas sabanas, completamente desanimado, al borde de caer en una ridícula y anticuada depresión, tan solo pensar en los recientes sucesos que lo separaban indirectamente de la persona que secretamente adoraba, era motivo suficiente para sumergirse en una tristeza abrumadora. Ocultar su pesar era sumamente complicado, más aún, cuando recordaba a la perfección cómo fue evolucionando poco a poco su relación, las contiendas diarias al querer exponerlo como era en realidad, demostrarle a toda la humanidad que no estaba loco, buscando conseguir tontamente la aprobación de su padre. Repitiendo una y otra vez un círculo vicioso. Demasiado agotador, y muy poco satisfactorio.

Suspiro con pesadez, abrazándose a sí mismo. " _¿Cuanto tiempo desperdicio en obtener algo inalcanzable?"_. Empezó a culparse a sí mismo de todas y cada una de las ocasiones en las que luchó contra Zim, no en el sentido de salvar a la humanidad, sino en algo más personal.. Esos golpes bajos completamente crueles que detonaban una hiriente sinceridad, lo hacía sentir que retribuía de alguna forma a su propia soledad, aferrándose a las ideas absurdas, para alejarse de sus problemas como un niño.

_"¿Cuándo fue que ese tonto irken se volvió un pilar tan fundamental?"_

_**\- "Lo extraño..."** _

Dio varias vueltas en su cama, negando en su mente todo drama sentimentalista, luchando contra las pocas lágrimas que amenazaban con formarse en sus ojos, detestaba demasiado la ruidosa ausencia del irken, dejando un molesto vacío en su interior, pensando que la vida a veces se tornaba realmente injusta, arrebatándole lo que hace poco pudo recuperar con tanta dificultad. Lo peor era tener que lidiar con el remordimiento al prometer que el estaría bien, soportando esa latente inseguridad que atravesaba sin piedad su conciencia, con el fin de que su alíen creyera en sus palabras, y sobretodo que no tuviera ningún miedo o al menos reducir el temor ante esa adversidad. Lo conocía a la perfección, eran iguales en ese sentido, solo por el hecho de estar juntos harían lo que fuese necesario.

Comprendía el peso de esas palabras, sobretodo de la intención legítima de ello, pero aun así, no lograba estabilizarse debido al dolor proveniente de un ser amado, caer en las garras de la desesperación, culpa e angustia lo tentaban al punto de querer rendirse, como todo un cobarde, causando un sincero lamento por no saber exactamente cómo debía actuar. Asumiendo estos hirientes pensamientos, ignoró totalmente la presencia ajena que lo observaba de manera impasible, apenas con un breve auge de pena al ver a ese muchacho que yacía inerte entre cobijas, produciendo una ligera impotencia que se expandía a una dudosa y fastidiosa preocupación.

**_\- Gaz, eres su hermana... ¿No se supone que deberías hacer algo?._ **

_**\- No me importa.** _

El aura sombría que rodeaba parcialmente la habitación, fue interrumpida por un pequeño, pero contundente objeto que estratégicamente golpeó la gigantesca cabeza de aquel humano depresivo, provocando que rápidamente se sentará en su cama, soltando varios gruñidos en el proceso. Hizo una expresión claramente disgustada, llevando ambas manos a su frente, sobando con cuidado el golpe, buscando recobrar la compostura, para acto seguido, desviar su vista hasta el marco de la puerta, encontrándose con la maliciosa sonrisa de su hermana menor que extrañamente abandonó temporalmente su fiel consola, cambiando su cotidiana vestimenta por una remera de una gama similar al turquesa, destacando lo que parecía ser una calavera de conejo pixelada, una falda negra junto a unas alargadas medias grises y sus viejas botas oscuras.

Al parecer ella no fue a verlo sola, cierto castaño estaba a su lado, cubriendo su boca en un pobre intento de contener su risa, la situación les divertía, no tanto por la desdicha del de gabardina negra, sino por ver la repentina reacción que tuvo, luego de tantos días encerrado y postrado en su cama, sin querer hablar o dar las explicaciones necesarias sobre lo acontecido después de su sorpresiva llegada al planeta.

 _ **\- Auch.. ¡Maldición Gaz!**_ -se quejó el de lentes, frunciendo el ceño- _**¡Eso dolió! ¡Déjame en paz!**_ -pidió irritado, cruzándose de brazos.

 _ **\- Puedo escuchar tus patéticos lloriqueos desde mi cuarto, no lo soporto.**_ -explicó fúrica, abriendo uno de sus ojos- _ **Has estado tres noches balbuceando cosas que no me importan, detente o te haré desear no tener una hermana**_. -amenazó agitando su puño- _**¿¡Oíste!?**_

 ** _\- ¡Lo siento! Pero para tu información este es mi cuarto._** -se defendió, elevando su voz- _**Nunca te he importado en lo absoluto, solo te concentras en tus estúpidos videojuegos.**_ -cuestiono mirándola directamente a los ojos- _**Vete de aquí, Gaz.**_

 _ **\- Estas muerto.**_ -sentenció con severidad, acercándose a su hermano- **_Aléjate o terminaras peor que Dib._** -advirtió sin mirarlo, sintiendo como era sostenida del brazo- _**Suéltame.. AHORA.**_

 _ **\- Cálmate, puedes asesinarlo lentamente más tarde.**_ -ordenó disimuladamente, liberándola del agarre- _**Antes quisiera saber la razón por la que se ha estado torturando.**_ -explicó con simpleza- _**¿Por favor?.**_

 _ **\- Como sea.**_ -gruño con una mueca molesta- _**Si lo haces sufrir o lo atormentas más que yo.. ¡Te mato!**_ -aviso retirándose de la habitación.

 _ **\- Es sorprendente cómo puedes llevarte bien con Gaz.**_ -admitió el de lentes, procesando la escena- _**Aparentemente acabas de salvarme la vida, supongo.**_

 _ **\- No la culpes, tonto cabezón.**_ -se encogió de hombros, enojando al contrario- _**Es bastante entretenido verte así.**_

_**\- ..........** _

_**\- ¿No lo vas a negar?**_ -lo miro con genuina curiosidad- **_¿No vas a decir algo así como: "¡No estoy cabezón!" y "Blah, blah..."?_**

_**\- De hecho, no estoy de humor como para discutir o lidiar con sus burlas ahora.** _

_**\- ¿Por qué?**_ -insistió intrigado, sentándose a su lado- _**¿Acaso ocurrió algo malo?**_ -interrogó pensando en la peor situación- _**¿O el..?**_

 _ **\- ¡Nada de eso!**_ -negó repetidamente, moviendo sus manos- _**Todo salió excelente, de hecho fue genial.**_ -afirmó con una débil sonrisa- _**Pude viajar por todo el espacio, hasta presencie como se libró una guerra interestelar**_. -informo entusiasmado, resumiendo los detalles- _**Al final pude encontrar a Zim, y regresar a salvo.**_

 _ **\- Luego me contaras todo lo referente a tu viaje.**_ -suspiro fatigado, rodando sus ojos- _**Ve al punto, Dib. ¿Qué fue lo que salió mal?**_

_**\- ¿Cómo sabes que algo salió mal?** _

_**\- Cuando estás vulnerable, eres demasiado sencillo de leer.**_ -respondió con franqueza- _**Tus expresiones se tensan, evitas la mirada y por supuesto hace días que no quieres salir de aquí.**_ -acotó entre leves risas- _ **Es por Zim ¿Verdad?**_

 _ **\- Si, pero dudo que quieras escucharme..**_ -detuvo sus palabras, al recibir un fuerte golpe en su brazo- _ **Auch.. ¡¿Tu también?!**_

 _ **\- Ven, vámonos.**_ -exigió con una sonrisa- _**Por tu culpa, no he tomado mi dosis de café diario.**_ -lo acusó, levantándose de su sitio- _**Así que no me hagas esperar y levántate. ¡Iremos a mi cafetería favorita!**_ -habló entusiasmado, tirándole ropa al contrario- **_Rápido, cámbiate._**

 _ **\- ¿Ahora?**_ -murmuró con fastidio, retirándose de la cama- _**¿Acaso no tomas algo que no contenga cafeína?**_ -le reprochó tomando las prendas de ropa en sus manos- _**¿Duermes al menos?**_

 _ **\- Es un misterio~**_ -se burló, haciendo un gesto con sus manos- _**También me gustan las bebidas dulces, aunque solo en ocasiones especiales.**_ -mencionó divertido, abandonando el cuarto- _**¡No tardes mucho, Dibby!~**_

_**\- " Dulces... Al igual que Zim..."** _

Movió con fuerza su enorme cabeza, ignorando momentáneamente sus tediosos pensamientos con la intención de cambiarse e acompañar a su compañero de lo paranormal, tal vez un poco de aire fresco, y recibir algunos consejos, lo ayudaría a despejar sus ideas.

La transferencia de recuerdos había sido finalizada con éxito, de hecho esto estaba confirmado. Después de varios días, sumido en un profundo sueño, con el propósito de estabilizar por completo las emociones negativas, erráticas o mortíferas que pudiera desarrollar temporalmente el irken invasor, algunos desperfectos interfirieron, aunque fue resuelto rápidamente por Axl, quien supo sedarlo para controlar las funciones ofensivas de la unidad de su pak, lamentablemente rompiendo varios objetos del laboratorio. Actualmente el pequeño rebelde estaba recostado en el sofá de la sala principal, sumergido en un estado inconsciencia durante varios días, esto alarmó al investigador que sospechaba de que algo podría haber salido terriblemente mal. La incertidumbre lo estaba carcomiendo lentamente y una minúscula culpa no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Observó fijamente al de orbes magenta, recobrando sus memorias de épocas pasadas, en donde su tiempo compartido fue único, atrayente, e divertido entre tantas misiones en su poderío. Sin embargo, en términos humanos, se enamoró de él, todo lo que implicaba _"Zim",_ con sus escasas virtudes y divertidos defectos, pero sobretodo apreciaba su personalidad tan motivada e arrogante. En muchos aspectos lo amaba con profundidad, aun lo siga haciendo, de otro modo más subjetivo.

Le hubiera gustado ser despiadado y egoísta, buscando eliminar al terrícola quien le impedía tener al irken que estaba destinado, jamás permitiría que alguien ajeno a su raza, lo tuviera, pero no podía... Tenía absolutamente todas las razones del mundo para aborrecer al humano, lo hacía por supuesto, no obstante, respetaba el fuerte sentimiento ligado a la unión y lealtad que desarrollaron mutuamente entre ellos. Siendo tan distintos e iguales a la vez, no existía lógica alguna, solo evolucionaron a algo cercano, egoísta y posesivo cuando se trataba del otro. Al saber esto, supo que debía rendirse. Perdió cualquier oportunidad con el invasor, aun así estaba bien, comprendió que el amor iba más allá del odio natural... Aunque eso significara estar solo.

Unos débiles balbuceos llamaron inmediatamente su atención, levantando la mirada hasta el invasor que poco a poco abría lentamente sus ojos, intentando acostumbrarse a la poca iluminación de la habitación.

_**\- ¿Zim?** _


	74. Fragmento.

Desorientado, totalmente extraviado en un tormentoso e insufrible dolor que se instaló con persistencia dentro de su cabeza, apenas consiguiendo abrir sus ojos, el menor de los irkens se incorporó como pudo, sentándose lentamente y con extremo cuidado en el incómodo sofá, mirando confuso a su alrededor, recobrando gran parte de lo experimentado durante sus últimos años, donde borrosas imágenes se presentaban en lo profundo de sus memorias, impregnándolo en un oleaje de sentimientos encontrados, al punto de asfixiarlo en una condena silenciosa. Llevo una de sus manos hasta su cabeza, con la intención de frotar levemente su sien, a lo que instintivamente bajo sus antenas buscando dentro de su mente el motivo principal del por que estuvo plácidamente dormido, cuando esto no era estrictamente necesario. Diversas ideas, hipótesis e conjeturas surgieron rápidamente, imaginando algunos sucesos que pudieron haber ocurrido, pero toda investigación interna se acabó al escuchar la voz de un extraño irken que estaba justo al frente de él, reconociendo su imagen con cierta dificultad, sintiendo como una fuerte punzada atravesaba su agitado squeedly spooch.

Claramente estaba sumamente confundido.

 _ **\- ¿Zim?**_ -lo llamó con extrema preocupación- _**¿Cómo te encuentras, invasor?**_

 _ **\- ¿Ah?**_ -balbuceo aturdido, mirándolo con recelo- _ **¡¿Quien eres?!**_ -se incorporó entre fuertes gritos- _**¡¿Y que haces en la impenetrable base del increíble Zim?!**_

 ** _\- Cálmate, Zim._** -pidió moviendo ligeramente sus manos- _**No soy tu enemigo, solo he venido hasta aquí para ayudarte en tu misión.**_ -explico brevemente, mirando al irken menor- _ **¿Recuerdas?**_

 _ **\- ¿M-Mi misión?**_ -titubeo nervioso, sumamente pensativo- _**¡P-Por supuesto! ¡Zim recuerda perfectamente su propósito en este inmundo planeta!**_ -se engañó a sí mismo, con falsa seguridad.

 _ **\- Estas mintiendo, Zim.**_ -sentenció fatigado el investigador- _**Ahora ni siquiera recuerdas con exactitud mi identidad, o lo que acabamos de experimentar.**_ -suspiro con pesadez- **_Déjame explicarte, tu.._**

 _ **\- ¡MIENTES!**_ -chillo molesto, crispando sus antenas- _**¡Tu fuiste enviado aquí por mis Altos para robarme mi misión!**_ -le apuntó acusadoramente con el dedo- _**¿No es cierto? ¡¿NO ES CIERTO?!**_

Un pequeño y corto silencio se extendió a lo largo de la habitación, el irken investigador quedó ligeramente anonadado, analizando al invasor por unos cuantos segundos, intentando procesar la situación actual que debía confrontar. No lograba entender del todo bien que recuerdos estaban presentes en estos momentos dentro de su pak, esto de cierta forma era un torpe impedimento, por lo que si decía o confesaba algo fundamental, impactante o innecesario las consecuencias podrían ser contraproducentes. Dudativo, el de orbes azules simplemente se calmó internamente, abordaría el tema gradualmente. Tal vez, si usaba fuertes estímulos, reaccionaría instintivamente.

 _ **\- No he venido a quitarte tu misión, tampoco fui enviado por los Más Altos.**_ -aclaro con suavidad, relajando su voz- _**Al contrario, mi asunto aquí era ayudarte en lo que fuera necesario.**_

 _ **\- ¿Por qué un irken haría eso?**_ -interrogó con suma desconfianza- _**Además, con mi magnífico y envidiable ingenio, jamás recurriría a buscar apoyo en nadie. ¡En nadie!**_ -refuto enojado, cruzándose de brazos- **_Tus palabras son inmundas invenciones._**

 _ **\- ¿En qué consistía tu misión, Zim? ¿Cuál era tu objetivo?**_ -insistió mirándolo directamente a los ojos- _**¿Recuerdas quien eres?**_

 _ **\- Absolutamente. ¡Soy Zim!**_ -respondió rápidamente, rebosante de orgullo- _**¡Y mi misión es..!**_ -se detuvo, bajando poco a poco su mirada- _**Mi deber aquí era.. ¿Era o..?**_ -murmuró en voz baja, jugando con sus manos- _**¿Cuál era mi propósito en la Tierra?**_

Un suspiro se escapó de los labios del irken investigador, estaba más que claro, debería instruirlo poco a poco. Incluso aunque detestara la idea, tendría que llamar pronto al humano, tal vez su sola presencia fuese el catalizador perfecto para el despertar de sus recuerdos.

 _ **\- Estamos en un planeta muy alejado de la Inmensa.**_ -interrumpió acercándose al de orbes magenta- _**Instalaste tu base justo aquí, porque querías demostrarles algo.**_ -curvo sus labios, tomándolo de la mano- _**¿Y luego que paso?**_

 ** _\- Me infiltre entre los sucios terrícolas, asistí diariamente a una tétrica y deficiente "eskuela"._** -habló con lentitud, enumerando cada cosa- **_Cree varios planes de invasión, elabore múltiples experimentos, pero..._**

 _ **\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?**_ -apretó ligeramente su mano, incentivando a que continuara- _**¿Algo te retuvo a quedarte en la Tierra?**_

 _ **\- Tuve problemas con un estúpido humano cabezón.**_ -contestó sin pensar, recordando ciertos hechos difusos- _**Ugh, nunca me dejaba solo con sus torpes acusaciones, siempre arruinaba mis intentos de conquista.. ¡Agh, lo odio!**_

 _ **\- ¿Aun recuerdas su nombre?**_ -continuó impasible, evitando soltar una risa- _**¿Qué significa el para ti, Zim?**_

_**\- N-No lo se.. Zim no consigue recordarlo...** _

_**** _

El meticuloso rumbo fijado por un par de compañeros aficionados con todo lo relacionado a lo paranormal, continuaban deambulando por las concurridas calles de una tenebrosa e ignorante ciudad, que hacía caso omiso a la interacción de algunos hechos sumamente anormales, no era novedad que criaturas extrañas, maniáticos homicidas o algún demente recién salido del manicomio causara abismales destrozos y asesinatos sanguinarios, sin que a nadie, en realidad, le importara en lo absoluto. Bueno tampoco era el tema de conversación de estos amigos que recién salían de una excéntrica cafetería con temática gótica, bastante llamativa desde adentro, y bien escondida por fuera, expulsando particularmente al personal público que podría llegar a causar problemas.

Una plática casual fue la patética y simple excusa que utilizó el castaño para hacerle confesar los recientes sucesos vívidos al de gabardina negra, básicamente su narrativa duró aproximadamente un par de horas, relatando todo lo acontecido desde que abandonó el planeta en busca de su prometido, hasta la ineficiente pérdida de memoria que sufriría en consecuencia, a lo que el de ojeras solo se limitó a escuchar a su acompañante, apenas acotando alguna palabra, o deteniéndolo con la intención de quitarse alguna duda o preguntarle algo. Todo esto mientras tomaban agraciados una taza de café, casi simulando un emotivo reencuentro de viejos conocidos. _¿No es así?._

El tiempo prácticamente se fue volando, entre la importante charla que tuvieron entre ambos, siendo más un descargo emocional que necesitaba liberar por parte del chico gótico, sintiendo una leve mejoría al admitirle a su amigo lo que lo tenía tan afligido, por ende cada temor, inseguridad y preocupación se borro temporalmente por un breve lapso, al ver que alguien por primera vez le brindaba un soporte emocional de manera genuina y abierta, directamente afectiva. Claro, su familia era un caso particular, Gaz era su hermana pequeña que no le importaba la mayoría de las cosas en general, pero sabía que bien en el fondo lo quería, mientras que su padre era un tema distinto, nunca supo con exactitud si alguna vez le tuvo un sincero cariño.

Movió levemente su desproporcional cabeza, ignorando sus lúgubres pensamientos, restaurando toda la atención al de ojos azulados que seguía caminando con una expresión pensativa, quizás meditando sobre todo lo que le había contado, no lo culpaba, era mucha información para asimilar, ni él estaba preparado para lo que se supone debía enfrentar.

 ** _\- Umm, déjame ver si te entendí._** -hablo el castaño, moviendo su mano- _**Veamos, atravesaste todo el maldito espacio, rescataste a tu novio mutante, y regresaste a la Tierra.**_ -miró expectante a su amigo- _**Solo para enterarte qué debe olvidar la mayor parte de su relación, su vida para.. ¿Sobrevivir?**_ -resumió exhausto, despeinando su cabello- _**Me siento estafado.**_

 _ **\- Tienes razón, pero eso es una manera muy sencilla de verlo.**_ -suspiró tristemente el de lentes- _**Estoy seguro que si vivieras lo mismo que yo, estarías igual o peor.**_ -especulo con frustración, desviando la mirada- _ **Me siento miserable por no quitarme su fastidiosa risa de la cabeza.**_

 _ **\- Comprendo tu desdicha cabezón.**_ -mencionó divertido, ganándose el enojo del contrario- _ **Pero, según entiendo su pérdida de memoria es temporal. ¿No?**_ -cuestionó alzando una ceja- _**Zim va a empezar a recordar gradualmente. ¿No puedes esperar?**_

 _ **\- Jure que iba a esperarlo siempre.**_ -respondió con rapidez, ocultando una débil sonrisa- _**Eso no es lo que me preocupa, sino que retome ese profundo y mortal odio que siempre nos ha caracterizado.**_ -explicó nervioso, rascando su nuca- _**No podría ser capaz de soportarlo.**_

 ** _\- Pienso que sus batallas, peleas o discusiones solo fueron un tonto juego de niños._** -opino totalmente desinteresado- _**Su odio fue una rivalidad para ver quien lograba hacer más miserable al otro.**_ -se burló dejando escapar una risa- _**No entiendo de qué te preocupas, todo volverá a la normalidad, supongo.**_

 _ **\- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?**_ -preguntó apretando sus puños, conteniendo su enojo- _**Nadie puede garantizar que las cosas volverán a hacer como antes.**_

 _ **\- ¿Sabes, Dib? Los recuerdos no son solo vivencias o imágenes del pasado.**_ -mencionó pensativo, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos- _**También esconden lo que experimentaron o sintieron cuando pasó, digamos la parte "Sentimental".**_ -agrego encogiéndose de hombros- _**No debe ser muy diferente para tu novio irken**_. -refuto con una sonrisa- _**Así que, si te odia no va a durar mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **\- Nunca lo había pensado, ni tampoco visto de esa forma..**_ -murmuró emocionado, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos.

 ** _\- Y si eso no funciona siempre puedes usar la "Terapia de electrochoques"._** -agrego divertido, sorprendiendo al contrario- _**¿Ah? No lo tomes literal, Dib.**_ -comenzó poco a poco a reír- _**Solo consiste en infundir un cierto grado de dolor para forzar a recordar algo en particular, es rápido y efectivo.**_

 _ **\- ¡No, no, no!**_ -negó rotundamente, mirando molesto al castaño- **_¡¿De donde vienen esas mórbidas ideas tuyas?!_**

 _ **\- ¿Internet?**_ -se excuso entretenido por la reacción de su amigo- _**No es del todo descabellado, es un método práctico que solían utilizarlo mucho para extraer información en.. -**_

 _ **\- Z-Zim..**_ -interrumpió atónito, viendo al irken- _**N-No puede ser..**_

_**\- Espera.. ¡¿Que?!** _

**_\- Ahí esta, el es Zim._ **

Tanto el de gabardina negra, como el de ojeras detuvieron abruptamente su andar, observando con cautela a cierto _"humano"_ disfrazado que salía de su base en dirección directa hasta donde se encontraban ellos. Sin previo aviso la situación fue un golpe de suerte para el castaño, quien supo cómo idear un improvisado plan para poner a prueba su propia teoría. _¡Perfecto!_


	75. Odio Inherente.

Aturdido, confuso y prácticamente frustrado, eran los sentimientos predominantes e intensificados que con firmeza se instalaron dentro de su cabeza, esto iba en ascenso a medida que profundizaba cada vez más en sus memorias. No importaba cuánto intentara ignorar el fastidioso cúmulo de emociones regeneradas, las diversas imágenes no se alejaban, incluso se presentaban con una absurda claridad y un mortífero detalle, mostrándole una película mental de lo acontecido a lo largo de su prolongada vida, causando que la acción de mantenerse impasible fuese sencillamente imposible. Desde el grandioso suceso de su creación, donde se inició en las tareas básicas como cualquier otro infante smeet, se alineaba junto al curioso, laborioso y dificultoso desarrollo de un irken, con la motivación de llegar hasta una exitosa vida de invasor. Suceso que ocurrió, siendo medianamente aceptado por el irken menor, pero no tardó demasiado en digerirlo, rápidamente se sintió orgulloso consigo mismo, aumentando exponencialmente su narcisista personalidad.

No obstante, el problema original era otro, siendo más específicos, cuando el espléndido, magnífico, y espectacular sueño de una vida pasada se esfumó, marcándolo por completo.. Ese vulgar día en que lo clasificaron como un irken _"Defectuoso"_ , y por ende, todo lo vivido, experimentado y logrado a través del tiempo fue nulo, trayendo como consecuencia únicamente desgracias, una tras otra. El destierro deshonroso, junto al cruel engaño de ser la burla incondicional de sus Altos, y la mentira creada para conquistar un falso planeta, fueron acompañados por la restaurada carga emocional que le recordó enteramente su dolor, odio y sed venganza, creando de este modo un malévolo plan para eliminar a sus líderes, y gran parte de su propia raza. Derrocando a una jerarquía establecida, para acto seguido, ser obligado a afrontar una fatídica realidad, creyendo por un segundo que todo lo vivido hasta el momento, era tan solo un frágil sueño pasajero, una bien elaborada mentira, una desbordada ilusión, pero.. No era así.

Las dudas poco a poco se fueron apaciguando, mientras que el de orbes magenta escuchaba con una inusual atención al investigador, el cual lo ayudaba incentivandolo a recordar, relatandole determinados acontecimientos para que el invasor fácilmente pudiera visualizarlos y recrearlos. Un sencillo procedimiento que detonaba un rotundo éxito, esta táctica sutil produjo la recuperación parcial de gran parte de su vida, sin mayores inconvenientes, al menos hasta que comenzó a recordar a una persona en particular: _**Un humano.**_

Apenas pudo concentrarse para intentar mantener vivida su imagen, estaba metafóricamente atrapado y rodeado en una densa oscuridad, conservando una mayor desesperación al no poder reconocer a esa persona, esto empeoro cuando esa silueta se alejó, dándole un fuerte motivo para perseguirlo, quería detenerlo, con la efímera esperanza de que al volverlo a ver, se desatara una respuesta positiva a muchas de sus preguntas, e incluso que sea la principal causa de sus inestables emociones. Sin embargo, los recuerdos se estaban desbordando, iluminando un camino invisible que recreaba la mayor parte de una peculiar relación, abarcando desde un odio desmedido hasta deformarse en un amor furtivo. El orgullo del invasor se vio afligido al sentir ese tipo de sentimentalismo, después de todo era un irken superior que se suponía no debía tener esa clase de impulsos, aun así esta reglamentación autoimpuesta no quitaba el tortuoso remordimiento emocional que le causaba un humano desconocido, quien lo estimaba, siendo en realidad algo mutuo, al punto de caer en lo más bajo... Sentenciándolo con un _"Te amo"._

_Seamos sinceros.. "¿Quien podría amarlo?" Y si es así.. "¿Los irkens podían sentir un genuino "Amor"?"_

Aquellos pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos cuando un peso ajeno chocó contra él, sintiendo el desagradable contacto físico que despreciaba tanto, parpadeo varias veces reaccionando a su entorno, dándose cuenta que inconscientemente salió de su base, caminando automáticamente sin tener una pizca de conocimiento del porqué de su acción. Gruño asqueado ante el golpe involuntario, causando que el irken por inercia empujara al humano, sin prestarle ni la mas mínima atención. Una inesperada tentación surgió, teniendo la necesidad de gritarle y reprocharle, pero no estaba enojado, tal vez molesto por tocarlo, pero... _Nada fuera de lo normal.. ¿Verdad?_

 _ **\- Ugh, maldita bolsa de órganos.**_ -bufo fastidiado, retrocediendo un par de pasos- _**Ten mas cuidado, criatura primitiva.**_ -advirtió sacudiendo con cuidado su ropa- _**Tsk**_ _ **, sucios humanos.**_.

 _ **\- Lo siento, no te..**_ -detuvo sus palabras, mirando atónito al extraterrestre- _**¿Z-Zim?**_ -murmuro para si mismo- _**¿Eres tu?**_ -balbuceo emocionado.

 _ **\- ¿Ah?**_ -vaciló levemente el irken, levantando poco a poco su mirada- _**¿Quién eres?**_

 _ **\- ¡Zim!**_ -grito aliviado, sintiendo un legítimo amor- _ **¡Por Mercurio! No sabes cuanto te extrañe.**_ -confesó ilusionado, intentando abrazar al invasor.

 _ **\- ¡No toques al grandioso, Zim!**_ -chillo enojado, esquivando la acción del contrario- _**Me**_ _ **rehusó a estar en contacto con una larva apestosa como tu.**_ -se cruzó de brazos- _**Por tu culpa ahora tengo tu repugnante olor en mi.**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Que?!**_ -expreso ofendido el de gabardina, por tal reacción- _ **¡¿Quien te crees que eres lagartija espacial?!**_ -habló con arrogancia, recordando viejos tiempos- _**¡Fuiste tu quien chocó conmigo!**_

 _ **\- ¡MIENTES!**_ -grito señalándolo acusadoramente con su dedo índice- _**Despreciables invenciones de tu gigantesca cabeza.**_ -reprocho soltando una fuerte carcajada.

 _ **\- ¡Mi cabeza no es tan grande!**_ -se defendió rápidamente, cerrando sus puños- _**Tsk**_ _ **, eres una pequeña alimaña gritona.**_ -mencionó con burla, imitando la acción del alíen.

 _ **\- ¡Silencio!**_ -ordeno molesto, mirando al terrícola- _**Zim es un humano completamente normal.**_ -refuto insultado, empujando al contrario- _**¡Exijo una disculpa!**_

_**\- Ni en tus sueños, basura alienígena.** _

**_\- ¡Arrodíllate ante Zim! ¡Suplica misericordia!_ **

_**\- Jamás.** _

**_\- ¡Hazlo antes de que liquide todos tus órganos!_ **

_**\- ¡Ja! ¡Me encantaría verlo!** _

Un infantil intercambio de palabras pronto se convirtió en una tonta discusión, provocando que paralelamente diversas memorias complementaran las escasas escenas que estaban perdidos en la mente del invasor, produciendo un repentino cambio con ese _"extraño"_ terrícola, sintiendo un trato raramente familiar. Sumergiéndolo en algo gratamente gentil y placentero, devolviéndole un sentimiento de felicidad que alguna vez supo experimentar. Por otra parte, el amante de lo paranormal disfrutaba retomar esas absurdas peleas verbales con su irken, le resultaba divertido, incluso tranquilizante al notar las reacciones tan acordes e peculiares que lo caracterizaban, convenciéndose de que con un poco de paciencia todo volvería a ser como lo era antes.. O eso es lo que esperaba. No obstante, un singular espectador observaba la obra con cierta diversión, le parecía entretenido ver el enfrentamiento de aquellos viejos prometidos, pero desgraciadamente debía acelerar el proceso para que el extraterrestre recordará, a lo que no dudo ni un segundo en utilizar un método más severo y ortodoxo, claramente subiendo ligeramente el nivel de maldad...

 _ **\- Dibby~**_ -interrumpió con falsa dulzura el de ojeras- _**¿Cuánto tiempo mas, me dejaras esperando, amor?~**_ -cuestiono burlón, abrazando por detrás al chico gótico.

 _ **\- ¿Louie?**_ -murmuró confundido, mirando a su amigo- _ **¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!**_ -pidió entre susurros, intentando quitarse al contrario.

 ** _\- Cállate cabezón, arruinas mi plan._** -menciono en voz baja, dándole un codazo- _ **No cuestiones, y sigue el juego.**_

_**\- Espera,, ¿Que.. -** _

_**\- Oh, que lindo...**_ -interrumpió divertido, mirando al irken- _**¿Es tu amigo, mi amor?**_

 _ **\- ¡Zim no es lindo!**_ -refuto enojado, mirando con odio al castaño- _**¡No interfieras en la discusión que tengo con el despreciable humano Dib!**_

 _ **\- "¿Acaso recordó mi nombre?"**_ -se cuestionó mentalmente el de gabardina negra, mirando sorprendido a su alíen- _**"¿Sabe quien soy?"**_

 ** _-_** ** _Fufu_** ** _~ ¿Discutías con mi novio?_** -interrogó con curiosidad, conteniendo su risa- _**A veces puede ser terco, le encanta tener la razón en cualquier situación.**_ -mintió con descaro, molestando al contrario.

 _ **\- ¡Oye! ¡Eso no es cierto!**_ -se defendió entre forcejeos el amante de lo paranormal- **_¡Cállate! ¡TU -_**

 _ **\- ¿Pareja?**_ -susurro con tristeza el irken, sintiendo como algo se removía en su interior- _**Zim no entiende, ustedes son..**_

 _ **\- Hemos estado saliendo durante poco tiempo, pero nos queremos.**_ -explicó tocando y acariciando la mano del de lentes- _**Tenemos los mismos gustos, e incluso trabajamos juntos para seguir nuestros propios sueños. ¿Perfecto, no?**_

 _ **\- "¿Por qué siento esto?" "¿Acaso experimente este dolor antes?"**_ -pensó afligido el invasor, arrugando con fuerza su ropa- _**"No puede ser, esto es**_ _ **Squintz**_ _ **.. "**_ -bajo la mirada adolorido, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta- _**"No quiero que mi Dib-cosa me deje, el es...es mi.. "**_

 _ **\- Louie, detente...**_ -exigió enojado, retrocediendo levemente- _**E-Es suficiente..**_

 ** _\- Ah~ Yo también te quiero, cariño~_** -hablo aburrido, expectante a las expresiones del invasor- _**Hey~**_ -lo llamó suavemente, tomando del mentón a su amigo- _**Dime~**_ \- acercó sus labios, chocando sus respiraciones.

**_\- "Te odio estúpido humano."_ **

El cuerpo del invasor empezó a temblar sin razón, sentía como el aire escaseaba y sus piernas tambaleaban, una tensión incontrolable se extendió por toda su cuerpo, causando que su squeedly spooch se oprimiera. No pudo soportarlo más, y comenzó a correr sin mirar atrás.

 _ **\- Hey, cabezón.**_ -se apartó divertido, buscando con la mirada al extraterrestre- _**¿Funciono?**_

 _ **\- ¡Bastardo!**_ -bufo furico el de gabardina negra, empujando con ira al de ojeras- _**Voy a matarte de todas las maneras posibles, si lo pierdo por tu culpa.**_ -amenazó con odio, para salir corriendo detrás del alienígena.

Zim extrañamente se sentía traicionado, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas y que ese sentimiento naciente por el humano fueran mentira, algo que no existiera en lo absoluto. Ese persistente deseo era como el de un niño pequeño, básicamente era su propio mecanismo de defensa, para no tener que lidiar con la reciente escena. Lo que este irken desconocía, era que el amante de lo paranormal lo perseguía, corriendo con desesperación, buscando alcanzar a su amado, se negaba a dejarlo ir, mucho más cuando finalmente comprendió que aun existía amor dentro de su interior.

 ** _\- Sigo asombrándome sobre esa insensatez en los humanos, es algo peculiar._** -comentó desinteresado el falso humano de ojos azules- _**Comúnmente conocida como "La estupidez humana es infinita".**_

 _ **\- La estupidez en ciertos grados es divertida.**_ -se defendió rápidamente el de ojeras- _ **Si no fueras tan aburrido e inexpresivo, podrías verlo como algo interesante. ¿No crees?**_

 _ **\- Eres un terrícola con intelecto, solo que bastante inestable, a mi parecer ya eres interesante.**_ -respondió con sinceridad, curvando sus labios- _**¿Provocar a un irken para recordar? Eso es ligeramente cruel, pero lo reconozco como un procedimiento bastante efectivo.**_

 _ **\- Como sea, no quiero que ellos terminen como en una trágica, genérica o monótona novela romántica.**_ -mencionó aburrido, sobándose el golpe- _**¿Cuándo le dirás a Dib que le suministraste el enlace de**_ _ **pareja**_ _ **al pak de Zim?**_ -preguntó con curiosidad, mirando a su acompañante.

 ** _\- No lo se, algún día._** -sentenció desinteresado, encogiéndose de hombros- **_Aprecio_** _ **lo que hiciste, me**_ _ **ahorraste**_ _ **tiempo.**_ -le extendió la mano al castaño- _**Ahora solo queda que recobre sus memorias a través del contacto entre labios.**_

 _ **\- ¿Te refieres a un "beso"?**_ -cuestiono confundido, aceptando el gesto del investigador- **_¿No es el típico cliché de las películas o cuentos de hadas?_**

**_\- A los humanos secretamente les gusta eso._ **


	76. "Rompiendo el orgullo"

Las calles estaban vacías, prácticamente deshabitadas, siendo un escenario convenientemente perfecto, para que una persecución se librase, tal vez en otro contexto este accionar sería completamente normal, incluso cotidiano para este par de rivales, pero ahora se había tornado como algo impropio, incluso podia ser considerado como un tabú. En el caso del amante lo paranormal, este mismo intentaba alcanzar con desesperación al responsable de sus recientes penurias amorosas, soportando que ambas piernas tambalearan en cada paso que daba, buscando conservar la energía necesaria, con el afán de continuar, pero el cansancio estaba dominando gran parte de sus articulaciones. No conseguiría mantener el ritmo por mucho tiempo, sabía muy bien que tarde o temprano esa agitada carrera contra el irken terminaría, y su cuerpo le cobraría cruelmente factura. Para su desgracia, la ausencia del aire se presentaba, acompañado de su escasa y pobre respiración, causando que el trabajo fuera más difícil.

Por otro lado, el invasor sentía una enorme presión en el pecho, sus piernas se movían a una gran velocidad, haciendo valer su necesidad por huir de la grotesca escena que acaba de presenciar, provocando indirectamente que sus memorias fueran restablecidas con múltiples momentos, diálogos y efectos que aportaban a su última teoría de que ese inmundo humano era el indicado. Desafortunadamente, estaba en lo correcto, siempre estuvo condenado a amarlo. Una característica interesante de los irkens, era su obsesiva lealtad por un símbolo de autoridad, como lo fue en su momento con los Más Altos, pero eso podía cambiar gracias a la fuerza de voluntad, o quizás desafiando persistentemente lo impuesto durante miles de años... En su caso fue por una mezcla variada de acontecimientos y sentimientos negativos, aunque este no era el dilema, sino cuando esa inherente virtud se aplicaba a una unión, o con un compañero de vida. Exacto, esa era la cuestión.

El efecto de las emociones inestables o destructivas, se activaba en ocasiones especiales, como por ejemplo, cuando ves a la persona amada compartir felizmente con otra, produciendo un devastador suplicio a gran escala, para un irken podría llegar a ser certero, destrozando todo lo moralmente sentimental que abarcara el _"Amor"_ , incluso llegando a los extremos en decaer en una traición, y terminando en una depresión, que al no ser tratada, le daría fin a su vida. Claramente, todo esto repercutió en el alíen, quien al sentirse exhausto, se dirigió sin pensarlo a un parque cercano, asegurándose de perder de vista a su antiguo némesis, para acto seguido, esconderse arriba de un árbol, cubriéndose entre las abundantes hojas, y puntiagudas ramas. Rogando internamente que el de gabardina negra desistiera, y lo dejara.

No obstante, luego de tantos años de contiendas diarias, el terrícola jamás supo el significado de la palabra: _"Rendirse"_. Desde que conoció al irken desarrollo una infinita paciencia, al menos con él, aprendiendo que debía ser persistente, y no darse por vencido. Todos los días se tomaba el tiempo necesario para acosarlo, dándose una idea de cómo iba a actuar, era fácil deducirlo al conocer a la perfección su personalidad, cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya sabia todo sobre Zim. Tantas horas despierto, vigilandolo, espiándolo, y observándolo dieron frutos. ¿Verdad?. Detuvo abruptamente su andar, recuperando un poco del aire perdido, mientras que buscaba expectante algún indicio o pista a su alrededor.

Su entorno estaba cubierto por enormes árboles, arbustos y ligeras hojas de colores otoñales que eran elevadas por el frío viento de una helada tarde estacional, el paisaje era ideal para una postal, no había muchas personas deambulando, lo cual aprovechó para usarlo a su favor, comenzando poco a poco a caminar, buscando al extraterrestre, prestando atención hasta el más mínimo detalle que pudiera considerar como relevante. Inesperadamente sintió una inquebrantable determinación, reprimió temporalmente el enojo contra su pareja, quería que él lo escuchase, al no tener alternativa, iba a hacerlo a la fuerza. Después de unos cuantos minutos, el chico gótico se posicionó en el centro del parque, conteniendo a duras penas una frustración creciente en su pecho, haciéndolo gruñir, para luego gritar. Esto produjo que el extraterrestre se tensara, viendo el comportamiento del terrícola, como algo inestable, y para mayor de sus tormentos, estaba relativamente cerca de él. Contuvo su respiración, limitando sus movimientos con la intención de quedarse quieto, mirándolo con curiosidad desde las alturas.

 ** _\- ¡Zim!_** -se dirigió al irken entre fuertes gritos- _**¡Se que estas ahí, chico espacial!**_ -dedujo con seguridad, apretando sus puños- **_¡Por Mercurio! ¡Sal de una maldita vez!_**

No hubo respuesta, solo el frágil sonido del viento se hizo presente, extendiéndose junto al incómodo silencio del lugar, esto enfureció al de lentes que soltó múltiples maldiciones entre dientes, no aptas para ser escuchadas por cualquiera. Esta acción causó una suave risa de parte del alienígena, quien encontraba agradable y gratificante al ver furioso al humano, a la vez que nuevas imágenes se instalaban en su mente, recordando muchos episodios de ese tipo, la mayoría bastantes peculiares y graciosos. Este singular ruido, rápidamente llegó a los oídos del contrario, a lo que intuyó que su narcisista pareja estaba cerca. Desvió su vista hacia todos los rincones posibles, pero sin conseguir divisarlo, volvió a suspirar derrotado, controlando sus emociones.

Decidido, insistió a continuar con su misión, imponiéndose ante la soledad en medio de los árboles, se dio a sí mismo falso valor para que sus palabras convencieran al de piel verde. A los pocos segundos, sin mirar a una dirección en particular, inflo su pecho rebosante de orgullo. y puso en marcha un improvisado plan que no podría fallar. _O ese era el ideal, pero..._

 ** _\- Bien, entonces si no quieres salir.. ¡Estás obligado a escucharme!_** -expreso con decisión, enojando secretamente al alíen- _**Alguna vez te has preguntado.. ¿Por que te amo, estúpido**_ _ **alienígena**_ _ **?**_ -cuestionó al aire, sin recibir respuesta- **_Es porque desgraciadamente eres el único ser en todo este maldito universo que logró conquistarme._** -admitió ligeramente sonrojado- **_¡Si, como escuchaste! ¡Un tonto irken invadió mi corazón de ser inferior! ¡¿Oíste?!_**

Extrañamente al escuchar esa confesión solo causo que el alienígena sintiera una sensación amable removerse dentro de su squeedly spooch, despertando ese sentimentalismo que observo en sus antiguos recuerdos, recreando las mismas agobiantes emociones que en su momento experimentó por un enemigo, rival e inclusive nemesis... Volviendo a esos tiempos en donde dejaron de lado sus diferencias, empezando una alianza, luego una amistad hasta finalmente ser correspondidos mutuamente en un envidiable amor que les daba un motivo por el cual luchar. Comprendiendo que ambos se necesitaban de una u otra forma, ellos mismos eligieron por voluntad propia volverse amantes, porque a pesar de todo ese odio y repudio, podía transformarse en un sentimiento mayor, uniéndolos al punto de abandonar el orgullo, dolor y resentimiento.. Por fin todo estaba claro en las memorias del invasor, logró recordarlo, el que estaba justo ahí molestándolo era su humano. Lo amaba, era su más grande conquista y la única que quería en su vida: _Era su futuro compañero de vida._

 ** _\- ¡Así que escúchame bien!_** -gritó aumentado su tono de voz- **_Como humano egoísta que soy, voy amarte lo que me quede de vida, pero por esa misma razón..._** -elevo su mirada al cielo con una pequeña sonrisa- _ **Si no apareces ahora, asumiré que me odias, y nunca mas volverás a verme.**_ -amenazó desafiante, detonando seguridad- _**¿Soportarías eso, invasor? ¿Dejarías que alguien más se llevará tu conquista?**_

Esa contundente declaración fue un mortífero golpe al inherente orgullo del invasor, haciendo despertar ese sentimiento de pertenencia y posesión que sirvió como catalizador, para un calibre mayor. Abandonó su refugio, lanzándose sin consideración a los brazos del humano, estaba molesto de que alguien patético e inferior, se atreviera a desafiarlo tan descaradamente, solo quería golpearlo por atreverse a tratarlo de esa manera... Eso quería, pero todo cambió cuando vio la expresión de auténtica felicidad en el rostro del de gabardina negra, extendiéndole ambos brazos para atraparlo con suavidad, cuidado, e incluso abrazarlo, a lo que inconscientemente su pequeño cuerpo correspondió.

**_\- ¡Zim!_ **

**_\- ¡Dib!_ **

Por otro lado, el chico gótico al ver a su pareja no pudo ocultar su amor, no existían palabras que expresaran ese placer de tener nuevamente en brazos al amor de su vida, su corazón no iba a dejarlo en paz hasta que tuviera a su alíen lo suficientemente cerca, para cerciorarse de que lo que estaba sucediendo era real. No obstante, al pasar unos segundos, noto unas pequeñas e inadvertidas lágrimas salir de los falsos e humedecidos ojos violetas del extraterrestre, esto provocó que el humano cabezón lo abrazara con más fuerza, y le diera un tierno beso en los labios, recuperando ese cariño que tiempo atrás habían perdido.

 _ **\- Estúpido Dib-cosa, realmente te odio.**_ -se quejó molesto, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del contrario- _**¿Dónde rayos quedo eso de que ibas a enamorarme?**_ -reprocho ofendido, aferrándose a su pareja.

 ** _\- También te extrañe mucho, cariño._** -habló con ternura, acariciando suavemente su peluca- **_¿Acaso querías que llegara a tu base con un ramo de rosas, y una caja de chocolates?_** -opinó divertido, resaltando el sarcasmo.

 ** _\- Al menos me hubieras traído algún dulce para demostrar tu patético afecto._** -refuto con un berrinche, sin apartarse del contrario- **_Zim está muy enojado contigo, me hiciste esperar demasiado._**

 ** _\- Lo siento, amor, pero funcionó. ¿Verdad?_** -se excuso nervioso, recordando a su amigo- **_Recuerdame que luego vaya a darle una paliza a Louie._**

**_\- No entiendo. ¿A quien te refieres?_ **

_**\- Olvídalo.** _

**_\- Hey, Dib-larva.._** -lo llamó con tranquilidad, tomando su rostro con las manos- **_No te perdonaré por lastimarme, pero sigues siendo mio._**

 ** _\- Si no tengo otra alternativa._** -suspiro profundamente, encogiendo sus hombros- **_Seré prisionero de este pequeño irken por el resto de mi vida._**

Ambos rieron, disfrutando de su reencuentro, seguían encadenados en un fuerte abrazo, sin romper el contacto, simplemente se besaron, compartiendo un momento agraciado de un afecto escondido durante años. Todo el suplicio que los castigó durante un determinado periodo tiempo se había acabado, ya no existían obstáculos que los obligarán a separarse.

Ya no importa lo que sucediera de ahora en adelante, ambos estaban marcados, nadie nunca cambiaría eso...

**_\- Aun me_ ** **_comprarás_ ** **_los chocolates. ¿Cierto?_ **

_**\- Ah.. Bien..** _ _**Lo haré...** _

... Simplemente estaban destinados ser el uno para el otro.


	77. Especial: Un Obsequio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Esto es un "Especial", es inusualmente extenso. Sin embargo, esta vez tiene continuación directa con la trama principal. Contiene ligeras variaciones, referencias y extrañas ocurrencias. Aclaraciones al final del capítulo. ¡Gracias!~

Algo que detestaba eran las complicaciones surgidas a través de las acciones humanas, es decir, esa raza era realmente conflictiva, compleja y bastante tediosa en muchos aspectos, teniendo puntos mayormente negativos, sin embargo el irken podía perdonárselo al único humano que secretamente respetaba, por supuesto reconocía sus peculiares dones que lo volvían un objeto de su entera pertenencia, nadie jamás igualaría esa mortífera afección de amar a una persona, al menos no de la misma forma en que Zim lo hacía. Lo que nos lleva a la reciente situación que le tocaba afrontar. Básicamente, todo inició cuando el alíen recordó que una fecha especial se avecinaba, era totalmente normal que los días transcurrieran relativamente rápido, debido a todos los acontecimientos experimentados en cuestión, desde el derrocamiento de su propia raza, la eliminación permanente de los Más Altos, el pacto de paz entre las diferentes especies y la rebelión.. Todo esos sucesos se llevaron a cabo, pero al de piel verde no le importaba en lo absoluto, solo estaba al pendiente de un próximo compromiso: _La definición de su fecha oficial para la ceremonia de boda._

Un peculiar rubor azulado invadió plenamente las mejillas del extraterrestre, el solo hecho de imaginar que uniría formalmente su vida con su humano, le transmitía una grata sensación de afecto, sumergiéndolo en un cariño genuino. Aun le costaba creer que todo lo sucedido desde su regreso a la Tierra haya sido real, convirtiendo su estadía en algo verdaderamente sugerente, cambiándole cada aspecto de su vida. No deseaba que lo malinterpretaran, estaba sumamente satisfecho con los resultados, pero le resultaba agobiante asimilar esa realidad, y no un sueño genérico que inventaron especialmente para el. Esto último sonaba un poco retorcido. _¿Cierto?. ¡Por supuesto!._ Él mismo creó una máquina exclusivamente para eso, pero solo la utilizo en limitadas ocasiones, pero seria divagar demasiado. Continuemos.

La finalidad de todos estos exorbitantes e inocuos pensamientos eran simples repercusiones de una noble necesidad al querer crear un agraciado gesto para su pareja. Varias ideas rondaron por su mente, seguía indeciso de qué detalle podía realizarle para que el de gabardina negra se sorprendiera, deseaba una reacción legítima, pero las sugerencias e información referente al tema que recolectó por Internet no le sirvieron para nada, bueno solo algunas ideas que podían ser de utilidad en la intimidad... Tal vez los pondría en práctica cuando cayera la noche. No obstante, al fracasar en su propósito original, se resignó a recurrir a una persona que pudiera ayudarlo, aunque en su interior conservará cierto recelo cuando merodeaba cerca de su amado, pero no tenía a disposición otras alternativas, así que indudablemente hizo un esfuerzo, dejando a un lado el resentimiento, y dirigirse a la residencia Membrana.

A resumidas cuentas, ese era el peculiar motivo del porque un pequeño irken estaba sentado en un cómodo sofá esperando a que ese loco profesional lo ayudará, extrañamente estaba ligeramente ansioso, los segundos parecían eternos, e inconscientemente había comenzado a jugar con sus dedos, mirando aburrido a un punto fijo, sin ninguna razón en particular, buscando calmar sus nervios de alguna forma. Constantemente pensaba en Dib, observando unas viejas fotos familiares que estaban colgadas en la pared, creyendo que desde pequeño su humano era una tonta, pero adorable, larva revoltosa.

 ** _\- Oh, Zimmy~_** -saludo amigablemente el castaño- **_Lamento haberte hecho esperar, es bastante difícil arrancarle las vísceras a..._** -tosió _"disimuladamente"_ , rascando su nuca- _**No importa. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?**_

 ** _\- Deja de dirigirte de ese modo a Zim._** -exigió irritado, cruzándose de brazos- **_Cada vez que escucho tu voz me dan terribles "_** ** _cañangas_** ** _ñangas_** ** _"_** -explicó con sinceridad, temblando.

 ** _\- Le quitas todo lo encantador al querer perturbarte._** -suspiro fatigado, sentándose a un lado- **_A diferencia de Dib, tus expresiones al ser mucho más exageradas son graciosas y lindas~_** -canturreo divertido, enojando al contrario- **_Aunque prefiero.._**

 ** _\- Silencio._** -interrumpió molesto, levantado su tono de voz- **_No he venido a cuestionarte tus mórbidos gustos, aunque me resulten ligeramente disgustantes._**

 ** _\- Es parte de mi envidiable personalidad~_** -se excuso con burla, abrazando deliberadamente al invasor- **_¿No me dejarías arrancarte los órganos?. Prometo devolverlos~_** -murmuró con suavidad, esquivando los golpes del irken- **_Hahaha.. Pierdes la paciencia más rápido que el cabezón._** -mencionó entre constantes risas.

 ** _\- No le digas así, cabello de arbusto._** -ordenó enojado, librándose del agarre del contrario- _**¡Solo Zim puede burlarse de su esclavo humano! ¡Consíguete el tuyo!**_ -aclaró reprimiendo enojo, arrojándole con fuerza una almohada- **_Tuve misericordia al haber respetado tu patética e inmunda vida, solo por consideración del mono-Dib, sino con gusto hubiera atravesado tus entrañas._**

 ** _\- Oh, basta~_** -río levemente- ** _Harás que me enamore de ti, y quiera secuestrarte en medio de la boda._** -exclamó con burla, moviendo sus manos- **_¿Te imaginas lo divertido que sería ver las reacciones de los invitados en plena ceremonia?_**

**_-_ ** **_Recuérdale_ ** **_a Zim que no te invite a la boda._ **

**_\- Iré de todas formas, soy el guapo padrino de bodas._** -mencionó irónico, rodando sus ojos- **_Creo que ya tuve mi dosis diaria de diversión._** -contuvo su risa, recuperando la compostura- **_¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablarme Zim?_**

 ** _\- Necesito de tu conocimiento sobre un proyecto que necesito realizar cuanto antes._** -habló rápidamente, desviando la mirada- **_Siendo mas_** ** _específico_** ** _, eres el único que puede quitarme dudas en un tema en particular que estoy trabajando._**

 ** _\- ¿Uhm? Se mas claro, Zim._** -pidió el de ojeras, observando con cautela al invasor- **_Creo que me doy una idea a lo que quieres llegar, pero estoy agotado para deducir ahora._** -ladeó la cabeza, fingiendo un bostezo- **_Te_** ** _ayudaré_** ** _a confesarte, tiene que ver con Dib. ¿Verdad?_**

 ** _\- ¡_** ** _MIEN_** ** _-!_** -detuvo sus palabras, ligeramente sonrojado- **_S-Si, es sobre esa larva revoltosa._** -admitió mirando al castaño, haciéndole una seña para que prosiga- **_En unos días el humano Dib va a cumplir ese ritual suyo llamado "cumpleaños", se que es una fecha importante para ustedes los terrícolas, ya que aparentemente celebran su nacimiento._**

**_\- ¿Los irkens siempre lo ven todo de una forma tan metódica, fría y sumamente aburrida?_ **

**_\- No culpes a Zim, sus costumbres terrestres son realmente extrañas._** -respondió con simpleza, encogiendo sus hombros- **_Como soy un ser claramente superior, orgulloso y grandioso, mi deber como el mejor invasor de_** ** _toooodo_** ** _el universo.._** -hablo eufórico, moviendo su mano- **_Debo corresponder, y brindarle algo, para demostrarle mi incondicional afecto, y para eso.._**

 ** _\- Resumiendo tu monólogo, se acerca el cumpleaños del cabezón, y quieres hacer algo por él, pero no tienes ideas, ni tampoco sabes como celebrar ese tipo de acontecimiento._** -dedujo aburrido, recargando su cabeza con la mano- **_Sumando que careces la información necesaria para regalarle algo que le guste. ¿O me equivoco?_**

**_\- ¡NO INTERRUMPAS A ZIM!_ **

**_\- Eres muy sencillo de leer cuando se trata de tus sentimientos, Zimmy~_ **

**_\- ¡Te maldigo, humano Louie!_** -chillo derrotado el irken, agitando con fuerza su brazo- **_¡TE MALDIGO!_**

**_\- ¿Terminaste?_ **

**_\- Eh, si._ **

**_\- Um.. ¿Qué te parece si le hacemos una fiesta sorpresa?_** -propone pensativo, dando un ligero suspiro- ** _Será muy divertido festejarlo con una temática de disfraces, tal vez en un contexto lúgubre y siniestro junto a una ambientación al mundo de lo paranormal._**

 ** _\- ¿Fiesta?_** -repitió con inocencia el alíen, recordando viejas épocas- **_Las fiestas de los humanos son muy ruidosas y escandalosas._** -se quejó, cruzándose de brazos- **_Incluso terminan destruyendo por completo el lugar donde las hacen._** -refuto molesto, apretando sus puños- ** _Me niego a que mi impenetrable base quede en un estado tan deplorable._**

 ** _\- Deja de ver tantas películas universitarias, Zim._** -comentó burlón, conteniendo su risa- **_Detesto a la humanidad tanto como tu, así que para tu tranquilidad será una fiesta pequeña._** -respondió con simpleza, aliviando al irken- ** _Tampoco la haríamos en tu base, así también evitaríamos muertes innecesarias._**

**_\- Zim nunca creyó oír esas palabras provenir de ti._ **

**_\- Tengo mis momentos de humanidad, como todos._** -admitió pensativo, despeinando su cabello- **_Un conocido me debe un favor, así que tengo el lugar perfecto para la fiesta y los preparativos no serían un gran problema, pero le tendré que pedir ayuda a la dulce, Gaz._**

**_\- Será un placer estar en primera fila para ver tu funeral, y ser de ayuda en tu sepelio._ **

**_\- Al fin comprendes mi sentido del humor. ¿Eh?_** -expreso divertido- **_Tu te vas encargar de los disfraces que usarán, como se supone que es una sorpresa, Dib no podrá elegir uno._** -informo dudativo, observando una sospechosa sonrisa provenir del contrario- **_Nada de bromas crueles._**

**_\- Ugh, bien._ **

**_\- El plan será el siguiente._** -tose levemente, aclarando su voz- **_Cuando el día llegue, tu misión será distraer a Dib durante toda la mañana, y parte de la tarde, sin que sospeche nada._** -explicó con seriedad, ganándose la atención del invasor- ** _Al anochecer, vas a traerlo al sitio acordado, incluso puedes traer los disfraces contigo, así una vez que empiece la fiesta pueden cambiarse._** -opino pensativo- **_¿Entendido?_**

 ** _\- Detesto admitirlo, pero suena como un buen plan._** -mencionó sorprendido, devolviéndole la mirada al castaño- **_No eres un humano tan inútil como pensé, pero debes mantenerme al tanto con los preparativos y informarme si surgen inconvenientes._**

**_\- Por supuesto, entonces tenemos un plan, Zimmy~_ **

**_\- ¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!_ **

**__ **

Los días posteriores no se hicieron de esperar, el tiempo transcurrió con rapidez debido a los múltiples preparativos, arreglos necesarios e informar al reducido grupo de invitados, para lograr una atmósfera cercana, haciendo más efectiva la sorpresa. Sin embargo los resultados fueron logrados en un lapso increíblemente escaso, el pedido del irken fue abiertamente escuchado, siendo efectuado de una manera amena y obediente, produciendo a su vez que involuntariamente sintiera una inusual alegría. _¿Por qué?_. No lo sabía, solo el hecho de obsequiarle algo a su esclavo humano lo llenaba de satisfacción, convenciéndose de que tal vez no era del todo malo amarlo. o hacer algo gratificante por él, de vez en cuando. Por supuesto, esto no iba volverse una fastidiosa costumbre, solo era un insignificante detalle para hacerlo consciente que lo apreciaba, teniendo secretamente una buena _"excusa"._ para admirar esa tonta sonrisa de idiota que le gustaba tanto. Un notorio tono azulado invadió completamente ambas mejillas, alegando que estaba emocionado, idea que negó repetidamente con su cabeza, mientras que reprochaba el rumbo que tenían sus pensamientos, últimamente se le dificultaba controlar todo lo relacionada a su sentimentalismo.

Desde que recuperó completamente sus memorias, no conseguía apartarse de su antiguo rival, era como si estuviera involuntariamente atado a el, es mas, esto aumentó al punto de reprimir un fuerte deseo interno de ser egoísta, y sumamente posesivo con el de lentes, experimentando toda clases y tipos de emociones que a su vez, albergaban muchas más complicaciones. Detestaba con todas sus fuerzas las inconsistencias de lo que implicaba el _"amor"_ , pero el sólito se había buscado la perdición al enamorarse de un miserable terrícola.. Existiendo miles de millones de razas, tuvo que ceder con una especie inferior, estúpida y egoísta de toda la galaxia.. Ni siquiera habían unido formalmente sus vidas, pero ya se arrepentía... Pero ahí estaba, al lado de su futuro compañero de vida a quien amaba y respetaba.

Ambos estaban caminando uno al lado del otro, aparentemente sin rumbo alguno, solo atravesando las extensas calles de una sombría ciudad que conocían desde niños, merodeando por un camino antes conocido, en esa época cuando diferían, y tenían sus persecuciones después de la eskuela, pero esa costumbre tan característica desapareció cuando el irken se marchó del planeta. El ambiente era calmado e apacible, incluso cómodo, algo sorprendente para ese par de viejos enemigos, quienes simplemente mantenían su andar, entablando una conversación amena sobre temas triviales, que particularmente eran sobre el gusto del chico gótico, haciendo que el de piel verde se limitará a asentir o contestar con simples monosílabos. Su mente seguía perdida en otro lado, acompañados de varios complementos inadecuados denominados como: _"Ansias"_ o _"Nervios"_ producto de la incertidumbre del desconocido éxito de su plan.

Mientras tanto, el joven humano resplandecía de una inusual alegría, tenía demasiados motivos por los cuales sentirse feliz, es decir, gran parte de sus problemas se habían desvanecido, otros factores que jugaban a su favor eran que estaba a punto de graduarse, pudo recuperar sano y salvo a su egocéntrico novio con complejo de diva, conoció e hizo una sincera amistad con un compañero que también compartía sus extravagantes gustos referido a lo oscuro y sobrenatural. _¡Todo iba de maravilla!_ Estaba muy satisfecho al ver que poco a poco todo volvía a la normalidad, hasta obtuvo una buena oportunidad para cumplir su ansiado sueño de convertirse en un investigador profesional de lo paranormal, pero sobretodo, y lo más importante, observó contento a su acompañante unos breves instantes, iba a casarse con quien consideraba el amor de su vida.

Todo parecía perfecto para el terrícola, pero se lamentaba de una sola cosa: _Su padre_. Era consciente de que jamás pudo cumplir sus altas expectativas, mucho menos el de ser un hijo perfecto, en varias ocasiones humilló públicamente a su padre, por intentar demostrarle un mundo _"científicamente imposible"_ , pero al pasar los años comprendió que tampoco actuó de manera correcta, reflexionando varias veces del actuar de todas sus acciones, aunque era difícil ya que también consideraba la ausencia de su progenitor como un efecto clave. Esa influencia detonaba mucho en él, y el hecho de tener un padre ausente, una hermana que lo ignoraba diariamente, y ser catalogado como un auténtico _"Loco"_ , tampoco ayudaba mucho... Pero, por ahora no quería volver a pensar en eso, por lo menos este día no.

 ** _\- Una vez que me explico eso, ya no pude golpearlo._** -explicó entre risas, moviendo sus manos- **_Hey, Zim._** -lo llamó reiteradas veces, ganándose finalmente la atención del irken- **_¿Me estás escuchando? ¿Estás bien?_**

 ** _\- Eh.. Si, estoy bien, Dib-larva..._** -balbuceo sin importancia, desviando la mirada- **_¿Y ahora qué ibas decirme?_** -cuestiono pensativo, adivinando las intenciones del contrario.

 ** _\- Creí que no me estabas escuchando._** -mencionó sorprendido, rodando los ojos- **_Aunque no me guste debo admitir que tienes razón, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte._**

**_-_ ** **_Escupelo_ ** **_, humano cabezón._ **

**_\- ¡No estoy cabezón, maldita lagartija!_** -gruño molesto, cruzándose de brazos- **A veces no entiendo porque tuve que enamorarme de ti.** -suspiro fatigado- **_Es irónico, antes ni muerto te hubiera tratado como lo estoy haciendo ahora._** -observó atentamente al invasor- **_¿Por que te amo?_**

 ** _\- Sencillo, soy Zim, y eso me hace grandioso._** -respondió con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros- ** _¿O quieres que te muestre tu grabación_** ** _confesándome_** ** _tu amor y que eres un tonto ser inferior?_** -propuso entre risas, enojando a su acompañante.

 ** _\- ¡¿GRABASTE ESO?!_** -grito avergonzado, cubriendo su rostro con las manos- **_Por Júpiter.. Zim realmente te odio, como no tienes idea..._** -hablo en voz baja, maldiciendo su suerte- **_Demonios.._**

 ** _\- El sentimiento es mutuo, gusano._** -sonrió triunfante, sintiendo orgullo- **_Te recuerdo que sigues siendo mi esclavo por el resto de tu miserable vida._** -recordó con burla, gozando de la humillación del contrario- _**¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías decirle a Zim?**_

 ** _\- Agh.. Voy a vengarme de eso.._** -murmuró molesto, despeinando con frustración su cabello- ** _Necesito un favor.._** -confesó nervioso, rascando su nuca- ** _Veras, me preguntaba si..._**

 ** _\- Oh, no me gusta cuando piensas demasiado._** -interrumpió cansado, mirando a su pareja- **_Solo dilo de una vez._**

 ** _\- ¿Me dejarías hospedarme durante un tiempo en tu base?_** -pregunto sin mas, soltando todo el aire- **_Realmente no tengo un lugar a donde ir, y yo... -_**

**_\- De acuerdo, no voy a_ ** **_oponerme_ ** **_a eso, puedes quedarte._ **

**_\- ¿_** ** _Uh_** ** _? Espera.. ¿Así de fácil?_** -lo miro sorprendido, prácticamente con la boca abierta- **_¿No te_** ** _negarás_** ** _como siempre lo haces? ¿O me harás enfrentar una dura prueba? ¿Tal vez rogarte hasta el cansancio para que me des permiso de quedarme?_** -cuestiono rápidamente, haciendo todo tipo de suposiciones.

 ** _\- Dib, eres mi futuro compañero de vida, y detesto decirlo en voz alta, pero te quiero._** -hablo con sinceridad, apartando la vista del humano- **_Confío en ti, si hubieras querido lastimarme o exponerme a los asquerosos terrícolas ya lo habrías hecho, hace mucho._** -alegó pensativo, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos- ** _Tampoco hubieras atravesado el espacio para buscarme._**

**_\- Z-Zim..._ **

**_\- Aunque si lo prefieres puedes rogarme, no me negaré._ **

**_\- ¡¿AH?!_ **

**_\- De todos modos planeaba decirte que te mudaras a mi base._ **

**_\- Gracias, chico espacial.._** -murmuró enternecido, abrazando repentinamente al alíen- **_No sabes cuánto valoro eso, incluso estoy emocionado por vivir contigo._**

 ** _\- Como sea, ahora.._** -bufo intentando librarse del agarre- ** _¡Suéltame!_**

 ** _\- No quiero._** -negó con su cabeza, apegandolo a su pecho- **_Estoy muy feliz ahora._**

**_\- No me importan tus estúpidos sentimientos.. ¡Aléjate de Zim!_ **

**_\- Cállate, y déjate querer._ **

El pequeño extraterrestre volvió a suspirar, sintiéndose deshonrado al ser una débil presa en los reconfortantes brazos del humano. Apenas transcurrió la mitad de la tarde, todavía le quedaban varias horas hasta que cayera la noche, debía soportar el molesto contacto amoroso, al menos un poco más, necesitaba resistir y no ceder ante su sufrimiento.


	78. Especial: Un Obsequio II

El aparente calvario afectuoso que estuvo soportando pacientemente el alíen, se alargó más de lo esperado, durante el resto del día compartieron diversas actividades cotidianas que eran comunes entre parejas. Este suceso supo cómo aliviar temporalmente al pequeño irken, quien poco a poco perdía los estribos, debido a todo tipo de disputas, muestras cariñosas e inclusive variadas tonterías, en donde en más de una oportunidad, le sacaron una molesta sonrisa, era como un acto reflejo, algo inconsciente, totalmente involuntario. No iba a negarlo, eran escasas las ocasiones donde podían convivir mutuamente, sin nadie ajeno que los moleste, aun así, esos momentos resultaban ser gratamente entretenidos, al menos para ellos, cualquier otra persona que los viera desde afuera, pensarían que era un par de locos contra el mundo, a lo que esta inusual pareja no le importaba en lo absoluto, valoraban la felicidad que encontraban el uno en el otro.

Mediante a una conversación totalmente casual, tanto el terrícola como el alienígena dictaron rumbo a un lugar desconocido, era prácticamente vagar por un camino a ciegas. El circular de las personas era casi nulo, mientras que la peligrosa apariencia de las calles no ayudaba mucho, al menos para el de lentes, que desde hace unos instantes, repetía una y otra vez la misma incógnita, poniendo sumamente nervioso al de piel verde, volviéndolo extremadamente irritante. Deseoso a la idea de noquear con fuerza a su humano, y llevarlo como un costal de papas, pero desechó la idea al creer que los inmundos terrestres confundirían el cuerpo con el de un cadáver... Suspiro, después de todo, podía valer la pena hacer el intento... _¿Cierto?_

 ** _\- Zim, zim, zim~_** -lo llamó repetidamente, disfrutando el enojo del contrario- **_¿A donde vamos?_** -pregunto aburrido, mirando hacia los lados.

 ** _\- Por irk.. ¡Silencio!_** -exigió con fastidio, golpeando el brazo de su pareja- **_Deja de molestar, tu voz suena tan irritante._**

 ** _\- Auch, por lo menos yo no grito cuando hablo._** -se quejó, sobándose el golpe- **_No estarás planeando secuestrarme. ¿Verdad?_** -mencionó pensativo, jugando con sus manos.

 ** _\- No necesito a un espécimen cabezón para mis experimentos._** -contestó divertido, devolviéndole el enojo- _**Y**_ ** _menos cuando es tan feo._**

 ** _\- ¡Mi cabeza no es grande!_** -refuto enojado, dando un largo suspiro- **_¿Por que todo el mundo dice eso?_**

 _ **\- No culpes a Zim por tu rara anatomía inferior.**_ -alegó aburrido, desviando su mirada- **_Agradece que eres de mi completo agrado, larva._**

**_\- Acabas de decirme que soy feo._ **

**_\- Todos los seres humanos son repugnantes, tu eres feo._** -hablo desinteresado, encogiéndose de hombros- ** _Eso es un avance. ¿No?_**

 ** _\- Realmente eres muy amoroso conmigo, mi cielo._** -refuto con cinismo, cruzándose de brazos- **_Envidio tu increíble amabilidad..._**

 ** _\- No te acostumbres mucho, humano._** -advirtió con seriedad el irken, mirando divertido a su acompañante- **_Debes comportarte como un buen esclavo si quieres que siga siendo misericordioso contigo._**

**_\- Voy a tener que ponerme un letrero de "Sarcasmo" para cuando salga contigo._ **

**_\- ¿_ ** **_Sarcas_ ** **_.. mo.. que?_ **

_**\- Olvídalo.** _

**_\- Como sea, llegamos._ **

Repentinamente la caminata entre ambos cesó, deteniéndose enfrente de lo que parecía ser una enorme casa abandonada, la pareja admiro por unos breves segundos la propiedad, para luego darle espacio suficiente al irken para guiar finalmente el camino, siendo perseguido por el de gabardina negra. El joven humano deambulaba con un auge de desconfianza, observando atentamente el entorno que lo rodeaba, incluso su mente se preguntaba en cómo demonios habían llegado hasta ahí, solo la idea de pensar en cómo iba a volver a su casa, le daba náuseas.

Atravesaron cuidadosamente el descuidado jardín, el césped estaba maltratado y crecido, repleto de grandes rocas que simulaban ser antiguas tumbas, ese detalle le pareció espeluznantemente encantador. Apartó la mirada, contemplando a la terrorífica mansión hecha principalmente de madera, su estilo y estructura eran la mayor parte de un toque victoriano, junto a unas elegantes columnas que resaltaban y mantenían en pie una pequeña torre en lo alto de la casa. Un paisaje verdaderamente sobrenatural e impresionante, para su desgracia no podía apreciarla a mayor complejidad debido a la oscuridad. No mentiría, estaba demasiado emocionado al presenciar un escenario de esas cualidades, su lado de investigador paranormal salia a flote, haciéndolo gritar como un niño. _¡Era inconcebible!_. Una deslumbrante sonrisa se dibujó sutilmente en sus labios, estaba lleno de emoción. Este gesto no pasó desapercibido por el egocéntrico invasor, el cual hizo una clara seña para que su acompañante se detuviera, esperando justo a unos pocos centímetros de la puerta.

 ** _\- Entra._** -ordenó con sencillez el de piel verde, moviendo su mano- **_Vamos._**

 ** _\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí, chico espacial?_** -pregunto confundido, mirando con recelo al más pequeño- _**¿Qué planeas?**_

 ** _\- ¡No cuestiones a Zim!_** -chillo molesto, haciendo una rabieta- **_¡Estás agotando mi paciencia!_**

 ** _\- ¿No me dirás de lo que se trata?_** -insistió pensativo el de lentes, observando la negativa del irken- **_No voy a entrar hasta que me digas la verdad._**

 ** _\- Ugh.._** -bufo en silencio, apretando sus puños- **_¿No eras tu quien quería visitar una de esas "Casas embrujadas"?_**

 ** _\- De hecho, ahora que lo dices.. Es cierto._** -asintió sorprendido, llevando su mano a la barbilla- **_Entonces, eso quiere decir que esta casa está.. -_**

 ** _\- Efectivamente, de eso se trata._** -interrumpió enojado, empujando por la espalda al contrario- **_Ahora que tu enorme cabeza comprendió todo.. ¡Obedece, y entra!_**

**_\- Bien, bien como tu digas... Solo lo hago por si logro ver fantasmas..._ **

Abrumado por un oleaje de genuina curiosidad, el de gabardina negra decidió finalmente hacerle caso al pequeño invasor, tomó la metálica perilla, girándola hacia un lado, temía de que lo que estaba por hacer pudiera ser considerado como un allanamiento de morada, es más, desconfiaba sobre la intención diabólica que tenía su pareja, deduciendo que sería víctima de una mala broma, y tuviera que correr por su vida, esto no era nuevo, había sucedido en diversas ocasiones en el pasado. Suspiro varios veces, ignorando la penetrante mirada clavada en su espalda, le causaba escalofríos. Muy a su pesar, cerró con fuerza los ojos, para acto seguido, abrir la puerta esperándose algo dolorosamente retorcido, pero sorpresivamente no fue así.

Unos suaves murmullos, acompañados de incesantes gritos, hicieron que el joven humano se tensara, e abriera inmediatamente los ojos, dejándolo totalmente anonadado, casi sin habla, no lograba emitir palabra, mucho menos darse el lujo de reaccionar. En el interior de la casa, estaba repleto de personas disfrazadas con distintos tipos de trajes que variaban desde espectros, monstruos o criaturas, como en una de especie de enmascarada. No obstante, el ambiente sobrio jugaba a favor, provocando una atmósfera tenebrosa, haciendo juego con unos góticos, pero elegantes muebles, destacando sutilmente las obscuras paredes, las cuales estaban adornadas por diversos tipos de decoraciones que parecían ser sacados de una película de horror. Entre telarañas, sangre y lujosos candelabros de aspecto antiguo, unas distinguidas mesas se divisaban en diferentes sectores de la sala principal, donde estas mismas contenían toda clase de dulces, golosinas y chocolates.

El chico gótico se quedó inmóvil en su sitio, a su cerebro le estaba costando demasiado funcionar, incluso procesar todo lo sucedido. No entendía que estaba haciendo él ahí, o por qué Zim lo trajo a ese extraño lugar. Tampoco pudo concretar sus propias conclusiones, ya que sintió que lo jalaban de su abrigo, haciéndolo voltear hacia atrás, era el extraterrestre, quien al verlo, se reía con una notable burla, gozando encarecidamente la incertidumbre del contrario.

 _ **\- ¿Planeas quedarte ahí parado como idiota todo el día?**_ -comentó entre risas el invasor- **¿O vas a entrar?**

 ** _\- No, bueno yo.._ **-balbuceo abatido, moviendo sus manos- **_Es que no me esperaba esto.._** -reconoció entrando al interior de la habitación- ** _¿Acaso tu preparaste todo esto?_**

 ** _\- Absolutamente._** -respondió con rapidez, siguiendo al humano- ** _Me ofende que un mono tonto como tu, dude de mis asombrosas e incuestionables habilidades de.. ¿Crear fiestas?_** -detuvo sus palabras, pensando un poco- **_¡Ah! Ustedes los humanos son raros._**

 ** _\- Pff.. Haha.._** -contuvo su risa, mirando divertido al irken- **_Lo siento, es que suena divertido como lo dices.._** -acoto con sinceridad- **_¿Por que lo hiciste?_**

_**\- ¿Olvidaste que día es hoy?** _

**_\- ¿Viernes por la noche?_ **

**_\- ¡Por Irk! Tienes que estar jugando con Zim. ¿No es cierto?_** -cuestionó con severidad, recibiendo una negativa del de lentes- _ **Tu cabeza tiene el tamaño de un hipopótamo, y aun así, no la usas para nada.**_

**_\- ¡Oye.. -_ **

Antes de que pudiera protestar, e iniciar otra de sus típicas peleas de pareja, el pequeño invasor le entregó una bolsa azulada, adornada con un moño negro, para acto seguido, perderse entre una multitud, dejando como consecuencia, a un desconcertado humano que se esforzaba en recuperarse de ese golpe existencial que le habían dado. Intentó perseguir a su amado, buscando a través de los diferentes disfraces que bailaban o charlaban en cada rincón de la majestuosa sala. Era inevitable ser víctima de saludos, felicitaciones o de algún otro gesto agradable, algo que sin duda lo alegro, pero no era su meta a lograr. Se rehusó a las múltiples invitaciones a bailar o conversar, necesitaba averiguar en qué dirección se marchó su querido irken.

De un momento a otro, sintió inesperadamente un peso ajeno chocó sobre su hombro, levantó con curiosidad la mirada para intentar disculparse con el responsable, pero grande fue la sorpresa al toparse con su peculiar amigo castaño, quien se encontraba riendo a carcajadas con alguien. Su disfraz era uno de los viejos clásicos: _Un vampiro_. El atuendo era elegante, consistía en un alargado saco negro, acompañado de una capa de tonalidad rojiza, escondiendo una camisa blanca con botones dorados, junto a unos pantalones oscuros, y terminando en unos finos zapatos. Un buen detalle fueron unos falsos colmillos que sobresalían de manera seductora, juntos a unas cuantas gotas de sangre derramadas en el cuello de su camisa, pero esto no era lo impresionante, sino que a su lado estaba Gaz, disfrazada del protagonista de su juego favorito, _"Esclavo del Juego_ _II_ _",_ la cual parecía discutir sobre algo con el de ojos azules.

**_\- ¿Gaz?_ **

Al notar la presencia de Dib, tanto la gótica como el de ojeras, se detuvieron casi al instante, causando que la pelimorada se fuera sin decir nada, al parecer no quería seguir hablando, por lo que se dirigió a un sitio apartado, en pocas palabras, se negaba a soportar los locos desvaríos de su hermano.

 ** _\- Dibby~_** -exclamó feliz, abrazando por el hombro al contrario- ** _¡Llegaste! Oh.. ¿Estás bien?_**

 ** _\- Si, solo estoy un poco confundido._** -admitió abrumado, observando a su alrededor- **_No consigo comprender que es todo esto._**

 ** _\- Es una fiesta sorpresa especialmente para ti._** -resumió con simpleza, soltando el agarre- **_Tu irken favorito lo planeo todo._** -soltó una risita- **_¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta?_** -interrogó divertido.

 ** _\- Espera un segundo._** -pidió despeinando nervioso su cabello- **_¿De verdad esta fiesta fue obra de Zim? ¿El lo hizo?_**

 ** _\- Por supuesto._** -afirmó extrañado, rascando su nuca- _**Aunque confieso que le dimos una pequeña mano con los arreglos, decoración y todo lo demás.**_ -explicó con sinceridad- _**Pero.. ¡Puedes darle todo el crédito a el! Después de todo fue su idea.**_

 ** _\- Y-Ya veo.._** -tartamudeo levemente sonrojado- **_¿Se tomó tantas molestias por mi?_** -suspiro completamente feliz- **_Realmente es un idiota._**

 ** _\- Ambos lo son._** -sentenció divertido, encogiéndose de hombros- ** _Pero así se aman ¿O no?_**

 ** _\- Hablando de eso..._** -recordó rápidamente, mirando para todos lados- **_Me dio esto, y se fue sin decirme nada._** -informo señalando la bolsa- **_¿Lo has visto por aquí?_**

 ** _\- Oh, eso... -_** sonrió con malicia, observando la bolsa- **_Ese es tu disfraz, estoy seguro de que Zim fue a ponerse el suyo._** -mencionó pensativo- _**Deberías ir a cambiarte, una vez que termines, ve a buscarlo arriba, lo más probable es que este escondido ahí.**_

**_\- ¿Ah? ¿Cómo lo sabes?_ **

**_\- Comparte ciertas similitudes con tu hermana._** -expreso con burla- **_Odia profundamente a la gente, y le molestan mucho los ruidos fuertes._**

 ** _\- Tienes razón, pero me perturba que conozcas tan bien a Gaz._** -aviso ocultando disimuladamente sus celos- **_¿Donde puedo cambiarme?_**

 _ **\- Hay un cuarto desocupado justo ahí, puedes usarlo.**_ -comento haciéndole una seña con la mano, mostrándole la dirección- _**Si necesitas algo mas, dímelo.**_

 ** _\- De acuerdo._** -asintió con una débil sonrisa, mirando a su amigo- **_Muchas gracias por todo, Louie._**

**_\- Ni lo menciones._ **

El chico gótico se despidió una vez más del castaño, dirigiéndose directamente a ese pequeño cuarto, sintiéndose peculiarmente emocionado, necesitaba apresurarse e ir cuanto antes al lado de su amado, quería hablar con él, para agradecerle la sorpresa que le había dado, y sobretodo disculparse debidamente por desconfiar de él.

Una profunda oscuridad dominaba una habitación en particular, la luna llena estaba allá arriba, en pleno apogeo, brindando una fría luz que delicadamente se filtró entre las cortinas que adornaban una magnífica ventana, ubicada en la torre de la casa. El ambiente fue consumido por la paz del silencio, a pesar de la escandalosa música que estaba sonando en el piso de abajo, el alienígena se relajo, nunca le gusto la compañía humana, le desagradaba. Abatido por este hecho, decidió ocultarse en el cuarto más alejado de la propiedad, hizo la mejor elección, ya que extrañamente disfrutaba del interior, no tenía muchos muebles u objetos, limitándose a una pequeña cama, un viejo espejo, un polvoriento librero, y un juego de sillones. A pesar de que el espacio era reducido, a comparación de otras habitaciones, le resultó perfecto para esconderse durante el resto de la noche. _¿La razón?_. Simple, no quería que nadie en el mundo lo encontrará, ni mucho menos que lo vieran.

Sin tener conocimiento previo, se había puesto un _MUY_ vergonzoso disfraz, al menos para él, deseando con todas sus fuerzas destruirlo. Gruño molesto, mirándose a sí mismo, las prendas consistían en un uniforme de dos piezas, muy similar a los que usaban las féminas en determinadas eskuelas, básicamente era una camisa rosada entallada con un esponjoso lazo en medio, acompañada de una falda corta que mantenía la misma gama de rosas, pero con ligeros detalles en color blanco que destacaban unas alargadas medias del mismo tono, haciendo juego con unas botas negras. La humillación se apoderó del irken, quien no puedo evitar mirar su reflejo en el espejo, sintiéndose ridículo al usar ropas como esas, incluso optó por quitarse la peluca, y sus lentillas, le parecían extremadamente incómodas, ante cualquier inconveniente podría excusarse diciendo algo tan sencillo como que era parte de su _"disfraz"._ Igualmente no haría ningún merito por bajar, quizás solo se lo mostraría a su estúpido humano, y si decía algo malo u ofensivo, siempre existía la opción de aniquilarlo.

El tenue ruido de la puerta se hizo presente, alertando inmediatamente al de piel verde, quien se congeló por unos pocos segundos, suplicando internamente quien estuviera detrás de la puerta fuera su pareja. No quería arriesgarse, analizo con cuidado cada rincón de la habitación, desgraciadamente no tenía un lugar apropiado para esconderse, considerando momentáneamente arrojarse por la ventana. El tiempo no fue bondadoso con el irken, a los pocos minutos se pudo ver la figura de una persona entrando con cautela al interior del cuarto, dejando ver al amante de lo paranormal con un outfit bastante singular, ganándose la atención instantánea del egocéntrico extraterrestre.

La vestimenta del humano consistía en una sencilla camisa blanca con ambas mangas arremangadas, solo hasta la altura del codo, junto a una simple corbata negra que se encargaba de destacar un sobrio pantalón oscuro, y sus fieles botas negras. Un buen detalle a destacar era que su cabello estaba ligeramente peinado hacia atrás. reluciendo unas falsas, pero suaves orejas de animal, dándole ese toque de _"hombre lobo"_. Inevitablemente el invasor se le quedó mirando estupefacto, entendiendo finalmente el significado de esas orejas de conejo que venía con su disfraz, estos eran precisamente los casos en los que verdaderamente aborrecía a su torpe robot, por usar ideas absurdas basadas en su infantil programación animada japonesa.

Por otro lado, el chico gótico compartía completamente el sentimiento de vergüenza que sentía junto al irken, causando que un suave rubor carmín se posará en sus mejillas. Tenía múltiples razones para sentirse como un tonto, la mas valida era que su disfraz no era el adecuado, si fuera por él hubiera optado por uno más elaborado, pero sus temores desaparecieron al ver anonadado a su pequeña pareja. Su cerebro se apagó, impidiéndole articular palabra, era imposible apartar la mirada del adorable atuendo que vestía su alien, inconscientemente camino varios pasos hasta llegar a él, para acto seguido, abrazarlo. La sensación de sentir ese frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos, le resultaba increíblemente reconfortante, su pecho experimentó una peculiar calidez, sabía que sonaba como todo un cursi, pero no le importaba, estaba contento por cada una de las molestias que se tomó su prometido para darle una agradable sorpresa. Cada vez se convencía más, de que ese pequeño irken era el amor de su vida.

 ** _\- Te ves realmente adorable vestido así, Zim._** -alabo con sinceridad, acariciando cuidadosamente su rostro- **_No sabía que ese tipo de ropa te queda bien._**

 ** _\- ¡Zim no es adorable!_** -chillo enojado, crispando sus antenas- **_Toda clase de vestimenta queda fabulosa en mi, pero esta en especial la detesto._**

 ** _\- Lo sé, también me gusta por eso_**. -canturreo divertido, enojando a su acompañante- **_¿Que? ¿Acaso no puedo decirle algo bonito a mi chico espacial?_**

**_\- No hagas que me arrepienta, y te arroje por la ventana._ **

**_\- Gracias._ **

**_\- ¿Por qué?_** **_¿Quieres que lo haga?_**

 ** _\- No, claro que no, sino.._** -negó divertido, besando la cabeza del irken- **_Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi hoy, este fue uno de los mejores regalos que pudieron darme en la vida._**

 ** _\- ¡Para tu información, Zim solo planea y realiza cosas grandiosas!_** -hablo con rapidez, sintiendo un ardor en su rostro- **_Lo que me recuerda..._** -suspiro un poco, dándole un corto beso en los labios al contrario- . ** _..Feliz cumpleaños, Dib..._**

 ** _\- G-Gracias._** -sonrió avergonzado, acariciando la espalda del irken- **_Para ser honesto, lo había olvidado._**

_**\- De verdad eres un estúpido humano.** _

**_\- ¡Oye! No me culpes, han pasado muchas cosas como para recordar una fecha que casi nunca celebro._ **

**_\- Como sea, tengo un obsequio para ti._ **

**_\- ¿De verdad?_ **

**_\- La_ ** **_última_ ** **_vez no pude darte nada, así que acepta esto._ **

Involuntariamente se apartó ligeramente de su amado, recibiendo e observando una pequeña caja negra, decorada con unas pequeñas estrellas blancas, este detalle lo hizo tontamente sonreír, se notaba el esfuerzo impuesto en el. Una vez con el obsequio entre sus manos, lo abrió con sumo cuidado, dejando ver una tableta muy similar a la que obtuvo antes. cuando el pequeño invasor abandonó el planeta, para ir a realizar su misión. Sumido en la intriga por el funcionar de ese artefacto, comenzó a teclear y apretar los diversos botones, para acto seguido, se presentará una gigantesca proyección del sistema solar, junto a miles de centenares de estrellas, algunos planetas e indicaciones de constelaciones y otros datos importantes sobre el espacio. Este majestuoso panorama se expandió a través de la habitación, dejando a un terrícola gratamente maravillado.

 ** _\- Es espectacular, Zim..._** -murmuró impresionado, observando hacia todos lados- _**Realmente es increíble, parece una galaxia completa.**_

_**\- Sabia que te gustaría, siempre te impresionas por cosas pequeñas.** _

**_\- Como tu._ **

**_\- ¡INVENCIONES! ¡CALUMNIAS!_ **

Esa rabieta tan característica que destacaba en el alienígena, le causaba una impredecible ternura, no podía negarlo, ese día fue consentido de forma inherente por su alíen, causando una alegría nunca antes vivida. Nuevamente tomó entre sus brazos al de piel verde, ganándose su momentánea confusión, buscaba acortar sus distancias para depositar una fugaz beso que pronto se intensificó, volviéndolo más demandante, y certero. Ninguno de los dos quería separarse, sus miradas delataban un auge de lujuria, pero sabía que no era el momento, al menos por ahora.

**_\- Tal vez si no molestas, y eres un buen esclavo te lleve a ver las estrellas._ **

_**\- Me gustaría, pero ahora tengo lo más impresionante de todo el universo.** _

**_\- ¿Que?_ **

**_\- A ti, mi chico espacial._ **


	79. Cotidiano.

Básicamente la rutina diaria había regresado, una entrañable tranquilidad se extendió prolongadamente a través de los días, semanas transformándose en sórdidos meses, el tiempo transcurrió sin ninguna preocupación para esta inusual pareja que retomaba, otra vez, una absurda discusión sobre múltiples datos irrelevantes, pero ligeramente interesantes acerca de los comportamientos, costumbres o simples curiosidades pertenecientes a la raza invasora, agotando la escasa paciencia del extraterrestre al exigirle continuamente a su humano que se callara. La disputa no era novedad, de hecho secretamente ambos lo disfrutaban, liberando cierto tipo de tensión, por lo que a estas alturas el choque de opiniones era algo natural. Desde los últimos acontecimientos relacionados con la guerra vortiana, los Más Altos y cualquier suceso referente al espacio, fue omitido con la intención de darse un merecido descanso, controlando los cabos sueltos sobre _"su vida escolar"_. No obstante, esto último sólo era importante para Dib, debido a que atravesaba su último año, trayendo como consecuencia que pronto entrará a una universidad, necesitaba esforzarse para perseguir su sueño de ser un reconocido investigador profesional de lo paranormal.

 _¿Quien diría que sus extrañas, bizarras y grotescas_ _vivencias_ _lo ayudarían?_ Al tener previos conocimientos relacionados sobre algunos temas experimentados con su excéntrica pareja, comprendió a la perfección lo alucinante que podría tornarse su vida, causando que se emocionara en demasía, incluso podría ayudar a ocultar con mayor efectividad la identidad del irken. Sin embargo, le quedaba mucho por aprender, conocer e investigar, pero esto no era lo importante, sino que Zim finalmente accedió temporalmente, y por propia voluntad, a quedarse en la Tierra. Ciertamente esta decisión no fue fácil de negociar, el amante de lo paranormal tuvo que rogarle para que ambos se quedaran un tiempo más. Toda su vida fue habitada allí, no solo eso, la rivalidad contra su alíen fue por salvar, proteger y cuidar a la humanidad, junto al planeta que se encargaba de resguardar el ciclo natural de la vida. Aun así, esto no lo salvó de hacer un trato, el cual consistía en abandonar la Tierra cuando no existiera ningún tipo de lazo, sueño o familiar imprescindible que pudiera interponerse en la finalidad de explorar cada rincón del espacio, decisión que el de lentes aceptó inmediatamente, porque ese también era uno de sus grandes sueños a realizar.

Volviendo con nuestros peculiares protagonistas, el rumbo de la conversación fue descendiendo paulatinamente al punto de compartir un silencio mutuo, era común que una pizca de timidez invadiera gran parte del ambiente, a pesar de conocerse perfectamente, en ciertas ocasiones no sabían cómo comunicarse, debido a que antes solían hacerlo mediante a los golpes, pero ahora su relación había cambiado, y evolucionado. No obstante, la paz no duró más de unos cuantos minutos, debido a que el chico gótico tomo la mano de su pequeño acompañante, entrelazando sus dedos, un gesto que sorprendió al irken invasor, quien aceptó la acción sin ningún tipo de reproche externo, aborrecía el contacto físico u afectivo, pero este comportamiento cambiaba cuando el responsable era su futuro compañero de vida. Apenas faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar a la residencia Membrana, ese día parecía ser totalmente común y corriente, sin embargo no lo era, un suceso posiblemente significativo estaba por ejercer un cambio existencial en el terrícola, este mismo necesitaría mucha fuerza y fortaleza para hacerle frente finalmente a su ausente progenitor.

_A veces las amenazas volvían, pero de maneras muy distintas._

_**\- Hey, Dib-larva..**_ -lo llamo dudoso, mirándolo con intriga- _**¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?. Nadie te obliga a hacerlo, a veces es mejor desconocer esas cosas.**_ -aseguró el irken, apretando su mano.

 _ **\- Lo prometí, Zim.**_ -respondió con simpleza, viéndolo de reojo- _**Además,**_ _**desde hace tiempo quiero librarme de las dudas que me han estado persiguiendo.**_ -confesó dando un largo, y sonoro suspiro- _**La verdad puede ser dura, pero necesito conocerla, incluso si eso me hace odiar a mi propio padre.**_

 _ **\- Como quieras.**_ -resopló resignado, encogiéndose de hombros- **_Intente detenerte, y cumplí mi deber mostrando una carente preocupación, ahora_** ** _vámonos_** ** _._** -ordenó tironeando de su brazo.

 _ **\- Eres un irken torpe, y orgulloso.**_ -sentenció divertido, alzando una ceja- _**¿Tanto te cuesta admitir que estas preocupado por mi?**_

 _ **\- Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.**_ -expresó con seguridad, confrontándolo con la mirada- _ **Es todo.**_

 _ **\- ¿De qué rayos hablas?**_ -interrogó con un auge de preocupación- _**Zim.**_ -hablo deteniendo su caminar- _**¡Espera!**_ -protesto molesto, ganándose la atención del contrario- _ **¿Acaso sabes algo que yo desconozco sobre el tema?**_

_**\- .....** _

_**\- ¡ZIM!** _

_**\- No estoy seguro.**_ -replicó confuso, desviando la mirada- _**Tampoco te hagas una idea equivocada gusano, la verdad puede ser terriblemente dolorosa, incluso para un ser superior y glorioso como lo es Zim.**_ -admitió con genuina sinceridad- _**Y tratándose de alguien tan patético como tu, siéntete honrado de tener el extraordinario privilegio de que pueda**_ _ **vigilarte**_ _ **, y acompañarte.**_

 _ **\- ¿Eh?**_ -balbuceo con total ingenuidad- _**¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan narcisista, y considerado?**_

 _ **\- No te equivoques larva revoltosa.**_ -gruño enojado, apretando con fuerza su mano- _**Voy a disfrutar tu compleja agonía, será entretenida, pero tampoco permitiré que te afecte demasiado.**_ -mencionó divertido, formando una sonrisa burlona- _**Solo Zim puede causarte tanto dolor y placer en esa hueca cabeza tuya.**_

 _ **\- Por pie grande.. ¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo?!**_ -murmuró irritado, encarando al invasor- _**¡MI CABEZA NO ES TAN GRANDE!**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Aja**_ _ **.**_ -asintió con sarcasmo, moviendo su mano- _**Y esta estúpida escoria terrestre cree en tus mediocres ideales, y te apoya.**_ -comentó entre fuertes carcajadas, enfureciendo a su acompañante- _**Oh, vamos, sabes que es verdad.**_

_**\- Te odio.** _

_**\- Ese sentimiento siempre será correspondido, Dib-cosa.** _

_**\- Espero que digas lo mismo cuando te deje invalido por un mes.** _

_**\- Entiendes que voy a arrancarte los órganos, entrañas y extremidades si lo haces. ¿Cierto?** _

_**\- Olvídalo, ya llegamos.** _

Atravesaron sin titubeos el umbral de la puerta, adentrándose al cálido e acogedor interior de la residencia, una breve sensación de nostalgia envolvió momentáneamente al humano cabezón, sintiendo una mezcla incomprendida de vagos recuerdos felices que atesoro dentro de esa casa, observó a su alrededor unos instantes, reprochándose a sí mismo que no era el momento, ni el lugar para flaquear ante la adversidad. La cuestión estaba esperándolo en un sitio más profundo, venía siendo hora de revelar los secretos que siempre rodearon al científico más prestigioso de todo el mundo. Suspiró para sus adentros, dirigiéndose con firmeza al laboratorio interno de su padre, pero unas singulares voces llamaron rápidamente su atención, volteo a ver a su pareja, quien sin interés señaló la sala de estar, mostrando a un inexpresivo irken muy bien disfrazado, siendo molestado por un risueño castaño, el cual le rociaba _"inofensivas"_ gotas de agua al extraterrestre con el objetivo de presenciar su reacción, pero lamentablemente sin lograr el efecto deseado, recreando una escena tan infantil que hizo al de gabardina negra tontamente sonreír.

 _ **\- No esperes alguna reacción química o dolorosa en el.**_ -mencionó divertido el de lentes- _**Al no ser un irken como tal, dudo que le afecte el agua.**_ -explico brevemente, conteniendo la risa.

 _ **\- ¿Ah?**_ -lo miro con un puchero- _**¡Que aburrido!~**_ -replicó en un tono infantil el de ojeras- _**¿Por que es tan difícil quitarle ese aura de amargado?**_ -comentó sarcástico, cruzándose de brazos.

 _ **\- No soy objeto de estudios, tampoco de tu excéntrico entretenimiento, humano.**_ -reprocho molesto el irken investigador- _**"¿Regrese de Irk solo para esto?"**_ -pensó seriamente mirando al de ojos azules.

 _ **\- Bah, si el agua no funciona contigo, entonces..**_ -medito unos pocos segundos, mirando atentamente al invasor- _**¡Zimmy! ¡Ven aquí!~**_

 _ **\- ¿¡EH!? ¡A-Aléjate sucia bola parlante de órganos!**_ -ordenó temeroso, confrontando al castaño- _**¡Te aniquilare!**_ -amenazó, retrocediendo varios pasos- _**¿D-Dib?**_ -lo nombró con súplica, esperando su ayuda.

 _ **\- No voy a ayudarte.**_ -sonrió triunfante, enojando al irken- _ **Te lo mereces por lo que me hiciste antes.**_

 _ **\- ¡TE MALDIGO, ESTÚPIDO HUMANO!**_ -gritó agitando su puño en el aire, activando sus patas mecánicas- _**¡Nadie traiciona a Zim! ¡NADIE!**_ -aviso empezando a correr.

 _ **\- Amor, no lo mates.**_ -pidió viendo con diversión a su amigo perseguir a su pareja- _**Louie es quien decidió realizar nuestra ceremonia, y preparar la boda.**_ -reclamo entre risas, al comprobar que ambos se retiraron de la habitación.

 _ **\- Son demasiado ruidosos.**_ -comentó fatigado el irken investigador- _**¿Y bien?**_ -se dirigió al terrícola, observando con curiosidad- _ **¿Estás listo para abordar todas tus inquietudes a Membrana?**_

 _ **\- Si, necesito enfrentar a mi padre, ahora.**_ -afirmo con falsa seguridad- _**También fue una condición en nuestro acuerdo de antes.**_ -recordó mirando fijamente al extraterrestre- _**Debo agradecerte, supongo, sin tu ayuda nunca hubiera encontrado a Zim.**_

 _ **\- Lo trajiste de vuelta, eso es lo que importa**_. -contestó fríamente, acercándose al de lentes- _ **Detesto admitirlo, pero se que lo cuidaras bien.**_ -aseguró encogiéndose de hombros, resignado- _**Ahora, de verdad necesito hablar con Membrana.**_

 _ **\- Por supuesto, una última cosa.**_ -hablo tomando violentamente del brazo al irken mayor- _**Si es una especie de trampa, o lastimas a mi padre.**_ -apretó ejerciendo fuerza en el agarre- _**Te mataré.**_

 _ **\- Estoy consciente de ello.**_ -bufo separándose del humano, librándose de su agarre- _**Aunque podría eliminarte, ejecutarte o liquidarte cinco veces antes de que tocaras el piso.**_ -informo burlón, curvando sus labios- _**No me tientes, humano.**_

_**-** _ _**Tsk** _ _**, vamos.** _

Compartieron un corto duelo de miradas, advirtiendo silenciosamente las posibles consecuencias que traería una traición, para acto seguido, descender lentamente las infernales escaleras que los conducían al subsuelo, en donde confrontarían al dueño de las respuestas que tanto anhelaban encontrar.


	80. Responsabilidad.

Los constantes latidos de su corazón eran una clara señal de lo mediocre que resultaba ser su estado emocional, múltiples pensamientos rondaban por su gigantesca cabeza, recreando viejas vivencias que supo compartir con su padre. Afectando, en el proceso, su manera habitual de caminar, reduciendo notablemente la velocidad, dando simples y cortos pasos que lo limitaban a encorvar su postura. Desgraciadamente, su vocabulario no verbal lo estaba delatando, siendo víctima perfecta para molestas y lamentables náuseas que incendiaban, sin piedad, su estómago, como si de un potente ácido corrosivo se tratase. Confrontar toda clase de interrogantes nunca sería fácil, al contrario, cada persona le hacía frente a sus problemas de muchas maneras, en especial si hablamos de cuestiones familiares, a veces entablar una buena comunicación, o gozar de una auténtica confianza era complicado.

Ignoró las persistentes incoherencias que atormentaban a su psique, ya no había marcha atrás con respecto a la decisión que acaba de tomar. Sabía muy bien que no era bueno aferrarse a los puntos negativos que perjudicaban su nueva vida, las diversas experiencias de años anteriores le dejaron en claro las crueles lecciones que lo golpearon, en más de una ocasión, a través de la ignorancia implícita en la humanidad. A pesar de cuantas veces repitiera la verdad hasta el cansancio, o gritara con fuerza la anormalidad que buscaba arruinarlo, nadie lo escucharía, tal vez esa era una de las miles de razones de porque apreciaba tanto su soledad. Sin embargo, ya no estaba solo, hizo un cambio en sí mismo, transformando gratamente su forma de ver el mundo, recordó que sus miedos no eran excusas para no hacerle frente a sus latentes inseguridades, supo abandonar parcialmente su paranoia, depresión, y dolor que en su niñez lo afectó. La pubertad no sólo era un castigo hormonal, sino que también le brindó una sabia madurez que le sirvió para darse cuenta de muchas cosas, algo que internamente agradecía porque pudo valorar a tiempo lo poco que tenía.

La imponente figura de su padre se hacía presente justo delante de sus ojos, este mismo se encontraba arduamente trabajando en uno de sus muchos experimentos o quizás la invención de algún posible invento que revolucionaria, como siempre, la vida de todos los habitantes del planeta. Sus piernas flaquearon, sus manos no dejaban de sudar, y el pulso se aceleraba de manera exorbital, la confianza depositada con anterioridad se esfumó, para darle paso al auténtico miedo que representaban los temores de una posible verdad desagradable. Involuntariamente se sintió atrapado entre un manojo de nervios, quería retractarse y abandonar cuanto antes ese monstruoso lugar, pero cuando iba a darse por vencido, recordó todos los increíbles acontecimientos que tuvo que afrontar, convenciéndose de que supo superar con éxito sucesos mucho peores. Volteo a ver al irken disfrazado que se mantenía escondido detrás de él, por pura precaución, a lo que sin darse cuenta, obtuvo coraje y valor para dirigirse a su progenitor.

Disimulando perfectamente la ansiedad, atravesó gran parte del laboratorio en un frenesí emocional, encarando directamente al profesor que lo miro con curiosidad, dejando a un lado cada una de sus herramientas de trabajo, provocando que el de gabardina negra se estremeciera, estaba condenado, pero estaría en paz si conseguía averiguar todo sobre la persona que respetaba. Odiaba la idea de que en algún momento su padre fuera capaz de crear vida alienígena... _"Y si así fuera..."_ Deseabarecriminarle los años de reiteradas negaciones al querer mostrarle pruebas, evidencias y testimonios, sobre sus propios descubrimientos, y sobretodo cuestionarle de porque no pudo creer en él, en sus palabras... Después de todo era su hijo.. Lo que tantas veces dijo, repitió, y se humilló para tener su absoluta aprobación. No mentiría, sería negarse a cualquier posibilidad, pero.. En lo más profundo de su ser, imploraba una, y otra vez que Axl se equivocara, siendo un muy complejo malentendido o un terrible error sin excepción, pero.. _El ADN nunca miente. ¿O no?._

 _ **\- Papá...**_ -habló con nerviosismo, sin saber cómo iniciar la conversación- _**¿Tienes un segundo?**_ -preguntó impaciente, acercándose al contrario.

 _ **\- Por supuesto, hijo.**_ -afirmó complacido, bajando levemente la parte superior de su bata- _ **Vienes a**_ _ **rectificarte**_ _ **para emprender finalmente el asombroso camino de la cien real. ¿Verdad?**_ -dedujo con naturalidad, mirando ansioso a su primogénito.

 _ **\- Ya hemos hablado sobre eso.**_ -mencionó fatigado, devolviéndole la mirada al mayor- _**Mi decisión no ha cambiado, de hecho, tengo una excelente oportunidad para estudiar en el extranjero todo lo relacionado a lo paranormal.**_ -habló entusiasmado, obteniendo una negativa de su padre- **_Ya veo, a ti no te interesa eso, mucho menos lo que yo considero importante para mi._**

 _ **\- No hay futuro en lo que es irreal o inexistente, Dib.**_ -replicó molesto, cruzándose de brazos- _**Terminarás decepcionado al darte cuenta que los cuentos de hadas en los que crees NO existen.**_ -acoto con total seguridad- _**No me hagas perder el tiempo con tus berrinches infantiles, si eso es lo que viniste a decirme...**_ -detuvo sus palabras, dándole la espalda a su hijo- _ **... Puedes irte.**_

_**\- Jamás me** _ _**permitirás** _ _**realizar mis metas o sueños. ¿Verdad?** _

_**\- No me**_ _ **implicare**_ _ **a alimentar tu absurda locura.**_ -advirtió dando un largo suspiro- _ **Esta no es la vida que escogí para ti, Dib.**_

 _ **\- Te equivocas.. ¡Tu no sabes nada sobre mi!**_ -exclamó molesto, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho- _**Ni siquiera estás dispuesto a escucharme.**_

_**\- De acuerdo, voy hacerlo justo ahora.** _

_**\- No he venido a discutir contigo. ¿Bien?**_ -aclaró con tranquilidad- _**Mis propósitos en la vida ya están resueltos, incluso me iré de esta casa como tanto lo has querido.**_ -informó ocultando su propio dolor- _**¿Al menos puedo preguntarte algo antes de irme?**_

 _ **\- Adelante.**_ -asintió volteando a ver al mayor de sus hijos- _**Escucharé uno de tus últimos desvaríos como regalo de despedida.**_ -comentó demostrando total decepción en sus palabras.

 _ **-**_ _ **Tsk**_ _ **..**_ -chasqueo la lengua, conteniendo el enojo- _**Desde tu juventud has estudiado, y ejercido la ciencia real. ¿Verdad, papá?**_ -lo interrogó con legítima curiosidad- _**Experimentando, inventando, y creando herramientas para el futuro...**_

 _ **\- Absolutamente.**_ -afirmó con seriedad, interrumpiendo al de lentes- _**¿A qué quieres llegar, hijo?**_

 _ **\- Siempre quise saber algo.**_ -tomo aire, confrontando a su padre- _**¿Cómo obtuviste, y desarrollaste esa tecnología?**_ -cuestionó con firmeza- _**Incluso con todo el conocimiento que posees no serviría de nada sino tuvieras algo con que trabajar.**_

 _ **\- Obtuve ayuda de mis colegas científicos.**_ -respondió con simpleza- _**Dedicamos nuestras vidas a mejorar las invenciones**_ _ **que permitirían un mundo de paz, y constante crecimiento en todos los campos de la ciencia.**_ -explicó con ilusión, alzando su puño- _ **¡Ese siempre ha sido mi ideal!**_

 _ **\- Eso sería.. "científicamente imposible".**_ -comentó aburrido, haciendo burlonamente unas comillas con sus dedos- _ **Tal vez hayas tenido compañeros para tus investigaciones, pero no los medios necesarios para lograrlo.**_ -sentenció pensativo, encarando a su padre- _ **La realidad es que recibiste ayuda de alguien más. ¿Cierto?.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Dib?**_ -devolvió la incógnita, apretando sus puños- _**Nunca me han gustado las falsas acusaciones sobre mi persona, tampoco voy a**_ _ **tolerarlas**_ _ **, ni siquiera viniendo de las incoherencias de mi propio hijo.**_ -avisó con dureza, reprimiendo enojo.

 _ **\- Nunca me has dicho la verdad, así que solo me queda teorizar.**_ -se defendió con sinceridad, liberando finalmente sus dudas- _**Entonces sino quieres mas mentiras entre nosotros.**_ -suspiró, dándose falso valor- _**Dime. ¿Has sido responsable de crear vida extraterrestre?**_

 _ **\- ¿¡Que!?**_ -exclamó perplejo, sintiéndose repentinamente acorralado- _**Mi pobre hijo, tu demencia está cada vez peor...**_ -aseguró, intentando acercarse a su hijo- _ **No he prestado la suficiente atención..**_

_**\- ¡Ya basta! ¡¿No puedes tomarme en serio solo por una maldita vez?!** _

_**\- Has enloquecido hijo, pronto encontraré una cura, y...** _

_**\- ¿Ves? Te lo dije.**_ -suspiro frustrado, alejándose varios pasos de su padre- _**Siempre es lo mismo.**_ -aclaró exhausto, desviando la mirada al irken- _**¿De verdad es mi padre, partícipe clave de tu creación?**_

Tras esa inusual conversación, se reveló rápidamente toda sospecha. Para sorpresa del profesor, no comprendía a quien iban dirigidas esas palabras, pero unos pocos segundos después, no consiguió dar créditos a lo que veían sus propios ojos. A las afueras de las extensas sombras, hizo aparición un extraterrestre medianamente alto, con una contextura física promedia, su piel verdosa sin ninguna imperfección, unos grandes ojos azulados que parecían analizarlo con cautela, vistiendo ropa relativamente normal, de origen humano, pero.. Algo andaba terriblemente mal, sentía que en alguna parte de su ser le resultaba familiar.

 _ **\- Un gusto en conocerlo, Profesor Membrana.**_ -saludo respetuosamente al científico- _**Mi nombre es Axl, pero quizás me conoce como un viejo experimento suyo.**_ -curvo sus labios en una maliciosa sonrisa- _**Soy ST005, si no es problema me gustaría intercambiar varias palabras con usted.**_

Por primera vez en toda su vida, el prestigioso científico de alto prestigio se quedo sin palabras, parecía ser un sueño o una alucinación significativamente más real que todas las demás. Se mantenía inquieto ante la nueva presencia que estaba saludándolo con un notable respeto, haciéndolo recordar algo doloroso que quizás debió olvidar hace muchos años atrás. No obstante, eso no era lo importante, sino que pudo sentir una auténtica culpabilidad al ver el legítimo enojo a través de los ojos del mayor de sus hijos, reprochadole silenciosamente todo esos años que no quiso escucharlo.

_**\- "¿Ahora me crees?"** _

Esas eran las únicas palabras que logro descifrar de sus labios. 


	81. Vinculo Fracturado.

Un estrepitoso escándalo retumbaba por todo el cuarto, taladrando sin piedad sus oídos, el escuchar esa aguda tonalidad de gritos originarios de la sala principal, le molestaba, su desagradable presencia causó que perdiera repetidamente uno de los niveles más complejos de su reciente videojuego. Descendió las escaleras a una velocidad considerable, no le quedaba de otra, debía arreglar el problema con sus propias manos, haría pagar a quien fuese que estuviera perturbando su tan ansiada tranquilidad. Apretó con fuerza ambos puños, dirigiéndose directamente hacia los responsables de su malestar, haciendo relucir de manera amenazante sus brillantes ojos color ámbar, los cuales analizaban con detalle el patético accionar de aquel invasor incompetente, al intentar atravesar con sus garras la garganta del castaño, quien buscaba desesperadamente liberarse de ese mortífero ataque. La pelimorada hizo un ligero, pero sonoro gruñido, advirtiendo su presencia, produciendo que tanto el extraterrestre como el humano se separarán inmediatamente. 

Digamos que la creciente aura siniestra proveniente de la chica gótica se extendió, oscureciendo completamente ese _"peculiar"_ ambiente que se conformó hace unos instantes atrás, sintiendo que con cada paso que daba la fémina, imponía un estallido de terror.

 ** _\- Escúchenme bien, perdedores._** -habló con total frialdad, mirándolos directo a los ojos- **_Vuelvo a escuchar otro grito viniendo de sus mugrosas bocas, y me_** ** _encargaré_** ** _de que no vuelvan a hablar en lo que resta de sus miserables vidas._** -advirtió irritada, haciendo un ademán con su puño- **_¿Entendido?_**

 _ **\- ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Por que debería obedecer a una..?!**_ -calló forzosamente sus palabras, sintiendo como una mano cubría completamente su boca- **_¡_** ** _Hmmh_** ** _! ¡_** ** _Mmfhm_** ** _!_**

 ** _\- Lo sentimos, princesa oscura~_** -sonrió falsamente, conteniendo la rabieta del invasor- _**No tenía ni las mas mínima idea de que estuvieras aquí.**_ -se excusó, aparentando amabilidad- _**Déjanos vivir, sin hacer esos sombríos y tenebrosos castigos tuyos.**_

 ** _\- Ugh, bien._** -asintió resignada, cerrando nuevamente sus ojos- **_A cambio no quiero oír ningún ruido, o sino.._**

 ** _\- Nos_** ** _asesinaras_** ** _._** -interrumpió el castaño, liberando del agarre a su acompañante- ** _Ya entendimos. ¿Verdad, Zimmy?_** -pregunto mirando al irken, que asintió de muy mala gana- **_Bien, ahora nos vamos para que sigas con lo tuyo._**

 ** _\- Espera un segundo, idiota._** -exigió con una peculiar firmeza, acercándose un poco- _**¿Has visto al inútil de mi hermano?**_ -interrogó sacando su consola- **_¿O tal vez a mi padre? Quiero que me instale algo en mi juego._** -mencionó pensativa, prendiendo el dispositivo.

**_\- No, verás ellos.._ **

**_\- Esta en el laboratorio, intercambiando palabras con el mono Dib._ **

**_\- ¡ZIM!_ **

**_\- ¡¿Que?!_** -chilló molesto, mirando al de ojos azules- **_¡No me grites, inmundo saco de órganos!_**

**_\- Como sea, iré a verlo._ **

**_\- ¡Espera, Gaz!_ **

Tales palabras fueron completamente ignoradas, la pelimorada tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla de su consola que reproducía su juego favorito, mientras que descendía sin cuidado las escaleras, encaminada al laboratorio subterráneo de su padre, pero desconociendo la furtiva fricción que se estaba llevando a cabo justo en esos precisos momentos. Por otro lado, el de gabardina azul quedó pasmado, sin saber que hacer, temía internamente lo que pudiera suceder con la presencia de Gaz, deduciendo que no sería nada bueno. No obstante, el alienígena no comprendía la gravedad del asunto, simplemente apreciaba las muy contradictorias facetas que le divertía ver en el de ojeras. El drama ya estaba hecho, sin más remedio, el terrícola jalo del brazo al invasor, sorprendiéndolo en el proceso, para acto seguido, perseguir a la chica gótica escaleras abajo, quizás aun tenían el tiempo necesario para despistarla o hacerla perecer en su decisión, incluso si eso les costaba sus vidas.

Mientras tanto, en el lo mas profundo de una tecnológica y novedosa habitación, el ambiente estaba sumido en una tensión monstruosamente glacial, incluso penetrando todos los sentimientos de culpabilidad, remordimiento y soledad que experimentaban los presentes, sin embargo, el constante silencio no ayudaba, al contrario, se encargaba en subir drásticamente los niveles de ansiedad, al menos para el amante de lo paranormal, quien por primera vez en su vida, pudo ver una reacción atípica por parte de su padre. No obstante, el prestigioso profesor especializado en la ciencia real, seguía viendo con estupor al irken investigador, crédulo a su existencia, queriendo convencerse de que todo lo vivido en ese espacio reducido era irreal. El extraterrestre por su parte, mantenía su característica postura fría e impasible, de hecho, le divertía la situación, aún así, la impresión que compartía con el de gabardina negra era la misma, anhelando ser visto, recordado y reconocido, pero los torpes movimientos que hacía el científico solo corroboraba a su hipótesis de que existía una posibilidad de que estuviera procesando exitosamente todo lo ocurrido.

 ** _\- ¿Y bien, papá?_** -lo llamó con sarcasmo, rompiendo finalmente el silencio- **_¿Aún sigues creyendo que todo lo que te he contado durante estos últimos años era falso?._**

 ** _\- No puedo creerlo._** -murmuró asombrado, analizando al único irken del cuarto- **_Ha pasado tiempo desde que pude ver a otro ejemplar de tu especie._** -confesó con un auge de nostalgia- _**Jamás creí que llegaría el día en que podría volver a verte.**_

 ** _\- Me esta confundiendo con ella, profesor._** -respondió con calma, devolviéndole la mirada- **_La irken que usted conoció, y convivió lamentablemente ya no está entre nosotros._** -informó con una pizca de tristeza- **_Su vida pereció hace unas cuantas décadas terrestres atrás._**

 ** _\- Ya veo..._** -cerró sus ojos, digiriendo las palabras que acaba de oír- **_Es una lastima..._**

 ** _\- Entonces eso quiere decir que es verdad._** -mencionó incrédulo, mirando decepcionado a su padre- _**¡¿Quieres decir que sabias que existía vida alienígena, y nunca fuiste capaz de creerme?!**_ -elevo su voz, detonando enojo.

 ** _\- Dib, hijo..._** -lo llamo apenado, intentado acortar sus distancias- _**No confundas los hechos, entiendo que estés muy herido ahora mismo, pero..**_ -suspiro levemente, dejando al descubierto sus ojos- **_Al menos déjame contarte la razón._**

 ** _\- ¿Tu fuiste el responsable de su creación?_** -insistió con coraje, enfrentando a su progenitor- **_¡Responde!_**

 ** _\- Así es._** -afirmó derrotado, desafiando la furia de su hijo- **_Fui parcialmente responsable de la creación de un irken con ciertos aspectos humanos._** -informo desviando su vista al investigador- _**No pensé que llegaría a ver en persona a una de mis creaciones.**_

 ** _\- Ni yo conocer a mi creador._** -respondió curvando sus labios- **_Debo admitir que fue bastante difícil descubrir, y deducir quién era usted, incluso lograr localizarlo_**. -explicó con simpleza- **_He atravesado gran parte de la galaxia con la intención de conocer al responsable de mi vida._**

**_\- ¿No tienes recuerdos de mi persona?_ **

**_\- Al principio creí que eran memorias de su hijo, pero.._** -espéculo desinteresado, cruzándose de brazos- **_Después de analizarlos, descubrí que eran de su propiedad, Membrana._** -informo pensativo, moviendo sus manos- **_No hice de conocimiento nada de esto a Dib, porque él necesita escucharlo de usted._**

 _ **\- ¿Sabías lo que mi padre escondía todo este tiempo?**_ -confrontó al extraterrestre, apretando sus puños- _**¿Por eso**_ _ **insistías**_ _ **en hablar con él?**_

**_\- Efectivamente._ **

**_\- No puede ser..._** -murmuró para sí mismo, alejándose del científico.

 ** _\- Dib, esta no es la primera vez que un extraterrestre llega al planeta._** -empezó a hablar el profesor, ganándose la atención de todos los presentes- _**Antes de entrar a la universidad, conocí a una chica muy especial, al principio no nos llevamos bien, competíamos y**_ _ **peleábamos**_ _ **por cada pequeñez que pudieras imaginar**_. -mencionó nostálgico, formando una débil sonrisa- **_Al pasar los años, terminamos desarrollando una relación, y me enteré de su verdadera naturaleza, era una irken._**

**_\- ¿También sabias sobre sus planes de conquista?_ **

**_\- Absolutamente, me sentí traicionado al principio, pero luego lo acepte._** -acotó sin titubeos- **_Ella me enseñó todo tipo de cosas referente a su raza, incluso a utilizar su tecnología, fue ahí donde creamos un prototipo o "híbrido" irken con rasgos humanos._** -miró atentamente al alienígena de ojos azules- **_Ha ST005._**

**_\- Prosigue, Membrana._ **

_**\- Desafortunadamente, nuestra relación no termino bien.**_ -suspiró profundamente, sintiendo dolor- **_Luego de varios años de relación, un día ella desapareció._** -explicó con amargura- **_Se llevó todo, excepto su base y el laboratorio, todo lo que ves aquí es originalmente de ella._**

**_\- Así que ese es el motivo del porque nací en Irk._ **

**_\- Papá, tu.._ **

**_\- Eso no es todo, Dib._** -se acercó a su hijo, poniendo una mano en su hombro- **_Nunca les he dicho esto, pero tu hermana, y tu son clones._** -reveló con pesadez, temiendo su reacción- **_Ustedes son creaciones que cree a partir de mi ADN._** -observó la sorpresa en los ojos cristalinos de su hijo- ** _Y los amo más que nada en este mundo._**

 ** _\- N-No, no.._** -balbuceo frustrado, despeinando sus cabellos- ** _Fui engañado, rechazado e ignorado por ti durante todos estos años.. ¿¡Por que nunca nos dijiste esto!?_** -reprochó dolido, evitando quebrar en llanto- **_T-Tu.. no.. tienes el derecho a decirnos que nos amas.._**

**_\- Tampoco tiene derecho a decir que es nuestro "Padre"._ **

Todos los presentes se voltearon intrigados al escuchar esas devastadoras palabras, encontrándose con la indeducible expresión de una pelimorada que escuchó con atención, todo lo revelado con anterioridad. Una aura intensa e obscura la rodeaba, queriendo golpear, por primera vez, a su propio padre, pero se posiciono justo enfrente de su hermano con el propósito de protegerlo, lo tomo con fuerza del brazo, ayudándolo a reaccionar, mientras que desde las sombras unas siniestras patas de araña se preparaban para proteger o atacar, según como se desarrollara la situación, desconociendo la mezcla de furia, ira y decepción que tenían en esos instantes, los hermanos Membrana.

**_\- No vuelvas a considerarnos tus hijos._ **


	82. Cura Temporal.

Tal vez los oscuros complejos que lo persiguieron desde niño, se rehusaban a abandonarlo por completo, estaban ahí durmientes en lo profundo de su subconsciente, reposando en un efímero letargo. No importaba cuánto intentara negarlo, las revelaciones que escuchó de los labios de su padre, eran incluso más devastadoras e impresionantes de lo que se había imaginado, es decir, todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido. _¿No?_. Sus memorias se reprodujeron en una aterradora película mental que permitió al de lentes visualizar las escenas en donde su progenitor intentó inculcarle sus ideales, y aclararle las metas que debía alcanzar, y lograr. Todo esto con el afán de cumplir un solo propósito: _Mantener vivo el legado Membrana, renovar y fomentar el estudio de la ciencia real_. 

Después de todo, su vida fue basada en una mentira, una creación específica que estaría eternamente a la sombra del original.

Tener una motivación genuina, y apasionante, desarrollar gustos propios o soñar con pasar el resto de su vida con el irken que amaba, podría ser considerado como un fatídico _"error"_ o _"defecto congénito"_ que indirectamente arruinó el anhelo del prestigioso científico de tener en sus manos un digno heredero.. Aun así, el egoísmo de esa persona aseguraba amarlos ambos, a pesar de todo. _Bah, como si pudiera olvidar esa clase de traición, y tomar tales palabras como_ _verídicas_ _..._ Bien, era un hecho, acababa de sonar como el niño pequeño e inestable que siempre decían que era, pero nadie podía culparlo, no lograba controlar su frenesí emocional, mucho menos fingir tranquilidad, las lágrimas de impotencia no se detenían, seguían deslizándose por sus enrojecidas mejillas, cayendo justo sobre la palma de su mano.

Cuestionaba seriamente a su padre, incluso más de lo que debería, la verdad en sí misma era una carga ridículamente pesada, vertiginosa y cruel, pero hubiese sido mucho mas digerible en otras circunstancias, las probabilidades de que el daño descendiera eran altas si la sinceridad hubiera estado presente desde antes, evitando tener que acorralar a su progenitor para que confesara bajo presión. Dio un largo suspiro, intentando calmarse, observó sutilmente a su pequeña hermana, quién estaba sentada a escasos centímetros suyos, sus ojos estaban extrañamente abiertos, pero sin mirar nada en particular. El entorno estaba sumido en un extenso silencio, cada uno se hallaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, sin embargo, pensar que ambos compartían la misma situación, produjo que el amante de lo paranormal reaccionara, notando que ella también estaba sufriendo, Gaz amaba genuinamente a su padre, y ella no merecía llevarse ese tipo de decepción. 

Tal deducción fue la causante de accionar del mayor de los hermanos. _¡Al diablo con su característico egoísmo!_. Necesitaba enfocarse en el lo mas importante: _Su familia_. Incluso estando destrozado, no quería que su dulce hermanita pagará las consecuencias, se acercó lo suficiente para acortar las distancias con ella, acto seguido, la envolvió en un fuerte, y cálido abrazo con la intención de proporcionarle protección, quizás con un poco de suerte, conseguiría que se calmara, aunque sea un poco. Por su parte, la adicta a los videojuegos correspondió sin propinar sus típicos golpes o dar alguna amenaza de muerte, en su estado actual, sólo aceptó involuntariamente el gesto que buscaba brindarle el contrario, sin recriminarle nada.

 ** _\- Gaz..._** -la llamó con cautela, esperando su respuesta- **_¿Estás más tranquila ahora?_** -preguntó eligiendo bien sus palabras, temiendo internamente que todo estuviera mal entre ellos.

 ** _\- Odio esto._** -gruño entre susurros- **_No me importa como fue que nacimos, pero me molesta que jamás quiso decir ni una palabra sobre esto._** -cuestionó al aire, arrugando su ropa- **_¿Acaso no fue capaz de confiar en nosotros?_**

 ** _\- No lo sé._** -respondió inseguro, mirando a su hermana- **_Tal vez se sintió presionado cuando preguntamos sobre mamá._** -deducío pensativo, recordando su niñez- **_Su reacción natural fue_** ** _mentirnos_** ** _diciendo que ella estaba muerta.. Y así evitar decir la verdad._**

 ** _\- ¿Vas a defenderlo ahora?_** -bufó molesta, desafiándolo con una mirada atemorizante

 ** _\- No pretendo eso, Gaz._** -desvió la mirada, rascando su nuca- _**Es lo que me gustaría creer, es todo.**_

 ** _\- Supongamos que tienes razón._** -lo encaró dudativa- **_Hubiera aceptado eso cuando aun éramos niños, no ahora que somos mayores de edad._** -refutó elevando levemente su voz- **_Nunca nos quejamos de su estúpido trabajo, ni tampoco de su constante ausencia._**

**_\- Gaz..._ **

**_\- ¿Alguna vez sintió amor, o tuvo algún sentimiento por nosotros?_ **

**_\- Es nuestro padre._** -suspiró fatigado, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho- **_Tengo muchas razones para estar enojado con él, soy incapaz de perdonarlo._** -admitió con sinceridad- **_No quiero mentirte, así que no lo sé.._**

**_\- Excelentes ánimos, inútil._ **

**_\- Lo siento._** -rió involuntariamente, ganándose un golpe por parte de la pelimorada- **_Auch, eso duele, Gaz._**

**_\- ................_ **

**_\- ¿Sabes?_** -sonrió avergonzado, acariciando suavemente su cabello- **_Al menos, te tengo a ti._**

 ** _\- ¿A mí?_** -repitió asqueada, sospechando de las palabras del contrario- **_Empiezas con tu aborrecible numerito de hermanos, y te mato._**

**_\- Vas a sufrirlo de todos modos, así que escúchame._ **

**_\- Grr.._ **

**_\- Eres mi hermana, se que estarás presente en mi vida para_** ** _atormentarme_** ** _la mayor parte del tiempo._** -explicó con cierta diversión- **_No estamos solos, al menos tu y yo seguimos siendo familia Gaz._** -le recordó con un auge de amabilidad- **_Te quiero mucho._** -aseguró con firmeza, viendo la sorpresa en sus sombríos ojos- **_Te guste o no._**

 ** _\- Idiota._** -susurró para si misma, abrazando con fuerza al contrario- **_Detesto tanto soportar tu molesta y odiosa voz cuando dices esas_** ** _cursilerías_** ** _._** -reclamó dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

**_\- Ni en estos momentos dejas de ser adorable. ¿Eh?_ **

_**\- Ya cállate.** _

Ambos sabían que su relación era un poco extraña, bastante distante y claramente compleja en ciertas áreas, pero se apoyaban, les gustara o no, en los momentos más críticos, difíciles o catastróficos.

_Claro, esto se aplicaba solamente si no había de otra._

__

Eventualmente el ciclo de la vida sigue atormentándonos diariamente con el transcurrir del tiempo, algo que la humanidad consideraba como algo _"normal"_ , a veces sufrir muchos cambios en un corto lapso es complicado, pero el respiro forzoso que nos trae lo cotidiano puede ser un remedio casero que permita tomar un breve descanso, ya sabes, las típicas vivencias que uno ve monótonas y aburridas, para luego cambiar de perspectiva, notando que dichas cosas eran justo lo que necesitabas. _Suena complicado. ¿Verdad?_. A veces las conductas, pensamientos e ideales se tornaban inestables o versátiles, pero ayuda a la evolución física y emocional, al menos le resultaba útil para el amante de lo paranormal. Unos pocos meses pasaron desde que descubrió los secretos que albergaba su progenitor, no fue sencillo aceptarlo, era un proceso bastante duro que tuvo que enfrentar, no solo él, sino también su pequeña hermana que al recuperarse emocionalmente, decidió abandonar la residencia Membrana, mudándose temporalmente a la base de Zim, para luego quedarse en la casa de Louie. _¿Raro, eh?_.

A pesar de todo lo que conlleva superar esos golpes sentimentales, ambos hermanos decidieron mutuamente distanciarse de su padre, evitando todo contacto, o la mayoría de cosas con las que pudieran recordarlo, en un claro intento para evitar saber de él, al menos hasta que el tiempo o las circunstancias se encargaran de lo contrario. Actualmente tanto un humano cabezón como un extraterrestre estaban recostados juntos en la comodidad del sofá, viendo una de las tontas películas amorosas que tenía escondida Gir, en realidad no le prestaban mucha atención, solo era una patética excusa para besarse o pasar algo de tiempo juntos, debido a que mañana por fin iban a graduarse, y al día siguiente abandonarían la ciudad para que el de lentes tuviera la oportunidad de realizar su sueño de ser un investigador profesional de lo paranormal. Por su lado, el pequeño irken optaría secretamente por tener un puesto de suma importancia entre los humanos. _¡Ser un fabuloso, glorioso y todopoderoso líder!_ Algo totalmente normal, mundano y discreto, causando que su pareja lo disfrutara, tomándolo como algo inocente y divertido, pero secretamente sabía que si se trataba de Zim podía esperarse cualquier cosa, y muchos más.

 ** _\- Hey, Zim._** -lo nombró con curiosidad, recargando con la mano su enorme cabeza- **_¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_** -cuestionó quitando su atención del televisor.

 _ **\- ¿Qué es, larva revoltosa?**_ -devolvió la pregunta, acurrucándose en el pecho de su pareja- **_Es extraño ese comportamiento venir de ti._**

 _ **-**_ _ **Ajá**_ _ **, lo dice un pequeño "marcianito" que esta muy cómodo entre mis brazos.**_ -comentó con burla, enojando a su pareja.

**_\- ¡MIENTES!_ **

**_\- Pff.. Lo que digas._** -sonrió divertido, conteniendo la risa- **_Estaba pensando en ti, y tengo curiosidad..._** -lo miró con cierta _"picardía"_ \- **_¿Cuántos años tienes, enano?_** -interrogó finalmente, sintiendo una genuina intriga.

 ** _\- Ah, eso._** -balbuceo aliviado, dando un ligero bostezo- _ **Conociéndote vas a basarte en mi estatura para calcular mi edad, así que solo te diré que no soy un irken adulto.**_ -explicó con una sonrisa ladina.

 ** _\- Espera.._** -susurró pensativo, meditando la frase de su acompañante- **_¿Eso quiere decir que eres mayor que yo?_**

**_\- Absolutamente, al menos en edad._ **

**_\- ¿Cuántos años exactamente, Zim?_ **

**_\- Tengo alrededor de ciento cincuenta años, aproximadamente._** -respondió con simpleza, viendo la ridícula reacción de su pareja.

 ** _\- ¡¿QUE?!_** -gritó sorprendido, cubriendo su boca- **_No puede ser.._** -murmuró asombrado- **_Me casaré con un anciano..._**

**_-_ ** **_Repitelo_ ** **_, y juro que voy a atravesar_ ** **_tu_ ** **_asquerosa garganta._ **

**_\- ¡¿Y todavía dices que no eres un irken adulto?!_ **

_**\- Seré uno cuando cumpla trescientos años de edad.**_ -informó aburrido, desviando su mirada a la pantalla- **_¿Algún otro cuestionamiento, Dib apestoso?_**

 ** _\- Por Júpiter..._** -exclamó golpeando su frente con la mano- **_De hecho, hay otra cosa que quiero saber._** -pidió con un rubor en sus mejillas- **_Sonará tonto, pero.._**

**_\- ¿Que?_ **

**_\- ¿Puedes procrear?_** -preguntó con timidez, sorprendiendo al contrario- **_¿Seria posible que en un futuro tengamos un pequeño irken?_**

 ** _\- ¡¿AH?! ¡¿Me crees una fémina, o que?!_** -bufó indignado, cruzándose de brazos.

**_\- ¡No te_ ** **_alteres_ ** **_, solo es curiosidad!_ **

**_\- ............._ **

**_\- ¡ZIM!_ **

**_\- Biológicamente puedo crear vida._** -suspiró resignado- **_En pocas palabras puedo "tener un smeet"._** -informó desinteresado, viendo la emoción en su pareja- **_No es necesariamente a través del apareamiento, pero existen otros métodos más prácticos y sencillos._**

 ** _\- ¿En serio?_** -festejó con una gran sonrisa, abrazando a su pareja- **_¡Genial!_**

**_\- ¡Quítate de encima, inmundo terrícola!_ **

**_\- No lo haré... ¡Jamás!_ **

Entre gritos, chillidos y reclamos, se quedaron unas cuántas horas discutiendo sobre un futuro soñado, tal vez lo veían lejano, pero aunque lo negarán querían que sucediera. Al menos eso desearon cuando cayeron dormidos.


	83. Lo que el tiempo dejó.

_**[Tiempo Atrás...]** _

Un interminable manto de estrellas cubría ampliamente cada rincón del espacio, divisando a lo lejos, los múltiples planetas que recientemente fueron invadidos y conquistados por una eficaz flota perteneciente a la élite, sin embargo, la tranquilidad del silencio era un preciado regalo luego de una excesiva jornada de trabajo, entre los encargos, batallas e investigaciones, lo hacían sentir abrumado. La existencia de los irkens era ridículamente sencilla: _Conquistar, obedecer, atacar y venerar a sus "Más Altos"_ , estos eran los sencillos pasos a seguir para obtener el mínimo respeto ante los demás soldados, es más, si efectuabas un excelente. y destacable labor, tendrías una minúscula oportunidad de ser reconocido por los superiores que elevarían ligeramente tu rango. Básicamente estaba limitado eternamente a una vida guiada sin libre albedrío, después de todo, en cualquier momento puedes ser reemplazado por alguien mejor, y mucho más calificado.

_**"¿Que?" "¿Te sorprende que un irken cuestione el legado de su propia raza?". "Tal vez las obligaciones estén implantados en mi, como si fuera un lavado cerebral, pero hace tiempo que configure las funciones principales de mi pak con la intención de encontrar a quien sea que me dio vida."** _

El responsable de oponerse a ese forzoso estilo de vida era un peculiar alienígena de orbes azules que cumplía una ligera etapa de duelo por la temprana pérdida del último Alto, debido a su secreta erradicación que dio lugar a una guerra interna en la Inmensa, desgraciadamente los motivos seguían siendo confusos, y desconocidos, creando muchas conjeturas de lo sucedido. Días posteriores una pequeña revolución se formó al tener conocimiento sobre esta noticia, levantando sus armas contra la nueva Alta Miyuki, alegando que fue ella la responsable del fallecimiento del Más Alto Ash, pero esto mismo quedó en la nada, debido a un _"exterminio masivo"_ a todos los rebeldes que seguían las ideologías de su predecesor. El sentimiento de _"lealtad"_ era muy común y recurrente en cualquier irken, mucho más viniendo de un líder que a pesar de infundir miedo, trajo mucha equitatividad. Además el perder un Alto tan importante, sería un golpe crucial para el ejército, soldados y la sociedad establecida que estaban en su círculo, siendo estos los que ejecutaban sus órdenes más cercanas.

No obstante, en el caso particular del investigador perdió mucho más que a un gobernante, sino que también le arrebataron la oportunidad de conseguir pistas, evidencia o información relacionada a su propia existencia, sobretodo si el único responsable que le brindaba en secreto una ayuda externa para lograr sus cometidos, estaba muerto. Suspiro profundamente, a cambio de un laborioso y complejo trabajo, pudo obtener beneficios para conocerse a sí mismo, el antiguo líder fue el primero en mostrar interés en ese tipo de asuntos, lo que detonó en un afecto basado en el respeto de un Alto cruel, pero justo. La ambición, los deseos o las metas era lo que le recordaba _"estar vivo"_ , esa clase de dones los admiraba en demasía, por eso cuando conoció a un pequeño irken de orbes magenta que aseguraba convertirse en el mejor invasor de todo el universo, no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por él, obligándose a sí mismo a acercarse y entablar una relación que perduró más tiempo del que se imaginó.

Una llamativa, pero familiar voz gritó a lejos exigiendo atención, por inercia el irken uniformado elevó ambas antenas, ladeando levemente su cabeza, observando como su _"compañero"_ o _"pareja"_ en las misiones, se acercaba hasta él con ese aire pretencioso y arrogante que lo caracterizaba, sentándose y acomodándose a su lado. Era fácil leer las claras intenciones del más pequeño, era elemental que a su manera intentaría animarlo, disfrazándolo con un tedioso egoísmo para mantener intacto su ego y orgullo. Con el tiempo aprendió cada detalle de su personalidad, y actitud. Lo conocía perfectamente, cada gesto, palabra o movimiento.. _¡Todo!_. Y esa era tan solo una de las incontables razones del porque se había _"enamorado"_ de él.

 _ **\- ¿Necesitabas mi presencia para algo?**_ -preguntó con curiosidad, mirando al invasor- _**¿O solo me echabas de menos, y querías verme?**_ -curvo sus labios con burla, evitando reír.

 _ **\- Ugh, no te creas tan importante.**_ -bufó ofendido, cruzándose de brazos- _**Deberías sentirte halagado de que el poderoso Zim estuviera buscándote.**_ -alegó sonriente, haciendo suspirar a su acompañante- _**He venido a verificar que alguien tan patético como tu, estuviera bien. ¡Es todo!**_

 _ **\- Agradezco que me honres con tu presencia, compañero.**_ -refutó divertido, dejando escapar una suave risa- _**Estaré mejor en cuanto terminen la ejecución, odio presenciar esos eventos.**_ -comentó con un auge de tristeza- _**Nunca han sido de mi total agrado.**_

 _ **\- Ha Zim le gustan.**_ -lo interrumpió, haciendo un gesto ligeramente infantil- _**Son bastante divertidos y entretenidos de ver luego de completar con éxito una misión.**_

 _ **\- Eran nuestros compañeros, y aliados en batallas.**_ -le recriminó molesto, sintiendo impotencia- _**Tampoco es que pueda hacer algo al respecto.**_ -murmuró para si mismo, siendo escuchado por el contrario- _**Me quedaré aquí hasta que todo acabe.**_

 _ **\- Ignorante, ese es el precio de la lealtad.**_ -refutó desinteresado, encogiéndose de hombros- _**Ellos decidieron morir por su Alto, nosotros tenemos que adaptarnos a eso.**_ -mencionó pensativo- _**Al igual que ellos debemos cumplir las expectativas y órdenes de nuestra nueva Más Alta, ese es nuestro futuro.**_

 _ **\- Un futuro aburrido, y poco prometedor.**_ -se quejó, crispando sus antenas- _**Al menos puedo seguir en las misiones contigo Zim, así tengo la oportunidad de ver cada rincón del espacio.**_

_**\- Y presenciar cómo me convierto en el mejor invasor.** _

_**\- ¿Solo quieres eso?**_ -cuestionó curioso, tomando tímidamente su mano- _**Si alguna vez tenemos la oportunidad de no se.. ¿Volvernos los nuevos Altos?**_ -habló con duda, viendo la sorpresa del de orbes magenta- _**¿Me harías el honor de gobernar a tu lado?**_

 _ **\- ¿Que?**_ -balbuceó perplejo, procesando las palabras que acababa de escuchar- _**Estas jugando con Zim. ¡¿No es cierto?!**_

_**\- Negativo.** _

_**\- Supongamos que acepto tu absurda proposición.**_ -lo miró con suma arrogancia- _**¿Aceptarías tener la ceremonia de "Unión" conmigo?**_ -le devolvió la pregunta, sintiendo un leve ardor en sus mejillas.

 _ **\- Por supuesto.**_ -respondió rápidamente, acortando las distancias- _ **No he cambiado de opinión con respecto a ti, Zim, lo que siento por ti sin duda es**_ _ **Squintz**_ _ **.**_ -aseguró con sinceridad- _**Y eso no cambiara, jamás.**_

_**\- ¿Sentirás lo mismo después de mil años?** _

_**\- Efectivamente, serás mi futuro compañero de vida.** _

_**\- De acuerdo, cuando sea reconocido como el mejor de todos dentro de mi raza.**_ -habló orgulloso, entrelazando sus antenas con el de orbes azules- _**Te daré el privilegio de corresponder o no, a tu propuesta, ST005.**_ -aclaró con un notable azulado en su rostro- _**¿Entendido?**_

\- **_Perfecto, esperaré pacientemente tu respuesta, Zim._**

_**[...]** _

_**[...]** _

_**[...]** _

Esos distantes recuerdos estaban ligados a sus memorias, más específicamente, a los que su pak se encargó en catalogar como _"pasado"_ , aun así, seguían dormidos en lo profundo de su ser. Todo lo sentimental era una molestia para ese extraño irken de orbes azulados, el inconfundible afecto que tenía por un pequeño invasor lo volvía débil. Era frecuente pensar en él de vez en cuando, pero era justificado, ya que habían pasado varios meses desde que abandonó el planeta Tierra, para regresar a Irk, y tomar su papel como un _"Alto temporal"_ , solo con el propósito de dirigir correctamente a los sobrevivientes, y establecer un orden para que su raza no fuera completamente erradicada. Sobre sus hombros recaía la responsabilidad de ejecutar las precauciones necesarias, y que el caos no se adueñara del lugar, tal vez dándole un nuevo inicio a su raza, jugando un rol importante en la convivencia con otra especies, no sería sencillo con toda la historia precedente al esclavismo abusivo durante los inicios, pero sería una excusa para avanzar y cambiar radicalmente todas las creencias impuestas con anterioridad, empezando con los Cerebros Control.

No obstante, un deslumbrante aviso indicó la llegada de un nuevo mensaje, provocando que desviara su mirada a la enorme pantalla, sintiendo una pizca de curiosidad, dio la orden a la computadora para que reprodujera el vídeo, tratándose casualmente del dueño de sus ajetreados pensamientos.

 _ **\- ¡Hey, Axl!**_ -gritó una voz chillona, proveniente de la pantalla- _ **¡¿Puedes escuchar a Zim?! ¡Gir, deja eso!**_ -ordenó molesto, haciendo llorar al pequeño robot que jugaba con un cerdito gigante- _ **Acabo de enterarme que recientemente te has vuelto un "Alto", creo que es algo asombroso, supongo.**_ -opinó con sinceridad, moviendo sus manos- _**Sigo en contacto con Lard Nar, y me informo que estas haciendo un trabajo decente, pero tampoco es que me importe el imperio o el resto de los irkens, ya que tendré mi propio planeta y esclavizaré a los estúpidos humanos.**_

_**\- ¡ZIM!** _

_**\- ¡Deja de espiar y escuchar conversaciones confidenciales, larva apestosa!** _

Una sutil sonrisa se formó involuntariamente en sus labios, extrañaba escuchar y ver esa actitud altanera provenir de ese invasor al enojarse, aunque al mismo tiempo sentía que su squeedly spooch se desmoronaba en una maraña de sentimentalismo negativo.

 _ **\- Como decía.**_ -tosió _"disimuladamente"_ ; aclarando su voz- _**Emprenderé una nueva vida con mi espécimen de enorme cabeza que amo tanto.**_ -se burló descaradamente de su pareja, haciendo que este mismo se retiré enojado de la habitación- ** _¡Ja! ¡Funcionó!._**

 _ **\- "¿Que pudo atraerte de ese humano?"**_ -pensó fríamente el espectador, sin despegar la vista del computador- _**"Si tan solo.."**_

 _ **\- Axl.**_ -interrumpió bruscamente sus pensamientos- _**No puedo corresponder a tu propuesta.**_ -habló con total seriedad- _**Voy a unir mi vida con el humano Dib, realmente lo amo.. Es Squintz**_. -admitió con un auge de dolor- _ **El magnífico Zim lo lamenta, así que sentiré piedad si no quieres asistir a la ceremonia..**_

 _ **\- ¿Ceremonia?**_ -repitió tontamente, sin poder reaccionar.

 _ **\- Estas invitado, se hará en la próxima luna roja de Irk.**_ -informó ligeramente emocionado- _**Desde la Tierra no se podrá apreciar, pero quiero hacerlo ese día, como es habitual en la unión de los Altos.**_

 _ **\- Eso es..**_ -miró confundido la pantalla, sintiendo un conjunto de emociones combinadas- _**... ¿En unos dos años?**_ -mencionó pensativo, tratando de recordar algo- _**Ya veo, así que todo esto va en serio. ¿Cierto?**_

 _ **\- Zim no lo entiende del todo, pero va más allá de la simbiosis, así que quiero quedarme aquí junto a mi pareja.**_ -afirmó con total seguridad- _**A cambio me gustaría que me hagas un favor, por lo acontecido con Membrana, y la Tierra...**_ -mencionó con cierta timidez, sorprendiendo al de orbes azules- _ **Es una sorpresa para Dib, así que manténlo en secreto hasta que este listo.**_

A continuación, escuchó atentamente el petitorio que narró su antiguo compañero de élite. Definitivamente necesitaba tiempo, tenía mucho por hacer para lograr el cometido que le estaban pidiendo, y aunque fuera doloroso en cuanto lo emocional, iba hacerlo, se lo debía. No sería fácil, pero intentaría de cualquier forma cumplir para la fecha estimada, y al mismo tiempo, se encargaría de prolongar y mantener el equilibrio de su especie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Recordatorio!: Canónicamente los eventos narrados aquí no existen, el "Más Alto Ash" es simplemente un Oc ajeno a mi pertenencia. La persona referente a este personaje me dio autorización de utilizarlo, quise mencionarlo también de manera de referencia mientras que espero su futura historia~♡ (Se vale soñar.. ¿¡No!?)


	84. Nuevo comienzo.

La extraña mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, invadieron su pecho, descendiendo lentamente a su estómago, como una sensación repulsiva, similar a los raros dichos de su pareja: _"cañangas ñangas"_. El motivo era bastante complicado, pero a la vez sencillo. ¿Razón?. Simple, luego de ser un desdichado prisionero dentro de una institución estricta, forzada y sombría durante tantos años, causaron que se acostumbrara, contra su voluntad, a su absurda vida escolar, como una tediosa rutina que lo perseguiría por el resto de sus días. A pesar de la resignación, finalmente el día de su auténtica liberación llegó, aquel joven terrícola de gabardina negra sostuvo orgulloso su diploma en plena graduación, recibiéndose como un estudiante de honor, incluso tras haber tenido una extensa ausencia por culpa del extraterrestre, quien milagrosamente también consiguió graduarse con ayuda de algunas ligeras _"alteraciones"_ a los resultados finales en sus calificaciones. _"¿Que?" "¡¿Pensabas que el grandioso Zim no iba lograrlo?!" "¡¿Y que el estúpido Dib-larva, si?!" "¡Ja! ¡Invenciones!"._ En fin, prosigamos...

La ceremonia escolar apenas duró alrededor de una hora, de hecho hubiera sido menos debido a la gran ausencia de los directivos, prolongándose únicamente al escuchar obligatoriamente las sinceras, y devastadoras palabras de _"motivación"_ que daba su eterna profesora de primaria, la señorita _"Bitters"_. No era muy común, pero al ser un momento culmine en la vida de cualquier joven adulto que va a enfrentarse al mundo, recaía ante el deber como educadora en recordarles con su típico monólogo escalofriante que jamás lograrían hacer algo importante o provechoso para la sociedad, incluyendo la inutilidad y la ineficiencia al consumir el valioso oxígeno en plena existencia. Haciendo a un lado lo tétrico que puede ser esa venerable anciana, maldecía internamente su mórbida curiosidad al tener la eterna duda si ella era algún tipo de demonio o ente paranormal, pero prefería quedarse con esa inofensiva incógnita a qué sentir ese terrorífico miedo que transmita su antigua maestra...

Más allá de sus peculiares conjeturas, otro tipo de felicidad se apoderó gratamente de él, recordando que finalmente podría estudiar lo que tanto añoro desde su niñez, sintiendo una enorme emoción al tener la oportunidad de hacer sus sueños realidad junto a su "alienígena", quien pronto lo atormentaría por el resto de su vida. No era ninguna novedad que en el fondo lo amaba, pero conservaban ese trato habitual entre: discusiones, y peleas, pero ocasionalmente mantenían contactos afectivos u amorosos que equilibraban la balanza. A pesar de un largo periodo de dolor, angustia y depresión, pudo notar que las múltiples piezas que representaban su vida empezaban a encajar, brindándole una paz temporal que utilizaría para intentar ser feliz, y descansar. Sin embargo, esta preciada reflexión fue interrumpida al sentir un duro golpe en su monumental cabeza, haciendo reír al agresor, el cual era un _"humano"_ con peluca, lentillas y problemas en la piel, que estuvo repetidamente llamando al humano en vano, por lo que recurrió a la vieja y útil: _Violencia_. Siendo este el principal motivo por el cual el chico gótico gruño, maldiciendo para sus adentros, evitando hacer una escena, se controló por unos instantes, mientras guardaba las últimas maletas dentro del baúl de su auto.

 ** _\- ¡Humano insolente..!_** -lo llamó molesto, cruzándose de brazos- **_¡¿Quien te crees para ignorar a tu fantástico, brillante y glorioso amo?!_** -se quejó con cierta burla, mirando con curiosidad las acciones del contrario- **_¡Responde!_**

 ** _\- Lo siento su alteza, no puedo estar al pendiente de usted, ahora._** -contestó con sumo sarcasmo- **_Vuelve más tarde._**

 ** _\- De acuerdo, Zim te perdona._** -sonrió ampliamente, sin entender en absoluto la burla del terrícola- **_Agradece que hoy haya despertado con misericordia, esclavo._** -mencionó arrogante- _**Por cierto.. ¿Qué haces?**_ -preguntó intrigado, ladeando la cabeza.

 ** _\- Amo tu inocencia, pero..._** -suspiro frustrado, manteniendo su paciencia- **_.. Como sea, estoy terminando de guardar el equipaje._** -respondió con simpleza- **_Ya falta poco, en cuanto termine nos vamos._** -informó cerrando el baúl del vehículo- **_¿Ya terminaste de desinstalar toda tu base?_**

 ** _\- Efectivamente, todo listo._** -aseguró señalando el terreno vacío, donde anteriormente estaba su hogar- **_A diferencia de Gir, nunca dejó evidencia de nada.. ¡NADA!_**

**_\- ¿Tienes todos tus artefactos, inventos, y planos, cada cosa de tu laboratorio?_ **

**_\- Absolutamente._ **

**_\- Uhm, eres sorprendente enano._** -halago sin maldad alguna- **_Hablando de eso..._** -miró en todas las direcciones posibles, buscando al robot- _**¿Dónde esta tu pequeño sirviente malvado?**_

 ** _\- No lo se, pero esta con mini alce._** -respondió desinteresado, encogiendo sus hombros- **_Deben estar explotando algo, supongo._** -observó con extrañeza las maletas- **_¿Sabes que podemos ir en mi crucero_** ** _boot_** ** _, verdad?_**

 ** _\- Sería sospechoso llegar por la noche a una nueva ciudad..._** -pensó un poco, moviendo su mano- **_A bordo de una nave espacial, y aterrizar en donde se supone vamos a vivir._** -cubrió su boca, evitando reír- **_Creo que llamaría ligeramente la atención. ¿No crees?_** -sentenció divertido, disfrutando el pequeño berrinche de su pareja.

 ** _\- ¡Zim hizo exactamente lo mismo cuando llego a este mugroso planeta!,¡Y nadie se dio cuenta!_** -reclamó entre gruñidos, recargándose sobre el auto- **_Incluso me apodere de los bienes y suministros energéticos de esos asquerosos terrestres durante todos estos años._** -recordó divertido, haciendo impacientar al de gabardina- **_La humanidad está condenada por su estupidez._**

 ** _\- Ignorare eso, porque resultó bastante conveniente.._** -susurró aliviado, evitando darle la razón al contrario- **_A lo que quiero llegar Zim, es que sería mejor viajar en auto, el camino no es tan largo, y.._** -sonrió con malicia, acariciando la peluca del extraterrestre- **_Se que ADORAS viajar en el._**

**_\- Grr.. ¡MIENTES!_ **

Antes de que una nueva contienda se desatara entre ambos, fueron repentinamente interrumpidos por unos distantes gritos que llamaron su atención, extrañados y curiosos la pareja volteo la mirada en dirección al sonido, para su sorpresa se encontraron con un risueño castaño de gabardina azulada que venía acompañado por una gótica pelimorada, acercándose rápidamente hasta donde ellos estaban. No era ninguna coincidencia, venían con el propósito de despedirse correctamente, aún si se trataba de un distanciamiento temporal. Lo que nadie sabía era que ellos planeaban visitarlos de vez en cuando, claro cuando su alojamiento fuese decente, y tuvieran lo suficiente para cubrir todas sus necesidades.

 ** _\- ¡Hey, Dib! ¡Zim!_** -saludó alegremente el de ojeras, agitando su mano- **_Creo que llegamos justo a tiempo. ¿No crees, Gaz?_** -interrogó divertido, ganándose un gruñido por parte de la pelimorada.

 ** _\- No fastidies._** -mencionó fastidiada, abriendo uno de sus ojos- **_Accedí a venir solo para ver el inútil rostro de mi hermano, largarse._**

 ** _\- También me da gusto verte, Gaz._** -sonrió burlonamente, acariciando infantilmente el cabello de su hermana- **_No me iré por siempre, vendré a verte en vacaciones._**

 ** _\- Apareces sin invitación a mi cuarto, y te arrancaré los ojos para que te los comas._** -amenazó con seriedad, cerrando sus ojos- **_Ya es molesto cuando este idiota lo hace._** -comentó señalando al castaño.

**_\- Espera.. ¡¿QUE?!_ **

**_\- No es lo que piensas, Dibby~_** -se excusó con burla, ignorando la mirada asesina del contrario- **_Mi corazón solo le pertenece a Zimmy~_**

**_\- Repite eso inmundo gusano... ¡Y sentirás la furia del grandioso Zim!_ **

Un ambiente inusualmente divertido, se formó entre los presentes, dando una sensación casi cálida, como si fuera algo nostálgico, pero a la vez novedoso, imitando a la perfección una reunión amistosa y familiar.

 ** _\- Gaz.._** -la nombró en voz baja, sin saber cómo abordar el tema- **_¿Estarás bien sin que yo este cerca?_** -preguntó intentando mantener su tranquilidad- **_Me preocupa si.._**

 ** _\- Te atreves a tratarme como una niña pequeña otra vez, y me encargaré de que no vuelvas a ver la luz del día_**. -lo interrumpió enojada, dándole un golpe en la cabeza- **_¿Quedó claro?_**

 ** _\- Auch.._** -gruñoadolorido, sobándose el golpe- **_¿Por que todos me golpean en la cabeza?_**

 ** _\- Es imposible no golpearte teniendo como blanco esa enorme cabeza tuya._** -bromeo el castaño, haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

 ** _\- ¡No estoy cabezón!_** -refutó ofendido, cruzándose de brazos- **_¿Por que todos dicen eso..?_**

 ** _\- De todos modos, en unos meses me ire a estudiar arte en una universidad cercana a la tuya._** -informo con tranquilidad la pelimorada- **_No quiero estar mas tiempo cerca de papá, he estado ignorando sus llamadas y mensajes._** -comentó aburrida, sin sentir nada en absoluto- **_Empieza a molestarme._**

 ** _\- Yo no he recibido señales de él._** -replicó triste el de lentes, evitando sentir dolor- **_Por casualidad Louie.. ¿No sabes nada de él?_** -interrogó con intriga, sintiendo como el irken tomaba disimuladamente su mano.

 ** _\- Lo siento Dib, no se nada desde que los laboratorios Membrana redujeron el personal._** -respondió impotente, rascando su nuca- **_Mis padres fueron transferidos a_** ** _Afton_** ** _Robotics_** ** _, para encargarse de la ingeniería, así que yo me estoy quedando con mi padrino._** -mencionó emocionado- **_Lo ayudó en el mercado negro del submundo empresarial._**

 ** _\- ¿Qué es eso?_** -cuestionó abrumado el extraterrestre, sin entender a lo que se referían.

 ** _\- Mafia, Zim._** -aclaró mirando la confusión en los ojos de su pareja- **_Te lo explicare con detalle más tarde._**

 ** _\- Agh, de acuerdo.._** -suspiro resignado, viendo como un pequeño robot corría por las calles- **_¡Gir, ven aquí!_** -ordenó elevando su voz, sin recibir respuesta- **_Iré por él antes de que arruine todo._**

**_\- ¡Zim, no!_ **

**_\- Dib._** -habló el castaño, dándole un rápido abrazo a su amigo- **_Mucha suerte convirtiéndote en un famoso investigador paranormal. ¡Se que lo conseguirás!._** -sonrió divertido, sorprendiendo al de lentes- **_Fue emocionante conocerte, es un placer ser tu amigo._**

**_\- Louie.._ **

**_\- La próxima vez que nos veamos, será en tu boda._** -exclamó feliz, separándose del contrario- ** _Llegas a quitarme el puesto de padrino, y_** ** _secuestraré_** ** _a Zimmy._** -amenazó con burla- **_Iré por Zim, despídanse debidamente por una vez. ¿De acuerdo?_**

 ** _\- ¡Gracias!_** -gritó agradecido, agitando su mano.

- ** _Ugh, qué molesto.. Lo odio._**

**_\- No es tan malo.. -_ **

Inesperadamente, y con un notable esfuerzo por buscar no incomodarse a ella misma, abrazó ligeramente al de gabardina negra, en un acto de hermandad que tanto detestaba, pero se contuvo para demostrarle la importancia oculta que tenía hacia su hermano mayor, quien sorprendido correspondió el gesto de la más pequeña, mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Esta acción solo duro unos pocos segundos, sin emitir palabra alguna, solo era un simple recordatorio de que eran familia y que podían contar el uno con el otro, al menos sino tenían otra opción. Luego de unos minutos, tanto el alienígena como el castaño regresaron acompañados de Gir y minialce que se metieron directamente en el auto, para acto seguido intercambiar entre todos unas últimas palabras, y consecuentemente despedirse definitivamente.

Una vez que todos estuvieron dentro del vehículo, partieron a un nuevo rumbo, rodeados en un profundo silencio, ya que el irken apagó temporalmente a su robot, no quería soportar sus gritos durante horas, dejando únicamente a minialce que iba distraído. Al alejarse, pudieron ver por el retrovisor el saludo que le dedicaban sus acompañantes, haciendo que el amante de lo paranormal sonriera, y tomará tímidamente la mano del irken, en un acto reflejo que buscaba apoyo, acción que el de piel verde no entiendo completamente, pero correspondió el gesto, incluso entrelazando sus dedos.

**_\- Hey, Zim.._ **

**_\- ¿Que?_ **

**_\- Te amo, mi chico espacial._ **

**_\- Zim también lo hace, estúpido humano._ **

_Volverían a empezar una vez más..._

_... Una nueva vida junto a nuevas aventuras y recuerdos que crear._

**_~ Segunda parte: Finalizado.~_ **


	85. Preparativos Nupciales.

Los abundantes, y constantes latidos de su corazón comenzaban a impacientarlo, aumentando los nervios que anteriormente creía que era un producto de su fantasiosa imaginación, creyendo tontamente que de alguna manera ese incesante sonido resonaba por las extensas paredes de color marfil. El cuarto estaba decorado por algunos cuadros abstractos junto algunas lámparas que iluminaban el interior de la habitación, un suelo alfombrado de colores sobrios, destacando sutilmente algunos muebles antiguos, un inusual juego de sillones negros, un enorme reloj de madera y una estantería repleta de libros que solo se utilizaban para rellenar el módico espacio. Sin embargo, ese era el único lugar en toda la propiedad que tenía un ambiente _"normal"_ o _"cotidiano"_ , algo que el amante de lo paranormal agradeció, ya que podía utilizarlo como un vestidor apropiado para ponerse su traje, y darle los últimos detalles. 

Finalmente el día había llegado, faltaba menos de una hora para casarse con ese pequeño alienígena que odio desde primaria, para luego descubrir que no podía imaginar su vida sin él. Efectivamente fue conquistado a toda ley por su _"chico espacial"_ , quien estaba a unos pocos metros, detrás de una enorme pared que los separaba, no podían verse hasta que fuera el momento indicado, esto fue acordado por la insistencia del invasor.

**_"¿Que importa?. Ambos aceptarían unir sus vidas por lo que deseaban fuera por el resto de sus días."_ **

El tenue temor acompañado por la impaciencia, le impedía ignorar todos los pensamientos con respecto a su futura vida junto al irken, era imposible no emocionarse, su convivencia en estos últimos años fue perfecta, al menos desde su punto de vista, como toda pareja tuvieron sus problemas, pero hicieron un esfuerzo para que funcionará, logrando un cambio significativo en ambos. Sin embargo, sus actitudes, tratos y muestras de afecto no cambiaron, sus personalidades chocaban, sobretodo cuando el de lentes inició su trabajo como investigador de lo paranormal, afortunadamente le fue excelente en el área en la cual se especializó, incluso tuvo ayuda de su novio en las misiones que creía más _"peligrosas"_ , haciendo que el tiempo compartido aumentará, y experimentaran aventuras bastantes bizarras. Tales recuerdos, hicieron que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios, eliminando cualquier tipo de preocupación que pudo crearse a partir de sus inseguridades, amaba a su tonto extraterrestre con complejo de superioridad, y lo que mas quería en toda su vida, era tenerlo eternamente para el.

Dio unos pocos pasos hasta el gigantesco espejo de cuerpo completo, reflejando en el cristal a un elegante humano trajeado, conformado por un modesto saco negro que resaltaba sutilmente un ilustre chaleco oscuro con botones plateados que daban la ilusión de ser góticos, justo debajo se apreciaba una camisa negra que dejaba a la vista una corbata con una gama azulada, y un pequeño broche de una calavera, cortesía de su dulce hermana Gaz. Ademas, como un buen complemento en sus manos traía unos guantes de cuero negros, sin dedos, haciendo juego con un pantalón negro, y sus clásicas botas negras que tenían ese peculiar estilo militar. Observó por última vez su outfit, le fascinaba, ordenó ligeramente su cabello, peinandolo hacia atrás, resaltando sus perforaciones, para acto seguido, acomodar sus lentes que escondían una profunda mirada color ámbar.

Unos suaves toquidos, llamaron inmediatamente su atención, por lo que dio un permiso verbal para que quien estuviera esperando detrás de la puerta pudiera entrar, sintiendo curiosidad desvió la vista hacia la entrada encontrándose con su hermana que se adentraba al cuarto, vistiendo un agraciado vestido corto, apenas llegandole hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, de un sombrío color violeta con unos pequeños detalles en negro, mientras que su peinado era bastante sencillo, destacando un broche de una rosa negra que lucia muy bien en su cabello morado.

 ** _\- Hey, inútil._** -lo nombró con burla, acercándose a su hermano- ** _Vengo a buscarte porque se acerca la hora de la ceremonia, recuerda que debes estar allí primero._** -mencionó aburrida, arreglando la corbata del contrario- **_Te ves decente._**

 ** _\- Gracias, Gaz._** -observó tiernamente el amable gesto de la pelimorada- ** _Te ves muy boni..-_**

 ** _\- Haces un comentario de mi vestido.._** -interrumpió molesta, mirándolo a los ojos- ** _Y dejaré viudo a Zim en plena boda. ¿Entendido?_**

 ** _\- Por supuesto._** -sonrió con nerviosismo ante los gestos faciales de su hermana- **_¿Sabes algo de Zim?_** -preguntó con cierta preocupación- **_No lo he escuchado gritar, ni tampoco sentí golpes o amenazas de muerte._**

 ** _\- Está en el cuarto contiguo, al igual que tu, se está terminando de vestir._** -informó desinteresada, mirándose al espejo- **_Louie estaba intentando calmarlo, y ayudarlo con algunos detalles en su traje._** -recordó aburrida, arreglando su maquillaje- **_Estará bien, supongo._**

**_\- Me compadezco un poco de él..._ **

**_\- Compadécete de ti, tú tendrás que soportar a Zim por el resto de tu vida._ **

**_\- Tienes razón, pero así lo amo._** -afirmó entre ligeras risas.

**_\- Ugh.. Que asco._ **

**_\- Hey, Gaz._** -susurró angustiado, ganándose la atención de la pelimorada- **_¿Crees que papá venga?_**

 ** _\- No lo sé, pero no quiero verlo._** -confesó con sinceridad- **_Creí que no ibas a invitarlo luego de que no se interesó en lo más mínimo por nosotros._** -replicó irritada, apretando sus puños- _**Solo fuimos una vacía inversión para continuar su estúpido legado, pero como no quisimos seguir sus pasos nos volvimos una molestia.**_

_**\- A pesar de todo, me gustaría creer que intentó pasar tiempo con nosotros, y que quería conocernos al menos un poco.** _

**_\- Abre los ojos, Dib, eso nunca pasó._** -contestó sintiendo rencor, abriendo uno de sus ojos- **_Lo único que le importaba en realidad era su trabajo. Nuestras cenas anuales siempre nos daba a escoger lugares baratos y el tiempo era ridículamente corto._** -recordó con enojo, para suspirar pesadamente- **_Si éramos sus hijos como tanto presumía, pudo habernos contactado para saber de nuestra vida o disculparse por no ser sincero con nosotros._**

 ** _\- Tranquila, Gaz._** -pidió amablemente, intentando calmarla- **_Me hubiese gustado hablar con él, a pesar de que no lo he perdonado._** -suspiró fatigado- **_¿Sabes? No quiero sentir más odio, frustración o enojo por alguien así._**

 ** _\- Como quieras._** -bufó irritada, cruzándose de brazos- **_Vamonos, idiota._** -ordenó firmemente, regresando a la puerta- **_No estoy de humor para soportar reclamos por llegar tarde._**

El amante de lo paranormal solo asintió, mirando por última vez su reflejo en el espejo, asegurándose a sí mismo que hoy sería uno de los días más importantes en su vida.

**_[Cuarto de Zim]_ **

Dentro de las sofisticadas, y gruesas paredes de color borgoña, se destacaba la simpleza de el enmarcado bien estructurado, las suaves alfombras relucían el tapizado del cuarto, en su interior albergaban un enorme vestidor, un envidiable tocador repleto de varios utensilios llenos de maquillaje, accesorios, entre otros, a si mismo también disponía de unos cómodos sillones, en el cual estaba sentado un castaño que vestía un saco azulado que hacia juego con sus pantalones, una camisa negra complementada por una corbata blanca, y unos pulcros zapatos negros. No obstante, el humano de ojeras estaba completamente resignado a la actitud del _"novio"_ que no paraba de probarse trajes, intentando buscar el _"ideal"_ para un momento tan importante como lo era su propia ceremonia de bodas.

Desde un principio el terrícola se ofreció a organizar la boda de su mejor amigo, en un amable gesto de amistad, y también al querer ahorrarse el típico regalo costoso que debía entregarle a la pareja, últimamente estaba sin fondos, por no decir que gastó todo su dinero en los arreglos de su casa, y el resto en insumos para sus investigaciones, tanto científicas como paranormales. Escuchaba sin interés los desvaríos del extraterrestre, el cual se quejaba que ningún traje estaba a la altura, jamás sería honesto del hecho que quería verse perfecto para Dib, cubrió su boca para evitar soltar una escandalosa carcajada, esta actitud infantil en el irken le divertía. No tardó en retomar sus pensamientos, repasando una vez más, si todo lo planeado estaría en condiciones, el trabajo de preparar una boda con una sola persona era imposible, por lo que pidió ayuda a otras personas, logrando milagrosamente todo estuviera perfecto. Bueno _"casi"_ todo.

**_\- ¡VICTORIA!_ **

**_\- ¿Qué sucede, Zimmy?_ **

**_\- ¡Finalmente he encontrado el traje que se adapta y se asemeja a mi grandioso ser!_ **

**_\- ¿Estás seguro?_ **

**_\- ¡Absolutamente!_ **

Oficialmente todo estaba listo, al menos eso era lo que el humano creía.

**_\- Déjame ver, Zimmy~_ **

**_\- Deslumbrante ante la majestuosidad del increíble Zim._ **

Ante esa arrogante declaración, aquel alienígena dio unos cuantos pasos saliendo del vestidor, acercándose a su acompañante que lo miraba expectante mientras que el de piel verdosa solo se movía de un lado a otro presumiendo su vestimenta, verdaderamente parecía contento, y satisfecho con el resultado, incluso estaba elogiándose a sí mismo frente al espejo. No había dudas para el de ojos azules, su teoría de que los irkens tenían un fuerte complejo de diva, era verídico. Lamentablemente esta vez no pudo evitar reírse, provocando que un enojo naciera en el extraterrestre, gritándole y arrojandole diferentes cosas que estuvieran alojadas dentro del cuarto, causando que el castaño huyera para salvar su vida. _¡No se arrepentía de nada!._ Bueno solo de una, no decirle que se veía espléndido, pero ese no era su trabajo, sino el de Dib.

Luego de la insignificante rabieta que originó el invasor, regresó a deleitarse frente al espejo, era imposible no regocijarse ante el resultado de horas en un traje que marcaría su vida. Pocos minutos después, su telecomunicador empezó a sonar, apareciendo posteriormente desde una abertura de su pak, el de ojos magenta aceptó la videollamada de muy mala gana, no quería que nadie lo interrumpiera en su inherente ritual antes de las nupcias, pero al ver que se trataba de su nuevo Alto, hizo una breve excepción.

 ** _\- ¿Nervioso por tus logros de conquista, invasor?._** -lo saludó juguetonamente el de ojos azules, viendo con una peculiar y sincera sonrisa a su antiguo amor- **_Es una verdadera lastima que me pierda tu unión, pero es un fastidio lidiar con los rebeldes que se rehúsan al cambio._** -explicó levemente molesto, pero con una expresión fría.

 ** _\- El grandioso imperio irken requiere de disciplina, así que por tus labores de líder, te perdonaré esta vez, mi Alto._** -contestó con una sonrisa ladina- **_¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?._** -interrogó seriamente, realmente quería darle a su humano el mayor _"gesto romántico"_ al estilo irken.

 ** _\- En efecto, no hubo problemas al respecto, me encargué personalmente de eso._** -aseguró curvando sus labios- **_Sólo debes presentarte como "El Más Alto Rosa", y estarán a tus ordenes._** -explicó junto a unos detalles que debía tener en cuenta al llegar, ese título era una fachada para darse autoridad en la estadía que tuvieran en ese lugar.

 ** _\- Zim lo aprecia, te avisaré si se presenta un cambio o inconveniente._** -habló notablemente feliz, sintiendo unos toquidos y llamados por parte del castaño- **_Debo irme, necesito practicar mi entrada triunfal e impresionar al humano Dib._**

 ** _\- Estoy muy feliz por ti, Zim._** -felicito con sinceridad, observando la sorpresa del contrario- _**Te deseo lo mejor y que prosperes junto a ese idiota cabezón.**_ -sonrío cariñosamente, resignándose a ver feliz al pequeño irken invasor- **_Espero que sientas emoción y satisfacción a su lado como si estuvieras conquistando miles de planetas en una vida._**

 ** _\- Gracias, Axl._** -murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte para que el irken mayor lo escuchara- ** _Y también por el regalo de unión, se que Dib-larva le va a gustar mucho._** -comentó con una débil sonrisa, finalizando la llamada y guardando su comunicador- **_¡Es hora de presentarme como su futuro gobernante!._** -se aduló a sí mismo una vez más, poniéndose la peluca y lentillas- **_... Quiero estar con ese apestoso terrestre para siempre ..._**

Tales palabras fueron apenas audibles, mientras se miraba una última vez en el espejo que reflejó la genuina felicidad y nerviosismo en el pequeño ser espacial, el cuál abandonó la habitación para disfrutar uno de los momentos más felices de su vida.


	86. Unión Eterna.

El cálido y acogedor atardecer estaba a punto de desaparecer, los últimos rayos de un memorable día se reflejaban en cada centímetro del grueso vidrio transparente que estaba conformando un gigantesco invernadero que parecía brillar en el comienzo de la oscuridad. Los escasos invitados se adentraban emocionados a ese peculiar palacio de cristal, siendo cuidadosamente decorado con múltiples y elegantes adornos al estilo gótico, muy similar a un viejo estilo victoriano, creando una atmósfera misteriosa. En los alrededores, la grata belleza natural de las plantas de exteriores como lo eran las simples flores silvestres, destacaban junto a las no tan conocidas _"plantas carnívoras",_ que tenían un aspecto peligroso y colorido, brindado un toque distinto de una extravagante belleza atípica.

A medida que todos los presentes tomaban sus respectivos lugares, se podían apreciar distinguidos detalles que iban desde un abundante banquete que en su mayoría eran golosinas, chocolates o cualquier derivado azucarado, múltiples mesas decoradas con manteles negros que albergaban platos de cristal, copas y un elegante juego de cubiertos que en su alrededor tenían pétalos de rosa, y un pequeño farolillo de metal como un idóneo centro de mesa. La iluminación era ligeramente amplia, debido a un conjunto de diversas velas de colores que eran sostenidas por diversos candelabros de distintos tamaños, los cuales estaban repartidos por toda la sala.

Cada elemento estaba en su sitio, combinando adecuadamente con la oscura y cautivante belleza del lugar, dejando a cualquiera que contemplara esta escena, completamente maravillado. Sin embargo, la atención estaba centrada en el imponente _"altar"_ , en donde yacía un humano trajeado rodeado por las flores más exóticas, entre orquídeas, y dalias, detalle que indirectamente agraciaba su vestimenta. No obstante, esto era solo una ilusión para la mayoría de invitados, ya que el novio se esforzaba internamente para mantener la compostura al esperar a su futuro esposo. No mentiría, estaba terriblemente nervioso, sus manos sudaban, sus piernas temblaban, y una fuerte emoción amenazaba por salir de su pecho, acelerando los latidos de su inestable corazón, nunca en su vida experimentó un conjunto de sentimentalismo y emociones a tal escala, pero ahí estaba, anhelando ver de una vez por todas a su pareja.

Desvió su vista a la izquierda, mirando a su pequeña hermana que no ocultaba, en absoluto, lo divertido del asunto, mientras que a su derecha estaba su amigo castaño que le tocó ser padrino de bodas, quien le hacía varias señas indicándole que se relajara, remarcándole silenciosamente que respirara profundo. Afortunadamente, este método funcionó temporalmente, claro... Hasta que una suave música indicó el momento real de su perdición. Absolutamente todas las miradas ahora estaban dirigidas al _"protagonista"_ de esta boda, quien caminaba de manera firme sobre la extensa alfombra roja, ocultando lo mejor posible su temor con una postura orgullosa, similar a los soldados en plena acción militar.

Este pequeño irken vestía un saco a medida en una gama rosada que hacia juego sutilmente con su corbata, ocultando perfectamente una oscura camisa de botones plateados, y resaltando un par de gemelos con el logo de la armada entre sus mangas, mientras que su pantalón era negro, pero con un brillante velo que descendía magníficamente, y al igual que su pareja, se mantuvo fiel a utilizar para la ocasión sus alargadas botas que le resultaban muy cómodas. Entre sus manos sostenía un selecto y distinguido ramo de flores, conformado por rosas blancas y rosadas que representaban la elegancia, dulzura e inocencia, varios cartuchos y margaritas que definían la pureza y paz junto a unas lavandas que indicaban frescura y calma. Sin embargo, lo que relucía en el centro del ramo era un precioso girasol que definía perfectamente la admiración y fidelidad.

Observó fijamente al terrícola que lo esperaba impaciente con una disimulada sonrisa, quería a ese humano cabezón de una manera que nunca podría describir, ningún irken entendería ese sentimiento, pero no le importaba, ver a su futuro compañero de vida esperándolo únicamente él, lo tranquilizó, recobrando su narcisismo, y confianza. Por un instante el invasor olvido la existencia de todos los invitados, como si nadie en el mundo existiera, ambos concordaban internamente que iban a obtener lo más valioso que el universo podía entregarles, algo que podían asegurar que era completamente _"suyo"._ Finalmente la noche se extendió a lo largo del cielo, obsequiando un manto estrellado, y a una luna notablemente más grande e imponente, incluso en un tono vagamente rojizo, provocando una iluminación muy particular justo sobre el altar, un gesto ligeramente romántico que le daba un toque final a ese día tan especial.

Un extenso silencio se promulgó a través del salón, observando atentamente la peculiar ceremonia que uniría la vida entre el humano, y el extraterrestre, básicamente el proceso consistía en un pequeño corte debajo de su muñeca izquierda, simbolizando pertenencia. Esta tradición no era fiel a la cultura irken, originalmente cuando ascendías a convertirte en un "Más Alto", se amputaban mutuamente el dedo meñique, por la muy probable negativa de su esclavo humano, el pequeño invasor decidió improvisar, creando su propia forma de unión, sellando su amor, y fidelidad en una marca que compartirían por el resto de sus vidas. Una vez finalizado esto, prosiguieron con los anillos, declarándose sus propios votos frente a los espectadores que seguían atónitos, ansiosos y expectantes.

 ** _\- Zim._** -lo nombró con tranquilidad, mirando tiernamente al extraterrestre- **_Por alguna extraña razón ambos escogimos unir nuestras vidas a pesar de nuestro pasado, hemos vivido peleándonos, y odiándonos mutuamente durante años, pero cuando desapareciste comprendí que te quería solo para mi._** -expresó con sinceridad, tomando delicadamente su mano- **_Te entrego este anillo para que cada día lo veas, y recuerdes todos los momentos que hemos vivido juntos, tanto como enemigos como lo que ahora somos, una pareja, porque esa es y siempre será parte de nuestra historia._** -sonrió dulcemente, colocando con cuidado el anillo- **_Siempre voy a amarte no importa las locuras que diga o las tonterías que haga._**

 ** _\- ¿Por qué...?._** -cuestionó con un hilo en su voz, ignorando la mezcla sentimental que invadía su pecho.

 ** _\- Porque me enamore de ti._** -respondió enternecido por la reacción del irken- **_Me enamore de tu escandalosa risa, tu estúpido orgullo, y de tu "auto-respeto"._** -mencionó divertido- **_Sobretodo porque eres una de todas esas cosas en las que siempre creí, pero tu eres real._** -acarició suavemente su mejilla- **_Aun si el mundo entero sospechara de ti, o sigues lamentándote por no ser todo lo que debieras ser, te has convertido en el comienzo de mi vida..._** -confesó notablemente feliz, besando su anillo- ** _Zim. ¿Quieres ser mi esposo?._**

 ** _\- Yo, el todopoderoso Zim te tomo a ti, Dib Membrana, y te acepto como mi compañero de vida._** -habló con firmeza, mirándolo a los ojos- **_Porque tu despreciable terrícola, te has convertido en mi única, y más grande conquista, no importa cuántas constelaciones o planetas destruya, no se compara con la satisfacción de atormentarte, y molestarte a diario_**. -expresó con burla, tomando la mano del humano- **_Jamás he visto el amor como una emoción, tal vez sea un impulso o una necesidad lo que produce esto, pero nunca en todos mis años como invasor, he sentido tanta felicidad y placer al estar ahora contigo._**

 ** _\- ¿Podrías ser más sincero, chico espacial?_** -pidió entre susurros, conteniendo enormemente sus deseos de reír.

 ** _\- ¡No interrumpas a Zim!_** -gruño ofendido, apretando con fuerza su mano- **_Has sido el único humano que siempre se atrevió a desafiarme, lastimarme e incluso a detener mis magníficos planes, pero nunca he podido coexistir adecuadamente sino estás ahí, te has vuelto mi enemigo, mi rival, en alguien que debo derrotar, pero.._** -suspiró profundamente, enfrentando a su pareja- **_..Ahora eres mi compañero de vida, mi otra mitad, sin ti no soy nada.. Enserio te amo, me has envenenado con el peor y más satisfactorio veneno de la humanidad._** -reclamo con una débil sonrisa, colocándole el anillo- _**¿Quieres ser solo mío, para ir envenenándonos y satisfaciéndolos al mismo tiempo?.**_

**_\- Yo, Dib Membrana, te elijo a ti, Zim, y te acepto como mi esposo._ **

A partir de esa romántica declaración de mutuo amor, el amante de lo paranormal tomó entre sus brazos al pequeño invasor, acortando todo tipo de distancias, para acto seguido, depositar un tierno, y apasionado beso en sus labios que haría válido cada una de las palabras dichas en el altar, prometiéndose que se amarían, y estarían juntos por la eternidad.

La armoniosa melodía de la noche acompañaba perfectamente el delicado vaivén entre amantes, los movimientos eran suaves y sutiles en el que conformaban una elegante danza, produciendo genuinos deseos de no separarse jamás. El placebo sentimental estaba surtiendo efecto, sin darse cuenta el baile se extendió por los alrededores del jardín, como un gentil hechizo que solo duraba hasta la medianoche, pero esto era la realidad, ahora ambos estaban atrapados en su propio y extravagante cuento de hadas, esperando entre paso a paso llegar a su preciado: _"final feliz"._ Sin saberlo, los recién casados compartían ese inocente pensamiento, pero nadie podía culparlos, tanto el terrícola como el alienígena eran víctimas del amor, y tendrían que lidiar con eso por el resto de sus días.

El manto de estrellas los envolvió para luego iluminarlos, cada expresión o gesto que tenian el uno con el otro era de felicidad y amor, sintiéndose un poco más confiado, el amante de lo paranormal apegó al irken en su pecho, y bajó las manos hasta la cintura, disfrutando plácidamente del pequeño cuerpo su esposo. Todo parecía un magnífico sueño del cuál no quería despertar, pero al sentir como los brazos de Zim rodeaban su cuello en un abrazo, comprobó una vez más que todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora era legítimo y especial.

 ** _\- ¿Ansioso por el ritual de apareamiento, Dib-cosa?._** -cuestionó mirándolo con burla, dejando escapar una risita.

 ** _\- Tengo toda la luna de miel para divertirme contigo, marcianito._** -contestó imitando el mismo tono burlón, depositando un tierno beso en la frente de su acompañante- **_No quiero que este momento_** _ **acabe.**_

 ** _\- Nunca me gustó ese apodo._** -murmuró fingiendo estar ofendido, desviando poco a poco la mirada- **_Todo tiene un fin, larva revoltosa, no podemos bailar eternamente aquí._** -acotó pensativo, dejándose fascinar por las incontables estrellas en el cielo.

 ** _\- Es cierto, me dolerían mucho los pies si hacemos eso._** -mencionó divertido, causando una risa en su pareja- **_No importa que hagamos con nuestras vidas o las cosas que sucedan de ahora en adelante, pero quiero hacerlas contigo._** -sonrío dulcemente, abrazando con fuerza al contrario.

 ** _\- ¿Me ayudarás a liderar a todos los sucios terrestres?._** -preguntó levemente sonrojado, correspondiendo el abrazo- **_Con entrenamiento y disciplina podrían ser esclavos de utilidad, probablemente._**

**_\- Mmm.. Podemos negociar eso, pero sin régimen totalitario._ **

**_\- Ugh, bien._ **

**_\- Nada de destrucción, guerras o torturas alienígenas._ **

_**\- Olvídalo, le quitas lo entretenido a la conquista, Dib.** _

A pesar de sus amigables incoherencias, seguían bailando sin importarles que en unas pocas horas saldría el sol, pero ninguno de los dos quería abandonar su preciado momento de paz y felicidad. Tal vez sentían temor de arruinar un momento íntimo, incluso si tenían toda una vida para crear más, para ellos cada ocasión sería especial.

\- **_No puedes ocultarte siempre, y si pudiera te esperaría siempre._** -expresó nostálgico el de lentes, deteniendo sus pasos- **_Pero volveré, hasta que sea el fin del mundo, Zim._** -continuó hablando, produciendo confusión en el de piel verdosa- **_Desde la montaña más alta, hasta el mar más profundo... yo.._**

 ** _\- Te seguiré por siempre._** -interrumpió el extraterrestre, recordando las palabras dichas en su primera persecución- _**¿Qué clase de juramento es ese?.**_

 ** _\- Uno de odio eterno, pero ahora ya no estoy seguro._** -contestó con ingenuidad, tomando por las mejillas a su esposo, para luego besarlo suavemente en los labios- **_¿Amor, quizás?. Lo pensaré mejor cuando te haga mío bajo las sábanas._** -sentenció felizmente, cargándolo entre sus brazos.

\- _**Estúpido Dib.**_ -refunfuñó aferrándose a su humano, ocultando sus mejillas totalmente azuladas, solo por esta vez lo perdonaría, desde mañana planearía su venganza.

\- **_Te amo, mi chico espacial._** -declaró en forma de susurro cerca donde se supone que estaban escondidas sus antenas, aumentando el bochorno del irken.

 ** _\- Zim también te ama, humano Dib._** -contestó entre murmullos, jalando de la corbata de su esposo con la intención de darle un profundo beso que reiteró cada una de las limitadas emociones y sentimientos que poseía.

**_"Yo de la luna, tú de las estrellas..._ **

**_Nuestras conversaciones fueron de amigos durante un día, y enemigos en el otro._ **

**_Aun con nuestra seriedad de siempre, no habría forma de mentirnos jamás._ **

**_Hola, mi alienígena._ **

**_Somos el misterio uno del otro, pero eso lo vuelve aún más especial._ **

**_Estamos perdidos en esta mediocre historia de amor._ **

**_Incluso si somos muy diferentes, empezamos a creer que, tal vez, soñamos lo mismo._ **

**_Aun si el mundo no comprende nuestro amor, aun si parece irreal._ **

**_Nos aferramos con fuerza a nuestra felicidad como si... Nada más existiera..._ **

**_No importa si caemos, volveremos a empezar, hasta alcanzar las estrellas._ **

**_El tiempo pasará y juntos vamos a estar._ **

**_¿Sabes por qué?. Porque nunca voy a dejarte de amar, mi chico espacial."_ **

**__ **

**_Fin._ ** _**♡** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Finalmente, con esto se termina todo!. ¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!
> 
> Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. ¡Muchas gracias a: Spika592! ❤ Por el bello, precioso y divino dibujo de Zim con el traje de bodas, quede maravillada con él~ ¡Créditos totales y absolutos a su persona!~
> 
> ¡Pueden buscarla en Twitter, Instagram o Facebook como: Spika592 ! ¡Denle amor!~ ♡
> 
> Igualmente muchas gracias a todos por leer, comentar y votar en esta historia. ¡Ha sido un recorrido largo, pero satisfactorio!. Y una sincera disculpa por la constante demora.
> 
> ¡Me despido, hasta siempre invasores!. ¡Gracias por todo!. ♡


End file.
